Naruto Ultimate: Blood Oath
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AU, Crossover, NaruX?, Better Summery Inside...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Hellsing, or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and slash or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate 2, Blood Oath...**

**Prologue...**

"**In the Darkness I walk to see him once more... Yet in the Light we can never hope to hide..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(A.D. 2007, New York City, USA...)

Lightning danced as Thunder roared throughout the heavens above, the rain poring down like the heavens themselves were crying as a red moon blared even in the denseness of the clouds. Only a few souls dared to even walk the streets of this dark lonely city tonight, all others had either left for other places or retired to bed for the night. The leader of the group soon stopped in front of a large building, he then held up a single hand, his dark cloak concealing his features behind a vale of shadows. He looked up into the sky to the top of a sky scraper and saw several more people, they stood in wait, one also cloaked in shadow.

--

"_**So I walk this lonely path once more, threw the darkness I do trek to face him anew... Our game now seems almost never ending, for so long we have played it, and it has never seemed longer..."**_

--

A man in a red coat with a blond girl by his side then vanished into the shadows beneath him, a tall black haired man took hold of a shorter black haired woman and made a jump to the height, a girl also in a cloak, which was aged and tattered, made her way up also nearly flying at her speeds and grace. The final two seemed to merely observe before also following, one jumping and climbing the wall the other seemingly springing up and moving with a distorted speed.

The leader's eye's became visible in the darkness of his hood, cool icy blue eye's cut threw the shadows to gaze upwards into the glowing blood colored orbs of the other man looking down from above. The eyes of both vanished within an instant and the first man lept up, a sword was drawn, the ebony blade shining in the darkness and gleaming a red edge. A glint of white was seen in the other hooded mans cloak, before he reached to his back and pulled a long sword free.

--

"_**How did it come to this, I've asked myself this question so many times, yet I am still unable to come up with an answer... All I know is that he must pay for his sins, for those he has felled and those who can no longer take up the fight against him...**_

--

The two lunged at one another, swords grasped tightly in their hands as the first swung his blade and his enemy blocked the oncoming strike. The two fell before pushing off one another's blade into a flip and landing gracefully on their feet on a nearby ledge. They stared at one another for a few moments, silence reigning over this field of battle. The silence didn't last as a mighty clap of thunder came forth, lightning arching down from the heavens above to strike the ground between the still fighters... "Still a weakling I see..." The first man's enemy taunted, his baleful red eyes glowering at him from beneath his hood.

"Yeah... Still the Teme I see..." The first man said his voice young yet weighed down by years of conflict and tragedy. The enemy simply chuckled lightly and rushed forward with blinding speed, the first man bringing up his blade and blocking the oncoming slash with amazing skill and speed.

--

"_**Over a thousand years ago, this same enemy was once my best friend, my brother even... But not any longer... Not since he took her from me..."**_

--

"Tell me... Tell me what is most Precious to you... So I can take it away..." The mans enemy said darkly, eyes steeped in madness, and the first man's mind briefly wondered to a certain blond girl with red eye's before his glowing blue eye's narrowed in rage.

"You'll never understand will you... There is nothing that isn't precious to me!" He roared towards his enemy, Knocking him back and then running towards him with great speed and clashing blades with him once more. The heat from their two swords heating the blade's, making them hiss as steam formed and they both both spun at the same time and went back in. Their swords clashing in beautiful arc's and powerful thrusts, their bodies moving almost as though in a dance more than a battle as they dodged and weaved threw one another's attacks, finally coming together their swords both vertically pointing upwards...

"You seem weaker than the last time we met in combat... Teme..." The first man said with a soft gentle voice, belying the fierceness with which he could fight. The rain was going full force now, coating all in it's drenching hail, the other combatant's were all also locked in combat, two on one in some cases... But not backing down as they fought their battle's, and their leader fought his own.

--

"_**I know now, that I should have stopped him all those years ago... I should have ended his ambition before it reached this point..."**_

--

"Maybe I am... But at least I'm not so weak that I protect those puny little humans you love so dearly... Brother..." The mans enemy sneered into his face and the first man pushed him back and curved into an arc slashing his enemies chest. Blood flowed for but a second before quickly healing and leaving only pale skin in it's wake.

"They may be puny... They may even be cruel and foolish... But without them we couldn't survive..." The man said softly, his voice melodious and gentle even in the heat of fierce combat. His enemy scoffed at the word's and jumped into the air, then performed several hand seals and his sword began to conduct lightning on it's own.

"What would you know?!" He demanded then lunged down towards the man. "You who refuses to become stronger! You who has let your heart rule over your mind! YOU ARE WEAK!! YOU ARE NOTHING!!!" He roared and the first man crouched and held his sword. His enemy laughed loudly and brought his sword close to the man in an arch...

"No... I am me..." The man said his own sword holding back the lightning empowered blade, glowing blue eye's gazing into the blood red of his enemy... "I am Naruto Uzumaki..." He said as his hood flew back and long white hair was revealed, an ancient forehead protector half covered by his hair. "And I shall protect everything... EVERYTHING THAT IS PRECIOUS TO ME!" Naruto roared shoving his blade forward to knock his opponent off balance. The hood of his enemy fell also, his blood red eye's glared at the blue eye's of his enemy, long spiky black hair that also curved to frame his face hung down his back.

--

_**  
"But I couldn't... Because in the end, we are the same at heart..."**_

--

The two could be considered opposites in ever way it seemed, save only a few features as the black haired warrior snarled and held his sword to the side before grinning widely. "So then... You still mourn her death? How long has it been since I took her from you and you still mourn for that WEAK Pathetic little reach of a mortal!" He snarled and rage flashed within the cerulean orbs of Naruto for but a moment before the fires were quenched.

"Over a thousand years..." He muttered softly and his enemy grinned madly.

"Yet you still cling to her memory and appose me! You still refuse to admit that WE deserve to rule this world. That the strong are the only one's who truly deserve to exist as we do!" His enemy announced arms spread wide. "Come Brother! Join me at last and forget that wench, live your life for the here and the now, not in the past!" He exclaimed and Naruto was silent for a time.

"Your right... I do have to stop living in the past..." Naruto admitted and his enemy grinned widely... "So first... I'LL KILL YOU AND END THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE BROUGHT TO THIS WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He roared and lunged at the man who hissed as Naruto slashed him along his side. The man bared his fanged teeth and blocked the next strike, blocking the white haired man's attack and pushing him off balance before flipping into the air and landing on a gargoyle.

--

"_**And now, after hundreds of battles, millions of lives lost in our blood feud I can finally avenge her... I can finally fulfill my promise and stop him at long last..."**_

--

"How dare you!" The man roared his body surrounded by a crimson aura as his eyes flashed dangerously. "I offer you the world, my friendship, and eternity in paradise and you spit in my face! And for what! A DEAD WHORE OF A GIRL WHO DIED OVER A CENTURY AGO MEANS MORE TO YOU THAN YOUR OWN BROTHER!" He screamed at the white haired young man who actually smirked and then crouched into a fighting stance.

"No not just for her... But for everyone you've ever harmed in all of your year's of living, for all of the people whose lives you and your corrupt dream, has ruined... It is for them that I must fight, it is for them that I must stop you!" Naruto said firmly, grasping the sword in his hands even tighter than before...

--

"_**But... No matter what... No matter how insane he was back then..."**_

--

The two combatants came together at the same time, Naruto gritting his own fanged teeth and grunting as his enemy pushed down on his blade. Naruto growled and knocked him back, jumping into a spin kick and knocking him back. His enemy hissed and lunged at the white haired man his sword. Naruto rolled out of the way and jumped up running along the side of the building, his enemy following as their swords clashed.

Naruto and his enemy clashed swords, clinging to the side of the building as though by magic as their blades sent sparks flying. Their eyes showed hate and anger towards the other as they fought not for anything, but everything. Lightning stuck threw the night sky, illuminating it as their blades came together once more before they both jumped off the side of the building and continued to battle in mid air. Their skills were unmatched by any mere mortal, no man could wield a blade as these ancient swordsman did now, fighting for their right to survive, for the right to choose the fate of man. The two kicked off one another and landed in a crouch both glaring at the other hatefully...

--

"_**I never would've imagined how the story would play our... That it would end in this way..."**_

--

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted at the boy and lunged forward, his sword held diagonally in his hand's and making sparks form from the ground below as he dragged it. Sasuke snarled and held his Chokato out before lunging at Naruto, both roared in utter rage, hate and fury as their blade's hit each other, a flash of lightning lighting the sky the moment they hit...

--

"_**That in the end... We would be forced to kill one another in order to truly live..."**_

--

_**TBC...**_

AN: This is not a sequel to my "Naruto Ultimate" Story. This is an AU that I thought of that I NEEDED to get out of my head. I didn't know whether or not anyone would like a story like this, so I posted this prologue to gage your reactions. Please leave honest reviews, with criticism if at all possible, or comments on the story from what little bit I showed here. Also, this story will NOT take presidency over my "Naruto Ultimate" fic, this is just a story I will work on whenever I get writer's block on it. Also just so you know in advance, there is now way in HELL this will be a Harem fic, sorry but I'm not going to make all of my story's into a harem fic. I will post a vote for his first pairing next chapter. (Yes he WILL have more than one, mostly cause he live's over a THOUSAND years...) But until then tell me what you think of this story...


	2. A Dark Begining

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Dark Beginning...**

"**Hell is but a word, the reality is far FAR worse..."**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

"_**My story truly starts long ago, in a forgotten village, which lies to the far east of the world. Back before the new world was discovered... Over a thousand years ago in a village lost to time and all but forgotten by the descendants of her people... A hidden village called, Konoha..."**_

(Konohagakure no Sato, Six years after the Kyuubi attack...)

Sandaime Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi was not in a good mood... The whole of the village was demanding Naruto's head, saying that he was the cause of the recent plague that was devastating the country. "I'm getting too old for this shit..." Sarutobi muttered rubbing his temples as he read over the mission reports from the ANBU.

"Lord Hokage!" Came a shout as Kakashi Hatake, in ANBU gear, ran into the room tripping slightly and panting heavily.

"Yes Kakashi, what is it?" Sarutobi questioned and Kakashi started to breath heavily.

"Lord Hokage, Naruto... He's..." Before he could finish however, Kakashi suddenly fell to the floor shivering violently.

"Kakashi!" The Sandaime exclaimed and quickly went over to Kakashi who then started to cough up blood that dripped out of his mask.

"Him too, eh?" Came another voice as a man with black hair, thin rimmed glasses, and dressed in a doctors outfit walked in.

"Hojo..." Sarutobi growled and the man looked down on Kakashi impassively. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sarutobi demanded and Hojo knelled down and looked at Kakashi.

"He was ill when he brought in that Boy... Naruto wasn't it... But he said he had to tell you that your favorite blond child has also caught the Blood Plague... So you can tell the villagers it isn't him whose causing it..." Hojo said and then looked at Sarutobi before he grinned. "I'll also need you to get someone to bring Kakashi to the Plague ward at the hospital sometime today..." Hojo said simply and walked out of the room with a semi smirk on his face.

"I hate him..." Sandaime seethed while wishing he could just send Hojo straight to Ibiki... "No time for that..." Sarutobi muttered and then picked up Kakashi, he then slung one of his arms over his shoulders and walking out to his secretary. "Contact the ANBU, Kakashi has come down with the BP, tell them I'll be visiting Naruto in the hospital..." Sarutobi said simply, not even looking at the girl, while leaving Kakashi on a nearby chair then walking out of the Hokage tower.

_'So, even Naruto is susceptible to this damn Plague...'_ Sarutobi inwardly growled while he looked around the city. It was decaying at this point, all the children, fifteen and younger, were affected the most by this damn plague, some of the adults too... Sarutobi had only recently found out about... Hojo... He really hated that man, he was immoral, apathic, and was unfit to be the head doctor at the hospital... But the council seemed to like him and he had a few of them in his pocket...

"Whats the point of being a Hokage anymore... Your nothing more than a figure head for a bunch of old fools..." He muttered to himself as he entered the Hospital to find the staff were all in chaos, patients were being pushed too and fro, new patients were being rolled in and among that some of the staff themselves seemed to be looking more than a little ill...

The Sandaime passed them all and walked to the front desk glaring at the girl behind it who cowered slightly. "Ware's Naruto Uzumaki?" Sarutobi demanded of the receptionist with a cold tone and the woman gulped and looked at her clip board.

"The children's ward..." She said softly while looking to Sarutobi who nodded and walked away from her. He wandered the halls before finding and entering the ward, only to frown when he saw Hojo there looking the boy he wanted to see over.

"Hello Hojo..." The aging Hokage said Apathetically to the scientist who looked towards him with an almost imperceptible frown on his face...

"Why Sandaime-sama, I never expected to see you so soon." Hojo said with a smirk on his face and the Hokage glared at the bespectacled man.

"I came to check up on Naruto..." Sarutobi stated and Hojo nodded his head slowly then stood from ware he had been leaning and walking towards the old Hokage. "Have you found anyway to stabilize the children's condition Hojo?" Sandaime questioned when Hojo was beside him and the man grinned then looked to the old Hokage.

"Yes Actually... But you would call my methods questionable at best..." Hojo said then admitted and Sarutobi narrowed his eye's on the young scientist. "I have found two separate sources that can do the same thing, one, would be to experiment on the sick children with no hope of survival and search for a cure, and then there's Naruto himself." Hojo stated and Sandaime raised a critical brow.

"What do you mean... What could Naruto possibly have that would help us in this crisis? Also I'd like to speak with you about these experiments I've been hearing about..." Sarutobi stated suspiciously and Hojo nodded his head.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but I do have my privacy to think of, I will explain to you what I'm talking about in my office though..." Hojo stated with his face still split in a grin and Sarutobi frowned... Hojo wasn't on his bad side for nothing after all... On more than one occasion he had suggested using Naruto in inhuman experiments among other things. Then their was the fact that he had developed a strange fixation with anything that could help him become more powerful than a Kage, Immortality being one such thing he seemed to want to grasp... Sarutobi felt that he was just too like his old Student Orochimaru really... _'But this time, I won't hesitate to deal punishment...'_ Sarutobi thought to himself while following the younger man out of the room.

"Alright then, let's hear what you've come up with Hojo..." Sarutobi stated with a frown as the man walked out of the room and the old man followed him. Hojo was silent during the walk, while Sarutobi was worried for Naruto, the boy was like a grandson to him after all...

"Here we are." Hojo said suddenly, once they reached his door and the doctor motioned for Sarutobi to walk in as he held the door open. Sarutobi frowned for a few seconds but obliged the doctor, walking into the room and frowning when he saw what a mess the place was. "Hmmm... I believe someone has gone through my things recently..." Hojo mused then snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, I was looking for some of my research to see if it had any correlation to our current predicament or not..." Hojo mused to himself and Sarutobi cleared his throat to gain the young doctors attention.

"Pardon me Hojo, but would it be too much trouble to skip this and get down to what you believe can save the people of my village?" Sarutobi questioned and Hojo grinned to the old man once more.

"Yes, business as usual then." Hojo said and then adjusted his glasses before sitting down on an old leather chair. "From what I've been able to tell Sandaime-sama, this "Blood Plague" affects most people differently from person to person, though the symptoms are the same." Hojo stated and Sarutobi raised a brow in confusion. "Take Naruto for instance, during my analysis I found his entire body and genetic structure were altering. According to a Hyuuga assisting me, his chakra coils seem to be destroying themselves and then his body is replacing them with a new different source of power entirely. While Ino Yamanaka seems to have a problem in her mind and her chakra coils, they aren't ripping themselves apart, rather, their altering into a new form. Sasuke Uchiha's condition is more similar to Naruto's, only that it's affecting everything BUT his chakra coils, which seem to be thickening and stretching. And so on and so on go the many different cases my staff have been able to catalog thus far." Hojo explained and Sarutobi frowned in thought.

"From what your saying... This... Blood Plague, isn't really a sickness at all?" Sarutobi questioned and Hojo grinned widely.

"Oh no it is indeed a sickness Sandaime-sama, only it's triggering evolution in those that don't succumb to it's might!" Hojo said excitedly. "Imagine it Sandaime-sama, we have the privilege of seeing the next stage of human development!" Hojo said happily, looking like a kid is a candy store... Sarutobi frowned once more and affixed a glare at the young man.

"Silence Hojo, I don't care about that, what I want is to know exactly what you mean Naruto can help the people of the village survive the next year!?" Sarutobi demanded and Hojo blinked then readjusted his glasses once more.

"Of course Sandaime-sama, forgive my enthusiasm... When I said Naruto could help It was due to his healing factor, it's a new bloodline developed by the Kyuubi after all, it would make since it would be transferable via Blood Transfusion. That way those who are having trouble have at least... A fifty four percent chance of surviving this plague." Hojo explained and Sarutobi nodded his head slowly.

"This won't be permanent I hope, we don't need an entire village of people who will do foolish things because of increased healing... Right?" Sarutobi questioned looking a little worried and Hojo scoffed at the thought.

"No, it wouldn't last long and only constant transfusion's from Naruto himself would be optimal for this treatment. Thankfully his rather... Unique... Blood type would also allow us to give anyone some of his blood." Hojo said factly and Sarutobi nodded his head then he had a quick epiphany... If this Blood Plague made Naruto necessary for the survival of Konoha and its people... He could use that to keep Naruto safe from the council and anyone else who tried to hurt him... Also no one KNOWS ware this damn plague came from... maybe... "Ah, so you see what ELSE this little plot of mine would mean for the blond I see." Hojo said with a grin and Sarutobi blinked... So Hojo was thinking the exact same thing... Perhaps he wasn't ALL bad... Still creepy though...

"Think of it, the village would be in his debt, no matter how much they hate him for Kyuubi, they cannot deny that he will have saved their children, family and friends lives. The human heart is made like that, threaten a child and you earn the spite and hate of their parents, but, save the child, and they are forever in your debt. He wouldn't be a hero, no not at all, but he wouldn't be beaten anymore Sandaime-sama... He would have a chance at the normal life he's never been allowed to have... Perhaps even a family..." Hojo said and Sarutobi looked to the ground, imagining such a thing and smiling... "However I COULD just use my own method if this seems to extreme to you Sandaime-sama... But I would suggest using Naruto instead, due mainly to the fact I haven't been able to... Correctly... Asses what could possibly be helpful or harmful to the plagues victims..." Hojo stated and Sarutobi weighed his options cackling in his mind as he could finally one up the Counsel...

"Alright, that seems like the best course of action, but will Naruto be taken care of is what I'm afraid of... After all, you know how the villagers treat him." Sarutobi said and saw Hojo snarl.

"Oh yes... I do indeed... Wasn't so long ago I had similar problems due to being physically unable to be a ninja... Stupid ignorant fools just used me as a punching bag for the hell of it I swear..." Hojo growled seething and Sarutobi mentally nodded that Hojo did indeed have a rather rough life due to his own physical condition... Not to mention he was just so creepy even for an orphan... "I give you my word Sandaime-sama, I'll do all in my power to assure Naruto has only the best of care." Hojo said and gave a slight bow to the old man. Sarutobi sighed and nodded to Hojo getting up and walking towards the door only to stop.

"For what it's worth Hojo, your family did love you..." Sarutobi said and walked out of the room, leaving Hojo at his desk...

"Stupid old man..." He muttered and then picked up a sheet of paper and grinned. "I never had a family, I'm just Hojo, but I do have something worth while that none of you pathetic Ninja will ever have..." Hojo said while looking at a drawing and grinning a crooked smile in response to the image on the aging picture...

Sarutobi sighed as he walked back into the children's ward of the hospital, it was well passed visiting hours, but he WAS still Hokage, figurehead or not he was still in charge. Sarutobi looked around at all the children and could have wept in sadness for all of the young and innocent lives being snuffed out by this damn plague...

Ino Yamanaka had been tending to some flowers with her mother when she had supposedly started to show symptoms, but their family had ignored it thinking it was just a flu or something. It was only when they heard of the "Blood Plague" that they had quickly brought Ino to the hospital, which was about a month ago and she had declined to a pale mess before they managed to stabilize her. Kiba Inuzuka had caught the Plague after Ino, falling Ill in his room, his mother had gone to get him up for breakfast only to find him shivering and coughing up his own blood. He had been immediately brought to the hospital and Tsume was here whenever she could be now, always coming to see her son, and slowly looking worse and worse with worry every day.

Hana Inuzuka had managed to get herself to the Hospital after she fell ill, and asked for her mother NOT to be informed and for him to tell her she was on an extended mission. She didn't want her mother to worry anymore than she already was... Sasuke Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha had BOTH caught the disease almost immediately after it had started to first appear. Their family had assumed it was the flu at first, then they just denied that any of the "Great and Mighty" Uchiha clan could be subdued by any mere plague. Sarutobi had to ORDER them to let a doctor check on Mikoto and Sasuke before the clan would allow it.

After that, our next unfortunate member of the sick came, one "Naraku Uchiha" the most dangerous member of the entire Uchiha Clan and Mikoto's childhood best friend. He had been teaching Itachi as he often does, being his former Sensei helped, but he had been pulled from active duty for being too harsh to some of their prisoners... Mainly Ibiki was annoyed because he wasn't even IN the Interrogation Unit... He had been found sitting under a tree with blood leaking down his chin from his mouth and the "Blood Shot" eye's that were common amongst the victims of the Plague.

After that was Neji Hyuuga, a young Prodigy who had only JUST entered into the Shinobi Academy and already showed great promise. Unlike the Uchiha, the Hyuuga's IMEDIATELY brought in Neji to the Hospital, more precisely it was Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head and Neji's uncle, the only living legal guardian he had. Neji had been placed into the same ward as the other children and it slowly started to escalate from those first few, they seemed to have been the one's who were lucky as the Plague became more harsh as time went on, some people started to drop dead in the streets, others started screaming and were in pain the whole time as their body would start to bleed at odd places, like their finger and toe-nails, their hair, even their eyes which made it look like they were crying tears of blood...

Sarutobi sighed, looking down on Naruto who, unlike most of the children, was simply asleep, his eye's were tearing blood however and his skin was an almost unnatural shade of gray... "Why does it feel like this village is living on borrowed time..." Sarutobi muttered to himself while placing a hand onto Naruto's forehead and brushing back the stray spiky locks of hair from his face. "Always the children must suffer... Eh, Naruto..." Sarutobi said softly and thought of how few who got the plague even survived, Naruto only had a chance thanks to having The Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into him...

_'Almost like you were the only one meant to survive the downfall of our once great village... Somehow that seems fitting... You survive when your torturers suffer a fate worse than the one they put you through... Watching helplessly as their children, family, and friends, are all taken by this accursed plague...'_ Sarutobi muttered to himself then smiled as he looked down on the normally happy ball of sunshine... How much longer until the people finally realize that Naruto is the Yondaime's Legacy, his very son no less, how many would feel sorry that they had been harming their saviors child... _'Probably none of them...'_ He inwardly muttered to himself, his views of the village had changed a lot since Naruto was born...

"Please get well Naruto... If not for this accursed village... Then for me and yourself..." Sarutobi said while standing up and leaving the room with a sigh. He never saw that Naruto's face changed, his brow furrowing, eye shut tightly as though in pain, and his fist's clenched as his mouth opened slightly... _**'Come... Come to me...'**_ An old voice rang threw his head, carrying the weight of eternity in it's deep hollow voice as Naruto's blue slitted eye's opened wide...

"_**It's easy to tell I never had an easy life in the past... No... Not before the plague, beatings, attacks, assassination attempts... They were all common... At least for me they were. I would later find out that it wasn't "Training" like I thought it was. It wasn't to make me stronger that those people attacked me, that they cursed me, that they had HATED me... No, the reason was darker, the reason I was hated in life, was the same reason I would be respected and feared in death..."**_

It was dark, and it was scary, he felt sick still, his eyes were still heavy and his breaths were short strangled breaths... **"Come... Come..."** Came a deep rumbling voice from some ware within the darkness of the place he found himself... **"Come to me, Kit..."** The voices coaxed and the boy silently pushed himself up. He barely managed to open his sleepy eye's, and when he did, he wished he hadn't...

There in front of him was a massive gate, with thick bar's, a lock on the front with a seal on it, and a golden frame around the bars of the gate... **"Yes... Kit... In here..."** The voice echoed from the darkness and the boy swallowed the bile in his throat and pushed himself to his feet to look inside of the bar's, a pair of blood red slitted and slanted eye's opening to glare at him dangerously...

"W-who are you? W-ware am I?" The young boy, Naruto, questioned frightened as a fanged mouth opened also to grin down on the boy.

**"I am Kyuubi..."** The beast said to the boy darkly, it's mouth barely moving from it's grinning position as it said that and Naruto shivered in fear. **"And this, little one, is your mind..."** Kyuubi said still grinning and Naruto looked around his supposed "Mind".

The place was made from stone, there was the large gate in front of him and a path that led to hallway's behind him, blood seemed to be seeping from cracks in the wall's and was tainting the pure water on the floor like the red energy that Kyuubi was giving off did. But then he saw a door appear to the side and noticed it was locked, with a strange circular seal painted onto it with blood, it's contents however seemed to pull at Naruto's mind as he couldn't help but walk towards the strange door...

**"He he he he... Yes Kit, walk to the door, claim your true power... Become true family to me..."** Kyuubi said still grinning yet Naruto didn't hear the demons voice so fixated on the door as he was. He lightly touched the door and felt the door's surface and couldn't help but shiver violently, but not in fear, his body felt like it was anxious. So Naruto grasped the handle and opened the door sending it inward and looking into the darkness, he saw someone and gasped.

He had shaggy white hair that spiked at a downward angle and ended at his shoulders, his face was lowered so he couldn't see that but his ear's could be seen and were pointed slightly, with black and red colored clothes on, he was tall looking, but some part of Naruto told him he wasn't older than him, his arm's had chains criss crossing them till they wrapped around his upper torso, claws were visible on his hands the skin being unnaturally pale almost gray, his legs with bound in leather bands that were attached to the floor, and a blood colored gewel was dangling from the persons neck.

"Who are you..." Naruto wondered aloud then fell back when a fanged mouth opened a cloud of some sort coming forth almost like the person was very cold. Then the blue slitted eyes opened and looked at him, piercing the darkness with their evil glow...

"Hello Naruto... You who I am... Right?" The person questioned and Naruto's eyes widened when it was his own voice that came from the persons mouth.

"N-no... Who are you?" Naruto questioned and the person seemed to look a little annoyed.

"Doesn't fuzz-ball tell you anything..." He said to himself shaking his head then looking at the bonds over his arms and legs. "This could be annoying..." He mused then grinned, looking at Naruto and then loosening the tension in his neck. "Naruto..." He cooed softly still grinning. "Could you come over here for me, I promise I won't hurt you..." The person cooed softly and Naruto shook his head rapidly. "Aww... And I was just gonna tell you a secret..." The person mused looking at Naruto with a soft pout on his face.

"W-what kind of secret?" Naruto questioned and the person smirked to himself.

"Just... who your parents are..." He said in a whispery voice and all fell silent and Naruto's eye's widened and then the boy leap to his feet and ran to the person grabbing him by the front of his shirt and looking him dead in the eyes.

"WHO!?!" He demanded and the person grinned.

"Come closer..." He said simply and Naruto did, the boy moved his head and put his ear next to the other boys mouth, never seeing the large grin on his face form to an almost impossible length... "Oh Naruto... Remember when I said I wouldn't hurt you?" He questioned and Naruto nodded his head. "I lied..." He whispered and bit into the flesh of Naruto's neck making the boy scream out in pain as Kyuubi began to laugh darkly from within it's cell...

"_**That was the first day of a new life for me, even though I was asleep most of it... I would soon become less hated, I would gain a family, and I would be happy for a time... But I should have realized that my once happy, carefree days wouldn't last... But I didn't want to have to believe that... I just wanted my happiness to go on forever... But nothing lasts forever, nothing except for me..."**_

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Haku: 0

Hinata Hyuuga: 0

Hanabi Hyuuga: 0

Temari Sabaku: 0

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: 0

Ayame Ichiraku: 0

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

Live: 0

Die: 0

Live but stay in Inari's village: 0

--

Optional:

Something new, If you want you can make an OC for this story, I MIGHT put it in the story later, know that this story will be longer than you might think as it DOES go all the way to OUR time so modern type character's are acceptable. I just want to thank everyone whose reviewed either of my story's and I thought this might be nice, letting you see your own characters appear. Please be specific when it comes to personality quirks or other such things, that way I won't mess up on them if I can help it! This gift is basically for those of you who actually read these things so hurray for you!

--

Authors Notes...

Okay sorry if a girl you wanted didn't make it into the Pairing vote, but Naruto WILL have more than one love interest over his thousand years of life. I just figured the one's who will DEFFINANTLY just be humans should get the first shot at him. Please review this story if you read it, tell me what you think, mainly cause this is the first time I've made a fic like this, even though Vampire fics first got me into this site I've never really tried for a true Vamp fic before... Before I forget, each chapter has been shorter thus far than Naruto Ultimates, I want this fic to have shorter chapters because it will be that much easier to write it, sorry if you want long chapters but I really need to keep this story on the back burner for now, after I finish Naruto Ultimate the chapters MIGHT get longer...


	3. Death in the Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 2:**

**Death in the family...**

"**Death isn't the end, its only the beginning..."**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

(Konohagakure, Uchiha District...)

Naraku Uchiha was more happy now than he had been in years. He was out of the hospital, and his friend Mikoto had also survived. So he was walking threw the streets, the slightest hint of a smile on his face as he entered his friends home only to see Fugaku glaring at her...

"Out..." Was all Fugaku said and Naraku raised a brow then entered into the room to see Mikoto, or rather her eye's, the iris a brilliant red the pupil was white there was not a trace of black in them, much like his own eyes.

"Mikoto..." Naraku said softly and the girl looked to him and silent tears fell from her eyes as she leaned into his chest. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly and hugged his childhood friend.

"She has been banished from the clan." Came Fugaku's voice and Naraku glared at the man.

"Why would you do that to your wife Fugaku?" Naraku demanded angrily glaring and Fugaku sneered at the man.

"She can't use the Sharingan, she can't even pass on the genes for it from what the doctors have told me. I need a strong wife, not one as weak as her." Fugaku stated and then glared at Naraku. "Your no different Naraku, in case you didn't know, it was decided by the council of elders that both of you, and that weak little brat Sasuke, are going to be disowned from the clan, Itachi will be my only heir. That bitch and her good for nothing son can live on the streets for all I care." Fugaku stated and Naraku snarled.

It was instant, Naraku had created a Kage Bunshin, then used the Kawamari no Jutsu with it and slammed Fugaku into the wall snarling in his face a kunai at the mans throat. "Be thankful I'm feeling merciful Fugaku-teme... Because as of now you have made me your enemy... And the enemies of Naraku Uchiha... Are never seen again..." Naraku said darkly to Fugaku his fiery eyes blazing into Fagaku's memory... "I unlike you, will not let Mikoto live in the harshness of the streets, I'll be taking her in..." Naraku said angrily and turned away from Fugaku.

"And were exactly will you go? You're to be an outcast as well Naraku." Fugaku smirked and Naraku let a menacing chuckle cross his lip's and looked at Fugaku with a menacing smirk...

"I've never lived in this damn clans Kami-forsaken sector... I live in my own home,with my own money, I never needed this clan, the only reason I EVER cared for anyone here was for Mikoto... Now that I no longer have any ties to this clan... I can honestly say that I hate you more than life itself..." Naraku stated smirking and walked over to Mikoto and picked her up. "I'll be taking Sasuke with me, when he is out of school, I'LL pick him up... Seeing as you don't give a damn..." Naraku growled and Fugaku glared.

"Yeah, take those weaklings and leave! Without the Sharingan their both worthless anyway!" Fugaku stated as Naraku carried his childhood friend from the home and tightened his jaw. _'Someday Fugaku... You will regret the actions you've taken, and on that day, I'll laugh at you and spit in your face...'_ Naraku thought darkly to himself...

A boy was on a table, his eyes closed, breathing laboredly as his top and bottom canine teeth began to elongate...

Hayate Gekkou sat in bed his girlfriend Yugoa Uzuki was beside him. He had survived the Blood Plague thanks to Naruto, barely, but his immune system had taken a serious blow and it wasn't sure if he could ever be fully healed. "So are you gonna be okay now, Hayate?" Yugoa asked him with a hopeful voice and Hayate smiled before he started to cough into one of his hands.

"Yeah... Cough cough... But the doctors say the plague has damaged my body internally... Cough cough... Not even Naruto Uzumaki's blood can help me..." Hayate said softly then laid back and put a hand on his forehead. "What the've decided to do is that Naruto will donate blood, their gonna make it into a medicine for me, I won't ever be back to the way I was before, but I won't die..." Hayate said softly and Yugoa nodded and hugged him.

"I guess we both have a lot to thank the boy for." Yugoa said softly and Hayate nodded his head smiling to himself as he did... _'Yeah... Both of us do... More than we can ever hope to repay...'_ Yugoa added in her thought's to herself...

Fingers clenched down on the sheet beneath a figure, nails sharpening and lengthening into dangerous claws...

Kakashi Hatake, was still recovering from his bout with the Blood Plague... His sharingan was still intact but it mattered little to him as he looked out over the city. He was sitting in a wheelchair, his muscles having taken some minor damage but he would recover almost fully. "Somehow... It all looks so different now... Less bright, almost like I'm seeing what I should have seen long ago..." Kakashi said to himself and sighed softly his head lowered.

"So your alright I see." Came Sarutobi's voice and Kakashi nodded. "Have you heard? Naraku, Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha were all disowned a few day's ago, along with the other Plague surviving Uchiha for no longer having the Sharingan." Sarutobi informed and Kakashi flinched, he had indeed heard about that... It did little to brighten the dim city that lay before him. "Kakashi, why are you so silent?" Sarutobi questioned and Kakashi looked at him with his right eye...

"Sandaime-sama... Why does the city seem so dark now?" He questioned and Sarutobi raised a brow then looked for himself and sighed sadly... It appeared that Dusk was beginning to fall over all of Konoha, it was only a matter of time till it would all be lost to the darkness it seemed... "Also... Why... Why don't I feel... Sad?" Kakashi then asked and Sarutobi raised a brow once more looking at the jounin as he looked out over the village...

Hair lengthened, ending at the shoulders of the boy as it turned silver, teeth gritted and eyes scrunched shut in pain...

Itachi Uchiha was just leaving from ANBU HQ and seemed more annoyed than usual, if that was possible. _'How dare someone accuse mother of cheating on Fugaku! She was faithful, she never ONCE thought of leaving him or sleeping with anyone else... Not even Naraku sensei and they were friends in their academy years...'_ Itachi thought to himself glaring at anyone he heard saying something foul about his mother or her honor.

He gritted his teeth as he walked threw Konoha, more people, calling his mother such horrible things! Bitch, slut, whore,?! It was driving him mad as they dared accuse his moth of such vile thing's, especially now! Now when his mother was happy for once, when she no longer wore a false smile all the time, when she no longer had to bare living with that Teme, who even DARED call him his son. Itachi was no mans fool, he wouldn't believe for a second he was EVER that man's son, it wasn't possible, he was almost sure it was actually Naraku who had sired him... At least he wished it was so...

Itachi growled as he heard some of the Uchiha muttering about seeing his mother "For a good time" as they put it... in his fucking presence?! _'Do they honestly think I give a damn if she's been disowned or not?! She's is and always will be my mother... No matter what...'_ Itachi inwardly snarled and walked over to a practice dummy smashing his hand into the non-existant face of the dummy and letting his uneven breath heave out in short pants. _'Why, how can they even THINK of doing such things to her?! She's my mother, she may not have the Sharingan but it will make her all the stronger... This clan has grown weak and fat, lounging around as they steal their jutsu's only Naraku sensei has true power, and even HE never liked the clan...'_ Itachi inwardly ranted then pulled his fist from the training dummy and walked over to the Uchiha's own private hot spring. He had heard it was built a while back, primarily to keep some guy with white hair from peeking on the Uchiha woman of the village.

Itachi really never bothered to listen to the old stories, they were pretty far fetched some of the time so he just stripped down and walked to the hot spring thankful no one was around so he could finally relax. Itachi took a breath and slid into the hot water sighing as his tense muscles began to loosen up so he could relax some... "So Fugaku, is it finally decided?" Questioned a soft voice and Itachi raised a brow then looked around and spotted a small hole in the wall nearby, rather than question this he simply pushed chakra to his ears to listen in on the coming conversation.

"Yes, it is decided, has Naraku really made an attempt to take in that boy?" Fugaku questioned and Itachi heard the other man sigh. "Good... Then tomorrow we kill both Naraku and that bitch, with them gone Itachi will finally lose the only things holding him back from achieving his true potential. And then we can plan on destroying the hyuuga, and finally claiming the Uchiha's rightful place as Konoha's greatest clan!" Fugaku chuckled and Itachi gritted his teeth, so even his "Father" was against his mother?! That was it, Itachi was at the breaking point, anymore of this stress and he was gonna snap, and heaven help the Uchiha clan should he snap, cause he wasn't in ANY mood to play around with these fucking morons... He'd inform the Hokage tomorrow morning of what they said but right now he needed to go some ware to calm down...

Itachi quickly got up and went to dry off, then quickly got back into his ANBU uniform and walked to a clearing where his sensei had first taken on his team... "Hey Itachi!" Came a shout from Itachi's friend Shunsui Uchiha. "Man what is up, I heard your mother was disowned by the clan Itachi. What did she do?" Shunsui questioned and Itachi felt his breath quicken.

"What makes you think that my mother did ANYTHING?" Itachi all but demanded with a snarl and Shunsui raised a brow.

"Whats with you Itachi, not like your dad would do anything. He's the clan head after all." Shunsui stated and Itachi felt his hand itch, he fought the urge but it was slowly winning... "And lets face it, your mom was never a proper Uchiha woman after all and..." Before Shunsui could utter another word Itachi punched him, knocking him back and then the ANBU lunged forward, grabbing Shunsui by the neck and forcing his head under the water of a nearby stream.

Shunsui struggled but Itachi's grip was like iron, he did not budge, not until the bubbles stopped and Shunsui's arm's fell limply to his sides. Itachi released Shunsui then looked into the water, only to see his eye's change, the three tomoe in his eye turning into a shuriken... "This is... The Mangekyou?" Itachi questioned and knelled down to look closer he then clenched one hand. "With this power... I will protect my mother, and all precious to her... Even from my father..." Itachi growled then jumped into the tree's running off and towards the Uchiha compound, their was much work to do...

Muscle's tightened, shifted, changed, rearranged themselves into the perfect configuration, his bones became stronger and lighter, fat dissipated completely from his form, leaving only hardened muscle, and he slowly began to increase in height...

Fugaku looked at the blood soaked boy before him in shocked awe, his son was annihilating the entire Uchiha clan like it was nothing... "You are weak..." Itachi said stoically as he looked down on Fugaku who snarled.

"How dare you?! I am your father boy you will show me the proper..." Before Fugaku could continue his rant Itachi had his Tantou at the man's throat and a dark look in his eyes.

"You all have threatened mother... I cannot allow any of you to live..." Itachi said in a monotone and then Raised his sword.

"What?! This is all about that lousy bitch of a woman?! Your mad?!" Fugaku shouted and Itachi glared at him and took hold of his tantou with both hands...

"No... You are... For ever threatening the life of my mother... Or those close to her..." He said darkly and brought his sword down killing Fugaku and knelling down... "I will defend her honor, I will defend her to the end, all those close to her shall be the hand to wield me, I am the shield to protect, and the sword to defend..." Itachi said softly then stood up and chuckled... "But with more power... No one would be able to ever hurt mother..." He said to himself and looked to the wall of the room where two swords hung on the wall... One was called Chokatou, the other was Masamune, Itachi walked close to the blade's and reached out for Masamune. Dropping his Tantou as he took the long blade in hand and smiled to himself as he walked out of the home...

Skin paled and three long whisker marks turned white, seeming to vanish against the boy's own ivory colored skin as he screamed in pained agony...

It was quite in the ANBU headquarters. Kakashi, and his friend Tenzou were playing poker while Uzuki Yugoa sat watching the two play, she was the "New Girl" in ANBU and the youngest next only to Itachi Uchiha. "Why are you both acting so serious?" Yugoa asked the two seeing the completely serious expression's on their faces, which only came out rarely. Kakashi placed his cards down and looked to Tenzou who nodded his head...

"Something's happening..." They both said at the same time and got up grabbing their mask's. Tenzou's a hawk mask, Kakashi an Inu mask, and Yugoa sighed and followed them pulling on a Neko mask... The three jumped across rooftops then saw the smoke and they all sped up before landing on an adjacent building near to the Uchiha sector.

Kakashi Hatake, Yugoa Uzuki, and an ANBU named Tenzou all stopped once they reached the Uchiha sector, their eyes widening in shock at what they were witness to. The whole thing was on fire, being slowly burned to the ground, but in the midst of the flames a single man stood with his back to them for a second his long black hair fluttering as he turned his head slightly to look at them. Their eye's all locked onto his for but a second, seeing insanity within his eye's and a darkness never before dreamed of. He then turned fully around and walked into the flames vanishing into the darkness of the night only the burning remains of the Uchiha complex left in his wake...

Ear's lengthened, gaining a pointed look as the boy screamed thrashing on his bed all, while a man with glasses watched it all with a grin on his face...

"ITACHI, MY ITACHI DID WHAT!" Demanded Mikoto Uchiha whose jaw was hanging agape as she looked at Sarutobi, Naraku beside her with a frown on his face. Sarutobi sighed, taking a puff from his pipe then looking at Mikoto and told her as calmly as possible.

"It seems that Itachi has killed the other members of the Uchiha clan, then made off with the "Masamune" sword that Fugaku was keeping. We are not sure for what reason's he's done this but he has not been spotted since. I wanted you both to know just encase he attempts to return for the rest of you." Sarutobi said and Naraku was silent then looked outside and frowned.

"He isn't the type to willingly kill his family without a true reason... Something made him snap..." Naraku said simply and Sarutobi nodded with a frown.

"You were his Jounin Sensei Naraku... Do you know what could have made him "snap." Sarutobi questioned and Naraku nodded his head to the old Hokage.

"He is not petty, nothing about himself could ever make him snap, but to insult the honor or integrity of someone he cares for..." Naraku said simply and Sarutobi winced.

"Ah yes, I have heard Fugaku was spreading lies about WHY he divorced Mikoto, but would that really drive Itachi over the edge?" Sarutobi questioned and Naraku chuckled darkly to himself.

"What would you do if someone called your mother a slut or a whore, and what if it wasn't just one person but your whole clan, and even your friends and family?" He questioned and Mikoto flinched. Sarutobi imagined for a few minutes then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists the knuckles turning white.

"You have a valid point..." Sarutobi muttered and decided he'd have to "Clear" Mikoto's name later and have someone protect her and the other "Former" Uchiha's. "So have any of you thought of a new Clan Name?" Sarutobi questioned and Naraku smirked while nodding his head.

"We thought Kazama had a nice ring to it." Naraku stated simply and Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Naraku Kazama, Mikoto Kazama, Sasuke Kazama, and your newest family member too... It dose have a certain ring to it, nothing but of course." Sarutobi said with a genuine smile and Naraku nodded his head.

"Were is he Sandaime-sama? Naraku and I would both like to see him. He did save our and hundreds of lives in Konoha after all." Mikoto questioned and Sarutobi sighed.

"Unfortunately he is still recovering from his own ailment, it's just good he's so resilient. Now then if either of you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Sarutobi said and Mikoto smiled brightly to the old man.

"Okay Sandaime-sama, I just hope little Naruto-kun will like living with me and Naraku-kun. I wonder how he and Sasuke-kun will get along though..." Mikoto wondered to herself Naraku smiling and chuckling as she did while the aging Sandaime smiled brightly to himself. _'The family denied to you for so long, a village no longer looking for your death, and I suspect that soon I'll see even more changes for the better Naruto-kun... The village will want to keep you alive now, so no one will ever ignore you, your blood is all that stands between us and death should the Blood Plague return...'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as Mikoto began to talk about how she was going to get Naruto away from the color orange and Naraku grinned and said he'd show him a few tricks also... Life was finally looking up for the village hidden in the leaves...

Doctor Hojo watched with a grin as the boy changed. Six months he'd had the boy and had watched his transition into a new being, it felt all the sweeter knowing that no one knew what he was doing. Naruto was changing, it wasn't his fault but he HAD to document this change, especially as Naruto stopped screaming and started to regain his regular breathing his fangs shrinking slightly yet staying pronounced, his claws sinking back into his hands, ears returning to normal though covered by his now silver locks, and then a new feeling washed over the room as a deep purple energy arose from the boy before spreading over the room and probably the entire hospital.

Hojo's scans started to pick up new energy signatures, which the mad man quickly scribbled about into his research journal. "Incredible, muscle density, brain activity, and everything else about him seems to have been enhanced somehow, the least affected was his mind, which judging from how much he has access too, would make him a genius with a photographic memory..." Hojo muttered to himself as he continued to scribble down facts and other such things then noticed Naruto twitch and walked towards the boy. He looked down on the child's face only for his eye's to open revealing his blue eye's now had a slitted pupil and glowed slightly, as they looked at him Hojo felt a smile come to his lips... "Welcome back to the land of the living... So to speak... Mr. Uzumaki..." Hojo said and Naruto opened his mouth, some smoke coming out of it like he was cold...

(Konoha Ninja Academy...)

Iruka sighed while walking into his classroom and looking briefly at the empty seat were Mizuki once sat. He had been one of the many to be affected by the Blood Plague, Iruka had also but he had accepted he'd need Naruto's blood to stay alive, Mizuki said he'd rather be dead than accept any help from the "Demon Child". Iruka, however, shook his head of such thing's and looked at his class with a large warm smile.

Unfortunately, the Academy was having to hold back the children from the previous year, apparently the Sandaime had looked over the Academy's regimen and found it to be lacking, and with how few children who were left, let alone wanted to be a ninja now, and it was obvious that the old Hokage was making a new program from scratch, the children from the previous first year's had to stay back while the third years and above had to be brought back also, each one going back a year for further training. _'At least now they will be better prepared to be true ninja...'_ Iruka thought to himself then looked grimacing as he saw several girl sighing towards a boy up front.

"Alright Class. According to Sandaime-Sama's new rule's, I'll be your teacher for the bulk of your time here at the academy. Let's start with Roll Call, when I call your name raise your hand or give me the affirmative that your here." Iruka said smiling and the class nodded. _'Half of these kid's are more mature than Anko... Thats actually sad...'_ Iruka thought seeing some of the more serious looking students then cleared his throat.

"Shino Aburame." Iruka called out and a boy with spiky brown hair and his eyes covered by dark glasses raised his hand. The entire Aburame clan was the only clan of Konoha fully intact after the Blood Plague hit them. This was due to the bug's living inside of them fending off the disease somehow while some held ill will towards them, most at least tried to understand that they weren't to blame for the plague and that it was only due to their bug's that they were unaffected. It wasn't easy for the village seeing as it's people liked having a scape goat for their problems, but the one they used to blame was the only reason the village wasn't a graveyard.

"Choji Akamichi" Iruka called out and heard a Here from the large boy with brown hair. He was lucky in that he never contracted the Blood Plague, his entire family wasn't so lucky as a few had died, the clan wouldn't go extinct anytime soon but it was smaller than it had been.

"Kai Doryuu." Iruka said and looked around seeing a hand raise. The boy had his left eye and his right hand covered by bandages, spiky dark brown hair pointing up and out of the bandages, his only visible eye was "Inverted" as some put it, with the sclera being black, the iris red, and the pupil a white slit. He had on a red shirt and jean shorts, black shinobi sandals on his feet and looked utterly bored.

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka called and saw a pink haired girl blink then raise her hand. Sakura hadn't "Changed" like the others affected by the Blood Plague all it had done was seem to calm her down it seemed, though she was still after Sasuke...

"Tenten Higurashi." Iruka called and a girl with her brown hair in two cute buns raised her hand. She was the daughter of the man, Sanosuke Higurashi, the best Blacksmith in all of Konoha, well, before the Blood Plague claimed him at least. Tenten was an orphan but Iruka had offered to take her in and was allowed by the Hokage. He saw her as somewhat of a daughter so she needed no introduction.

"Hinata Hyuuga." The Hyuuga Heiress meekly held up her hand and then sunk low into herself. It wasn't well known but Iruka knew that Hinata was a great student, he could tell she wasn't weak just by watching her. She had a good heart, something more than a few of the Hyuuga never would have, and it made her strong. If she could just come out of her shell she'd be a powerful Kunoichi.

"Neji Hyuuga." Came Iruka's voice and a pale boy with brown eye's smiled and raised his hand. Neji Hyuuga and a few of the other Hyuuga Branch and main families, had been affected by the Blood Plague like the Uchiha's had. As such, Neji lost his Byakugan, but gained his freedom from the "Caged Bird Seal" the boy took his blessing's as he felt destiny had no part in this, the boy HAD been a destiny obsessed nut before but had mellowed when he realized sometimes Destiny's can be altered.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called and a loud here came from the feral looking boy. He had shaggy brown hair that was slightly spiky, with red "Fang" marks on his cheeks, bright amber eye's like his sister or a wolf, and slightly fanged teeth and claws. He was wearing a gray shirt with a wolf on it, black pants and a pair of blue shinobi sandals. The boy was strange in that unlike Kai Doryuu, whose major change was detrimental, Kiba's changes made him better at his clan jutsu, so good in fact that no one dared challenge him lest they face his wrath.

"Sasuke Kazama." Iruka called and instead of a here or raised hand, got a grunt and sighed. He had black hair, with red eye's that had a white pupil, and VERY pale skin. A high collared black shirt, white shorts, and simple shinobi sandals. It also looked like a symbol had been removed from the back of the shirt. This was Sasuke Kazama, formerly Uchiha, and at the moment he had his fingers laced together his red eye's looking forward. Sasuke had taken being banished from his clan Hard at first, then as one of his psychiatrists had said, started to go a little nuts. He started to believe his clan banished him for being unable to protect himself without the Sharingan and that if he could prove his strength by beating Itachi then the clan would welcome him back. The fact that the clan was dead and never coming back did little to deter the young "Kazama".

Iruka shook his head as he looked at the boy, he was lucky he still had his mother, or Iruka was sure the kid would slowly go insane from loneliness. Iruka sighed seeing the lusting fan girl in class, he bet that the former Uchiha was thankful for that, then looked at the only two girls not looking at him like that. The only one looking at Sasuke like a fangirl was none other than Sakura Haruno, now this would be odd because of the other person there... Ino Yamanaka...

"Rock Lee." Iruka called getting back on topic and got a shout from Lee. Lee had long black hair in a braid and black eyes, his eyebrow were... Well... Iruka was DEFINANTLY putting that boy on Might Guy's team, no one else could or would stand him... Although this boy had contracted the Blood Plague, he was different in that it destroyed his chakra network, in essence taking away the boy's ability to mold and use Chakra.

"Er right... Shikamaru Nara." Iruka called and the lazy genius opened one eye and nodded towards Iruka before going back to sleep. Shikamaru, like Kiba, and Kai wasn't like the other's anymore, the "Pointed" ear's he had and "regal" feature's he now bared were proof enough. He also seemed to know everything, and liked not only watching clouds now, but talking to plant's and such... It was kind of creepy...

"And last, Ino Yamanaka." Iruka called out and the girl muttered a here just loud enough to be heard. Her skin was almost a light gray now, her eye's a glowing neon green, far beyond Sakura's emerald green eyes, and she wore mostly black. She wasn't a goth or anything, no she was just depressed, not to an extreme but she didn't like the way she looked anymore and was less inclined to look for men, her aptitude in the Ninja Arts would only grow with that.

A few people believed that Naruto's unique Genetic Pattern had fundamentally altered the girl's DNA it was the same with the other surviving children, or at least 1 in every dozen, but they happened. Ino got strength and intelligence. Kiba got Strength, Speed, Endurance, and heightened Senses. Sasuke got enhanced strength and senses. Shikamaru, if at all possible, became MORE of a genius to the point it wasn't even funny. Hana Inuzuka, whom he heard got severely chewed out by her mom for not telling her about her own illness, got the same thing as Kiba and was held back from graduating. Then came Kai, He got the bad end of the stick, supposedly he wore all those bandages to cover his entire body because it was rotting while he was still alive, only his brain and some of his organs weren't...

However Kai aside it was found that all of those same children had gained something else from Naruto... His insane stamina and healing abilities... It was first found in Kabi who had been playing with a large dog, he had gotten bit and it had left a mark, just as Tsume was going to clean the wound she was shocked to see it steam slightly and slowly seal up. Next was Ino, she had pricked her finger on a thorn, she went to get a bandage but when she got to the bathroom the wound was gone. Sasuke was next, he had been training... For three day's straight, little food and water but still survived and seemed to injoy his new found Stamina.

The other's had then shown sign's and though it was expected that Hojo, the "Mad Scientist" of Konoha would request to study the children he hadn't he'd stayed watching over Naruto Uzumaki. _'But that guy gives me the creeps... There's just something... Not right with him...'_ Iruka thought to himself as he looked at his rather small class. The Sandaime had said that by making the classes smaller it would help develop them individually, so he had also hired more teachers for the school. Iruka had been given what the Sandaime had called, the special group, the one's with the most promise to become actual Shinobi, well Iruka saw some promise, other's were just going to be cannon fodder if they made it past graduation without failing.

While he was within his musings however, Iruka noticed a creaking and turned to the door to see a boy walking in. He had shoulder length silver hair that spiked downwards, with blue eye's half hidden in his hair, his skin was pale as a ghost and he was a few inch taller than Neji Hyuuga, the tallest kid in his class, no fat of any kind on his body it seemed, and a strange almost otherworldly grace seemed to flow off him. He was wearing a black shirt with a high collar similar to Sasuke's, only with a red swirl design on the back, black shorts his hand's tucked into the pockets, and black Shinobi sandals that had a little blue on them. (His hair is like Riku's from Kingdom Hearts 1.)

"Hello, you are?" Iruka asked looking confused as the rest of the class looked also and the boy smirked to himself.

"Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki Kazama..." Naruto said and Iruka's jaw dropped seeing what had happened to the blond... Sasuke just seemed to smirk seeing the other boy and then their eye's met and Sasuke grinned... _'Hello Brother...'_ He thought to himself as Naruto glanced at him from behind his silver colored bangs...

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Haku: **1**

Hinata Hyuuga: **3**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **3**

Temari Sabaku: **2**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: 0

Ayame Ichiraku: **1**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

Live: **2**

Die: 0

Live but stay in Inari's village: **2**

--

To answer someone's question, why would it matter if Zabuza lives or dies. Because if he does, so does Haku, if he dies, so does Haku, If he stay's in Inari's village so will Haku...


	4. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 3:**

**New Friends...**

"**They say that in the end, Your life flashes before your eyes... But the real question is, will it be worth watching...?"**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Konoha Ninja Academy...)

Naruto stood before the still shocked Iruka and member's of the class, only those who had also changed realized why the blond was no longer a blond and looked so different. "Excuse me Iruka Sensei, Hokage-jiji told me to give this to you." Naruto said politely and Iruka nodded his head dumbly while taking the piece of paper. Naruto then walked to his seat, though he seemed almost to float he was so calm. Naruto looked around the seats, wondering ware he was to sit when he saw the lazy Nara kid eye him for a split second and caught his eye. Naruto smiled and walked up to sit next to the Nara while the Akamichi sat on his other side and then class began.

_**"It's amazing, you've made quite the progress, not as many as I would like, but our little family is growing."**_ Kyuubi said into Naruto's head and the boy hmmmed while boredly listening to Iruka babble on about the "Code of the Shinobi." _'Hey, Fur-ball, is that code as full of shit as I think it is?'_ Naruto questioned of his tenant, smirking when he heard the ancient beast snarl. _**"I hate that nickname... But as for your question, yes, you could say that it's full of shit. These humans are weak without their emotions. Even we demons know that, without emotion you don't care to die, then you do die, what the hell kind of idiot made that damn code? Without the will to survive what kind of effective assassin could these children be?"**_ The Kitsune ranted and Naruto sighed and laid his head down, watching the light fade away with a smile tugging at his lips...

_'The one good thing about today... Is I finally get to see who my new parents are...'_ Naruto said to himself and Kyuubi was oddly silent before sighing. _**"Yeah... whatever..."**_ He said annoyed to the boy then became Silent and Naruto sighed closing his eye's and falling to sleep... The rest of the school day was pretty average, Naruto sleeping, or looking out a window towards the sky, and yet always getting all the questions right. At the end of the day both Sasuke and Naruto walked home... To THEIR home, not an apartment, Naruto had to remind himself, but a real home... With real family...

--

Naruto walked beside Sasuke and to the door of what was to be his new home, he gulped and watched as Sasuke knocked on the door. A man appeared at the door and Naruto blinked seeing as he looked somewhat like a full grown Sasuke. Same eyes, his hair was spiky, but it hung down to his waist, pale skin, and similar build... He was wearing a Chunin/Jounin vest, a black high collared shirt under it, black armor on his thighs and shoulders, with silver wrist protectors and shin guards over his black gloves and Sandals...

"You must be Naruto." The man said a smirk coming to his lips as he bent down and looked him in the eyes. "I'm Naraku, your new father if you want, of course you can just call me Naraku if you want though." Naraku said and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Come on it both of you, it's time for dinner and Mikoto is absolutely ecstatic to meet you." Naraku said and Naruto smiled to himself following the older man into the home and looking around.

It wasn't huge, but it was comfortable, Naraku had obviously bought the place with having a family in mind. Their was a family room with a couch, coffee table, a reclining chair and pictures along the wall. Naruto walked over to one picture and saw Sasuke, a man who looked strikingly like Sasuke, another younger man who looked to be about thirteen, and a smiling woman whom Naruto could feel was the woman who had adopted him...

"You coming to dinner or not Naruto?" Asked Naraku's voice and Naruto smiled to himself and rushed into the room it came from. The dining room was also extravagant, it was simple with a large table and seats, some windows to the side for a perfect view of the sun set and small lights here and there. He saw Naraku and Sasuke both sitting down so he got into a seat also, then saw a woman walk threw a door and started laying out food. She was very beautiful, with long raven black hair, and the same eyes as Naraku and Sasuke, also the same pale skin, she was wearing an apron over a simple blue dress and a pair of ninja sandals. Naruto also noticed that she had a slightly pronounced bump at her stomach...

"Hello Naruto, I'll be your new mom, Mikoto Kazama." Mikoto said smiling and Naruto nodded his head and felt a few tears well in his eyes but pushed them back. It didn't help much and he started to rub his eye's. "You okay dear?" Mikoto asked and Naruto nodded to her with a bright smile.

"Yeah... I've just... Never had a family before..." Naruto said softly and Mikoto smiled to the boy.

"Well, then welcome to the family, Naruto Uzumaki Kazama!" Mikoto said with a grin and Naruto's eye's watered as she hugged him and he hugged back... _**"See... I told you... Family's better than Ramen any day of the week..."**_ Came Kyuubi's voice in Naruto's mind but the boy ignored the old fox and it didn't bother to try and ruin his first true loving hug... Not when the boy had been denied so much else so many times before.

--

(Later that Nigtht...)

Naruto was laying back on his bed, arms crossed under his head. His room wasn't predecorated, but it did have some stuff for him in it when he first entered. Training equipment, some things to play with if he got bored, some puzzles, and a few changes of clothes... But the boy was to busy wondering to much to enjoy true happiness

_**"Whats with you? You seem nervous?"**_ Kyuubi questioned and Naruto's eye's softened. _'Will all of this really last Fur-ball? Will I really be allowed to be happy this time?'_ Naruto asked the ancient being which chuckled softly. _**"I wouldn't know... But... Sometimes you have to take life head on though. Live for today, because you never know what tomorrow might bring."**_ Kyuubi said sagely and Naruto smirked. _'So there is a little wisdom in you after all...'_ Naruto thought then chuckled as Kyuubi growled at him from it's cage. Naruto smirked and closed his eyes silently drifting into the depths of dream land as he did...

--

(Meanwhile...)

Itachi Uchiha walked into the small town and frowned. Some fool from a group called Akatsuki tried to get him to join them. He refused, saying that he needed to protect his mother, not conquer the world. To anyone else it would have seemed a trivial matter, protecting your mother from any and everything you could, but it was Itachi's only dream, his only ambition was to protect her. Of course this person, Sasori if he remembered correctly, had tried to be persuasive, in response Masamune had been unleashed on him and his partner Deidara.

No one would stand in his way, his path was clearly set before him, gain as much power as possible in order to protect his mother and those precious to her. He had searched Sasori and Deidara's bodies and taken anything of value, including their heads which were sealed at the moment so as to not attract attention to himself too quickly. Then he figured Masamune in itself could do that as the blade was legendary and quite unmistakable seeing as it was longer than he was tall.

So he had walked into this town and was currently looking around a clothing store for a new outfit, he couldn't wear his ANBU uniform forever after all. "What ya got in mind pal?" The man behind the counter questioned and Itachi was silent. "Hey I'm talking to you here?!" The man stated and Itachi looked at him with an annoyed look, eye's hidden behind a henge.

"What." Itachi questioned frankly and the man frowned.

"I was wondering if you needed any help finding anything." The man stated angrily and Itachi frowned and shook his head no. The man throw his arms up and waited as Itachi walked around the isles of clothes pulling down things he wanted and then walked over to the man.

"I'll take these..." Itachi said simply and the man shrugged and looked over the items, then calculated the price and handed Itachi a bill. Itachi reached behind himself and pulled out a bag which he then gave to the man. "That should be more than enough..." He stated and the man opened the bag to find gold pieces and grinned greedily. He looked up only to see both the clothes and Itachi had seemed to vanish.

Itachi walked out of a collection office, Sasori and Deidara both had hefty bounty's on their heads, more than enough to get by on until he was strong enough to defeat anyone in his way. He walked into an inn, paid for his room and locked the door. He placed Masamune on the floor at his feet and laid his head into his palms, rubbing his eyes. Itachi then took several deep breaths before opening his eye's and stripping from his Konoha ANBU uniform.

He pulled on a mesh shirt, he pulled on a pair of black wrist and forearm protectors, he then slid into a pair of black shinobi pants and put his Kunai holster on his right thigh, he then pulled his black shinobi sandals on, the black metal shin guards coming next as then he pulled off his Hittai-ate and looked at it for a few fleeting moments... "I am no longer a ninja of the leaf... I am a ninja for no one anymore... I seek only power in order to defend... I seek only to protect my mother..." Itachi reminded himself lightly touching the necklace around his neck that his mother had given him, and slashed the leaf symbol with a kunai before tying the Hittai-ate around his waist.

Itachi then picked up his last article of clothing and hung it up in the closet, a black high collared cloak for when he would travel. He then picked up Masamune and placed it beside the closet door and got into bed, a kunai still in hand just in case...

--

(Konoha...)

School, Naruto decided, was totally BORING... Not even Kyuubi could lighten it up it was so dull. He knew most of this stuff already thanks to kyuubi and him talking all the time. He didn't need a damn recap on Konoha's history when a being that had BEEN THERE was living in his stomach! Just when he was starting to go crazy the bell for lunch rang and he got up and walked out, Sasuke following him, both sitting down under the shade of a tree. Soon enough however everyone from the class seemed to have gathered around the base of the tree.

"So why are you all sitting with me and my new brother? I thought you'd all sit with people you actually know..." Naruto asked with one eye opened.

"Don't know... Just feel like it..." Shikamaru said sleepily then started to mumble to himself.

"I'm with Shika." Chouji said simply, Ino stayed silent and looked at him with scrutiny. Sakura was silent also, though it was obvious she was enjoying being as close to Sasuke as she was.

"I just don't like the sun..." Kai said and everyone looked to see he had something like a monocle on his eye that was tinted so sunlight couldn't get through. Shino nodded his head in agreement from beside Kai and Naruto smirked.

"I feel comfortable with you guy's." Kiba said and Hinata nodded her head shyly.

"I'm here to keep an eye on my cousin..." Neji said simply, the boy had really mellowed out after he was freed of the curse mark, and he liked making sure Hinata was always okay also.

"I saw everyone else coming to sit here so I decided to join in." Tenten said simply with a shrug and Naruto nodded his head to her, it wasn't fun sitting alone that was for sure.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun I came to sit with you because I wish to know you better so that we might become good friends!!" Lee exclaimed and Naruto smirked.

"Wouldn't we all..." Naruto muttered making Lee raise a brow. "What did you guys bring for lunch?" Naruto questioned and the kids all pulled out their different foods. "Then lets eat before the bell rings..." Naruto stated and the others silently agreed and began to dine on their lunches. When everyone finally finished they noticed that somehow Shikamaru had managed to climb the tree and was now laying back in it looking up at the clouds with a smile on his face.

"How did... No, when did he..?" Ino asked softly and Chouji shrugged, he'd given up trying to figure out what was going on with his friend months ago...

"Say Kai, I've never heard of anyone named "Doryuu" before, is your family from out of town?" Sakura questioned and the bandaged boy shook his head.

"I don't have a family... So I gave myself that name..." He said simply and Sakura flinched and sat back down.

"Do you know what happened to your family?" Naruto questioned and Kai shook his head no. Naruto frowned in thought thinking that Kai wasn't being completely truthful for some reason.

"So Naruto, I hear it was thanks to you that we all got through that plague, is that true?" Ino asked and Naruto blinked then nodded his head. _'I have to talk to Hokage-jiji about this later...'_ He thought to himself then looked towards the mountains. _**'What is with this obsession with the mountains?'**_ Kyuubi questioned and Naruto smirked. _'Mountains live forever, staying silent, yet watching over the world, always watching over us, they never bow to anything... Not to roaring winds or raging storms... I'll be like that someday...'_ Naruto said and Kyuubi was silent, contemplating such an answer from a child... A gifted child but a child non the less.

--

(Hokage Tower...)

"Seems like Naruto's making friends already. Eh Sandaime-sama?" Naraku questioned with a smile and Sarutobi nodded, both looking into his crystal ball. "But... Doesn't it seem odd that those children ALL sat with him... I mean only a few months ago their parents were telling them to shun the boy and now..." Naraku said and left hanging making Sarutobi nod his head in agreement.

"It isn't just the children. Hayate Gekkou has sent in a request to personally train Naruto in Kenjutsu. His reason as he calls it is to, "Repay my debt to him". I cannot deny the request either Naraku, Hayate is a man of honor and pride. But there have been other strange happenings... Children acting strange, usually active one's suddenly sleeping in, one's who like the outdoors shunning the light, the list goes on and thus far we have no clue as to whats the cause." Sarutobi said then questioned and Naraku nodded his head.

"Getting off to a less depressing matter, I'll see what kind of weapon Naruto and Sasuke want to wield. I'll have to dig around the old Uchiha collection." Naraku stated and Sandaime smirked.

"The council wanted me to let them deal with the properties of the Uchiha, what little survived I decried would be given to their closest living relative. The Kazama clan." Sarutobi stated and Naraku smirked. "Your just lucky the armory of the Clan wasn't burned down, a good deal of it's artifacts are still intact, only homes and bodies were burned..." Sarutobi said pulling a scroll from his desk and tossing it to Naraku. "That is a list of the weapons we were able to salvage and repair from the Uchiha grounds. Most of which were probably from Fugaku's private Collection." Sarutobi told him and Naraku sighed.

"I think I may have jinxed Fugaku-teme... But I don't feel sorry for him... Not in the least..." Naraku said with a frown forming and Sarutobi nodded his head agreeing with the man. "Especially when I found out he was spreading those rumors about Mikoto... That was low even for him." Naraku growled out clenching his right fist in rage.

"I agree Naraku, a man who has the gall to spread such slander about such a faithful wife is not even worthy of pity. He dug his own grave and is no doubt burning for it even as we speak." Sarutobi said nodding his head then smirked and looked at Naraku. "Also, I heard about Mikoto... You work fast." He said grinning and Naraku flinched slightly and cleared his throat.

"How did you find out about that..." He asked softly and Sarutobi smiled.

"The female grape vine... Better than even Jaraiya's spy network." He stated and grinned once more as Naraku's eye started to twitch in annoyance. "So when are you two due?" He asked and Naraku sighed.

"Winter..." He said simply and Sarutobi nodded his head with a warm smile once more. "Now if you'll excuse me..." Naraku said with an over dramatic bow. "I really must get home before Mikoto kills me." He stated and then ran threw the door making Sarutobi laugh.

"Even the greatest ninja is still humbled by the wrath of an angry woman..." He said with a shake of his head and shuddered. "And I also am no exception to that law..." He mumbled and looked down at the paperwork before him... "Paperwork must be female..." He mumbled to himself with over dramatic tears...

--

Naraku entered his home with a frown on his face and walked inside only to smile when he saw Mikoto. "Welcome home." He heard and received a hug from his life time friend, one which he gladly returned to her.

"It's been a long day..." Naraku said and then looked around. "Boy's home?" He asked and Mikoto nodded her head. "You hear about Hayate wanting to train Naruto in Kenjutsu?" Naraku asked and Mikoto blinked.

"He did?" She questioned and Naraku nodded. "How wonderful, Hayate is one of the best swordsmen in the village after all." Mikoto said with a smile and Naraku nodded then frowned. "Something wrong?" She asked with her head tilted and Naraku opened one eye.

"How many friends have you told about your... Condition?" He asked and Mikoto blushed and patted her stomach lightly.

"One or two..." She said and Naraku blinked.

"Lord Hokage was right... The Grape Vine truly is better than even Jaraiya-sama's Spy network..." He said and Mikoto blushed.

"Lord Hokage know's! B-but... Oh whats the use, everyone will find out soon enough, at least if Anko has anything to do with it..." Mikoto said miserably as Naraku's eye's widened...

"Anko... You told Anko... THE Anko... That explains everything..." Naraku said while rubbing his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry..." Mikoto said with a sheepish grin and Naraku sighed.

"You know I can't stay mad at you... Next time... Warn me..." Naraku said and Mikoto smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips before walking off and leaving him stunned... "I really love that woman..." He mumbled touching his lips and smiled walking up the stair's to get his two sons. He turned at the top and knocked on both their doors with a Kage Bunshin. The two popped out of their room's to see their father who then dispelled his clone. "Come out back, I have a surprise for you." Naraku said and the boy's both nodded their heads and followed their dad.

Naruto was with his father Naraku, and Sasuke. The three were out behind their house at a small training field. "Alright boy's, I've decided you both are going to start training your muscles now. I know your strong for your age so I got some weights, remember to take it easy though and only use what you need." Naraku stated and Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads. "Good. Then you can each pick out what kind o weapon you'll be learning to use." Naraku stated and Sasuke smirked, Naruto simply nodded his head. Naraku then reached into his chunin vest and pulled out a scroll and unraveled it laying it on the ground before the two kids. "This has several different weapon types on it, look them over and choose one." Naraku said and the boys both nodded their heads and walked over to the scroll.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the scroll, Sasuke immediately went for the "Chokato" that was marked on the scroll after recognizing the picture while Naruto looked on with abit more scrutiny. _'Hmm... Masamune, a sword of such caliber it was said to be the best... Not available... Sasuke's getting Chokato... Whats left... Some Gauntlets, Twin Blades, Snake Swords, a Zanbatou, a Scythe, and a... Scythe Sword? What the hell...' _Naruto wondered with a raised brow and looked at the sword.

_'The "Scythe Sword" designed for single or duel wielding, this type of sword was originally created for slashing and chopping. It was designed with a scythe at the bottom of the hilt to be used should the main blade be broken or useless in certain types of combat. It was not widely made however only five being in existence due to the weight problem, Red Death, Blue Life, Violet Guardian, Black Devil, and White Angel. The blades were sold to collectors across the world but were rarely used, as such the "Scythe Sword" discipline must be either self taught, or learned from someone else who uses a similar blade...'_

_'However when in use the blade is quite useful, the scythe at the bottom was designed to be detachable so it can be thrown and the blade swung, a tassel is attached to the hilt to hold it to the hand, but is long enough to be used as a weapon if careful, each sword was given a different blade length, Black Devil having the longest at Seven feet, Violet Guardian having the shortest at two feet. The scythe's blade are all only one foot long however, so it does tend to be a bit off balance.'_ Naruto nodded to himself and looked at the blade on the picture. _'Red Death, The Killing Sword... The blades edge shines as red as blood when in the light of the sun or moon... I like...'_ Naruto thought with a smirk and then nodded before walking over to Naraku.

"I'd like to learn to use the "Scythe Sword" Red Death." Naruto said and Naraku blinked then nodded his head.

"Alright. Sasuke, I'll get you a practice sword with some chakra weight's to mimmick the weight of Chokato. Naruto, the same only to mimic Red Deaths. The height and weight won't be exact at first. I'll have to get bigger and blades as you grow so you can get used to that type of weapon. Also Naruto, what made you pick a Scythe Sword? I know their rare but their also hard to wield." Naraku questioned and Naruto grinned showing slightly pronounced canine teeth.

"I think it looks cool..." Was all he said and Naraku chuckled lightly.

"I've heard worse reasons in my day." Naraku said and then looked picked the scroll up and frowned slightly. "Lets go. I only know one person who can make practice versions of these swords..." Naraku said to the kids and they both nodded their heads to their father. "We'll also get those weights for you while we're there." Naraku added and then walked off, Sasuke and Naruto following the man.

They all walked through the house passing Mikoto and explaining ware they were going before leaving the house and heading for the Ninja Weapons shop. The walk was pretty un-eventful, but what WAS eventful was arriving, seeing as Kai was inside with a strange girl beside him. "Hello Kai." Naraku said while Naruto and Sasuke both gawked seeing the girl beside of Kai.

Her skin was totally black, with bright red eye's that had no pupil, Long waist length black hair with cutely pointed ears, and fanged canine teeth. Clawed hands and feet, small horns were growing from her forehead and pointing upward, barbs from her knees, and a long prehensile tail with a spaded tip. She had on black clothing that seemed to melt into her skin at first glance and a black cloak around her shoulder's hanging down her back...

"What the!?" Naruto asked with his mouth agape Sasuke looking similar and Kai smirked.

"Hey mel... I think they noticed the way you look..." Kai said with a smirk and "Mel" pouted coutly and slapped Kai across his shoulder.

"Yes they did, so why you here Naraku-san?" Mel asked looking to Naraku with a smile.

"I needed to talk with Alister about a pair of practice swords for my boy's here." Naraku stated and Mel smiled and slid from her spot and walked on her toes into the back room.

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked and Kai blinked.

"Mel?" Kai questioned and both young boy's nodded. "She's a girl... That's all..." He stated and Naruto frowned.

"Then why does she look like that?" He questioned and blinked when Kyuubi made a coment. _**"Personally, when she hit's her teens I will NEVER get the vision of what she will look like out of me head... Damn its there now... She reminds me of a Succubus in it's true form... DAMN IT, WHEN YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH DATE HER!!!"**_ Kyuubi said loudly and Naruto raised a brow as the fox started a rant about real Succubus being too picky or something. _'I'll never understand adults... Especially Demonic adults...'_ He thought to himself with a frown.

"The blood Plague, it wasn't so nice on her." Kai said simply and Naruto and Sasuke both flinched slightly. Mel then came back into the room flipping up and onto the counter with a smile.

"Alister will see you now Naraku-san, just don't wear him out too bad, Kai still has to learn Blacksmithing from him." Mel said with a smirk and Kai rolled his eye shaking his head.

"Right, Sasuke, Naruto. Why don't you two get to know Mel here, I'll just be a second." Naraku stated walking away and both boy's nodded their head's slowly while Mel yawned and unfolded her cloak... And scratched her shoulder's, both boy's watching her intently making Kai smirk once more.

"Mel... I think they were expecting wing's to come from your back..." Kai smirked as Mel huffed and crossed her arms cutely.

"Be quiet Meany." Mel said childishly even for someone her age and Kai smirked once more.

"So... How long have you two known each other..." Naruto questioned and Kai blinked then shrugged his shoulders.

"Me and Kai have been friends as far back as we can remember." Mel said honestly and Kai concurred with a nod of his head.

"So... what are you two doing here?" Naruto questioned and Kai sighed.

"I'm the Blacksmiths apprentice that what." He stated and Naruto blinked.

"Okay... What about her...?" Naruto asked and Mel smiled.

"Ware Kai goes, I goes!" She stated and Naruto heard a "Lucky Brat" come from Kyuubi. The five children basically chatted very little, not much, they did get to know that Mel's favorite color was blue and she had no family but not much else. Naraku then came back, followed by an aging man with a beard and glasses, silver hair growing down his back.

"So someone actually wants Red Death..." He said and Naraku nodded his head to the old man.

"Yes, it was my son, Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, this is Alister Hitokiri." Naraku said and patted the silver haired boy on the head.

"Hmm... Such strong eyes..." The old man mumbled looking at Naruto who raised a brow. "Yes I can tell already, he could make an excellent swordsman someday, but really Naraku, you should let me forge a more suitable sword for the boy. Red Death is a weapon of... Well... Death, Carnage, and Destruction." Alister said and Naruto heard Kyuubi pur in his head and blinked. _'Since when do foxes pur?'_ He questioned and the fox was suddenly silent as the grave.

"Excuse me. What's a Scythe Sword?" Sasuke asked and Alister sighed.

"It's a combination Sword, it has properties of several different weapons integrated into itself. Red Death, the one your brother wants, has a Scythe at the hilt, a tassel from the hilt that doubles as a whip with a spaded edge at the end, and a normal Katana." Alister explained and Naruto raised a brow.

"Excuse me, but the scroll never said anything about a Whip being apart of these weapons..." Naruto said flatly and Alister sighed.

"I'm not surprised. The "Whip" is the Tassel that comes off the swords hilt. Someone of true skill can use the tassel to spin Red Death around their body and rend surrounding enemies." Alister explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly and then smiled. "But I still say you don't need THAT sword, and even if you wanted a Scythe Blade, at least let me find Blue Life instead..." The old man pleaded and Naruto shook his head.

"Red Death looks cool... Besides... The sword will be... Useful... In my ninja carrier. It could become my trade mark or something... "Naruto of the Red Death"... Hey I like that!" Naruto stated to them, then himself and Naraku smirked seeing the old man sigh and slouch slightly.

"I'll be back in a week for the practice swords alright?" Naraku asked and Alister glared at him.

"I'll have them ready when I have them ready, no sooner!" He stated, Naraku smirking as he and the boy's walked towards the door.

"So then... One week?" He asked and Alister growled.

"Fine! Yes one week you know it all!" Alister shouted as Naraku chuckled softly he Naruto and Sasuke all heading home for dinner. Alister then sighed and turned to his two charges with a frown. "Well... What are your two waiting for? You heard him, we have an order to fill!" He exclaimed and the two children both saluted, got to their feet and went too work the old man shaking his head and following them into the forge.

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Haku: **2**

Hinata Hyuuga: **4**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **8**

Temari Sabaku: **3**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: **1**

Ayame Ichiraku: **3**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

Live: **6**

Die: 0

Live but stay in Inari's village: **3**

--

(Something Interesting...)

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

Okay, vampires are a unique creature due to what they are. They are the personification of human fears in their age. Now their not that scary, but you gotta remember that what was considered scary then, isn't now. So I've come up with a little something... Interesting, this is a survey more than a vote, I'd like your opinions on which of the characters in the story would gain the most from which Blood Related Power(s) they receive... They will each only get one maybe two of these abilities... Naruto MIGHT have all of them but it's not likely, and if he did it would be because of #1.

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song.

--

The "Scythe Sword" idea came from the sword Naruto holds on the cover of Manga Issue #20... It's a red sword with a short scythe and long red tassel coming from the hilt.


	5. Power

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 4:**

**Birth & Power...**

"**The Darkness hides many things... We are but one of them..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Undisclosed Location...)

A light came on as the man named Hojo walked threw a doorway and towards his desk. He sat down and opened his journal once more, turning the pages until he got to his newest page. The man sat down and stretched in his seat before picking up a pencil and looking briefly as some of his previous research data. "Lets see... What to write about first..." The man wondered briefly to himself then grinned to himself. "Ah, yes..." He said and then began to write, speaking to himself as he did.

"The first of my research began when miss Kazama gave birth to her new daughter, Yuki Kazama. She was named Yuki because she was born during a blizzard. It was only by luck that old man Alister was there to help Mikoto give birth, her husband and sons were of course no help as they may have been trained to kill, but no one taught them how to help with child birth..." Hojo chuckled when he remembered the report, according to it the boy's had been told to assume the fetal position in a corner while Alister, Mel, and Kai helped Mikoto. What was funny was that they actually did it and that Alister said that Ninja were no help when you needed to make life, only get rid of it. Hojo readily agreed with the old man, most ninja were just fools when it came to preserving life, especially seeing as Tsunade hadn't been around to teach the next generation of Med-nin.

Hojo smirked to himself as he turned the page of his journal and started to write while talking to himself once more. "My research of the children who were afflicted by the Blood Plague and saved by the Blood of my primary Subject, Naruto have all shown several increased abilities." Hojo said then rubbed his chin before starting once more. "The first subject I watched during the past few years is of some significance. Ino Yamanaka, I decided to observe her first due to the fact that it was the easiest to do, as her parents wished to make certain she was alright. When she was first cured, it was discovered that like Naruto or Kai, her ability to use Chakra had been completely destroyed. However, I have seen her do some rather remarkable things non the less..." Hojo mused to himself as he thought back to his observations of the girl...

--

(Flashback...)

A Seven year old Ino Yamanaka, was sitting in her families flower shop, she was also looking over the homework that Iruka had given them over the first Shinobi war. She then heard scratching and blinked before getting up, walking from the counter and walking over to the front door. She opened it and looked around, then felt something rub against her leg before meowing softly. The girl looked down and saw an orange tiger striped cat looking up at her with forest green colored eyes and a ribbon on its ear.

"Aww.. Who are you cutie?" The girl asked picking up the cat and scratching it on its ear. She then walked back into the shop still scratching the cats head while it purred happily and she giggled when it licked her. "You wanna Kiss Kitty?" She asked and kissed the cat on the nose, then saw it's eyes flash emerald for a second before going back to forest green. Just then a panting kid walked into the building and pointed to the cat, he had a Hittai-ate on so Ino figured he must be a Genin.

"I need that Cat..." He panted out and Ino blinked and handed the cat to the kid only for it to start scratching him and she raised a brow. "OWW!! SENSEI I FOUND IT!!" The kid shouted walking out of the flower shop while starting to curse and a confused Ino simply blinked then returned to her homework...

(A week later...)

Ino was asleep in bed, then heard scratching on her window and groaned softly before getting up and walking to her window, only to see an orange tiger striped cat looking at her with it's orange eyes. "Hey... I remember you..." She mumbled sleepily and opened the window, the cat jumping inside and rubbing against Ino's legs. "Wow... Your a real affectionate kitty..." Ino said sleepily then walked over to her bed and laid down. "Could you keep it down some... I wanna sleep..." Ino said sleepily to the cat and her sleep addled mind almost made her believe that the cat nodded its head as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep...

The next morning, Ino grumbled in her sleep about the sun being in her eyes, the Cat heard and then quickly climbed up to the window sill and stood in front of it at the perfect angle for its body to shield Ino's eyes from the sun allowing her a few more peaceful moments of sleep. Then when the sun was too high for the cat to block, it slunk down off the window sill and curled next to Ino and nuzzled into her hair as the girl giggled in her sleep and smiled.

"Ino dear, time to wake up." Ino's mom called from the door and raised a brow seeing the cat. "Tora?" She questioned as the cat glared at her. Ino then yawned and rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up and Tora slunk into Ino's lap and curled into a ball.

"Mom... What time is it?" She questioned and Mrs. Yamanaka blinked and smiled to her daughter.

"You've got an hour till school, but could you tell me about that Cat Ino?" The woman said then asked and Ino yawned then looked at Tora.

"Huh... Oh yeah... It was scratching at my window last night wanting in... Figured it wouldn't hurt to let 'em in for the night..." Ino mumbled while gently putting Tora on her bed and walking to her closet. "Is anything wrong mom?" Ino then asked sleepily and Mrs. Yamanaka smiled and shook her head no.

"No dear, just curious, mind if I take him back to his owner?" She said then asked and Ino poked her head out of the closet and looked at her mom.

"No... He can go with you..." She said then went back to searching through her closet. Just as the words had left Ino's mouth however, the cat instantly uncurled and walked over to her mother, then looked up at her and meowed softly from her feet. Mrs. Yamanaka raised a brow, but reached down and picked the feline up and walked down the stairs... _'Is it me... Or does this cat obey Ino?'_ Mrs. Yamanaka wondered to herself looking down at the cat with a confused expression...

(After School...)

Ino was angry, Kiba had gotten mud all over her because he decided to start flinging it at Naruto. The silver haired boy had easily dodged the mud... But Ino wasn't so lucky... "Why does that idiot have to make my life more frustrating than it already is?!" Ino wondered with gritted teeth, wishing she could just burn the boy's skin off. As she walked into her family flower shop a branch from one of the tree's hit her in the face. With gritted teeth the girl grabbed the offending branch squeezing it tightly and shoved it away... Had the girl paid any attention to the branch... She would have seen as it fizzled and melted from a strange green liquid hanging from it...

(End Flashback...)

--

Hojo chuckled to himself as he remembered the observations of Ino Yamanaka, she had absolutely no clue about the power bestowed upon her. "My observations of Ino Yamanaka are still not completed however, even know she doesn't realize her "Succubus Kiss" is somewhat of a weapon. And the Hokage suggests that we keep her in the dark about it for now, she has however been informed about her "Poison Touch" For fear of her using it when she's angry at a friend. Since being told about it, Ino has had to learn to reign in her temper more thoroughly. So after my study of Ino, I switched to watching one of her friends, one Shikamaru Nara..." Hojo said to himself as he wrote in his journal then grinned remembering the hell the ANBU had tailing the boy...

--

(Flashback...)

Hojo's personal Team of ANBU were following a nine year old Shikamaru Nara, to attempt to find out how he was always disappearing. They followed the boy down the street, staying back behind him as he walked down the street, looking up at the clouds with a half asleep look on his face as he did. The ANBU were silent as they followed him, and he suddenly turned a corner into an alley. The ANBU quickly turned and walked down the corner also, but Shikamaru walked out of the shadows of the alley and back to the street, a small smirk adorning his lips as he walked off towards his home...

(The Next Day...)

The same ANBU were following Shikamaru, intent on not losing him this time. The boy seemed more annoyed than usual as he walked down the streets towards the Academy, he then stopped suddenly and the ANBU ducked into hiding spots. They wondered if he had somehow managed to notice them once more when one of them saw him look around fearfully and mutter one word... "Troublesome..." With that and a stampede of several young girls lunged at the boy from out of now where making the many ANBU wonder what the hell was going on.

However, then as the girls cleared, Shikamaru had somehow vanished and the girls all started to groan and moan about him doing it again. The ANBU all gapped at the spot while above them all on the roof of the school, Shikamaru with a smirk and his arm's crossed looked at the group and then turned around walking away... "Stupid Fan girls... And ANBU Trackers..." He said to himself entering the academy still smirking to himself...

(End Flashback...)

--

Hojo shook his head as he remembered that attempt at watching the Nara, it didn't get any easier to follow him unfortunately, not even his own mother was able to keep track of his movements. "Shikamaru Nara, appears to have gained something similar to an invisibility technique that allows him to hide in the shadows, or as I have called it, the "Shadow Walk". Also, the ability to transport himself unaided, which I call "Dark Displacement." All attempts at following Shikamaru have proven futile, and fruitless as he continues to evade detection. As such he will make an excellent spy and ninja in the future, perhaps more if he ever gets over his laziness." Hojo said to himself then reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"My next subject was one Kiba Inuzuka. His own abilities were not like the others, but I was forced to end my data collection when Tsume became annoyed with the lack of progress. All I learned is that he seems to have a fascination with the full moon and is always stays up late to see it. As such, I switched from the Clans, to watch the only two children not currently a member of any clan, so I wouldn't be interrupted during my research, Kai Doryuu, and his strange little friend Mel were those children." Hojo said to himself with a smirk...

--

(Flashback...)

Kai and Mel were ten, and both were training, Kai now wearing bandages to cover the entire left side of his face. Kai was training for the Academy seeing as the practical courses had finally started, he was working on his muscles with some light push ups. Mel was training at using carving tools for the swords and other things that they would have to engrave. Kai soon stopped his actions and looked to the girl. "You shouldn't try so hard, that's why its not coming out right." He said and the girl blinked then smiled brightly to her friend and got back to work. "Sometimes I swear she never listens to me..." He said to himself then walked over to a table and grabbed a drink he had left out.

"Hey Kai... Can you get me half a sandwich... Please?" Mel questioned and the boy blinked then nodded and went inside. He made the sandwich and then took a knife and started to cut it. "Hey Kai!" Came a shout and the boy looked out towards the window still cutting. "Could you get rid of the crusts on mine?" She asked and the boy replied to the affirmative and started to cut off the crust before stopping and holding up his hand...

"Uhhh... Sensei..." He said looking at his hand and Alister grumbled while he walked into the room and stopped seeing as Kai had cut off his thumb... "Do you have a needle and thread?" The boy questioned as his sensei simply gawked at the young man.

"W-what! You need a doctor!" The man exclaimed and Kai snorted.

"I've fixed worse than this Sensei." He said and walked passed the man grabbing his missing finger and walking into the living room. He then walked over to a basket that had the stuff he sewed with and pulled out a curved needle and thread. "Could you thread this for me?" He asked handing Alister the needle and thread the old man nodding slowly, wondering how Kai wasn't screaming in pain or horror that he'd cut off his own finger. The boy then bit into the gloves he now wore and pulled them off with his fangs and the old man gasped in horror.

Kai's hand was full of holes that showed the muscles and bone beneath, a gash that looked like the entire hand had been sewn back on around his wrist, a slash mark that looked to have been sewn up on along his forearm. "Hold this..." Kai said and put his thumb in Alister's hand, then placed it against the nub, he then took the needle and thread and started to actually sew his own finger back onto his hand. The old man almost had a heart attack as then a red light consumed the point between Kai's thumb and the nub, he then started to actually move the severed limb and nodded to himself. "Mel needs me..." Kai said before then placing his glove back on and walking back into the kitchen and leaving Alister with a "Thanks"...

The old man walked behind Kai, following him and then looked outside to see Mel, she was annoyed looking and placed the carving knife end down into the table before biting her thumb. With a red light the blood from the wound on her thumb then stretched out of her and into the air, forming into a perfect knife for her duties, thin and sharp... Mel happily began to carve things much easier than before her tail wagging behind her happily...

"What is this..." Alister asked his jaw gapping as Kai placed half the sandwich in front of Mel and the girl grinned and started to happily munch away on it. Kai then walked over to the table out back and sat down and then touched the bandages around his face and muttered something about them being too loose. The boy then reached up and unraveled the bandages around his face and the old man had a sharp intake of breath. The skin that had been covered was literally rotting, with his left eye completely missing, his left cheek having a hole in it showing his teeth, all of his teeth being sharp fangs, his nose was mostly there, with only the bridge missing some skin and leaving the bone exposed. "My god..." Alister said to himself then looking at Mel, she then started to hum to herself and suddenly the old man started to calm down... Before he blacked out entirely...

"Mel... Your singing knocked another one out..." Came Kai's monotone voice to his female friend and she giggled to herself. Her friend was re-wrapping his face so she waited till he finished to tell him with a smirk on her lips.

"How do I know it wasn't your face that did it Kai?" She asked quizzically and the boy shrugged before taking a bite of his sandwich and placing his tinted monocle over his only eye. "Besides, he hasn't been sleeping well for a while he really needs the rest." The girl added and Kai smirked, though it was somewhat hard to tell...

(End Flashback...)

--

Hojo actually grimaced at the memory of how many ANBU had actually wanted to run screaming from just observing those two children. Several of them claimed they weren't human and Hojo snorted and started to chuckle to himself. He knew that was true, after all, by surviving the Blood Plague it had evolved several of them into a new, better species... "While observing Kai Doryuu, I discovered that he is able to sew very well, due to a need of sorts. This need is to sew himself back together at times when limbs fall off his body. My people have seen him cut body parts off by accident because he has no nerves. He is only "Alive" because his body, unlike the human one, is completely Dependant on his energy to move and live. His energy moves his body so to speak, it doesn't exactly keep the tissue alive but we have confirmed that he cannot die of any known means..." The doctor wrote and grinned to himself, Danzo would be VERY interested in that tidbit of info, but even HE wasn't crazy enough to betray Konoha to that old war hawk.

"The boy's friend, had abilities, similar to the Kaguya Clans own "Dead Bone Pulse" which I call the "Blood Pulse" which allows the girl to create weapons from her own blood. Also, she has a "Sirens Song" of sorts that allows her to calm or hypnotize nearby victims and put them under her spell. She like the others also has high regeneration, but Kai seems to not have this regeneration factor, further studies of both cells have shown that Kai's brain is the only "Living" part of his body, the rest is all basically dead, hence why it's rotting. However, it seems that introduction of living tissue has no affect, but when introduced with similar tissue of his friends, it seemed to bond to Kai and has yet to rot away like the rest of his skin..." Hojo wrote then started to chuckle to himself.

"The next of the subjects was one, Sasuke Kazama, I had him tested and found he has two very dangerous powers, and his body has a unique trait much like Kai..." The man said to himself and slipped back to his Analysis of that boy...

--

(Flashback...)

Sasuke was eleven years old and training in a dark room with some ANBU, he was being observed by several Analysts of Hojo's and the man himself. Sasuke had been told that they wanted to see the level of his skill, which wasn't a lie, but it was playing to the boy's ego non the less... Hojo couldn't help the small smirk as he watched the boy fight with the ANBU, of course they weren't allowed to go all out, but it was amusing non the less...

It wasn't so amusing to Sasuke however. The boy flipped back away from an ANBU and then formed several hand seals. However, Sasuke stopped himself and lunged at the ANBU with his sword instead. _'Jutsu would be useless against HIM, I will not rely on those weak techniques to defeat my enemies!'_ Sasuke said to himself as he unsheathed the Chokato from his back and swung it at an incoming ANBU. Hojo started to grin seeing the fire in the boy's eyes, a hate for his own brother that wouldn't be quenched without his death.

_'Hm hm hm hm hm... Such Hatred Sasuke... Such raw power... Your strong... But not quite strong enough...'_ Hojo thought to himself as the two ANBU rushed the boy, one from the front, one from behind. Sasuke snarled and then looked into the eye holes of the Frontal ANBU's mask, The man in front of him simply halted, unmoving his arms falling limp to his sides as he looked in front of himself in a slight daze. Sasuke smirked slightly before uttering a low growl and flipping Chokato along his shoulders stopping a slash from the second ANBU's Sword and turning his head to glare at the one behind him, his eye's glowing a menacing red color...

**"I'll kill You..."** Sasuke growled in a low guttorial tone the ANBU and Analysts eye's all widening as then Sasuke's left hand started to split open and a blade formed from it. Sasuke roared as he swung his left hand at the ANBU kicking the ANBU in front of him in the process. Sasuke sheathed Chokato and used the blade that had been formed from his own hand to attempt to slash the ANBU member, the man cursed loudly and flipped back as Sasuke's blade cut through the concrete below them in a perfect line.

Sasuke, running only off instincts, then lifted his right hand and it also started to morph and change. Red spikes grew out of his forearm as gray scaly plates grew under them, his hand also had the gray armored plates but his fingernails had become three inch long claws. A low growl escaped the boy's lips as his fangs lengthened, becoming more prominent, and his eyes actually did start to glow blood red frightening the ANBU before him. **"Now DIE!!"** Sasuke snarled and lunged at the ANBU, he threw a punch at the man but he rolled out of the way. Sasuke blocked a slash from the man with his own bladed arm and then kicked off the wall and looked at the unmoving ANBU with a smirk. **"Rise my servant, Aide your master..."** He whispered in a low tone and the ANBU started to twitch before getting up and taking his own sword out and lunging at his partner.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The man exclaimed as he guarded against his own partners blade and Sasuke grinned dashing at such speeds it didn't seem possible even for a ninja and punched the man in the gut knocking him back and into a wall before Sasuke ran at him and lifted his sword up, before bringing it down...

"STOP!" Came a cry and Sasuke's blade stopped less than an inch from the ANBU's face making the man give out a sigh. "Excellent work Sasuke, you can go now if you like, we've seen enough." Hojo said with a grin and Sasuke held his head as his arm's both returned to normal as well as his teeth and eyes. He then shook his head and looked up at Hojo, nodded to him and walked to the door with his "I'm bored now" scowl on his lips, only Naruto could really tell which scowl meant what however so they all thought it was just the same scowl that he always had...

(End Flashback...)

--

"Sasuke Kazama, has shown another "Unique" ability among the children, much like Kai's "Immortality" Sasuke has the ability to take a second form. However, he has only partly transformed thus far so what it looks like remains a mystery, though many of the council are slightly wary of it. Sasuke's also seems to have the ability to control people threw direct eye contact, even if shadow is in the way. In other words, so long as they are looking in his eye's, he's got them. I have dubbed this ability the "Evils Call", which seems somewhat appropriate. Also, and Ironic, his eye's have a second ability, whenever Sasuke is in the dark or someone is behind something, he says he can see threw them to see people. I have called this "Blood Sight" and have even found that when he drinks a persons blood, that he sees them as yellow instead of white like he normally would." Hojo said to himself as he finished his entry on Sasuke and grinned widely.

"The last of the subjects I have taken interest in is Naruto Uzumaki himself. Due to his regenerative abilities most of Konoha was saved from the Blood Plague. However, afterwards he came out himself with seemingly generic abilities. I haven't been able to study him due to the Hokage being wary of what the boy can truly do. The council are MOST interested due to what the boy's blood alone has done, after all, a child whose blood has created such new and unique bloodline powers, most have power to match..." Hojo said to himself then started to yawn. "However, I will have to wait until Naruto's Genin exams begin tomorrow before I can see the boy's true full potential..." Hojo finished and closed his journal yawning once more.

"Oh well... I'll finish this tomorrow..." The man mumbled and turned off a light before getting up and leaving to go to bed...

--

(Elsewhere...)

Two figures walk side by side, one with an enormous sword on his back, completely covered in bandages. The one beside him shorter but with a long sword that was easily taller than he was if it were to be placed blade up next to him. However, he held it in his left hand, backwards no less, seeing as no sheath would never be long enough for the damn thing. Masemune's one curse... Is that once wielded to destroy another's life, it could never stop drawing blood...

The taller of these two had blue hair and skin, with a distinctive shark like look to his appearance. He wore a black top with leather over his shoulders, black pants with leather around his waist, purple arm warmers and leg warmers, and black Shinobi sandals beneath his leg warmers. His name was Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist. His traveling companion was another who would never need any introduction in Fire Country, Itachi Uchiha.

The Uchiha boy had been traveling these past few years, easily defeating any foolish enough to attempt to capture him. The "Akatsuki" Organization was becoming more and more troublesome as they attempted to have him join them. Of course Itachi didn't care, however, he had learned of their plans and deemed them a threat to his mothers happy life...

After all, his mother would be sad if they attempted to take little Naruto from her... This was something that Itachi would not allow, his mother to cry because of another ever again... He was going to find this Akatsuki and destroy them himself, running into Kisame had been sheer luck, but he would be useful in destroying Akatsuki and didn't bother the ebony haired man as much as others...

"So, where to now?" Kisame questioned of the younger, shorter nin who was silent for a few moments.

"To grass country..." He said silently and Kisame raised a brow.

"Any particular reason why we're heading that way, Itachi?" Kisame questioned and the boy smirked and turned his Sharingan eyes to his... Accomplice...

"Akatsuki is stationed there... And they are a threat to my mothers happiness... And our own lives... So, I say we take the fight to them..." Itachi said stoically and Kisame grinned his sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Sounds like fun... Ya, mamas boy..." Kisame said then added with a smirk as Itachi glared at the man angrily.

"Say that again... And I'll make sure you visit my Tsukuyomi... And... Who knows what I'll do to you..." Itachi said flatly and Kisame shivers in fear and chuckled nervously.

"Eh... Right... Well, lets get going then." Kisame said and Itachi smirked once more and walked on with Kisame muttering about evil mama's boys under his breath while following Itachi towards Grass Country. However Itachi suddenly stopped and looked towards a tree. "Whats with you now?" Kisame asked with an annoyed tone and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Someone... Someone is following us..." Was all Itachi said and formed several hand seals. **"Hosenka no Jutsu!"** He called out spitting out several fireballs at the tree and something came out of it as it started to burn. "Hmph... Akatsuki's becoming desperate to track us..." Itachi said to himself as the thing that came out sank into the ground, making the Uchiha frown. "Our plan, as simple as it was, has been compromised..." Itachi said simply and turned back to Kisame.

"So... We're not heading to Grass?" Kisame questioned and Itachi took a thoughtful expression.

"No, it appears we need more Intel on this Akatsuki organization than we originally thought. We will head to Tea Country, hopefully once there we will find someone with information on the Akatsuki... Then we plan..." Itachi said simply and then walked off Kisame muttering about everything being too boring as they headed towards Tea Country...

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Haku: **3**

Hinata Hyuuga: **4**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **8**

Temari Sabaku: **3**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: **1**

Ayame Ichiraku: **3**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

Live: **6**

Die: 0

Live but stay in Inari's village: **5**

**--**

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

Okay, vampires are a unique creature due to what they are. They were the personification of human fears in their age. Now their not that scary, but you gotta remember that what was considered scary then, isn't now. So I've come up with a little something... Interesting. This is a survey more than a vote, I'd like your opinions on which of the characters in the story would gain the most from which Blood Related Power(s) they receive... They will each only get one maybe two of these abilities... Naruto MIGHT have all of them but it's not likely, and if he did it would be because of #1.

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind.

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...


	6. Test of Strength

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 5:**

**Test of Strength...**

"**Is there reason in your madness, or madness in your reason...?"**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Konohagakure Ninja Academy...)

The school was in a fuss, the classes were finally having their final exams and every student was anxious to know what team they'd be on. Iruka's class was no exception to this as even though a few like Kai, Shino, or Shikamaru, didn't seem to care it was obvious they were anxious also. Speaking of which, it was only at that time, three minutes till the bell would ring, that Naruto and Sasuke both ran into the room and quickly shut the door behind them panting and breathing heavily.

Naruto was taller, though he kept his hair the same, his bangs hanging down in his face and the length reaching near his shoulders, barely allowing his ice blue eyes to be seen. He now wears a short sleeved black shirt with a face mask, a vain attempt at hiding from fan girls, but his hair was almost unmistakable as were his eyes, with leather armor strapped to his right shoulder with an upside down y over his chest and back holding a sheath at his back with Red Death within, the only thing good about his years in school being that he was finally given the blade the day before. He wore black Shinobi pants with his Kunai pouch on the right leg, with black Shinobi Sandals that had shin-guards over them and some of his pants like Anko Miterashi, a friend of his mom. Over his arms he wore black leather armor similar to the arm guard that old man Sarutobi wore in his youth, only Naruto had two of them and wrappings were under them and covered the rest of his visible arms. And finally the boy had a belt with a pouch on the back and side for his equipment and weapons that wouldn't fit in his Kunai Case.

Sasuke was a different matter entirely, He barely changed his outfit at all. Save for having a red rope tied around his waist to hold his own Chokatou to his waist that is. He also wore black gloves that covered the backs of his hands and forearms, leaving the rest of his hands exposed. A black shirt that had a high collar like in his youth only had a strange red symbol on the left arm. A pair of white shorts the rope tied around them, with his Kunai case on his right thigh, his weapons pouch hidden under the rope. Around his lower legs were wrappings which went into his dark blue Shinobi sandals. The only other thing that changed was now his hair was even spikier than it used to be.

"Fan girls again?" Shikamaru asked from his seat and both the two boy's nodded their heads with frowns on their faces. "Sheesh... Think you guys would have figured out some way of avoiding them by now..." Shikamaru muttered and laid his head down as both boys glared at the lazy shinobi. He was wearing a red jacket with a black mesh shirt beneath it, a pair of black pants with a Kunai case on his right thigh, black wrist bands, and Shinobi Sandals. After finishing their glares the two boy's went and sat down, waiting for Iruka to arrive so they could finally take their exams. Naruto decided to glance around his classmates however, seeing as they had all come while dressed in their "Shinobi Clothes" as he thought of them.

The first he checked was Kai, who was probably the most drastic change from his child hood. His dark brown hair was now spiked backwards, with only his right eye visible while the rest of his face and neck was covered by black wrappings with pads to cover his ears. Over his arms were white wrappings, above which were black leather forearm guards, with a black Chinese shirt that had a red trim. Over his chest were two black straps made to look like an X that attached to two shoulder guards. Black Shinobi pants, his own Kunai case on his right thigh, a pair of Red Leather Belts encircling his waist in an X shape. Over his feet were black Shinobi sandals with white wrappings around his toes and feet, covering them also as well as most of the bottom of his pants.

He then looked over at Ino, she was wearing a sleeveless black top that had a flap down the chest with three silver rings in it. A black skirt with slits on the sides, skintight black shorts and shirt beneath both of those, mesh over her knees and elbows, black Shinobi sandals, and silver hoop earrings. Her skin, while still gray in color, was no longer a blatant gray and could be confused for simply a very pale tone, but her hair was still long and in a high ponytail. On the row above Ino Kiba was sitting with Akamaru his puppy on his head. He had on a dark gray hoody jacket with white fur around the collar and cuffs. A pair of black pants with the ankles taped down and his Kunai case on his right thigh. He also wore a studded collar around his neck and studded wrist bands.

Neji, while he didn't change much in looks or attitude over the years, did adopt his own style of dress for himself, though kept his hair long. Neji wore a black robe like top, which covered his hands in his longs sleeves, with a red undershirt barely visible, white wrappings covering his hands. A pair of black pants with a black sash around his waist, the ankles of his pants taped down, and black Shinobi sandals, his weapon pouch on his lower back, his kunai case non-existent. Those were the only children that Naruto could see wearing dark clothes, in comparison, the others wore bright freaking colors...

Sakura Haruno, who was sitting next to Sasuke and attempting to get a date from him, was wearing a red Chinese dress with slits on the sides, a white circle on her back. A pair of skintight black shorts, blue Shinobi sandals, and a red ribbon in her long pink hair... He'd never understand why she kept her hair pink and didn't dye it some other color... Then he looked beside of Neji, wear Rock Lee was sitting, he had his hair short and spiky, with a white Chinese shirt and black pants, a pair of blue Shinobi sandals finishing his own look. Behind Neji, was Tenten, whose hair was still in a pair of cute buns, and was wearing a pink Chinese shirt, blue Shinobi pants and Sandals, and her Kunai case on her right thigh a weapons pouch on the small of her back.

Beside of the now sleeping Shikamaru was Chouji, with his hair spiky, two silver earrings in their designated spots. While he was wearing a white shirt with the kanji for Food on his chest in red, a dark green coat over it with a blue scarf. A pair of gray pants that didn't reach his ankles, with blue Shinobi sandals and wrappings over his arms and legs. Hinata was a row in front of Kiba, and wore a tan coat with white fur, and the Hyuuga symbol on the arms, a pair of black Shinobi pants with no Kunai case, and blue Shinobi sandals. Beside of Kai and hidden in the shadows of the upper corner of the room was Shino. His hair was still spiky, he wore darker glasses, with a gray high collared coat, black Shinobi sandals with his Kunai case on the right thigh, and blue Shinobi sandals.

Naruto shook his head when he saw what Sakura was wearing _'Could she wear anything brighter?'_ being the question he had to ask himself and listened for the Kyuubi only to hear him snoring quite loudly... _'Damn fox is getting lazier everyday...'_ Naruto inwardly grumbled and looked to the door Iruka would enter from and their final exam would FINALLY begin. It was at that time that Iruka entered and the bell finally rung bringing all but Shikamaru from what they were doing to look at their teacher. "Alright class, this will be our final test together... Before the exams begin I would like to say that it was an honor to teach as many gifted students as I have in this class." Iruka said with a large smile to his class and the students agreed, even if they didn't say it out loud, especially Naruto who thought of Iruka as an older brother of sorts...

"This years test is going to be different than any of the Test's your parents might remember if they were Shinobi. It involves going into a Sealed off portion of the Forest of Death and finding someone, once you find them you have to use all your skills and resources to defeat and detain them. Killing on either side is prohibited unless they attempt to kill you. If it is impossible for you to defeat this opponent, you will have to find a way to trap them... Is that clear?" Iruka explained then questioned and Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Sakura?" The teacher asked wondering why she even bothered trying to be a Kunoichi, Anko would call her a little brat unworthy of the name... And thats if she's in a GOOD mood...

"Why is the test like that Sensei? I thought it was originally only going to test us on basic Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu?" The Pink haired girl questioned and Iruka strained a smile out.

"Unfortunately, yes it was. However the Hokage feels that in order to better prepare you for the real world and life as a Shinobi, you must be given at least one dangerous mission before you can graduate. The only thing I know for certain about this test, is that it will last until you give up, complete the mission, or are captured by the "Enemy". Otherwise, I just call out names for this one, and the Hokage will watch your progress and grade it himself." Iruka explained and Naruto couldn't help it as he smirk smirked.

_'So THATS why Jiji said I'd enjoy my final exam, crafty old devil...'_ Naruto thought with a smirk as he anxiously awaited the test to begin. "Is there anything else?" Iruka asked looking around the room and received silence making him Sigh. "Alright then, first we start with the Written exam." Iruka said pulling some papers from his clip board and began to pass them out to everyone. Naruto sighed, easily answering the simple questions while Kiba seemed to have a little trouble with them, Shikamaru was sleeping, and it looked like a Bug was doing Shino's work. Thirty minutes later, Iruka collected the tests and smiled at all the genin hopeful before him. "Now that thats out of the way, everyone up, follow me to the testing area where we can start your Shinobi career." Iruka ordered and his class all got up and followed him out of the door and went towards the Forest of Death.

--

(Hokage's office...)

Sarutobi sat with his crystal ball before him, as well as the clan heads of the village, the soon to be Jounin Senseis, and Naraku Kazama. "So what are we watching for? I mean this really doesn't concern the Clans of Konoha does it?" One of them, Tsume Inuzuka, asked and before Sarutobi could answer the door opened and Hojo walked in with a journal in hand and scribbling down, even while his face was twisted into a monstrous smirk.

"You are all here to observe the true power of your children. The strength that they gained from the Blood Plague is simply... Amazing..." Hojo said with a grin and sat down also looking into the orb. "I will also be explaining each child's abilities as well as what I've come to term them as." Hojo said and Hiashi Hyuuga raised a brow.

"Term what as?" He questioned and Hojo grinned widely.

"Why the Children of course, they aren't totally human after all..." He said with a grin acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world then turned to the orb and his grin became impossibly wide. "Now be silent, their beginning..." Hojo said and the Clan heads frowned but looked at the orb to see what the hell Hojo was talking about...

--

(Outside the Forest of Death...)

Iruka was worried about this test, not because he thought any of his students would fail, but because he was afraid of what they would do to their targets in some of the "Special" ones cases... Of course his only condolence was that most of these people were enemy Genin they'd caught and were interrogated. Meaning they weren't gonna be at top form, and that most of these children could EASILY capture them... Sakura would be the one with the most trouble in this case... Maybe Hinata.

"Now then, the Practical part of the Final Exams will commence." Iruka said and then got out his roster and looked for the first one on the list. "Shino Aburame..." Iruka Called out and the bug user walked forward and sprinted into the forest. It was silent for a short while before an ANBU appeared and gave a note to Iruka. "Alright... He passed..." Iruka said while sounding Impressed. "Next, Choji Akimichi!" The man called out and the overweight boy stopped eating his chips before placing them into his coat and rushing off into the forest.

"Excuse me Sensei!" Came a questioning Tone from the Pink haired Haruno.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka questioned with a sigh.

"Why didn't Shino come back?" She questioned and Iruka shook his head slightly.

"Because Sakura, if he had come back out you could have questioned him about the test..." Iruka said with a sigh and Sakura made an O with her mouth... _'Seriously, what the hell is she doing here? She's DEFINITELY not Kunoichi material...'_ Naruto thought to himself and heard the Kyuubi chuckle in his head. _**'She's like all the other waist of space Kunoichi, just trying to impress your brother.'**_ The ancient demon said with a chuckle and Naruto rolled his eyes, just as another ANBU came and gave another note to Iruka.

"Alright, Kai Doryuu, your next." Iruka said and the bandaged boy nodded his head once and a chill seemed to descend upon the area, even making Naruto shiver. _'Something tells me... Kai isn't in a good mood today...'_ Naruto thought as the mummy like child walked slowly into the forest his cyclopean gaze locked onto the darkness of the forest.

--

Kai walked through the darkness with his eye unmoving as though possessed by a specter, he suddenly stopped however when he heard a snapping sound... Then looked around and then upwards... "Hokage-Sama... If you wish to watch me... Please have the decency to at least be in my presence..." The boy said, seemingly to no one as then his eye flashed yellow.

In the Hokage Tower, all those present were knocked back as black light came from the Hokage's crystal ball, a pair of demonic Heads coming out and snapping at them with razor sharp fangs before sinking back within the orb, which was still somehow darkened.

Kai however was seeming more and more amused as he found his prey. "You should give up now... It will be easier on you..." The child said in a perfect monotone and the nin scoffed before throwing a Kunai at the child, expecting him to dodge. He was more than a little surprised when he didn't stop, and instead allowed the Kunai to embed itself into his shoulder, still moving towards the man and he suddenly felt fear grip at him. The nin then began to throw more Kunai, like before Kai didn't stop and the feeling of intense and pure dread never died down as the boy walked towards him, in fact the feeling increased as the boy got closer to him.

Shuriken were now being thrown, as well as Kunai, in a hail of weapons, the child didn't stop his forward march, Kunai were embedded throughout his entire form, Shuriken now pierced the bandages on his face, blood dripping down as they went threw the skull. But he still didn't stop, the nin tried a Genjutsu, to attempt to fool the child, he stopped, for only a second as then the weapons in his body were flung out by some inner force and the nin whimpered.

The boy's blood leaked out, it was already coagulated however, and then, the darkness around the child swirled inward, soon taking shape around the boy. His eye's, now glowing like hellfire glared at the nin, as six tendril's grew from his lower back, colored like the blackest midnight, and two "Demon Heads" came from his shoulders and coiled around his neck, there own eyes glowing brightly as Kai's while fanged maws opened and snarled at the little nin before this creature. Spikes grazed down the "Demon Heads" form before ending halfway back to his shoulders and more glowing parts appeared down their throats.

The nin screamed in fear and got up only for one of the tendrils to grab him and pull him towards Kai, the child looking at him with an emotionless expression as the worthless nin was lifted upside down... _**"You would make an excellent meal..."**_ Kai said while his voice sounded like a demonic hiss and the nin whimpered. _**"But then my friends wouldn't get to enjoy passing the test... I will spare you..."**_ Kai hissed out dropping the nin then the "Demon Heads" snapped at the nin making him back up into a tree.

"Y-you pass! J-just get those away from me!" The nin said while sounding hysterical and Kai chuckled a demonic sound laugh coming from his throat as he turned and walked to where he saw and ANBU who fell to his ass seeing the child and then tossed him a black Forehead protector, with the Leaf Symbol in red like blood... Kai took the item and placed it in its desired spot, before the shadows surrounded him and he vanished from sight...

--

Iruka and the others were wondering what was taking so long when a Shaky looking ANBU member walked out of the forest and gave Iruka another note and then returned to the forest. "Alright, Sakura Haruno, your up next." Iruka called and the pink haired girl nodded before heading into the forest. It was about two minutes later that the ANBU returned and Iruka sighed. "Tenten Higurashi, your up." Iruka called and his adopted daughter nodded before heading into the forest. Ten minutes later, and the ANBU came back with a note and Iruka nodded to him. "Hinata Hyuuga." He called and the shy girl nodded while Neji whispered words of encouragement to her, helping her a little.

Eight minutes later and the ANBU returned. "Neji Hyuuga." Iruka called and Neji looked at Naruto with one eye before walking into the forest of death..."

--

(Hokage Tower...)

"What the hell was that Kai kid..." Someone finally asked and Hojo laughed loudly.

"He's what I call an Omega Tyrant class Zombie." He said and got several raised eyebrows. "I've been reading up on myths and legends, I've found references to ancient creatures with similar powers to the children. Kai is just... A bit more special than the others in terms of body... But in sheer power he is no match for the others..." Hojo said and the one who had asked the question, Tsume Inuzuka, scoffed.

"That kid beat a Chunin without reaching for a single weapon or using a single Jutsu, the guy pissed himself for crying out loud!" Tsume exclaimed and Hojo nodded his head. "And you say that the other's are MORE powerful than THAT!?!" She demanded and Hojo grinned.

"Well... Kai's magic trick, while useful and obviously affective, has a bit of a weakness to light..." Hojo said and chuckled seeing the confused looks of the people within the room. "It burns him when he uses that power in the light." He reiterated and several shocked looks came across the room as then Hiashi looked down and had a thought.

"What is Neji?" He asked simply and Hojo grinned widely.

"Oh him... He's called a Damphir..." He said with a wide grin as he looked to the crystal ball also...

--

Neji walked into the forest with his hands in his sleeves and a peaceful expression on his face before opening his eyes and seeing a white shape nearby attempting to hide behind a tree. Neji smirked as he then focused his eyes, and looked closer, allowing him to see the very blood flow of this person and smirked to himself. _'Though I have lost the Byakugan, I have gained these new eyes, with them I will make my own Jyuuken style and defeat any who try to control me... I will never be a bird in a gilded cage ever again...'_ Neji thought to himself then jumped into the tree's.

He saw the nin come out from his hiding place and then jumped over to another tree silently. He looked down with a smirk as his eyes, started to glow with a fierce red light much like Kai's had. The young man however jumped to a lower branch then to another before flipping and landing behind the man who turned around too late as Neji struck, not at his Tenketsu points, but at his blood points. These points were the places that he had found he could close with enough pressure on them, much like the Jyuuken, however it could be lethal if not used properly.

The man fell instantly and Neji bowed his head with a smirk on his lips... _'Too easy...'_ He thought to himself as he then looked to the ANBU who tossed Neji the same Headband as Kai's to the boy before he left...

--

"Okay... What the hell did he just do?" Tsume asked and Hojo grinned.

"He used a new version of Jyuuken that focuses on the blood in the body and stopping it. Neji has been practicing with it for years." Hojo said simply and Hiashi's eyes widened.

"That is... Impressive..." He said simply and Hojo nodded his head. "Who is next, I am interested in what these children are capable of." The Hyuuga Clan head questioned and a grin slid over Hojo's face and crossed to both ears.

--

Iruka sighed as he took the next note and looked at his clipboard. "Alright, Kiba Inuzuka your up." Iruka called and Kiba grinned as he ran into the forest with Akamaru in his jacket. The boy grinned as he sniffed the air and jumped into a tree hanging upside down with his legs and looked around.

"Can you smell them Akamaru?" Kiba asked his faithful friend and the puppy barked making the grinning Kiba flip up and look around before sniffing the air. "Yeah, I got the scent too..." He said and then closed his eyes and flexed his hands forming several hand seals **quickly. ****"Shikyaku no Jutsu!"** Kiba said with a grin as his nails lengthened, while his Canines sharpened, light white fur started to coat his body, but was limited to his now pointed ears, hands, and feet. "Alright, lets do this..." Kiba said with a growling tone as Akamaru jumped from his coat and both started to jump through the tree's before the scent of the ninja was found once more.

Kiba halted and looked around, then he heard something and flipped away as several Kunai and Shuriken nearly impaled both him and Akamaru. Both of them landed on all fours and looking around the forest before sniffing and both rushing at the same spot. **"Tsuuga!"** Kiba called out before spinning towards the nin who cursed loudly and jumped out of the way of the attack which ripped through the tree he had been behind before Kiba landed on all fours and ran towards the man once more. He dodged several Shuriken before then using the same attack as before. The man dodged but Akamaru came from behind and bit him, holding him for a second as Kiba then rushed towards the man with his claws and slashed the mans vest.

He continued to slash all over the vest cutting it to ribbons before flipping up and punching the nin in the face, sending him reeling as Kiba landed then ran towards him Akamaru jumping on his back as he did a grin on his face. **"Juujin Jutsu!"** He called out as Akamaru turned into the perfect doppleganger of himself and both lunged towards the nin. Kiba and Akamaru then both spun around into a funnel and the nin's eyes widened. **"Gatsuuga!"** Came a cry from Kiba as the two hit the nin and tore through him, sending the man flying as they both landed on the ground and Kiba laughed.

"I think we went a little to hard on the guy..." Kiba said in a dark growl his lips curled into a grin as he looked down at the nin who was then picked up by the ANBU and a head band like Kai and Neji's was tossed to him. "Hey, cool..." Kiba said to himself as he put the head band on and slowly changed back to normal, Akamaru changing back before jumping up to Kiba who pet his friend and placed him in his jacket. "This test wasn't so tough after all Akamaru..." Kiba said to himself with a grin then jumped off to find his own way out of the forest.

--

Tsume for the first time in her life was stunned into silence as the supposed "Runt" of the clan just took out a Chunin in less than five minutes without breaking a sweat...

"I see the Lycanthrope of the group is doing as well as can be expected... Considering he only got a boost of physical ability..." Hojo said and they all looked at him with raised brows, save Tsume who was still stunned, when they heard the name. "Er, right... It means basically, Werewolf." He said and they alls gawked while Tsume fainted and Hojo blinked.

"Eh, right... I think that was a bit much for Tsume-chan doc..." Came a mumble from Chouza Akimichi... The other Clan Heads nodded but Hojo shrugged then went back to looking at the crystal ball waiting for the next of the children.

--

"Alright class, Sasuke Kazama, your up next." Iruka called out and the Kazama boy smirked before jumping into the forest Naruto rolling his eyes before closing them and sitting cross legged. _'I think I'll go last, it might take longer but then I won't have to worry about holding back...'_ The boy thought to himself as he sat there awaiting his own turn patiently.

Sasuke was running threw the forest with an insidious grin, not one that showed mirth but the type of grin you'd see on a certain snake man as he maneuvered through the tree's of the forest of death and then came face to masked face with a fresh nin. "Looks like Kiba and the others did a real number on the first guy..." He mused to himself as he looked at the nin then concentrated on his left arm which stated to change, growing thicker, changing to a sickly gray color and spikes grew out of it while his hand formed talons. 

**"Lets see if I can't get rid of a weak little ninja like you without the others..."** Sasuke said with a demonic growl to his tone making the man shiver even as Sasuke then unsheathed Chokatou with his other hand and ran towards the nin with blinding speed. The nin quickly jumped upwards as Sasuke slashed with Chokatou, cutting a tree behind him down and making the nin's eyes widen considerably. Sasuke then used several swings of Chokatou but the nin just managed to evade them, only getting a few light grazes on his person before Sasuke made a few hand seals. **"Hosenka no Jutsu!"** He called out and spit several small fireballs towards the nin making him jump back and Sasuke lunged at him.

The nin growled and tossed several Shuriken at the young nin who used Chokatou to knock them all out of the way before landing and rushing towards the man swinging his left arm at him. The man ducked under the arm but wasn't ready for the kick he got and was sent flying as Sasuke then quickly sheathed Chokatou and his right arm changed like the first one only the fingers of that hand all formed together into a blade. The young man grinned widely as he crouched and lunged towards the man swinging his sword like arm at him and missing only to use his other arm to punch the man in the face. He then flipped up and grabbed the man with one hand before moving sideway's and slamming the nin's face into a tree knocking him out cold and making the young man smirk.

He let go of he nin and his arms changed back to normal, just as a black and red Hittai-ate landed in front of him and he took it with a smirk before tying it around his forehead and then jumping into the tree's and running off back into the forest.

--

"Holy SHIT!" Shouted one of the men in the room and Naraku smirked.

"I knew he was holding back in our spars..." The man said smugly and was gawked at by those with him in the room.

"Ahhh... Chiroptera King, and such a powerful child out of them all too..." Hojo said while nodding his head then looking back at the crystal ball and shushing in others as the next child was sent into the forest...

--

"Alright, next will be Naru..." Before Iruka could finish Naruto decided to speak.

"Iruka Sensei, I request to take the test last..." The silver haired boy said simply then was silent and Iruka sighed.

"Okay Naruto. Then next is Rock Lee." Iruka called out and the boy nodded and ran into the forest quickly. It was ten minutes or so later that the ANBU reappeared and Naruto noticed just he, Ino and Shikamaru were left for the test. "Alright, Shikamaru Nara. Your up." Iruka called out and the lazy boy sighed and walked into the forest, then when out of sight he disappeared completely and reappeared right behind the enemy nin and frowned.

"Man... too easy..." He mumbled and was about to attempt a Kagemane, when several Kunai came at him from the side and he barely had time to avoid it and reappeared in the clearing only to see the one he had been behind was a clone. "Great... Now maybe things will get a little more interesting..." Shikamaru said as a smirk graced his lips seeming to liven up a bit.

Then out of the shadow's a hail of Kunai and Shuriken showered Shikamaru and the young Nara cursed to himself pulling out two Kunai and blocking a few of them and dodging those he couldn't deflect or block. Even then several of the weapons managed to graze his body, cutting through his jacket and making him bleed. Which in turn made a wicked grin start to grow on his lips. Then as the Kunai started to speed up Shika's "Wicked" grin went into a full blown Cheshire Cats grin.

The nin panted as the Kunai and Shuriken were lodged into the young Nara, only for his blood to run cold as he heard a light chuckle come from the young man. Then from a chuckle full blown laughter came forth and the nins eyes widened. Shikamaru's own fans seemed to become more pronounced and his already blood colored orbs started to glow through the darkness his mouth visible also and appearing as wide and malicious as the Kyuubi's own grin. "Not bad..." Shika said his voice filled with mirth for once as he then stretched out his left arm... "But now its my turn..." He said darkly and the blood that had been flowing from his wounds reversed its coursed and the weapons embedded within him all started to fall out before his left arm changed, a massive form of dark red, near black forming out of the shadows before forming into a large jackals head with multiple eyes and enormous fangs that couldn't be contained in its mouth.

"Shit..." The nin said softly as the Jackal lunged at him and bit into his leg making the nin scream and Shikamaru started to laugh loudly, insanely. "C'mon! We can't continue to have fun if you just give up now!" Shikamaru exclaimed, his lazy personality seeming to vanish as he walked within the shadows, his "Blood Beast" lifting the nin off the ground and Shika frowned. "Your no fun anymore..." He said as his eyes half closed, and he returned to normal. The Blood Beast dropping the man and returning into his body as he did, his clothes magically repairing themselves. "It's no fun to bother with something so simple..." Shika said in his usual lazy tone then looked up and caught his own black and red headband before smirking. "Humph... Matches my style..." He said to himself before tying it around his left bicep and walking through the forest of Death...

--

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Exclaimed several of the people in the Hokage's office while Shikaku simply blinked and sighed. "THATS Shikamaru! When did he get such a sadistic streak?" Chouza asked and Shikaku shrugged then muttered an "He probably got it from his mom..." under his breath while Hojo chuckled to himself.

"Ah yes, a "No Life King" if I've ever seen one." He said aloud then grinned. "These last two are going to be a real dozy I bet... Well... Naruto at least, though Ino may surprise you all." Hojo said and the group watched with rapt attention as Ino was sent into the forest next... Inoichi seeming a bit less enthused than Hojo was about the mater of what his daughter could do...

--

Ino like all the others was walking threw the forest looking for the nin. However she frowned when she realized that if she went to him, he'd just attack her... Sure she could regenerate from any outward assault, but she didn't need to have her clothes repaired when she did. "Okay... Naruto said that when he uses his power... Whatever the hell it is... That he simply concentrates specifically on his abilities..." Ino said to herself and then put her hands together at the palms eyes closed. She then placed her hands on the ground and was surprised as the grass and ground turned violet for a second before changing to a dead gray color as the poison traveled through the roots of the plants and spread out around her, killing everything within a mile radius and exposing the now shocked nin. "Humph... I guess that was easy enough..." Ino muttered to herself looking at the plants around her with a frown. "Man... I hate killing plants but still, it would be to much trouble to find you in all of this..." She muttered even as the nin threw some Kunai and Shuriken at her.

Ino rolled her eyes and ducked down then threw her own poison tipped Kunai and Shuriken towards the nin. The man dodged them all but was distracted long enough for Ino to run towards him. The man growled and then formed several hand seals, determined not to go down like some of the previous examiners, and created a large earth dragon which he sent flying towards the blond haired girl. Ino nearly gawked at the dragon but instead she held her hands in front of herself and pushed with her mind, her eye's glowing brightly as the dragon was smashed into pieces, making the nin go wide eyed. Ino then grabbed the nin with the same power lifting him from the ground kicking and screaming she slammed him into the dead tree's then the ground like he were a piece of paper, though she had a strained look on her face until finally she smashed the nin threw a tree and fell to her knees panting.

The ANBU from before, once more dropped a red and black Hittai-ate before the girl and she gladly picked it up. Then tied it around her waist like a belt and finally stood and walked towards an exit nearby...

--

"WOW, I like her!" One, Anko Miterashi said with a grin seeing the poison ability and several of the Jounin all groaned.

"Your not even a sensei Anko... Hands off..." Kakashi said with a playful tone and the woman pouted and crossed her arms.

"If I knew she could do THAT I'd have taken her as my god damned apprentice and be done with the whole teams thing..." She muttered angrily and Inoichi frowned while looking at her.

"No way... I'm not letting my Daughter become a "Mini-Anko"..." The man said with air quotes and his friends both nodded their heads in agreement while looking at the purple haired woman with frowns. Hojo was the only one not in agreement with the room as he looked on as Ino left the forest and the next Child entered into the forest at last.

"Yes... Her powers are impressive... A Nausforatu... Dark Fang... She truly does impress..." Hojo mused and several people blinked.

"Anyways, the next one is entering the forest..." Tsume said and the people all blinked and then looked to see Naruto walking into the forest. Hojo himself had a slightly evil look on his face as he looked on

--

Naruto, looked around the area and chuckled lightly to himself. "Ino... She went all out..." He said to himself as he then saw looked forward and chuckled to himself. "Well... If the others wanna go all out... I might as well show Jiji and the Clan Heads a trick or two..." The silver haired boy muttered and pulled his mask down around his neck a grin slowly forming on his face as he then looked and saw a Kunai heading towards him and he vanished, much like Shikamaru, only he left a few white feathers in his wake. The nin then came out and looked around the area for the silver haired boy, but he was standing upside down on a tree branch his arms crossed over his chest and smirking. "Mortals..." He said softly as he reached up and pulled Red Death from its sheath, the nin heard the action and looked towards the sound only more white feather's were left in the silver haired boy's wake.

"You are not worthy to fight me..." Came Naruto's voice from above and the nin cursed and rolled out of the way and Naruto brought his sword down kicking up dust and dirt. The nin then threw a hail of Kunai and Shuriken quickly at the dust cloud hoping to catch the silver haired child by surprise. He was the one that was surprised as all he could see when the dust settled was his own weapons and some white feathers lying on the ground.

"What the hell is this kid..." The man wondered then felt something slam into his chin and knock him back. Naruto was in a tree and recalled the "Tassel" of the Red Death back to him and gave a light chuckle, the enemy nin turned flinging another barrage of Kunai towards him but Naruto smirked and cut them all in half with a single stroke of his blade, diverting them off course and making the nin's eyes widen in shock. "Such power..." He said softly backing up as then Naruto flung the Tassel of Red Death once more and it wrapped around a tree and the young nin jumped swinging with the tassel before flipping in the air and bringing his sword down on the nin.

The man flipped backwards landing on his feet but saw let go of Red Death for but a second before grabbing it back handed and raising the Scythe end of the weapon and cutting his vest along the middle perfectly. The man growled and made a move to hit Naruto but the boy vanished once more leaving feathers in his wake and reappeared before the nin who quickly made several hand seals and spit out a roaring fire dragon towards the young man who chuckled to himself. Naruto then started to spin Red Death like a windmill only faster and somehow deflected the heat of the dragon making the nin before him wide eyed in absolute terror. "Y-your not human?!" He shouted backing away and Naruto chuckled lightly before holding Red Death at his side...

"What was your first clue?" He asked with a grin as then white energy formed around and pushed the nin back and onto his ass. Then Naruto crouched as his fangs lengthened, his fingers and toes becoming sharp with claws, eyes glowing with a powerful energy, the three whisker marks he had on each cheek glowing pure white and showing themselves for the first time in years. Lightning traveled the length of Red Death sparking and arching along the blade and with a burst of power large white wings flowed from his back and his silver hair spiked at a backwards angle, some bangs still hanging in his face. With not even a word Naruto swung his still electrified Red Death along the ground, a sparking projectile attack came from the blade and headed towards the wide eyed nin who jumped out of the way as anything in it's path was incinerated.

Naruto then appeared before him and swung a still sparking Red Death at the man. The nin evaded as many of the swings of the blade as he could but was unprepared for Naruto when the boy flung a Lightning Bolt into his stomach with his left arm. The nin struggled to get back to his feet and behold the creature that Naruto had become as the boy grinned and formed a lightning bolt in his left arm before flinging it into the sky... **"Plasma Rain..."** The silver haired Angel said as the lightning disappeared among the clouds and for a second the nin though he was safe... Boy was he wrong... Naruto then crouched down, embedded Red Death into the ground and held it with both hands, as his wings came around him protectively. The Nin would have questioned this action if not a second later bolts of lightning rained down onto the field without warning tearing apart anything in their path as the entire field was annihilated.

Outside of the forest several people in the Hokage tower were gaping, awed by the destruction rained down by the silver haired Angel. "It would seem you have your Rookie of the year Sarutobi..." Hojo said smugly with a grin as everyone nodded slowly with wide eyes. Elsewhere, Sasuke and the others all looked towards the Forest of Death when they felt a strange power, Sasuke smirked seeing his brothers handiwork and then continued to walk home. _'Soon Itachi... I and my new brother will bring you to your knee's...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he chuckled darkly at the thoughts in his head.

Back at the Forest, Naruto rose up and looked over the destruction as his wings folded behind him like a cape. He walked towards the enemy nin with an apathetic look, his left leg had been burned badly by the attack and he was completely at his mercy. **"Seems like the tables have turned..."** Naruto said in that same dark yet angelic voice as he walked before the nin and looked at him with eye's cold as ice. **"This time I have YOU at my mercy..."** He said angrily recognizing the nin from the past when he was attacked.

"P-please... D-don't kill me..." The man stuttered out in fear and a frown marred Naruto's face as he looked down on the "Mortal Trash" as Kyuubi was calling him... The boy was starting to agree with the demon on that issue too. "P-please, I'll do anything you want... J-just don't k-kill me..." The man stuttered out once more and Naruto's frown turned into a scowl, he then flicked Red Death to his side and sheathed the blade with an audible snap.

**"You do not interest me... You are a weak pathetic MAGGOT!"** Naruto roared at the man angrily then took on a calm look. **"And I do not wish to sully my blade by destroying you..."** He said and turned his back to the nin and a black and red Hittai-ate fell to his feet and he saw a hawk masked ANBU before him... **"Hello Tenzou, he's all yours..."** Naruto said and picked up the Hittai-ate... **"After all, I don't care if a maggot is killed by another..."** Naruto whispered softly and walked passed Tenzou tying the Hittai-ate around his forehead and then grinning. **"A storm approaches..."** He said and vanished in a flash of light, leaving some white feathers in his wake...

--

"Hmmm, the Crushnik boy is doing better than I originally anticipated..." Hojo said to himself while the other's in the room looked on in awe of what they had just witnessed.

"What the hell... He just destroyed a mile of land and doesn't even look like he's tired..." Tsume said while gapping and Hojo chuckled.

"It's simple really Tsume. Naruto is the prodiginater of these changes, it only stands to reason that he'd have gained the most from it..." The man said and got several nods while Kakashi was oddly silent for a short time...

"What are the teams going to be like?" The Jounin then asked and Sarutobi raised a brow but still answered.

"Due to the surplus of graduating nin this year, I've decided to go with Four man Cell's. Perhaps it will help them develop more, if not it does help when you need to go on harder missions and individually they aren't able to get the job done... However, either way, it allows all those who passed onto a squad, only three will still become actual Genin but there will be more on the teams." The old man said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I want Naruto on my team, I'm one of the only Jounin Sensei's with any experience with Lightning Jutsu, and with HIS abilities he could become the God of Lightning incarnate..." Kakashi stated and Sarutobi nodded.

"Anyone else?" The old man asked and Kakashi nodded and Sarutobi smirked. "Well, enlighten me..." The old man said as he looked at the masked Jounin before him...

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Haku: **3**

Hinata Hyuuga: **4**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **9**

Temari Sabaku: **3**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: **1**

Ayame Ichiraku: **3**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

Live: **6**

Die: **1**

Live but stay in Inari's village: **5**

**--**

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

Okay, vampires are a unique creature due to what they are. They were the personification of human fears in their age. Now their not that scary, but you gotta remember that what was considered scary then, isn't now. So I've come up with a little something... Interesting. This is a survey more than a vote, I'd like your opinions on which of the characters in the story would gain the most from which Blood Related Power(s) they receive... They will each only get one maybe two of these abilities... Naruto MIGHT have all of them but it's not likely, and if he did it would be because of #1.

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind.

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.


	7. Teams

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Teams...**

"**Why should we protect... When humans only seek to destroy...?"**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Konohagakure Ninja Academy...)

Many of the Academy graduates were hyper, well, few but Naruto at least. The silver haired boy took things easy, Shikamaru was lazy unless you could excite him, Kai was stoic like Shino, and Sasuke was just waiting to be put on a team so he could get stronger. Naruto had his mask back on with his Hittai-ate over his forehead, and two metal plates coming down from it to cover his cheeks. But the reason they were Hyper is because today they were finally being put on teams, although, Sakura wasn't there... "Morning!" Iruka said pleasantly as he entered and Naruto instantly raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?" The teacher asked, it was rare for the boy to have a question.

"Where's Sakura?" Was all he asked and Iruka sighed.

"She didn't pass... The Chunin she was facing used a basic Genjutsu to fool her, she passed out..." Iruka said while shaking his head and several of the people in the room started to snicker. Naruto himself took on a look of indifference, he had nothing against the girl, but he would admit she wasn't really Shinobi Material... At least because she was always so damn fixated on Sasuke, the other girls were more then capable of protecting themselves while she wanted to be rescued... Foolish girl... "However, I did manage to recommend her to the Hospital, and I believe she is working to become a Medic as we speak." Iruka finished and Naruto nodded his head and returned to looking out over the mountains. "Alright then, Time for Team Assignments." Iruka said and the class all looked at him expectantly.

"Team 7, Naruto Kazama, Sasuke Kazama, Ino Yamanaka, and Kai Doryuu. Your Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said and Kai raised a hand into the air. "Uh, yes Kai?" Iruka questioned as the silent "Dark Mummy" rarely chose to speak of his own accord, he usually just let his actions speak for him.

"Iruka Sensei, that line up is unbalanced..." Kai said simply and Iruka used the explanation that the Hokage gave him to counter the bandaged boy's statement.

"No, it's not. Kai your physically immune to outward assault but lack any of the strengths of the other's in Taijutsu, you have zero Kenjutsu, and you practically rely on your regeneration factor alone. Ino, she has poison and can slip into places you can't unnoticed by the enemy, and kill them quickly with a fast acting poison. However, she is also a flop at Ken, Gen, and Ninjutsu, being unable to use chakra, and her Taijutsu is only a bit above average due to her increased strength. Naruto, he had no Gen or Nin Jutsu but makes up for it with Ken and Taijutsu, your weak points I might add, but has no use of Nin or Genjutsu like you and Ino. All three of you have no way of using regular Nin or Genjutsu, so we put the best Jutsu user with you, that just happens to be Sasuke. You all also make up for his own faults as he doesn't have the proper training for being an assassin like Ino could, he can't go walking forward, taking numerous fatal hits and simply shrug them off like you, and he doesn't have the raw power that Naruto displayed yesterday during the test." Iruka explained then took a deep breath and Kai was silent with his single eye closed...

"Acceptable..." He said simply and returned to existing without existing by sitting in his seat and silently watching all of them. It had originally creeped some of the students out, but mostly they got used to him and his eccentricities a long time ago.

"Alright then, next Team 8 is... Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten Higorashi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jounin Sensei is Might Guy." Iruka called and they saw Kai's eye twitched, but the boy remained ever silent. "And last, Team 9 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jounin Sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka then looked around the class and sighed. "Alright then, your Jounin Senseis will meet you here in Two hours, you don't have to leave the class but you might want to find something to occupy you while you wait." Iruka called then left with a sigh, Naruto's classmates then began to converse with their teams, Naruto's own "Team" coming and sitting together, Ino doing the most Talking out of them and that was still very little.

_**'Heh, not bad, you got the only decent Shinobi Wannabes, Partnered with you out of the entire group...'**_ Came Kyuubi's growling tone and Naruto frowned behind his mask. _'I'm not talking to you...'_ He said simply and the fox groaned in his head. _**'What the hell did I do this time?'**_ The great beast questioned and Naruto was silent, making the fox curse in a long stream, in multiple languages no less. "Hey Naruto?" Ino then questioned and the Silver haired boy looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Ino?" He questioned and the girl looked sheepish.

"Could you help me with something Shikamaru was trying to show me how to do?" She asked and Naruto raised a brow.

"Whats that?" He asked and Ino took a thoughtful look.

"He called it "Familiar Summoning" but it looked more like some kind of monster made out of darkness." Ino said and Naruto blinked repeatedly.

"I should be asking HIM how to do that... Truthfully... I didn't know we could..." The silver haired nin said and Kai then threw a Kunai and the light switch, dimming the light in the room, leaving only the light of the sun near the windows.

"Kai why did you do that?" Iruka questioned and Kai looked at him simply.

"Ino wishes to know about Summoning Familiars... Thats my specialty..." The boy said simply and then out of his back several tendrils of black energy slithered out with two snake like heads curved around his shoulders to snap at the startled Iruka... The class then noticed that the creatures coming from Kai gave off a yellow glow from their eye's, giving off a little light in the darkness.

"Yeah thats what Shikamaru did! Only he said you need to be bleeding too summon them." Ino said and then added thoughtfully and Kai nodded his head.

"You do..." He said simply and she tilted her head.

"Your not bleeding..." She said and Kai rolled his eyes, the serpent like creatures on his shoulders looking around at the children, green slime dripping from their fangs and tongues.

"Are you sure?" Kai questioned and Ino was silent while Kai then sighed. "To summon a Familiar... You must be bleeding... Also... Look deep within oneself to find the creature leaving in the darkness of your mind..." Kai said then was silent while his snake like Familiar was pulled back into his body as though it was never there. "I'll help you more later... Shikamaru can help whoever else wants to learn it... But I will help my teammate..." The young man said and Ino smiled to the boy.

"Alright... Er, looks like you could go outside if you want a little light thanks to Kai..." Iruka offered but the class stayed put, saying that the dimmed light was okay. The groups conferred amongst themselves while waiting, and eventually the first two Jounin Senseis showed up and took teams eight and nine away, leaving team seven to sit around with bored expressions on their faces. It wasn't until two hours later that their sensei FINALLY showed up and he entered to see an angry Ino, an annoyed Naruto and Sasuke... And Kai looked like he was asleep... _'Only one with any patience is the one with the shortened life span... How ironic...'_ The masked Jounin thought to himself looking at the group then eye smiling.

"Okay, my first impression of you all... You hate me... Met me on the roof!" Kakashi said then vanished in a puff of smoke. The four then left, all walking up to the roof where Kai put his tinted monocle on so the sun wouldn't bother him as much. "Alright, lets begin by getting to know each other, you know, names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals..." Kakashi said and Ino responded.

"You go first Sensei, we don't know YOU after all but are familiar with one another..." Ino said and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake... My likes are... Dislikes... Hobbies... My dreams are, well, none of your business..." Kakashi said and the only active member's of the group were annoyed with only getting his name. "Alright, you bandage boy, you go." Kakashi said to Kai who opened his eye and nodded his head slowly.

"Name... Kai Doryuu... Likes Snakes, My friend Mel, Darkness, and Life... Dislikes are Light in general, People who fear something they don't understand, Having my head cut off, and Death... Hobbies, Weapon Crafting... Dreams... I have none..." The bandaged boy said confusing some who heard his likes and dislikes...

_'He likes... Snakes? Anko would have a field day with this one... And whats with him disliking Light, and liking Darkness? Isn't that backwards or something?'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a raised brow. "Alright, blondie you go now." Kakashi said and Ino blinked before smiling.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and my friends, I dislike people who call others freaks because of what they look like or how they are! My hobbies are gardening and making new poisons, my dream is to become a great Kunoichi and find someone who truly cares for me..." Ino said with a smile and Kakashi shrugged, she was better than some girls.

"Alright then, Duck Ass, you go..." Kakashi said and Sasuke frowned.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my brother, and training. I dislike close minded fools who fear me and my friends for what we are, my hobbies are training with my abilities, and learning new sword skills. My dream, to build a better world for my friends... And kill a certain man..." Sasuke said and Kakashi raised a brow.

_'He's still an avenger at heart, but it looks like Naruto has been more of a positive influence than anyone could expect. His dream of building a better world is admirable, but it will take time and a lot of work to actually accomplish...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then looked at the silver haired boy and was silent for a few minutes...

"What?" Naruto asked and Kakashi tilted his head to the side...

"Are we related?" He asked and Ino giggled, Sasuke smirked... And Kai looked like he was sleeping...

"Not that I know of..." Naruto said with a frown under his mask and an annoyed look.

"Hmm... Alright, Mini-me you go." Kakashi said and Naruto growled while Sasuke snickered with Ino as the silver haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Fine... My name is Naruto Uzumaki Kazama... I like my family, my friends, and the old man. I dislike fools who can't tell the difference between a prisoner and his jail cell. My hobbies are gardening, training with Red Death here, and learning new things about my abilities. My dream is to become the strongest warrior to ever live, and eventually to have a family of my own..." Naruto said and Kakashi eye smiled.

_'Although he doesn't know this, I'm having flashbacks of myself... He looks a lot like a young me and has that same attitude. However unlike me he cares about his teammates, so I'm sure he's going to make an excellent ninja... Not to mention his teammates are practically impervious to death...' _Kakashi thought to himself inwardly nodding. "Alright, you guy's are to meet me tomorrow at training ground Seven so we can have the real Genin exams." Kakashi said and waited for someone too become outraged so was surprised when no one did. "Uhhh... Aren't you surprised?" He asked and they shook there heads.

"Although we each beat a Chunin, the Shinobi world is filled with dangers... You need to make absolutely sure we're ready for anything, we expected this in other words..." Naruto explained and Kakashi shrugged, wishing he had been that smart when he was a Genin.

"Alright then, oh, and before I forget, don't eat anything or you'll throw up." Kakashi said then disappeared in a plume of smoke. The children looked at one another then all left, jumping off the roof and heading home for the day...

--

(The next day...)

The group of Team Seven had arrived. Kai was sleeping once more, Naruto was sharpening his sword's blades, Sasuke was going through Kata, and Ino looked like she was playing with some green stuff in her hands that burned the ground whenever it dripped down. "Yo." Kakashi said finally arriving and got glared at by his team. "Sorry for being late, but there was this black cat and..." Before he could continue, Mel came out of Nowhere shouting Liar and jumping off his shoulders to land near Kai.

Mel had also changed over the years though she still had claws, fangs, pointed ears, black hair and skin, and her eyes were still red, her curves had developed earlier than most girls as had some... Other assets... that were now pretty distracting. She now wore a black leather halter top that left her midriff exposed and had belt above and under her rather pronounced chest, a Collar around her neck connecting to it. A pair of black leather shorts with belts along the sides to fasten them down, while her tail had a hole in the back to stick out. A pair of black leather belts made into an X around her waist with a black skirt that had slits on the sides and was attached to the belts. A pair of Leather sandal type boots that had belts covering them, with Black leather fingerless gloves, belts long her forearms. Over her shoulders and down her back she had her usual long and tattered black cloak, though this was was obviously newer than her old one and had red trimming.

"What are you here for Mel?" Everyone but a confused looking Ino asked and the girl grinned before reaching behind her back and holding a weapons pouch.

"Kai forgot this back home so I decided to bring it to him!" The girl exclaimed and then tossed the pouch to Kai who caught it and then nodded to the girl who then grinned at the others, waved and then jumped into a tree bounding off happily...

"She's odd..." Kakashi said and Kai scoffed.

"You should see her in her "Sexy Nurse" outfit... I still don't know why she had me make it for her..." Kai said and Kakashi nearly bled from his nose imagining what a "Sexy Nurse" outfit would look like on the girl, it was only enhanced by the fact she looked like some kind of demon... _'Demon nurse... DAMN! What is with this Kai kid! He's got a hot little fiend around and he hasn't made a move! Hell, she's several years younger than me and I'm interested, What the hell is wrong with him!'_ Kakashi inwardly ranted and wondered what Jaraiya would do if he met the girl... He'd probably make some kind of "Icha-Icha Dark Paradise" book or something... _'Sounds like an interesting concept actually... maybe the main character would be like Naruto or one of the other kids and how he...'_ Kakashi thought and then promised to wright that Idea down later and make the book himself!

"Well yes, now then we should get to the test..." Kakashi said and the four member's of his squad all walked to stand in front of him, Kai placing his Weapons pouch in its rightful place. "All you four have to do is get three of these bells. And come at me with the Intent to Kill or you just might die." Kakashi said and held out the bells then pulled a Timer from his Jounin vest. "This will go off when your time is up, if you don't have the bells by then, you fail." Kakashi said to his Genin.

"Alright then." Sasuke said as Ino and Naruto, both nodded their heads. Kakashi's eye twitched, why did his team have to be THIS smart... it was making him feel inferior... Kakashi cleared his throat after a few moments of loathing how smart they were compared to when he was still a Genin...

"Good... Then go!" Kakashi stated and Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino all jumped away while Kai stayed still and looked at the bells around Kakashi's waist. "Uh... Aren't you going to hide or something?" He asked and Kai shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fun... If I did that..." The kid said as a Lightning bolt came from the tree's and shot into the air. There was some rumbling before suddenly the clouds darkened and covered the sky, all light from the sun blocked and Kai removed his monocle to show his one eye glowing a bright demonic red...

"Oh shit..." Kakashi said as then the dark snake like creatures burst from his back once more hissing and snarling as a tendril shot towards Kakashi and impaled him only for him to puff into a plume of smoke leaving a log in his place.

"Kawamari..." Kai said stoically and then walked around and several Kunai embedded into him. It was all for naught however as the tendrils from his back all reached forwards and sideways in order to remove the objects then the snake like heads snarled angrily and Kai knelled, and placed his hands on the ground, one of the snakes slithering off his body and onto the ground before slithering into the forest seeking out Kakashi, or rather, the jingling of the bells...

Kakashi meanwhile was letting out a relieved sigh, he didn't want to fight that Kid, no one in their right mind would want too... That was when he smelled something and jumped in time to evade a Poison tipped Kunai aimed at his head. He looked at the tree the Kunai hit and he paled seeing the Kunai AND the tree were slowly melting with green foam on them... _'I really don't think telling them to come at me with the intent to kill was a good Idea...'_ Kakashi thought to himself then yelped as he had to start evading more of the green poisoned tipped Kunai.

Kakashi then had to duck as a sword sliced through the air his head had previously been. The silver haired Jounin looked to see a smirking Sasuke then run towards him and sing his sword at him. Kakashi evaded the swords slashes, and then kicked Sasuke in the chest sending him back and into the shadows and Kakashi looked around then felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as a massive bolt of lightning passed just beside his head and hit the tree behind him with a boom sending him shouting forwards. Kakashi flipped in midair and landed on a tree branch just in time to see Naruto swing his sword down at him and cursed while jumping back away from the silver haired boy.

_'Yep, definitely a bad Idea...'_ Kakashi concluded to himself as he landed with a grunt of pain and then dodged Sasuke swinging his own blade by rolling to the side and flipping up to his feet. _'I can't even read Icha-Icha Paradise with these kids trying to get the bells... or my head... I can't tell which at the moment...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he dodged Sasuke's blade once more. Kakashi then ducked and swept Sasuke's feet out from under him before jumping up into a tree and smirking when he reached the very top. _'Unless he can somehow sprout wings and Fly, he's not going to be getting me...'_ The Jounin thought to himself only to gawk when Sasuke smirked evilly and crouched.

The back of his shirt seemed to bulge for a bit and suddenly Kakashi felt his jaw drop as two massive black bat wings grew from his back, although he noticed a type of thorn near the top and red sheen to them... _'Awww, Hell no!'_ Kakashi thought when Sasuke Flapped the wings and flew towards him swinging his sword and Kakashi quickly used a pair of Kunai to block, sending him flying into the air. Naruto and Ino used this moment to throw a barrage of Kunai at the Jounin, those that had no poison having Explosive tags attached to them. Kakashi cursed loudly and started to evade the Poison tipped Kunai till the Explosive Tags started to go off knocking him around in the sky, he had to start using his Kunai to knock away the damn Poisoned Kunai and then lunged down away from the Kunai and blocked as Sasuke slammed his sword into Kakashi's Kunai and sent the Jounin straight into the tree's where Naruto, Ino and Kai were waiting for him.

Kakashi briefly thought he felt something near him but looked around only to see darkness... And Naruto lunging at him with "Red Death" drawn and swinging it at him. Kakashi cursed and rolled out of the way before flipping to his feet and ducking when Ino tried to grab him and then threw he towards Naruto who caught her and placed her on her feet. The young man then ran at Kakashi, his hands sparking with electricity as he slashed at the Jounin, sending an arc of Lightning towards the man.

_'Do these kids even know HOW to hold back?!'_ Kakashi wondered as he dodged the Lightning then went threw Several hand seals and disappeared under ground before pulling Ino down by her ankles and into the dirt from the neck down. Kakashi then reappeared and ducked under Naruto's blade before pulling a Kunai from its case and blocking the next strike, holding the young nin back. "You three... Are very determined..." Kakashi said and Naruto smirked, his eye's started to glow bright blue, his finger nails lengthened into sharp claws, and his hair spiked at a backwards angle... "Don't you grow wings when this happens?" Kakashi questioned and Naruto smirked under his mask.

"I can, but it takes too much time..." He said and then flipped Red Death upside down and swung the Scythe on the end near Kakashi who flipped backwards. Naruto smirked and then let go of Red Deaths handle and swung it with the whip like tassel, towards the nin and slicing anything in its path apart. Kakashi repeatedly cursed Naraku for training Naruto and Sasuke as he had to duck, dodge, weave, and move at impossible angles just to insure that he was squared by that damn sword. Eventually Naruto stopped and pulled Red Death back to his hand and charged the blade with lightning before crouching and running towards the man with the sparking blade making Kakashi visibly twitch.

The silver haired Jounin jumped over the Genin, and kicked him in the back of the head, flipping in the air and landing just in time to avoid Ino as she punched the ground and left a mini-crater in its wake... "How did you get out of the ground?" Kakashi asked and she pointed towards the hole he left her in and the silver haired nin saw that she had melted the dirt around her and pulled herself up... _'Why did I have too pick these kids... Why not some nice safe psychopath with a thing for castration... it's safer with someone like that than these kids!'_ Kakashi thought to himself then ducked when Naruto tried to take his head off and tackled Ino to the ground before flipping into the tree's only to be kicked back by Sasuke.

Kakashi used his hands and flipped to his feet on the ground and then jumped above a slash from Naruto while kicking Ino in the gut and grabbing Sasuke's wrist before throwing him into the bond girl. Just then several tendrils of black fluid like substance nearly impaled Kakashi and the Jounin groaned seeing Kai standing nearby with his single glowing eye glaring at him. Kai then looked to the side and moved his hand in a "come out" motion, before Kakashi's eye's a small creature came out of the shadows and started to laugh insanely.

It was black as midnight and shaped somewhat like a very small child, with red eyes that were glowing brightly and pointed ears, a mouth filled with vile crooked but sharp teeth, red cracks in its skin also glowing. It wore a green Chunin vest over its torso with a Bandanna type Forehead protector over its head and a Large Kunai on its back. The creature laughed once more and pulled the Kunai from its back, before lunging at Kakashi swinging the object at him and the man yelped, flipping away from the tiny terror before flinging Kunai at it and watching as it vanished in a plume of black ash. However, Kai simply raised his hand once more and yet again the creature came from the shadows and Kakashi mentally groaned as it lunged at him laughing insanely only know, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were helping.

Kai meanwhile knelled down and the slithering Snake like head that he had sent after Kakashi came back to him and deposited the three bells into his hand before reattaching to his back and snapping a few times. Kai then crossed his arms and watched as Kakashi started to dodge Naruto and Sasuke's Sword slashes, and try and Counter Ino and his "Darklings" kunai strikes with a bored look. He then decided to end this little game and sent one of his tendrils into the tree they were all on, mentally commanded his Darkling to return to him and lifted then entire tree, roots and all, from the ground and shook the four in it to the ground.

Once they were all on the ground, Kai commenced to throwing the Tree into the distance where it wouldn't bother anyone and they heard a loud crashing sound. "Kakashi Sensei... We win..." Kai then said holding up the Bells in his hand and Kakashi gawked while the others blinked in surprise.

"How... When... Never mind... You all did use teamwork and have gotten the bells..." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. _'Plus I don't want to die before I try my hand at writing that story...'_ Kakashi thought to himself and then eye smiled to the four Genin before him. "So you all pass... Meet at the Hokage Tower tomorrow for your first mission!" He said just as Kai nodded, tossed him the bells, and ordered his Darkling to return to the shadows, the little beast said a quick "Bye Bye" as it vanished into the shadows and Kai walked off silently as his Familiar vanished into his back once more. "He always like that?" Kakashi questioned and Naruto and the others nodded to him.

"See you tomorrow..." Naruto said and he and Sasuke were off, resuming their normal forms as they left. Ino shrugged and walked off also, vanishing into the shadows just as the timer went off...

"Those kids are going to be the death of me I swear..." Kakashi thought then fell onto his back and started to sleep, the strain from fighting the Genin being a bit much even for him... He felt sorry for the unlucky idiots who had them as their enemies... And he hoped he was a friend of theres so they wouldn't try and kill him again... But he just couldn't shake the feeling that things were only going to heat up now that he had his new Genin team... Although he wondered how the others fared with their own Genin considering how tough his group was, he was almost sure they'd be just as if not more tired than he was...

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Haku: **5**

Hinata Hyuuga: **5**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **7**

Temari Sabaku: **3**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: **1**

Ayame Ichiraku: **3**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

Live: **8**

Die: **1**

Live but stay in Inari's village: **8**

**--**

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

Okay, vampires are a unique creature due to what they are. They were the personification of human fears in their age. Now their not that scary, but you gotta remember that what was considered scary then, isn't now. So I've come up with a little something... Interesting. This is a survey more than a vote, I'd like your opinions on which of the characters in the story would gain the most from which Blood Related Power(s) they receive... They will each only get one maybe two of these abilities... Naruto MIGHT have all of them but it's not likely, and if he did it would be because of #1.

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind.

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.


	8. Wave Country

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 7:**

**Wave Country...**

"**If a monster is all you see when you look upon me, then what should I call you...?"**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Konoha...)

'This is Cyclops, Has anyone spotted the target?' Came a question over a radio and Naruto sighed from his spot in a tree.

'Raijuu here, I haven't seen anything so far...' Naruto said with a bored tone.

'Siren here, Neither have I.' Ino reported.

'Darkside here... Nothing to report...' Kai said and they all heard Sasuke shout out loudly.

'DAMMIT! This is Slicer, I've found the damn Target!!' He exclaimed with hisses and angry sounds coming from the background making Naruto smirk to himself.

'Alright Team, convene on Slicer's position.' Came Kakashi over the radio and Naruto sighed, vanishing into the shadows and reappearing next to Sasuke as a Tiger striped cat continued to wreak havoc on the young nins face...

"You know Sasuke... You shouldn't use your face to find that cat every time..." Naruto stated with a smirk as Sasuke glared at him and Ino laughed at the boy, Tora instantly discontinuing is actions and jumping to lick her face. "I still don't see how it will rip Sasuke's face off, yet he always lets Ino hold him without incident..." Naruto wondered and Sasuke grumbled about damn cats as Kai and Kakashi walked to them.

"So is it really Tora this time?" Kakashi questioned and both boy's pointed to the cat that Ino was holding and Kakashi sighed. "How does she do that?" He questioned and Kai seemed to want to say something, but then decided against it and remained silent as the grave. "Alright, lets head to the Hokage tower and get rid of this damn cat..." Kakashi said and all but Ino nodded and they made their way to the Hokage tower.

--

(Later...)

"Mission catch the damn cat is complete..." Kakashi said to Sarutobi as the Fire Lords Wife hugged the poor cat, literally to death.

"I actually feel sorry for poor Tora..." Ino said and Kai, Naruto, and Sasuke all glared at her.

"Not after he scratched up my face..." Sasuke grumbled.

"He has too pay... I didn't like falling off that cliff..." Naruto growled.

"I'm not even going to say it..." Kai stated with his arms crossed.

"Alright then Team Seven, lets see what else we can give you... Hmmm... To baby-sit for the council of elders... To run errands to the neighboring village... To help dig sweet potatoes..." The old Hokage wondered and Naruto frowned.

"No way." He stated angrily and the aging Hokage chuckled to himself. "We need a higher ranking mission that these Old Man. Currently I'm beginning to think you don't want us to actually grow from experience on the field..." Naruto grumbled while Sasuke and Kai nodded.

"NARUTO! Your just a rookie, of course your going to get grunt work!" Iruka shouted and Naruto frowned to himself.

"Perhaps... But, it is also listed that for every twenty D-Rank Missions were are to accomplish, that we must also have a C-Rank until we reach the rank of Chunin at which point we take all C-Ranks until with get a B-Rank and so on..." Naruto stated simply and Iruka gawked as Sarutobi snickered, leave it to Naruto to find a way to get what he wants.

"Well then Iruka. Has Team Seven completed the necessary amount of D-Rank missions?" Sarutobi questioned and Iruka nodded his head slowly. "Very well then, I have the perfect mission for your team Kakashi. Please send him in." Sarutobi said and a door opened, Naruto looking out of the corner of his eye to see a hairy, balding, and fat man walking in wreaking of Sake and looking drunk... _'Ugh... I feel like I need to bathe just looking at him...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown as the man walked into the room.

"Whats with the brats? I ask you for Ninja to protect me and you give me a bunch of little kids... I bey they couldn't protect themselves from a gentle breeze... Especially the sickly looking one in the bandages..." The man said and Naruto winced for the man, saying Kai was Sickly wasn't the smartest thing to do... But to his credit Kai, barely flinched and instead simply glared at the man angrily.

"Er, Tazuna-san, I assure you that team Seven are more than capable of Taking care of you. They may not look like it but they are probably the best Genin Team in the entire village..." Sarutobi said seeing as some black tendrils had started to appear from Kai's back like the last time he was insulted, from the autopsy, the man had had a tendril shoved up his ass to come out his nose and then he had been ripped in half by the flailing appendages...

"Whatever... They just better be sure they don't let anyone kill me... I'm the Great Bridge Builder Tazuna, and I gotta get back to the land of Waves... So you brats better not let me die... Even at the costs of your own lives..." The man slurred and Kai's eye twitched slightly making Naruto grimace.

"Er, Tazuna-san, it is not wise to make an enemy of Kai... He ripped a man apart for mentioning his... Physical problems..." Naruto said quickly with both Ino and Sasuke nodding their heads, all three looking paler than normal.

"Whatever... I'll see you all tomorrow..." Tazuna said stumbling out the door in time for a wild tendril made from Darkness to hit the space his head had just been in...

"Dammit... I missed..." Kai growled his eye twitching and Kakashi looked to the Hokage then back to his rather strange team members.

"Uh... Right... Everyone convene tomorrow at the Village Gates... Until then, Ja-ne!" Kakashi said then poofed from the room in a cloud of smoke leaving a slightly irate Kai with the people in the room...

--

(Next Day, Village Gates...)

"Is it possible to be afraid of my own students?" Kakashi wondered walking to the group on time seeing as he didn't want the group to attack him like last time. As he made it he saw that Naruto and Tazuna were missing while Kai seemed to have cooled down from the day before. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi questioned and Sasuke frowned.

"He went looking for our client..." Was all the spiky haired boy said before returning to looking at the clouds boredly, Ino was playing with her poison once more and Kai... He just seemed to exist...

"Er... Right then..." Kakashi said as at that moment Naruto and Tazuna walked from the gates and Naruto tossed a pair of bags to Sasuke and Ino. "Don't you have a bag Kai?" Kakashi questioned and the mummy like boy twitched.

"No... I wear only these clothes..." He stated and Ino shivered in disgust looking at him with equal parts disgust and revulsion.

"Don't you have any other clothes?" She questioned and Kai gave her an annoyed look.

"My body is missing skin... I bleed constantly... I can't wear other clothes because these are made to douse the scent..." Kai stated and then walked off with Tazuna openly gaping and Kakashi letting out a sigh, how did he get the strangest, yet most promising, Genin on his team... _'Oh right... I asked for them... I must have been insane...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as the group started off on the road with Kai up front, seeing as that was planned so if anyone came from up front the immortal would be the one taking damage instead of Tazuna, who also had Naruto behind him, and Sasuke and Ino beside him, Kakashi slightly behind Naruto and reading his little orange book as they walked. It was a few hours later that Kai seemed to grow bored and then called out to his sensei.

"Kakashi Sensei..." Kai said stoically from the front and Kakashi looked up from his little book. "I wish to summon a Darkling... Would you please have Naruto make the clouds dim the light..." The boy said simply and Kakashi sweat dropped then nodded, he'd like to stay on that kids good side after all. Naruto simply rolled his eye's, then pointed a hand into the air, Tazuna looking to see what was going on only to gawk as a bolt of lightning left the boy's hand and shot into the clouds. It was slow, but soon the entire area was covered in shadows, the young nin's eye's all starting to glow their respective color's and creeping Tazuna out.

"Thank you..." Kai said then closed his eye's and his tendril like Snake Familiar came from his back, making Tazuna gulp and watch as then Kai made a "Come-out" motion to the shadows and one of his "Darklings"came out to him. "Attack that puddle..." Kai said simply and the Darkling grinned and ran at the puddle before stabbing inward with it's Kunai and making two nin jump out and look at the Darkling with a "What the Fuck" look on their faces.

Before the two could move one had been electrocuted by Naruto, and Sasuke had the other one down on the ground, using his massive strength to hold him down. At that moment the Darkling walked over to the electrocuted man and started to laugh loudly. **"It smells of blood..."** The Darkling said then lifted it's leg up and started to piss on the other nin. **"AND PISS!!"** The Darkling exclaimed laughing loudly as it finished and Ino gapped at it.

"Why did it do that..." She questioned and Kai rolled his eye.

"It wanted too..." He said simply while Kakashi just sighed, wondering if only those Darklings were crazy and Kai was just that freaking nuts...

"Alright thats enough of that. Kai make that thing go away, Ino can you make a truth serum or something?" Kakashi ordered and Ino nodded. "Good then cook one up and use it on the man who HASN'T been charbroiled." Kakashi stated and Ino shrugged before walking over to the man and Kai pointed to what looked like a hole in the ground and the Darkling he summoned grumbled before leaving with a "Bye-Bye" like the last time and Kai's Familiar did the same, although Tazuna was paler than normal...

"How does he do that?" The man asked quietly and Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Honestly... I don't know..." Kakashi said as his team got to work and Kakashi went to question the man who hadn't been electrocuted by Naruto. It was a while later, after Kakashi had gotten the man to spill, thanks mainly to the Truth Serum like Poison from Ino, and that both had been tied up that Kakashi looked at Tazuna who gulped. "Mister Tazuna, why are ninja after you? You requested a C-rank and as you should know, having any Missing Nin after you would qualify as a B bordering on A-rank mission..." The man stated and Tazuna sighed and decided to spill...

--

Several hours and one long ass explanation Later, Team Seven was still helping Tazuna, mostly because they wanted to help him... Or in Kai's case wanted something to "Eat" as he said and raised several questions in Kakashi's mind about what the hell he actually ate. As the group walked on, Kai saw a White Snow Hare and his eye twitched. "Kakashi Sensei... Snow Hare's are only white in the cold right?" Kai questioned and Kakashi sighed then nodded. "Then why is the one right there still white in the middle of Summer?" Kai questioned and Kakashi blinked.

"DUCK!" He shouted as a large spinning weapon came and Kai blinked when it cut his arm off making him groan.

"Now I have to sew it back on again..." The young nin grumbled grabbing his arm from the ground while Tazuna openly gaped at the boy once more.

"Huh... What an odd kid. Loses his arm and acts like it's normal... Eh Kakashi Hatake?" Came a deep growling voice from a large nin that was now standing on the sword embedded in a tree. He was a tall man, and muscular, with a black leather strap around his upper body in a Y shape, striped pants, cow skin arm and leg warmer's, black Shinobi sandals, bandage's around his lower face, his Hittai-ate tilted to the side slightly and black spiky hair.

"Zabuza Momochi... The Demon of the Hidden Mist..." Kakashi said as he stood up and looked to Ino. "Go help Kai with his arm..." The nin muttered and the girl sighed then walked over to her teammate and dragged him over to Naruto and Sasuke before holding the arm to his stub as he got a needle and thread from his equipment pouch.

"Why do you always have to lose your limbs..." She grumbled and Kai rolled his eye.

"Because, when you can't feel pain... it really doesn't matter..." The boy stated simply as he started to sew his arm back on, freaking Tazuna out and slightly disturbing both Kakashi and Zabuza...

"Uhh... Is that one of your brats... Or a monster of some form?" He asked and Kakashi took a thoughtful look.

"He is my student but he's... Somewhat demented..." The man stated and Zabuza nodded, jumping off his sword and to the ground before pulling the blade from the tree and slinging it over his broad shoulders.

"Well that aside, all I want is the old man, get out of my way and you might leave here in one piece." Zabuza warned and Kakashi pointed to Kai... "Alright... Seeing as it wouldn't matter with that kid, the REST of you might leave here in one piece." The man stated and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders then reached up to his Hittai-ate.

"Well then it looks like I'll have to use this then... Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kai, assume the Manji Formation and Protect mister Tazuna..." Kakashi then lifted his Hittai-ate to show a red eye with three black Tomoe marks in it around a slightly small pupil. "So then Zabuza... Shall we?" Kakashi questioned and Zabuza chuckled to himself darkly.

"Ah... To face the legendary Sharingan Eye so early on in our first meeting... This IS an honor..." Zabuza said and both Naruto and Sasuke raised a brow, they thought only the Uchiha had the Sharingan... Just then Zabuza vanished and yet Sasuke looked straight to where he disappeared on top of a nearby lake, his eye's glowing an eerie red as he did. **"Kirigakure Jutsu!"** Zabuza exclaimed and a thick fog began to cover the area and the only one having any problem with the mist was Tazuna. "There are eight targets..." Zabuza's voice said from somewhere hidden in the mist and Team Seven sighed in annoyance. "Throat, Spinal Collum, Lungs, Liver, The Jugular Vein, The Subclavian Artery, Kidney, Heart!" Zabuza called out and Kai smirked, all those places were pretty much useless with him so he didn't have to worry... "... So many choices what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh..." Zabuza chuckled and the group all felt Zabuza's Killing Intent and brushed it off... It wasn't that strong really...

"Hey, you guy's." Kakashi said and looked to his team who also looked to their sensei. "Don't act all cool. Sometimes there are things even you won't be able to fight... Which is why I'm here. I'll make sure none of you get hurt." Kakashi said with an Eye smile and Kai smirked.

"I wouldn't bet on that..." Zabuza said while appearing behind Tazuna and the surprised Genin... "Game Over." Zabuza stated and then swung his sword, the genin were knocked away by Kakashi however who stopped Zabuza's sword and stabbed the Missing nin in the ribs. The bandaged man had a surprised look on his face for a few seconds before turning into a puddle of water. Just then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung down on the silver haired nin, his own body changed into water also leaving a surprised Zabuza to wonder when he copied his Jutsu. Just then another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza his Kunai to the Missing Nin's neck...

"Don't move... Game Over..." Kakashi said simply to the Missing Nin.

"Impressive..." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded while Kai had just finished sewing his arm back arm and it gave off a dull red light while her moved his bandages back to cover the skin.

"Heh heh... Not Bad Kakashi..." Zabuza said darkly to the man. "But we're not through just yet..." Zabuza said and Kakashi narrowed his eye's. "It will take more to defeat me than you mimicking me like an ape... Allot more..." Zabuza stated to Kakashi simply. "Heh-heh... But you are good... In the short time you took to talk to those kids... You duplicated my **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"**..." Zabuza said and then looked at Kakashi through the corner of his eye. "And by making that clone say something you normally would, you ensured my focus would be solely on it... While you yourself used the Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide and watch my every move... Too bad for you..." Zabuza said as another of him appeared behind a surprised Kakashi. "I am not that easy to fool!" Zabuza exclaimed as the one in front of Kakashi turned into water and the one behind Kakashi swung down with his blade.

"Quite ingenious... He had several Water Clones ready for Kakashi Sensei..." Naruto said nodding to himself as Tazuna gawked. Zabuza meanwhile swung his Zabatou at Kakashi, the man ducking down and rolled away from the attack, Zabuza swing making his sword dig into the ground and the missing nin used this to place his hand on the Pommel of the blade and spin to kick Kakashi in the gut and send him flying into the nearby lake.

"Aren't you guy's gonna help him?!" The man exclaimed and Sasuke smirked. Zabuza ran toward Kakashi only to stop as he saw some caltraps in front of him, the Missing nin then poofed away appearing near Kakashi...

"Sensei wanted to fight him... We'll let him until we see a reason to intervene..." Sasuke said getting nods from Kai and Naruto.

"Boys..." Ino said while shaking her head. Kakashi was trying to stay afloat in the water, however he was finding that it all felt heavy for some reason when Zabuza appeared behind him, his eye's widening in shock. "Heh, Got ya... **Suirou no Jutsu!**" Zabuza called out as he formed a sphere of water that held Kakashi in place then pulled him in the air, Zabuza placing his hand in it to hold the Jutsu. "Heh... This will hold you while I take care of your little brats... **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Zabuza called out and several water clones appeared and started to walk towards Naruto and the others.

"I think he wants to fight us... Ino... You stay..." Naruto stated and the girl nodded her head and crossed her arms, muttering about battle crazed boys under her breath. "Ready Sasuke? Kai?" Naruto questioned and the other boy's nodded while their silver haired friend held one of his hands up, a small orb of lightning forming in it... "Then lets have some fun..." Naruto stated darkly and flung the ball of light into the air making a thunderous crack while Kai removed his monocle, and Sasuke unsheathed Chokatou.

The Zabuza Clones all looked at Naruto strangely, then to the sky as the clouds darkened, blotting out all the light save a faint glow and Kai vanished into the shadows. Naruto then reached to his back and slowly unsheathed Red Death, his blue eye's giving off a feint glow as he did and Sasuke's gave an eerie red glow as he then smirked, his free left arm morphing into a spiked mess like it normally did causing Zabuza's clones to wonder what was going on...

_**"Now your ours..."**_ Came Kai's demonic voice from the shadows and the Zabuza's looked around only to see a faint yellow glow coming from the twin serpent like heads that were growing from his back and curving around his shoulders. Then two of the clones were pierced by two large shadow like tendrils coming from Kai's back that then lifted the Water Clones into the air, just as then Naruto charged the blade of Red Death with Lightning and sent a projectile like attack at another clone decimating it as Sasuke moved like lightning, and cut the head off another clone, leaving only one left.

"W-what the hell are you!?" Zabuza's clone questioned looking at the three boy's with wide eye's as Naruto chuckled darkly.

"We are beyond life and Death... A part of the shadows and of the night..." Naruto said simply not answering the Missing Nins question and Sasuke grinned while a pair of large leather wings burst from his back like when he faced Kakashi...

**"But... Maybe we're your death..."** Sasuke offered and Naruto flung a bolt of lightning at the Zabuza clone while Sasuke flew towards the real Zabuza and swung Chokatou at the nin, the man ducked down and Naruto fire a bolt of lightning towards the Missing Nin, the man cursed and released his hold of the Suirou Jutsu in order to fall into the water away from the projectile attack.

"Excellent work Sasuke, return to protecting Tazuna while I finish dealing with Zabuza..." Kakashi said as both he and Zabuza pulled themselves out of the water while Zabuza saw Sasuke fly back to his place with Team Seven...

"What the hell are those brats..." Zabuza growled and Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Truthfully, Even I don't really know... I'm just glad their on my side..." Kakashi said simply and Zabuza growled standing up and then looking at Kakashi as he got up also. Both had used a good amount of their chakra however it looked to Kakashi that Zabuza was the one who would lose here... Just at that moment, Zabuza started to form hand seals and Kakashi quickly followed him both performing Hand seals until finally they both called out in unison...

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!!"** With that a pair of water dragons launched at the two Jounin and intercepted one another, canceling out each others Jutsu. Zabuza was confused seeing Kakashi use the same move as him but made several more Hand Seals only for hie eye's to widen as once more Kakashi was following him and both ended in the stance for the Kirigakure Jutsu... _'All my moves... My gestures... It's like he's...'_ Zabuza thought with wide eyes only for them to nearly bug out when Kakashi finished his thoughts for him.

"... through them all." Zabuza's mind was going at a frenzy now, unable to believe that Kakashi was doing this. _'What? Is he reading my minds?!'_ Zabuza wondered while looking directly into the Sharingan eye. _'Damn him, he's...'_ Zabuza thought and Kakashi finished for him once more. "... That sickeningly evil look in his eye... Right?" Kakashi said then questioned as Zabuza started to shake his eye's threatening to pop out of his skull.

"Feh! Your a pale imitation!" Zabuza said angrily to the man then both spoke at the exact same time only with Kakashi having a much calmer tone.

"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." Zabuza suddenly started to shiver in rage and began to make a long string of hand seals.

"YOU MIMIK ME LIKE A PARROT! I'LL CLOSE YOUR BEAK FOR GOOD!" Zabuza exclaimed even as Kakashi was performing the exact same hand seals that he was and Zabuza saw a shadow behind the nin. _'I... It's...'_ He thought then saw the shadow come into focus only to see himself staring right back at him. _'ME?But Th-thats impossible!! Is this another one of his illusions?'_ Zabuza questioned of himself, his eye's wide only to see Kakashi hadn't stopped making seal's as he then said.

**"Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!"** With that Kakashi's Sharingan eye spun rapidly and a monstrous amount of water flooded the area Naruto and the group holding on to anything they could reach in time. _'Wh-what..?! This is absurd!! Before I could even finish my Jutsu, he used the exact same technique against me...!' _Were Zabuza's thought's as the water formed a massive sphere lifting him up into it and then throwing the Nuke-Nin back down into the water's. _'I can't keep up with him!!'_ Zabuza thought to himself amazed despite himself as the waters pushed him all around the swirling vortex. Soon Zabuza hit a tree and felt somewhat safe only for four Kunai to connect with his body knocking him back into the tree. "Thats that..." Kakashi said coldly from a branch up in the tree and Zabuza looked up at him with wide eye's.

"Wh-what... Can you see the future?!" Zabuza demanded of the other nin who held up a Kunai.

"Yes... I foresee... Your death..." Kakashi said and lunged down at Zabuza whose eye's widened... _'No! I can't die yet... I still have one more thing left to do!'_ Zabuza screamed at himself and rolled forward with all his remaining strength, under Kakashi then forming several seals rapidly.

"Until next we meet! Sharingan Kakashi!" Zabuza called out as he then vanished in a plume of Smoke and Kakashi narrowed his eye's.

"Should we go after him Sensei?" Naruto questioned suddenly and Kakashi blinked, then pulled his Hittai-Ate over his eye and frowned...

"No, we will take Tazuna to his village, I believe that Zabuza will need to recover from this battle before we will have to worry about him again..." Kakashi said more to himself than Naruto who shrugged and walked back to Tazuna. _'However, something wasn't right, Zabuza's eye's didn't show fear of death... He was afraid of something else... But what?'_ The Jounin wondered to himself, while thankful that the Sharingan no longer took to much of his Chakra... _'Only thing I can thank for that is the Blood Plague Really...'_ He mused as the group of Ninja then helped a somewhat excitable Tazuna walked towards his home...

--

Zabuza rolled into a wall with a groan, then pushed himself up and grunted, his sword still on his back as he then pulled it off and let it fall to the ground with a loud clang. "I need to rest..." He mumbled but his feet took him elsewhere within the complex, to a room with a Red X over the front and opened it. Inside was a female form, her face very pale and shivering even with the covers over her. "Haku..." Zabuza said softly and placed a hand on her forehead. "I'll make sure you get better, this stupid plague won't beat you..." He said softly and then fell slightly only to stop himself before he fell on her. "If... When you get better, I'm gonna make sure I treat you better... Like the Daughter you've become for me..." Zabuza said then stumbled out of the room... Blood trickling down from the girls eyes and lips...

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: **5**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **7**

Temari Sabaku: **3**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: **1**

Ayame Ichiraku: **4**

**(Removed Haku, got an idea for what to do with her as has been seen this chapter!)**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

**(Decided: Zabuza will live, and he and Haku will remain in Wave...)**

**--**

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

Okay, vampires are a unique creature due to what they are. They were the personification of human fears in their age. Now their not that scary, but you gotta remember that what was considered scary then, isn't now. So I've come up with a little something... Interesting. This is a survey more than a vote, I'd like your opinions on which of the characters in the story would gain the most from which Blood Related Power(s) they receive... They will each only get one maybe two of these abilities... Naruto MIGHT have all of them but it's not likely, and if he did it would be because of #1.

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind.

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.


	9. Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 8:**

**Childe...**

"**To be normal once more, I would give up all my power..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Land of Waves, Tazuna's home...)

After getting Tazuna home the group had decided to train for when Zabuza attacked next, though they basically didn't need it Kakashi was being cautious. He offered to teach them all but Kai, Ino and Naruto all said they had no Chakra so they decided to just practice their powers and let Sasuke train with Kakashi. So here Naruto sat with Kai and Ino as the girl and Naruto himself attempted to find her familiar and Kai was simply staying to help them. "Your trying too hard..." Kai said suddenly and Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well it's not my fault, Your really being vague with the whole, "Look inside yourself" crap..." Ino grumbled with a frown while Kai opened a single eye and looked to Naruto who was silent.

"Naruto isn't complaining..." The boy said simply and Ino glared at him then looked at Naruto wondering what he was doing...

--

In his head, Naruto was sitting in front of Kyuubi with an annoyed look on his face. The only difference from when he was little was that now the floor was covered in blood rather than water, so it was somewhat strange walking around. "We both know your not my familiar... At least I hope not... So where and what is it?" The boy stated then questioned and Kyuubi rolled it's eye's.

**"Yes I know that, you know that, hell, Lucifer himself probably doesn't give a damn kit. A familiar is not determined by what's inside the person, rather it reflects what your spirit most resembles... However that is not the point... Now tell me why the fuck you woke me up at this insane hour!"** The massive demon grumbled and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"I was wondering if you'd know where my stupid Familiar is... You have been living in my mind for... All my life... After all..." The boy stated and the demon's eye's closed in thought for a few seconds before it grinned widely.

**"Yes actually. Remember when that other you bit you?"** Kyuubi questioned and Naruto nodded his head while rubbing his throat. **"Well, if you can find that door again I'm sure that your familiar would be in there."** The fox stated and Naruto hmmed to himself in thought.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Naruto asked and the great beast rolled it's eyes.

**"Think of it this way. That room held your dark side, so in essence wouldn't it be obvious that your "Inner Beast" would also be in there..."** Kyuubi stated and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess... Might as well check at least..." Naruto said simply then looked around the area and Kyuubi raised a brow.

**"Kit... What the hell are you doing?"** The fox questioned and Naruto blinked.

"The door was around here wasn't it?" He questioned and Kyuubi let out an annoyed sigh.

**"er... Yeah... When your Dark Side opened it... You'll have to find it yourself this time..."** Kyuubi told Naruto and the young boy slapped his face and glared at Kyuubi.

"Fine... But I'm not going to be talking to you for a while again..." Naruto grumbled and Kyuubi grumbled about ungrateful brats and needing to find a way to hurt him later. As Naruto walked into the dark depths of his own mind he noticed that he'd most likely be stuck inside of his own mind for quite a while due to the numerous tunnels he'd have to check... "I really need to sort through this place anyways... Might as well start now..." Naruto said to himself and walked into the closest tunnel and vanished into the darkness that consumed him.

--

Back on the outside Ino was touching the metal plate of Naruto's Hittai-ate, while the masked boy remained unmoving. "Is he alright?" She questioned looking to Kai who opened one eye and rolled it with an annoyed look.

"Yes, when you go to deep into your unconscious you can sometimes end up unable to wake yourself up until your finished... or in other words, he's so busy in his head he can't tell whats happening in the outside world.." Kai explained and Ino huffed.

"Okay then, what do we do then?" She questioned and Kai sighed then reached up and sighed.

"My bandages are coming loose, could you help me re-wrap them?" He question and Ino shrugged and then moved over as he unraveled his hands. "You work on my head, it's the hardest ones to do for me... But I'd suggest you do it from behind if you don't want to scream..." Kai said then warned and Ino rolled her eyes.

"As if your that scary." She stated and then reached up and removed his Hittai-ate while Kai let out an annoyed sigh, why wouldn't she just listen to him? He took his thoughts away from that and then went back to unraveling the bandages around his arms and grimacing when he saw the green and blue patches of flesh mixed in with the same pale tone of flesh that Ino had. The said girl had managed to remove the upper wrappings from Kai and was looking green. His left eye was completely missing, the flesh around it and from the left side of his forehead all hanging down and oozing blood down into the bandages still on his lower face, with what looked like Stapples on the bridge of his nose and the right side of his face holding the flesh on.

"Whats the matter? I thought I wasn't scary..." Kai questioned in a monotone and Ino's eye twitched.

"Y-your not... Just never seen under your bandages before..." She said while fighting to keep the bile down in her throat. Even with the ability to poison people with just a touch, she was sure this was a more horrific way to live... So she removed the wrappings from his lower face and grimaced as she saw what the rest of him looked like. His right cheek had a hole it in that showed his fanged teeth, all of which were razor sharp, his gums were a purple color and had green slime oozing out of them, his left side had his lips sown at the edge making it look like he had an evil grin sown into his face and more chunks of his skin was missing from his lower jaw, his ears were torn to shreds looking like a wild animal had gotten a hold of them...

Kai actually seemed to smirk as Ino fell on her as and back peddled only to turn and unleash the contents of her stomach onto the ground, coughing and spitting up chunks of what had been in her stomach and then holding it and grimacing seeing blood on the ground. "Told you it was scary..." Kai said simply and Ino didn't bother to argue with him.

"Hey you three..." Kakashi said as he and Sasuke came into the clearing then both stopped seeing Kai's face and turned around to release the contents of their stomachs also.

"Hmm... Even a Jounin can't take looking at me..." Kai said more to himself as both Kakashi and Sasuke grimaced due to the taste in their mouthes and the smell of their own vomit.

"Could you tell me why his face is... Unwrapped?" Kakashi questioned while Ino shivered.

"He said his bandages were loose and wanted me to help him re-wrap them..." She told him and Kakashi shivered then looked at Naruto while Kai was re-wrapping his arms with the bandages.

"And him..." Kakashi questioned and Ino frowned her arms crossed.

"He's stuck in his subconscious, it would be best to leave him unless you want his lightning to attack you..." Kai answered with a monotone as he attempted to re-wrap the bandages on his head... "Ino or someone please help me with this..." He grumbled and Ino grimaced and walked behind him to help. "Don't be ashamed... Even Mel has trouble with my face... And she's known me since we were kids..." Kai stated and Ino frowned.

"So she doesn't throw up?" Ino asked and Kai shook his head no.

"She says that if she doesn't get used to the way I look, she'll never be able to really face me... Or something like that..." Kai said and Ino shrugged while wrapping the boy's lower face and then Kai reached up and held the flap of his flesh that had been hanging down, back to his skull.

"Ugh... Why the hell does Kami-Sama hate you enough to do this..." Ino mumbled to herself and Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Mother says Kami is actually very cruel to those who don't deserve it..." Kai said while shrugging one shoulder and everyone looked at him funny. "What?" He asked while looking at them all with a raised brow.

"You don't have a mother..." Kakashi said simply and Kai tilted his head.

"So says you... She doesn't have to be alive for me not to hear her..." Kai said simply and Kakashi began to think he'd have to take Kai to see several psychiatrists...

"Never mind that Kakashi-Sensei, what should we do now..." Ino asked when she finished with Kai's wrappings and the boy placed his Hittai-ate back around his forehead.

"Uhh... Well... Now that Kai's face is back under it's wrappings. You and he are to protect Tazuna tomorrow while I continue Sasuke's training... But are you sure the rest of you don't want me to help training you... I kind of feel like I'm playing favorites..." Kakashi questioned and Kai let out an annoyed groan.

"No, Kakashi-Sensei... You don't have any of our abilities, only Sasuke can learn from you... Maybe Naruto... But he wants to perfect his powers like me and Ino. Once we've finished that... Well... I'm not even sure what we'll be able to do once we finish..." Kai stated then got up onto his feet with Ino. "However we will protect Tazuna... That is our mission..." The boy stated and Ino nodded her head, while still holding her stomach.

"Alright then, if your both sure, just remember that Zabuza could strike again at any moment. Be prepared to fight at full force." The silver haired Jounin said and Kai nodded his head with a bored look on his face. "Well then we should all get back to Tazuna's house... But... Should we leave Naruto here?" Kakashi said then questioned and Kai nodded his head.

"As I said, his powers will protect him should he come under attack, and believe me when I say that the chances of anything getting near him with his powers controlled solely by his subconscious are slim to none..." Kai stated with his arm's crossed and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"So when do you think he'll wake up?" The Jounin questioned and Kai chuckled to himself.

"You never know Kakashi... Shikamaru said it took him four day's, with me half an hour... There's no telling how long it will take for him to awaken, but when he does he will have even more power than before... A Familiar grants attributes other than summoning an indestructible monster... Like my "Darklings", those "Demon Tendrils" on my back, the "Demon Heads" over my shoulders, and even the other abilities that they grant me are all possible because I have a "Snake Familiar"..." Kai explained and Kakashi blinked... That explained his fondness for Snake's at least...

"Well then... lets go..." The Jounin offered and all his genin save Naruto followed him as he headed back to Tazuna's home...

--

(The Next day...)

Naruto was still out, so Kakashi's genin were all off helping Tazuna's family at the moment, while wondering when Naruto would return. Tazuna's home was not a place that Kai liked being in however, so when he and Ino had gone out with Tsunami you couldn't have gotten him out quicker. The boy was actually more angry with that little BASTARD Inari than anything else... The brat had the gall to say HIS life was shit, That HE had it bad, hell, Kai would trade all of his powers and abilities just so he could walk in public without scaring everyone nearby, just so he wouldn't feel that burning sensation whenever he didn't wear his tinted monocle, just so he could have a LIFE, instead of the absolute HELL he'd endured. He always tried not to look at the negatives of his life, tried to rein in his darker more violent tendencies...

But given what he and the others were he knew that was next to impossible. For him because slowly he was going to lose his mind, become a mindless killing machine... At least thats what his "Mother" had told him... "Kai?" Ino questioned and the bandaged child turned to the girl. "You look tense..." She said sounding worried for him and Kai was silent then looked at Tsunami... They had only left Tazuna's home while Kakashi and Sasuke watched Tazuna himself they were to protect Tsunami, just encase some of those pricks tried anything with her.

"I'm fine... How is she..." He questioned softly and Ino frowned. Was it normal for a boy to be so soft spoken all the time? Truthfully she didn't think so as even Shikamaru was somewhat more lively than this boy was and that was saying something... Well... Unless you could challenge him then he went psycho on you...

"Really Kai, she's fine, we're only going to get some groceries..." Ino said and then tensed when she felt a hand on her ass. She was about to unleash some divine fury upon the pervert when Kai moved quicker than lightning and lifted the Pervert from the ground and into the air. No small feat considering the difference in height between the two of them.

"Never touch a woman there again unless it's your own god forsaken wife..." Kai growled with a narrowed eye upon the man who jerked his head slowly. "Now get out of my sight before I eat you..." The boy growled tossing the man, not noticing as he scratched him, the man quickly got up and ran away, cradling his injured arm as he went off into the distance. "Sorry..." Kai said to Ino and Tsunami as he turned back to them and walked forward. "I think I have been a little too stressed out lately..." He said and the two woman looked at one another then followed after the boy.

Their trip threw the town was mostly uneventful, beyond the little girl who pulled on Ino's skirt and wanted candy. The blond couldn't help but give into the child's demands and gave her some of the candy she had with her. Kai seemed to look at the dirty girl strangely, almost like he was remembering something, but Kai's memories before he came to Konoha were... broken... He could remember things like swamps and a lot of mist's, he could also remember the odd screaming and fighting but after that it was nil, at least till he could recall waking up in the Konoha Hospital with Mel...

Tsunami then explained to the two that the land of waves was a poor country due to Gato, that he had spread fear and took what he wanted now. Ino wanted to give this Gato guy a piece of her mind, or more accurately, some of her poison, and Kai... For some reason he said that human hearts, the more evil especially, were VERY tasty when ripped out of a persons chest... What he meant by that piece of info was truly anyones guess...

--

(Naruto's Subconscious...)

Naruto had been through about half of his mind by now, and from what Kyuubi had told him when he had checked in, it had been almost a day and a half since he came in this place. "I wonder why it's so damn hard to find my stupid Dark Side's home..." He grumbled to himself while walking down another of the tunnels in his mind. However he had found a few interesting rooms in the other tunnels, his memory room had been interesting, as has his "Happy Place" the only thing he didn't like was his "Inner Child" especially seeing as it was basically just his blond hyper-active self... "I swear... I deny ever being that annoying..." The silver haired boy growled to himself as he walked down this newest tunnel with a frown beneath his mask.

However it seemed that fortune had FINALLY smiled on him as he felt a familiar darkness coming from up ahead and smirked to himself as he saw that same evil door that had changed him into what he was now... A "Crushnik" if what Hojo had said was correct. It was the same as it had been, the seal more twisted now however, the lock broken and laying in the water beneath him, Naruto walked to the door without fear and then pushed it open to only see shadows within. The silver haired boy treaded passed the threshold of the doorway without fear and then entered into the darkness.

_**"So you come at last..."**_ Came a dark voice from the shadow's as a pair of glowing crystal colored eye's like his own and Naruto smirked.

"So at last we meet..." Naruto said and felt something slither near his leg. Was it a Snake like Kai's, no, the slither was from something different and the hard spikes on it were not of the snake family.

_**"Yess... We meet at long lasst..."**_ The voice hissed and Naruto felt a wind come from the beast, meaning it probably had wings... Wings and a tail with spikes, what manner of beast did he have buried so deep within his own mind? _**"Sso... Now you will wissh for my power..."**_ The Dark being deduced and Naruto nodded his head making the beast's glowing eye's narrow on him. _**"Why sshould I help you... You have enough power..."**_ The beast questioned and Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the beast and it chuckled darkly to itself and leaned down, he could now feel something akin to scales, only about a hundred times bigger than with any snake, and he felt large nostrils with spikes on them also as the creatures knocked into his belly.

_**"Why do you wissh for my power... Why do you need me? That iss what I quesstion of you... For what, would I fight for... Tell me and I sshall come to you..."**_ The beast said and with that Naruto felt himself being pushed from his own mind and back into the real world where he opened his eye's and looked around stoically. He then felt someone nearby and narrowed his eye's before ducking as a familiar Zabatou nearly took his head off.

"Zabuza... So you get bored? Or just out for a stroll..." Naruto questioned while flipping to his feet in a crouch. Zabuza growled and swung his Zabatou once more but Naruto vanished in a flash, leaving only his white feathers in his wake as he then appeared behind Zabuza, the blade Red Death at the mans throat. "Now why did you attack me..." Naruto growled as did the bandaged missing nin.

"It's my job to take out that old man, you seemed more dangerous than Kakashi... No offense to him..." Zabuza said slowly and Naruto frowned as he looked at the man from behind.

"Speaking of which... Why do you serve a man like Gato... I thought for sure the feared Demon of the Bloody mist wouldn't lower himself to a common mercenary..." Naruto asked and Zabuza growled only to feel Naruto's blade twitch. "Answer me truthfully lest I cut your head from your shoulders... Zabuza-san..." Naruto stated darkly to the missing nin who really wished he had made a clone, but when you see a kid, a kid with no one protecting him, a kid who happened to be an enemy, your supposed to kill him!

"M... my subordinate..." Zabuza said slowly and Naruto raised a brow. "Gato promised the best medical treatment for her... She's caught some fucking thing called the Blood Plague and has been bed ridden for weeks... It's not like you can just go to anyone out there and find a cure! Gato's rich so I figured he'd have the cure..." Zabuza said and Naruto frowned, the man was being truthful...

"Why do you care so much for one Subordinate... Surely the fearsome Demon of the Bloody Mist wouldn't cry at the loss of but a single Subordinate..." Naruto questioned and Zabuza stiffened.

"She's... Different... She's like me... But not like me... Her father tried to kill her, her mother died to protect her, she took a human life before she was able to fight, it was an accident but she never forgot it. I found her... At first she was just a tool to me... But she wormed her way into my heart I guess... She's more like a daughter to me... But she's too gentle to ever take a human life..." Zabuza said and Naruto hmmed in thought, once more only truth... Curiouser and curiouser...

"Very well... Then I will help this person..." Naruto stated and Zabuza scoffed.

"What the hell could a kid... like... you..." Zabuza stopped as the blade was removed from his throat and a pair of white wings came from Naruto's back... "I tried to kill a... Oh shit..." Zabuza said to himself and Naruto chuckled, wondering how many would believe he was an angel in this form, when truthfully he was far from it...

"We should hurry Zabuza-san... There's no telling how far the plague has affected her by now... Unless you'd rather stare at my wings..." Naruto dead panned and Zabuza slung his Zanbatou onto his back and turned only for Naruto to lift him into the air. "I believe this would be much faster, where is your home?" Naruto questioned and Zabuza quickly pointed to a spot in the forest and Naruto nodded then vanished with Zabuza in hand only to reappear directly above Zabuza's base. "How do you know that no one has... Violated her... While you are away?" Naruto then questioned and Zabuza growled.

"The idiots think the plague is spread by touch or something their to afraid of catching it to try anything like that, besides..." Zabuza growled then cracked his knuckles angrily. "If they tried... I'd kill them myself..." Naruto hmmed then landed on the ground, releasing Zabuza who looked at the silver haired nin as he folded his white wings against his back.

"Then let us hurry, also, I'd better warn you that after I "Save" her she will no longer be normal..." He stated and Zabuza snorted.

"She can control ice... Whats normal about her now..." He muttered and Naruto shrugged, if he didn't want to hear it, it was no skin off his nose.

"Very well, you will stay outside of her room while I help her... And no I will not touch her in the way your thinking..." Naruto dead panned and Zabuza grumbled as Naruto walked into Zabuza's base and then into Haku's room and frowned. The girl had long brown hair held into a loose ponytail by two gold clips, her lips were full, and while she was an unnatural pale color, it was obvious she had very soft skin... However it was the trails of blood from her mouth and eye's, as well as the trouble she had breathing that alerted Naruto to the truth of her illness...

"She's beautiful..." He said more to himself and the wind and then walked over to her and held her in his arms, his wings wrapping around them both. "Sorry Childe... But it will soon be time to awaken... To a new life..." He said as he reached up to his mask and pulled it down, his fangs lengthening as he saw the pale creamy flesh of her neck... He leaned down gently, exhaling a breath and bit down, into the flesh as his wings encircled around him and the girl further...

--

(Two days later...)

Kakashi was worried about Naruto, but Ino, Sasuke, and Kai seemed so mellow about the boy's disappearance... Really... How the hell were they always so damn calm about everything. That was a question he intended to answer, also, who was it that sent them a message that Zabuza would be attacking again today?

"Ahh Kakashi..." Came Zabuza's voice as he appeared from the mists in a black and purple outfit this time. "You seem well..." Zabuza stated and Kakashi narrowed his eye's.

"So shall we continue where we left off?" Kakashi questioned while lifting his Hittai-ate and Zabuza chuckled.

"Sorry but no... I've got no beef with you about that old man anymore... I'd rather kill Gato, well... I'd like too but someone else probably will..." Zabuza stated then muttered and Kakashi raised a brow. "Why at this moment I believe that my subordinate Haku is taking care of two of Gato's men, that were sent to capture Tazuna's son and grandmother..." Zabuza mused to himself and then chuckled darkly seeing the shock on Tazuna's face. "Isn't that right shorty?" He questioned as the mists parted to show a legion of what looked like bandits all standing on the other side of the unfinished bridge.

"Wait what! I though you worked for me, or have you forgotten about that little bitch of yours?!" Gato questioned then exclaimed and Zabuza growled grabbing his Zanbatou and gripping it's handle in both hands.

"She's no bitch! And she's not mine..." Zabuza growled indignantly at the short man. "I only worked for you because I thought you could help her, turns out you played me for a patsy right Gato..." Zabuza growled and Gato chuckled to himself.

"Yeah I did, you were so stupid, the blood plague has no cure, everyone knows that." Gato said with a laugh, his bandits following his lead, while Zabuza grinned evilly behind his mask as a shadow now stood behind Zabuza.

"Is that so..." Came a cold tone from behind Gato who stiffened and turned to see Naruto only for the boy to vanish and reappear with his team. "Sorry I'm late Kakashi sensei, I had to help Zabuza's Subordinate out... She's quite the gifted little Childe however... So I didn't need to show her much..." Naruto said then mused as he stood before the group and Sasuke groaned.

"So thats where you've been... Try and warn us next time you decided to gift someone brother, will need time to prepare for the destruction it could cause..." Sasuke said with an annoyed frown, utterly confusing Kakashi while Zabuza laughed out loud.

"Thats some kid you got there Kakashi, he saved the only reason I have for living and now she's going to live for quite a long time..." Zabuza said and Kakashi finally got it and slapped his face.

"Naruto... Your not supposed to do that... And why did it work so fast this time..." Kakashi said then questioned and Naruto smirked.

"My blood wasn't diluted this time..." He said simply and Gato cleared his throat drawing the attention of all the ninja.

"Excuse me, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble... COULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Gato shouted and Naruto rolled his eye's.

"Kakashi Sensei, Zabuza, take five... We'll handle this... I did manage to find a new power..." Naruto said darkly his eye's glowing lightly before he then lightly tossed a bolt of lightning into the sky, the clouds darkening then lightning arching across the sky...

"Finally... I was getting bored..." Sasuke said with a smirk while Ino put her hands together.

"Mind if I go first?" She asked and the other's shook their heads, Kai's familiar coming out of his back and snarling at the men. "Good, Acid Cloud!" Ino said then exclaimed thrusting her hands forward at the men as a massive cloud of green gas was sent forward at the bandits who ran forward towards the children without fear. However, those who were caught in it immediately started to scream in pained agony while their skin boiled and their eye's bleed...

"Hmm... You've been training..." Naruto said with a nod and Ino grinned baring her fangs.

"Yep." She chirped and Kai chuckled evilly.

_**"My turn..."**_ He said darkly and held his hands up and then narrowed his single eye. _**"Dark Void..."**_ He said simply and a swirling black void appeared in the center of the still surprised bandits and began to pull them all in, those who could were using anything they could to stay down, swords hooks and chains were all used to hold them down until Kai laughed once more. _**"Boom..."**_ He said darkly and clenched his fists, the void burst into flame sending the bodies of those trapped flying into the water as well as spreading the acidic fog.

"Really Kai, your so messy..." Sasuke said with a frown while Kai glared at him. "Watch and learn..." The boy said as his wings grew out and he batted them once, sending a wind towards the men and sending the acidic fog closer to them. He then walked forward and held up his right hand, which then changed into his blade arm and he grinned as then the middle and ring finger of his hand split father from one another, a large red barb coming out... **"Now you'll see some real power!"** Sasuke exclaimed as he began to fire the red barb only for another to take it's place, he then fired the new one and continued to fire the barbs until he had hit five of the bandits, ripping anything in the barbs path into nothing.

"Nice..." Naruto said then bit his lip and bled a little. "Now let me show you all... How to truly destroy..." He said darkly and then pulled his mask down, his old whisker scars glowing white as his hair spiked at a semi-upward angle once more, his fangs lengthened and his fingers and toes grew sharp claws... Then his wings burst from his back making those still watching among the bandits promptly shit themselves. The boy then unsheathed his sword Red death and Lightning arched over the blade for a few seconds before Naruto pointed the blade towards one of the bandits and grinned. **"Peirce..."** He said simply and a shot of lightning shot out of his sword quickly and fried the unfortunate bandit Gato looking with wide eyes as Naruto then crouched holding his blade sideways. **"Slash..."** Naruto said darkly and swung his sword sending what looked like a slash towards the bandits and cutting several of them in half.

Naruto then spun his Scythe blade in one hand before sheathing it on his back and smirking to himself. **"Now then my familiar... COME OUT!"** Naruto exclaimed and a black form appeared beneath Naruto, the form then stretched and lengthened, becoming bigger, and bigger till finally it loomed over head, its own crystal colored eye's glowering down on the now scared shitless bandits.

"Show off..." Sasuke muttered to himself and Kai nodded while Ino giggled.

"Your both just jealous." She said and they glared at her. However it was when they could finally see what the familiar was that the bandits started to stampede into the other direction, only for a wall of what looked like blood to block there way.

"Your not going anywhere..." Came a soft voice and the group of bandits looked around only to fall back and attempt to back away as Haku's body came from the blood blocking their path. She was now wearing a black outfit that had silver pin stripes, with a red jacket over it, a black Obi sash around her waist, with wooden sandals on her feet, her long hair hanging down her back with her bangs having silver clips at the ends, all her nails painted red, and an old white Hunter nin mask with a red swirl on it over her Mist Hittai-ate. "Until he is done with you..." She said then held some blood in one hand and it changed into a Senbon which she threw at Gato, the Senbon going straight threw his eye and into the brain, killing him almost instantly as she then vanished back into the blood.

Behind them Naruto's familiar had finally taken shape, with two massive bat like wings, spikes running from the top of it's head to the tip of it's long tail, barbs on it's knees and elbows, a pair of arms with clawed hands and powerful legs with three toed clawed feet, a long neck that ended with a large yet smooth head that had a muzzle and two crystal colored eye's as apposed to the infinite black of the creature, two horns coming from its head to curve with its jaw and point forward, and finally it had long large fanged teeth that looked like they were about the size of one of Kakashi's arms! That was when the bandits all started to bang on the blood wall between them and freedom, they even started to cut it, but it would always seal back up, truthfully no one would blame them for trying to run... Who the hell actually wanted to fight a twenty foot tall dragon that looked like it was born from the darkness itself?!

"Holy shit..." Sasuke said looking up as Kakashi gaped, Zabuza looked on in shocked amazement and Kai rolled his eyes...

"Sure its big... But that doesn't mean anything..." Kai said with a frown and Ino giggled.

"Jealous." She said and Kai glared at her heatedly. Naruto meanwhile chuckled and then raised his arms to the great beast.

**"I protect... That is my reason for fighting... That is the reason I call for your power... To protect all that is precious to me..."** Naruto said to the beast and it actually nodded and roared loudly before lunging into Naruto who pulsated with power for a second. Then the dragons own claws forearms appeared over his arms, with it's shins and feet appearing over his also, two small bat like wings appeared beneath his feathered wings, the shadows of the dragon then wrapped around his head and formed the dragons horns while Naruto's ears became pointed and long, the shadows then formed over his whisker marks making them look like black stripes, and his hair shot back like the spikes on the dragons own head...

"Nice..." Sasuke said and Kai grumbled once more making Ino say he was jealous once more. Naruto then smirked and placed both of his hands on the ground and hands made from the darkness itself came out and crushed several of the bandits before pulling them into the Shadows causing confusion and panic among their ranks. "Figures, with just a minor show of power they start to run and scream like fools... Pathetic..." Sasuke grumbled to himself his arms crossed. Naruto then bowed slightly before beating his wings and lifting himself into the air where he held both hands out.

**"When Light and Shadows finally collide... Only Chaos will reside!"** Naruto exclaimed as he then spun downwards his body encircled by both the shadows and Lightning. **"CHAOS VORTEX!!"** The boy exclaimed and as soon as he hit the ground the bandits were torn apart by both lightning and shadows. The lightning burning them as the shadows devoured them whole, and soon it all stopped leaving only bodies in it's wake, Naruto then frowned and snapped a finger, hands made from darkness coming from the ground and disposing of the bodies...

"Remind me never to piss him off..." Zabuza dead panned and Kakashi nodded his head with wide eyes. Naruto then vanished and reappeared with his group as his own and Kai's familiars both vanished into them and Haku suddenly appeared with them, the blood wall on the other side of the bridge falling down as she did...

"Would someone mind telling me how Naruto managed to do that... Also... How did he get Zabuza on our side and who that is?" Tazuna questioned his eye twitching as Naruto smirked.

"Sit down old man, this could take awhile..." The silver haired boy said while pulling his mask back over his face and eye smiling.

--

TBC...

(If anyone's wondering why there's none of Tazuna's family, sorry but it would be pointless seeing as Naruto wasn't there most of the time, though it looks like Kai might have been the one to yell at him this time around, so basically it's the same. Please Read and Review!)

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

Ends by Chunin Exams...

Eligible girls:

Hinata Hyuuga: **5**

Hanabi Hyuuga: **7**

Temari Sabaku: **4**

Tenten: 0

Sakura Haruno: **1**

Ayame Ichiraku: **5**

**(This will be your last chance to vote, it will end next chapter with the winner.)**

--

2nd Should Zabuza Live or Die?

**(Decided: Zabuza will live, and he and Haku will remain in Wave...)**

**--**

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind.

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nausforatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Warewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant

Mel???? Maybe Succubus


	10. Edge

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 9:**

**Edge...**

"**It isn't the sword that kills, but the one who wields it..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Land of Waves...)

Naruto sat looking up at the cloudy skies, it had started to rain almost immediately after they had finished up with explaining to Tazuna what was going on, thus washing away the blood of the fallen. The man was somewhat scared of them but he was also grateful to them for freeing his country from Gato. Zabuza and Haku then explained why they were there, apparently Haku had gotten sick a few weeks prior, right after Zabuza had been contacted for work by Gato no less. Zabuza only took the job after that to help Haku seeing as she was the closest thing to family or a child he had...

At the moment the group were all sitting down, mostly because Kakashi wanted to know how his Genin had learned so many new skill's. Kakashi was sitting at one side with Tazuna and Zabuza flanking either side, Haku beside Zabuza, Ino beside Tazuna, Kai beside Ino, Sasuke beside Haku, and Naruto on the opposite side of Kakashi in a circle.

"Alright... Now I know why you were gone Naruto... But, is it just me or did all of you seem to learn a long range attack over night?" Kakashi said then questioned looking at his Genin who blinked.

"I've been practicing with Elemental attacks, Pierce, Slash, Edge, and Rush are all byproducts of my experimenting with Lightning..." Naruto said and Kakashi cocked a brow.

"Edge and Rush?" He questioned and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Forgot you didn't see those. Edge is a mid to short range technique that uses the ground as a medium to create an Earth-Lightning attack which runs along the ground before slicing an opponent in half, it however destroys the ground it runs along so I couldn't use it on the bridge. Rush is a Short range attack which focuses lightning into my fist's or legs and let's me induce electrical damage as well as physical..." Naruto told the man and Zabuza groaned.

"The kid eats up lessons in Elemental Manipulation I swear... I can't even use Raiton jutsu and he figured out how to work passed it with what I know of Water Manipulation..." The bandaged Nuke nin grumbled and Kakashi groaned, he wanted to teach Naruto but half the time he COULDN'T because he didn't have any damn chakra... And now he finds out all he'd really have to teach him was the basic manipulation of Lightning?!

"Okay, then what about you Ino?" Kakashi questioned calmly and the Girl grinned.

"Kai helped me train. I have learned "Acid Cloud", "Poison Fang", and "Poison Claw" as attacks now!" The Girl said happily then huffed. "We were working on a defensive move but we had to come out to fight..." She then grumbled and Kakashi's eye twitched.

"I know about that Acid Cloud, but what about the other two?" Kakashi questioned and Ino grinned happily.

"Poison Fang lets me spit out poison, it's a short to mid range attack. Poison claw I think is the equivalent to a Poisonous version of Naruto's "Rush" thing... Thats all." Ino explained then shrugged and Kakashi looked to Sasuke.

"What about you... Those Darts were new..." He stated and Sasuke nodded his head.

"I figured out I can control my transformations slightly... Nothing flashy but as you saw it can be quite useful, it allows me to switch between darts, shield, spikes, and blades... I also figured out how to move even faster..." The boy said and Kakashi groaned, his Genin were probably going to be able to beat full fledged Jounin level nin soon...

"Okay... What about you Kai... That Void thing was new... I hope" He stated then muttered to himself and Kai nodded his head.

"I was helping Ino with the bulk of our stay, at first we tried to find her Familiar, but it is obvious she is not ready so I stopped that yesterday, we had lost so much time as a result however that I knew I'd have to take drastic measures in both our training. So I told her about and helped Ino with manipulating her poison while I trained in my mind, and then gained the "Dark Void" power... I will have to train further for more power..." Kai explained simply then went Silent and Kakashi let out a breath while rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, so you've all gained some powerful new abilities, this mission is a success, Gato is no longer a problem also, and when Tazuna's village is able they will be able to pay us for this A-Rank mission..." Kakashi said and the genin nodded while Tazuna smiled, Naruto then closed his eye's in thought then looked off to the side.

"Shouldn't we wake up Tazuna San's men Kakashi sensei?" Naruto questioned and Kakashi nodded his head.

"Sasuke, you and Ino wake them up while Kai and Naruto go check for any more remains... I don't think these people will want to work on a bridge covered in the blood of the dead..." Kakashi stated and his Genin nodded then walked off to do their jobs.

(One Week Later...)

The group all stood passed the bridge, the villagers all seeing them off in thanks, Kai playing with his gauntlets by trying to find more seals on them under the padding. Ino was wondering when he'd stop looking at the weapons so obsessively, and Sasuke just wanted t get going. Naruto and Sasuke were saying good bye to Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna, and Inari.

"Well, it's been nice having you all here... I'm really sad to see you all go..." Tazuna said with a sad smile while Inari was openly crying.

"You'll come back here sometime soon right?" He sniffed out and Naruto eye smiled to the boy while Kai rolled his single eye and grinned to himself as he found another seal on his gauntlets.

"I don't think you've seen the last of us yet kid." The silver haired boy said while patting Inari on the head then looked over to Haku and Zabuza. "Are you sure you two want to stay here? I mean Konoha could always use some more ninja..." Naruto offered and Zabuza chuckled.

"Nah, I think I'll help them start a ninja academy here or something. Besides chances are they'll need me more than Konoha. Just visit us so Haku won't be sad." Zabuza said and got elbowed in the ribs by the said girl who gave him a look of annoyance. "When did she get an attitude..." Zabuza muttered to himself as Haku smirked then smiled to Naruto.

"Please have a Safe journey Naruto-sama." She said and Naruto rolled his eye's and turned with the rest of the Konoha group.

"Don't worry, nothing will harm us." he said simply as he and the others all walked down the road... And Kai started to play with his Fire by tossing it into the air and catching it in hand...

"Hey what are we gonna name the bridge Tazuna!?" Someone questioned and Tazuna took a thoughtful expression.

"How about... The Ultimate Ninja Bridge, in honor of those who fought to protect it..." The old man thought allowed and heard some affirmatives, truthfully, he had thought of another name but it would be too dark for a bridge of prosperity... The Bridge of The Darkest Light... Maybe he could name a bridge that, in honor of the children whose own light was darkened long ago...

--

(Undisclosed location...)

Hojo walked towards a mansion on the outskirts of Konoha, a twisted smirk gracing his pale features as he pushed the doors open. "Well, let us see how the operations are going..." Hojo said to himself as he walked straight into the building, passing numerous statues and suits of samurai armor before he came to a large painting. The man then placed his hand on a single spot of the Painting and sent a short burst of Chakra into it. Hojo, while not a ninja by nature, was adept in using Chakra, it was mostly because he had so little, making him somewhat like Sakura Haruno in the sense that he had great Chakra control but so little of it that he was far from useful as a ninja. Personally he didn't care, Ninja to him were nothing more than fools who loved to kill and had no capacity for any kind of rational thought...

However this wasn't why he was at the mansion in the first place, as then the painting split into several pieces revealing a large cave beyond it, Hojo ventured down into the cave, as the "Painting" closed behind him. "He, no ninja values fine art, its no wonder they never find this place..." The man said to himself with an evil smirk, walking down into the depths of the tunnel, and soon a light broke the darkness of the large cave, illuminating a massive steel structure, hidden deep beneath the mansion.

The structure was long and made of heavy steel with three doors, two on each side with a larger one in the back, with track beneath it that were pulsing, the lights within the room were made by electricity, not fire unlike what most of the people above used. "Feh, Like I should waist my genius helping such foolish minds as theirs..." The man grumbled to himself and walked to the Steel structure, getting aboard he then hit a button inside and the doors of the structure closed, before the wheels began to move and then the structure shot down into the darkness of the cave once more.

"Ah yes, now then I wonder what I should do now..." Hojo murmured to himself as he then sat back on a comfortable chain and a grin split his face once more, eye's hidden by the glare of his glasses. The man then looked behind him, and saw a large device, within the device was Hojo's latest experiment, of course it seemed that the "Root" ANBU that Danzo had assigned under his command had been slacking and left it on the tram.

The device was large, bigger than Hojo by at least three feet and wider than him by another three feet, with large tubes on the sides and a glass plate on the front where a steel door laid, holding in the contents, or rather, keeping the contents from getting out... "Fools... I'll have to speak with Danzo about his men's laziness..." Hojo said to himself then thought about his little "Pet-Project" Kai.

While the boy was no where as powerful as the others who had been affected by the Blood Plague, both Hojo and Danzo had found that Kai's military applications were near limitless. Well, more precisely, his blood... Kai's blood held the key to a never ending army of warriors, ones that would not tire nor sleep, an army that would only fight and kill... Hojo smirked and then laughed to himself, Danzo wanted him to find a way to mass produce an army like Kai, but to also retaining their human knowledge and loyalties. It was something Hojo was sure he wouldn't be able to achieve, and it wasn't due to a lack of test subjects, Heavens no, Danzo procured him more than enough of those already.

The real reason he knew he wouldn't be able too, was that it was physically impossible for what Kai was to retain their humanity, well, only Kai seemed to be able to do that... Hojo had taken a sample of Kai's genetic code years ago, and then joined Danzo in his ROOT organization in order to further his research, it also insured the entire civilian half of the Counsel were under his thumb, something he enjoyed greatly being that he could get by so much bureaucratic red tape now for his research. The counsel actually couldn't stop him, save the Clan heads, they were the only ones beside the Hokage who actually tried to stop him from continuing his Research.

Hojo ceased these thoughts as he came up on the Root Base, another cruel twisted smirk coming to his lips. The base was known as "The HIVE" to anyone that knew what it was, it was also the reason that Sarutobi had yet to find the base, or that Danzo had restarted Root. Since Sarutobi had never managed to find the base, he had no way of having Danzo arrested. Danzo had made the "Hive" or at least started it's construction right after the last great Shinobi war in order to have a "Bunker" for the people of Konoha to escape too. It's purpose had changed when the Hokage demanded Roots abolition, it was now used not only to hold the Root members and for their training, as well as to allow Danzo's scientists the privacy they would need for their research. The structure itself was large enough to hold at least one thousand people, however, it had several floors allowing for a single room filled with multiple seals for multiple uses at the very bottom.

Orochimaru himself had assisted in the construction of the HIVE while he was still within Konoha, and had also assisted in making the seals at the bottom, which were used to make Chakra into a power source for the building to work on. Otherwise, half of the rooms were now labs, the other half training facilities for Danzo's ROOT to use in secret, while the only way to get into the Hive was to use the tram or to use the path that connected with the Hospital above, it had been designed like that so any injured could get in quicker in the beginning, however it was now used so Hojo could come and go without suspicion, he only used the Mansion's entrance when he was off duty in the hospital. It also gave them access to the facilities of the Hospital should any of the Root Members become injured.

Hojo once more had to shake his head, it seemed that his mind was going to be wondering alot today, which was something he really didn't need. As the tram finally stopped the bespectacled man walked out of it and then towards the entrance to the HIVE. Kai had mentioned to him not having any short range techniques he could used in the light when he came for a check up after getting back from his trip to Nami no Kuni. He had checked the bandaged boy, finding out about losing his arm was nothing to Hojo, sure the boy was essential to his research, but he had no personal attachment to him, and he fully understood that the actual act of killing the boy was nearly impossible due solely to what he was. However, the boy made a point when he mentioned not having enough techniques and abilities without the light burning him and his Darkness.

As such, Hojo decided to make something to assist him, he could have it done in less than a day. A black flame that gave off no light, something he had made in his youth that was used to burn buildings or bodies at night so no one would notice. Hojo would simply have to make them into a weapon the boy could use, and adjust it so it wouldn't burn HIM... That would be the hard part. "Hojo-sama..." Came a voice from the Root ANBU protecting the front door of the HIVE. Hojo nodded to him and the ANBU opened the door allowing the man to walk into a brightly lit hallway, ANBU or other scientists like himself walking through the halls.

As Hojo walked down the halls he stopped seeing the captain in charge of the ROOT ANBU. "Why has my experiment not been brought to my lab yet? It's still on the blasted tram?!" Hojo demanded and the man was silent for a few moments.

"Sorry sir, It seems my men are becoming somewhat lax, but, it's to be expected with a facility like this. They see no point in working too hard with a place so well hidden..." The man said and Hojo frowned at him.

"I don't care how they feel, they will do their work or I will have their heads! Now, I want Project Nemesis in my lab as soon as possible!" Hojo stated angrily and the masked man nodded his head, though his fists were clenched in anger. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do..." Hojo then said walking off with his hands now in his coat pockets. His thoughts centered on what he was going to create, the Animals they had been testing Kai's blood on had been an... Amusing little experiment... Mostly because they were more dangerous than the human experiments.

The "Hunters" and the "Lickers" that some of the other scientists had created using the boy's blood were also showing some progress, especially when the "Alpha Hunters" and "Beta Lickers" had evolved... It had been almost too beautiful for Hojo, an army of these would wipe out entire nations without a single causality on the friendly side... Given you could contain the infection at least... And judging from his simulations that was next to impossible with the current Technology available to them. In a couple more years, he figured they MIGHT be able to find a way to control the infections or at least improve on the "Zombies" that Kai's blood, Bites, and Scratches had all produced.

Although, given the time length between Kai and their own version of his blood, in order to turn fully into a Zombie, Kai would have to bite them on the neck. However, with the fact that Kai rarely did this it was likely that a person would carry the virus until death, then after death, would become a Zombie, and that was hoping a person like that didn't have children... "Hm... Sounds like an intriguing experiment actually..." Hojo said to himself then grinned widely as he reached his office then walked in, stretched and sat down to get to work on some form of weapon for Kai to use in the light... "After all... Can't have our best specimen die now can we..." Hojo said mostly to himself but also the golden, snake like eye's in the shadows...

--

(Konoha...)

After Team Seven had returned from the land of waves, Kakashi had given them the rest of the day off and went to report into the Hokage. Kai had gone to see Hojo about his injuries while Ino went to find Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru to see how her friends were all doing. Naruto had shrugged and went off to see his mother and father, Sasuke running off on his own, only for one Konohamaru Sarutobi to find him.

"Boss!" The boy exclaimed running towards the silver haired nin with a wooden sword in one hand. The boy had started to look up to him when he found out he had "Saved" the village from the Blood Plague. Truthfully, the boy liked him because he didn't just think he was the grandson of the third Hokage.

"Konohamaru... What do you want?" Naruto asked with an eye smile and the boy grinned up at him, his two friends Moegi and Udon beside him. Konohamaru wore a black shirt like Naruto, only with a red Konoha symbol on the front, a long blue scarf around his neck, a pair of gray shorts with dark gray patches on his knees, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals.

Beside of Konohamaru to the left was a little girl with auburn hair up in two pig tails, with large dark eyes. A small blush on her cheek's, a small dark red sleeveless shirt over a pink short sleeve one that reached below her waist to just under her hips. A long dark red scarf falling down her neck and back to her ankle's, a pair of light brown Shinobi shorts, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals that had an open instep. This was Moegi and she seemed to have a bit of a crush on Naruto, but wasn't as bad as the fan girls when they chased him or Sasuke.

Beside Konohamaru to the right was a boy. He had brown hair in a bowel cut glasses hanging on his nose. A bit of snot was hanging down his nose and he seemed to have a bit of a lazy/bored look to his face. He had a dark blue shirt with a white collar and stripe down the front on with a pair of light brown Shinobi shorts and some blue Shinobi sandals. This was Udon, the kid was smart but was also a bit lazy at time's and could remind Naruto of Shikamaru when he was younger.

"Boss, will you play Ninja with us?" Konohamaru questioned pleading with the older boy and Naruto took a thoughtful expression.

"Well... I do need to train..." He said aloud with a smirk on his face, hidden only by his mask.

"Please boss!" Konohamaru pleaded with teary eye's and Moegi and Udon nodded to him.

"Oh alright, ready..." Naruto said and the three turned. "Set..." He said and they crouched making Naruto chuckle. "Go." He said and they ran off with Naruto laughing for five seconds, then rushing after the group. His way of "Playing Ninja" revolved around making the children actually train, he was basically teaching them stealth and evasion, sometimes he would show the tactics, but the kids always thought it was nothing but a game. _'And it's gonna stay that way...'_ He thought to himself with a smirk then frowned when he hear Konohamaru shout out loud.

Naruto quickly moved at his top speed and saw someone wearing a black... Wait... Was that some pajama's with a cat hat on? And a mummy on his back, his face covered in purple face pain like a clown. He was lifting up Konohamaru off the ground however by the scruff of the boy's scarf. "Hey you little brat you hit me!" The guy growled out angrily while the girl beside him looked at him with an annoyed frown on her face.

"Kankuro let him go before we get in trouble." Came the voice of the sandy blond girl beside the teen. She had sea-foam colored eyes that had crimson around the edges, with sandy blond hair in four spiky pony-tails, her skin was pale, but it also looked like it wasn't because she didn't get enough sun light. She wore her Hittai-ate around her neck, a sleeveless mesh shirt and mesh shorts under a red battle kimono that left her legs free, a purple obi around her waist with a tan rope tied over it, Mesh over each of her elbow's with more of it covering her right shin, a pair of black Shinobi sandals with an open instep to finish the ensemble while a large fan rested on her back. At that moment, it seemed that Ino had decided to make an appearance and when she saw Kankuro she frowned and glared at him.

"Hey! Let go of him!" She exclaimed and the teen looked at her with one eye.

"Buzz off. This brat ran into me." The guy growled and Ino's eye twitched.

"It's amazing isn't it Mel..." Came Kai's droll voice from a tree branch the black skinned girl beside him. "Mortals are becoming more and more idiotic with each generation..." The boy said with one cheek in his right hand and Mel nodded with a smile from her spot.

"Okay... Who's the chick with the black skin..." The boy then asked with a tilted head and a perverted grin which made Kai narrow his single eye at him.

"None of your business kitty man..." She said and Kankuro growled while the girl beside him started to snicker.

"Told you..." She said and Kankuro glared at her.

"Err, I SO don't look like a cat!" He exclaimed only for Naruto to have appeared beside him his Red Death held at the boy's throat.

"Release the boy... Now..." He said in a low tone and the girl blushed finding him somewhat... cute...

"Uh... Right..." Kankuro said slowly and dropped Konohamaru, the boy running off to hide behind Ino who glared at the man in black. "We're cool now... Right?" Kankuro asked his hands in the air and Naruto frowned to himself.

"Tell your friend to stop hiding in the tree behind my brother and we'll talk..." The boy stated and then heard a chuckle as someone flipped from the shadow's and landed in front of him, Sasuke coming from the shadow's to land next to his brother. Naruto removed Red Death from Kankuro's throat but didn't sheath the blade as he felt something dark coming from this figure, it was coming from the girl also but in much smaller waves...

"Heh... I'm surprised you noticed me..." Came the boy's voice which was somewhat psychotic in nature as he turned and Naruto's eye's widened. The boy was VERY pale and was the same height as Naruto, with slitted red eye's, and long red hair tied in a ponytail, a tattoo on his forehead for love obscured by his bangs. He had a silver earing in his left ear that looked like a skull with fangs biting into a cross, he wore a black muscle shirt with a black leather trench coat, a white sash tied around his upper body his Hittai-ate hanging off it, with several belts around his waist making three X like shapes and were made to come together at his sides, his pants were black leather also with white wrappings taping the ankles down into his black Shinobi sandals, the right one having wrappings around his foot...

"Just who the hell are you?" Naruto asked with a frown and the person chuckled darkly, eye's dancing in insanity and mirth.

"My name is Gaara... Gaara of the Sand..." He said simply with a curt mock bow. "And this is my Brother Kankuro, and Sister Temari..." Gaara introduced with a grin showing the sharp fangs in his mouth and making Naruto's slitted blue eye's narrow.

"What the hell are Suna-nin doing in Konoha?" Sasuke asked from beside Naruto and Temari smirked.

"We're here for the Chunin exams." She said simply not noticing that Naruto and Gaara were both staring at one another, Gaara grinning madly as Naruto frowned darkly. _'There's something not right with this guy...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown while Kai and Mel flipped down next to the silver haired boy.

"What's your name?" The red haired boy asked looking at Naruto who frowned.

"Naruto Uzumaki Kazama..." He said in a deadpan and Gaara grinned.

"Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving... But I hope to see you all in the Chunin exams... I could always use strong opponents..." He said turning around and walking off his brother and sister following as they then vanished into the shadows and Sasuke's eye's widened.

"he's a..." Sasuke started and Naruto snarled.

"Yeah, his sister also..." Naruto said then turned around with an angry scowl arms crossed over his chest. "Kakashi sensei better enter us into the Chunin exams this year... Because it looks like they will be one hell of a party..." Naruto said with little mirth as Sasuke grinned thinking of the opponent's he could face off against...

--

TBC...

--

Voting polls:

1st Naruto Pairing...

WINNER!

First Place! Ayame Ichiraku: With **9 votes**

Second Place! Hanabi Hyuuga: With **7 Votes**

Third Place! Temari Sabaku: With **5 votes**

--

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind. As a side ability, they can also seemingly store objects into the darkness itself, it is unknown how they do this but it seems that the open a "Pocket Dimension" that holds the items for them. (Edited, Thanks Crimsonkyuubi for the idea...)

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Temari: Vampire (The only one with the name thus far...)

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nosferatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Werewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant

Mel: Succubus


	11. Exams

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 10:**

**Exams...**

"**Venture to far into yourself, and you'll be blinded by darkness..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(??)

Itachi and Kisame were both walking down a path, over the years they had defeated four of the known Akatsuki Members. Itachi himself had defeated Sasori and Deidara, while together the two managed to defeat Zetsu and Kakuzu. Beating Zetsu had been annoying, Itachi and Kisame had managed to track him down to a remote city and cornered him. Itachi used his Sharingan to make sure that the man, plant... THING hadn't escaped while Kisame shredded him. With Kakuzu it was annoying as hell, the man was easy enough to find, and given the bounty on both their heads his own greed was what led him to his inevitable downfall as Itachi and Kisame had only minimal problems destroying the four mask's that held his hearts.

Of course, after each fight they did have some injuries, however Itachi was beginning to realize the weakness of the Mangekyo Sharingan as he was slowly finding it harder and harder to see... However, Kisame and Itachi realized that while they had dealt with a few of the Akatsuki members, they knew that the more dangerous member's were only just to come. "Man I still don't get why your so hell bent on getting rid of this group..." Kisame grumbled and Itachi hmmed while munching on a stick of pocky.

"Simple, their trying to capture all the Jinchuuriki, my mother has adopted one by now, so they stand in the way of Mothers happiness..." Itachi said then returned to munching on his stick of pocky. Kisame muttered an "Of course" under his breath while rolling his eye's and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"So your gonna listen to that rumor that their sending someone to Konoha to get this kid?" Kisame questioned and Itachi frowned slightly.

"Even if it is only a Rumor, mothers happiness could still be in danger, they do say Orochimaru is plotting to attack Konoha after all..." Itachi stated before returning to munching on his pocky and Kisame rolled his eye's once more.

"Mommas boy..." He muttered and Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Fish face..." Itachi said with a smirk and Kisame frowned.

"Red eye..."

"Fin foot..."

"Psychotic over obsessed nut case!"

"Scale ass..."

Kisame's screams of rage could be heard for miles around...

--

(Konoha...)

Kai, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were all sitting down at their usual meeting place, Kai messing with a pair of strange gauntlets that Hojo had given him. These covered the entire forearm leaving the caps of his elbows bare, had black fingerless gloves built in that had padding on the palm, with red claw's attached to the knuckles of the red plate on the back of each fist with small metal chains, a silver almost bracelet like piece was around his wrists with a clear crystal at the back of it, a pair of red plates on the sides of his forearms, black leather bands attached to the red plates to adjust them, and white padding on the underside of each arm while being half covered by the red plates.

The boy was messing with the gauntlets in that he was moving the plates on it around to look for seals, some of which he found as he looked. "When is he going to stop playing with his new toys?" Ino questioned with a frown while looking at Kai and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"I'd say around the time he's committed their design to memory and can take them apart before rebuilding them on his own..." Naruto said with a somewhat smirk, though his tone was somewhat bored as then Kai's fist's burst into black fire and the other three in the team looked at the Gauntlet wearing boy with interest...

"Thats cool..." Sasuke said with a raised brow and Kai started to toss the flames between his hands and Ino gawked.

"Why does Kai get the weapon that can toss balls of fire?" She questioned and Naruto smirked.

"Simple... He has no natural Projectile attacks unlike us..." The boy stated and Ino blinked then made an O with her mouth before pouting once more... "Although... Must you juggle the fire?" Naruto questioned and Kai shrugged while continuing his actions further annoying the silver haired boy.

"But I want the fire thing..." Ino suddenly said with a pout and Kai finally spoke.

"These were made to where the fire won't burn me, but it will everything else..." He said softly and Naruto raised a brow in interest.

"How?" He wondered, also wondering if the dark haired boy was as smart as he always seemed.

"My chakra signature... The fire is attuned to it by using one of the seals on this... Allowing me to hold the fire while it burns anything else..." Kai explained while finally stopping his playing with the fireballs as Kakashi poofed into existence before them.

"Yo..." he said and the four genin all sent a projectile attack at him, Spikes from Sasuke, Poisonous clouds from Ino, Lightning from Naruto, and to add on to all that, Black fire from Kai. Kakashi had to flip, dodge, and twirl in order to evade the attacks then chuckled nervously... _'Note to self... Never come to a meeting with these four, two hours late...'_ He thought to himself as the four Genin of Team Seven all looked at him with an annoyed expression while Sasuke's arm reformed back into it's original shape.

"Your late..." Sasuke said coldly, the rest of the Genin nodding with their arms crossed over their chests...

"Uh... Yeah... Anyways, I just wanted to tell you all that I've recommended you for the upcoming Chunin exams." Kakashi said Naruto smirking to himself as he knew this would be interesting. "So if you want to enter you need to take these forms to the academy tomorrow morning." Kakashi said handing the four some forms. "Until then, Ja ne!" And with that Kakashi left in a plume of smoke and Kai looked at his form.

"Anyone not going?" He questioned and those present shook their heads... "Then I'm going home..." He said and got up, walking off with a bored expression to his eye's.

"Me too..." Ino said leaving like Kai and Naruto and Sasuke both shrugged, got up then walked off home as well. The two boy's made sure to stick to the shadow's, dodging both of their fan clubs and soon making it home only for Naruto to be plowed to the ground by a small black haired bundle of energy...

"Oniisan is home!" Came an ecstatic cry and Naruto smiled while Sasuke shook his head. The girl had eye's like her mom and dad, being red only with a small slitted white pupil, her skin was a pale ivory, in her smiling face was a pare of small fangs, with long black hair in a ponytail with bandages making it into a thin almost tail like shape down her back. She wore a white short sleeved high collar shirt with an Uchiha fan on her arms, with mesh under it, a pair of black shorts and some black sandals.

"Hello Yuki-hime, whats got you so happy?" Naruto questioned holding himself up on his elbows, and looking at his five year old younger sister who grinned widely while sitting on him.

"I wanna visit Ichiraku!" She exclaimed and Naruto laughed.

"Have you asked mom?" He questioned and Yuki nodded her head. "And what did she say?" Naruto questioned and Yuki continued to smile.

"That I could go if you took me!" She stated and Naruto sighed before nodding his head and getting up.

"Alright, I need to visit Ayame-chan anyways... I haven't seen her in a month..." Naruto said to himself as Yuki jumped onto his back shouting piggyback while Sasuke looked at him with a smirk. "Whats so funny duck butt?" Naruto asked with a frown and Sasuke shrugged.

"Your able to take on Jounin level ninja with no help, disappear into nothing but feathers, walk threw walls, and yet, your now her personal little horse... Whats not funny about that?" Sasuke questioned walking off with a snicker while Yuki pulled on Naruto's spiky hair causing the poor boy to grunt in pain.

"Ichiraku's please!" She stated and Naruto chuckled lightly then let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh alright, just calm down... And never pull on my hair again..." Naruto said with a frown under his mask as he got up completely, Yuki happily holding on as her legs were caught by his arms, holding her up. The girl giggled happily as Naruto was forced to carry her down the streets, some of his fan girls saying it was cute while the guy's laughed their asses off. _'Note to self, kill all who laughed at me...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked into Ichiraku and let Yuki down, the girl then ran to a stool and sat down smiling widely to Teuchi.

"Miso Ramen please!" The little girl said loudly and Teuchi grinned.

"Naruto, are we sure that she's not your sister by blood?" Teuchi questioned and Naruto frowned before sitting down next to Yuki.

"Yes, I am... Mostly..." Naruto said then admitted before smiling to Ayame as he removed his mask. "Hello Ayame-chan, how are you today?" He asked and the girl blushed ever so slightly.

"F-fine Naruto-kun, how are you?" She asked making Naruto raise a brow before shrugging.

"So-so, I'm entering the Chunin exams this year... Old man... I want Five Miso Ramen..." Naruto told the girl then said to Teuchi who nodded his head to the silver haired boy.

"So where have you been for the past month, Naruto-Kun?" Ayame asked and Naruto blinked.

"I thought I told you before I left... I went on an extended mission outside of the village..." He said and Ayame blushed.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot..." She said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oniisan!" Yuki then shouted and Naruto turned an eye to the girl only to nearly laugh as she was trying to look serious, and on a five year old that was very hard... "Is Oniisan... Um... Is she Oniisan's..." The girl looked confused for a second and then tried to think of something when Teuchi came over with a grin.

"Girlfriend?" He asked Yuki while placing Naruto's Ramen down for the boy.

"Yeah!" The girl exclaimed and Ayame blushed while Naruto glare at the girl.

"She's a friend... And a girl... If thats what you mean..." Naruto said and Ayame nodded her head quickly making Yuki pout.

"But she's so nice Oniisan!" She exclaimed and Naruto let out a groan as Teuchi started to laugh loudly at the two embarrassed teens.

--

(The Next Morning...)

Naruto and the other's were running threw the forest of Death. The first test had been a bore, the only good part was finding out that the rest of their class had passed and was entering also. The Test had been a bore, Naruto was able to use a new power he was working on and looked into the mind of a boy in front of him, allowing him to get all the answers. He called it, Psychokinesis and he was working on other way's to use it.

Of course, after that Naruto met the snake lady Anko, that was a true annoyance for the silver haired boy. Especially when she tried to draw blood from him, that was what REALLY angered him. As soon as she threw the Kunai at him, probably to freak either him, or the other's out, Naruto used his "Psychokinesis" in order to stop the Kunai in mid air right before him. This had several affects, one, Anko was annoyed and pouted, Two, everyone else was either gawking or freaked out, his friends were the only exception as they wondered how he did that, and last, the grass nin behind him had grabbed the Kunai from the air... With his tongue... Or was it a Her?

Either way, that had disgusted Naruto and a great deal of the other's, though, Kai didn't even seem to bat an eyelash, and given the way he looked, it was pretty obvious why. The group had then been given a scroll, and had ran into the "Forest of Death" as Anko called it, though Naruto thought the name was stupid, if a bunch of Genin were tough enough to get threw it before them, then it couldn't really be all that dangerous, at least thats what the Silver haired boy thought.

"Hey Naruto, when did you learn how to use Psychic abilities?" Ino suddenly asked as they ran threw the forest, looking for a group to ambush and take a scroll from.

"I've been training my mind for a few months, I figured out how to do that last week..." Naruto stated and Ino snickered.

"I've been able to do that for years! If you wanted to learn it, you should have just asked!" She said then looked at a tree, lifted one hand and then clenched it, the tree splintering and twisting as it looked like it was crushed by an invisible force. Naruto opened his eye's wide and then looked to see a surprised Sasuke, but Kai didn't even seem to care, especially seeing as his eye's were trained in front of him and not even looking towards the demolished tree as he passed it.

"Kai, does anything effect you?" Sasuke questioned and the single eyed boy looked at him darkly.

"Not after becoming like this..." He said then grunted and slowed down.

"Hey, lets rest up." Naruto said stopping as Kai did.

"No, we should move forward..." Kai said then grunted and fell down.

"With you in pain it would be more a hindrance..." Naruto said and Ino looked confused.

"I thought Kai wasn't able to feel pain..." She said and Kai looked at her with an annoyed eye.

"I'm not... In pain..." Kai grunted then held his stomach and shivered. "I'm... Hungry..." He grunted out panting slightly.

"So, Naruto has some rations in his Weapon Pouch, just have some of those." Sasuke said and Kai fell to his knee's his eye growing wide.

"No... I don't eat... Food... But..." Kai wasn't able to finished however, as then a massive gust of wind came from out of nowhere. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke managed to hold onto something, swords in Naruto and Sasuke's case, a tree for Ino. Kai was sent flying deep into the forest however, still grunting as he shut his single eye tightly. _'Must... Resist... Mustn't... Feed...'_ Kai thought to himself as his mind shut down and his body went numb.

Naruto and the other's shook their heads however and then Naruto frowned. "We need to go after Kai, I have a bad feeling about leaving him alone..." Naruto said and his teammates nodded. _'Unfortunately, I more scared for whatever finds Kai... Not him...'_ Naruto thought for some reason and ran into the forest with Sasuke and Ino behind him only to flip back as a huge snake appeared right in front of them.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you go at the moment..." Came the voice from the Grass Nin with the wicked long tongue. "I have business with that young man..." The nin said with a smirk, holding his... her... Hat low on... ITS face... "And your not going to intrude on it." The person said and Naruto growled angrily eye's flashing red for a single second.

"What the hell do you want with our friend?" Sasuke all but demanded and the person chuckled darkly to itself...

"That boy has a rather... Interesting gift... I intend to use that gift to my advantage." It said and Naruto frowned, what did Kai have that the rest of them didn't?

"And why are you telling us this? Seems, like it would be foolish to tell us your plans..." Naruto stated and the person smirked.

"Yes it would be." The person said then began to form several rapid hand seals. "If you were going to survive... **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" With that the person put his fingers before his mouth and fired several small fire balls at the three Genin. The group flipped or rolled out of the way as the balls hit the ground making dust rise up. Normally, that would have been a problem for Sasuke, if it weren't for the fact that a Giant snake took that moment to lunge and eat him in one fell swoop. The spiky haired Ninja slid down the esophagus of the beast but managed to use Chokatou in order to stop himself, making the snake wiggle and writhe in pain.

Naruto slashed with his sword to blow the dust away, and was very surprised to see that same nin was back. "**Nan Kaizou!**" He said quickly as he lunged at Naruto his arm growing and wrapping around the boy before he then spun and tossed him straight into Ino knocking both back and into a tree. Sasuke then sliced his way out of the belly of the large snake, and the man whistled slightly. Sasuke then growled and glared at Orochimaru angrily.

"I HATE SNAKES!" He shouted and ran straight for the man swinging Chokatou, but the man side stepped the attack, still holding his hat as he spun to the side, skidding along the ground slightly as he came to a stop behind a surprised Sasuke.

"You all have great power, indeed... But you lack experience... And the knowledge to use it correctly..." The nin said then held up his arms towards Sasuke. "Allow me to show you what someone with TRUE power can do... **Senei Ta Jashu!**" The man said as multiple snake flew from his sleeves and all hit Sasuke knocking Chokatou from his hands as the pushed him against a tree and wrapped around his wrists, ankles, neck, waist, shoulders, and thighs, then wrapped around the tree, holding Sasuke up spread eagle. "Hm, to easy..." The man said then gasped as he barely dodged a lightning bolt from Naruto. The silver haired boy was glaring at him angrily and the man held his face.

"I don't know who you think you are... But no one, and I mean NO ONE, attacks my brother..." Naruto growled angrily and the man chuckled lightly, removing his hand from his face to reveal pale skin with a yellow snake like eye, a purple tribal tattoo around it... "Who the hell..." Naruto said to himself then froze as he felt the man's Killing Intent, but Naruto quickly countered it with his own, the man grunted and backed up while Naruto panted slightly.

"Impressive child... But I don't think Two mere genin are to be much of a match for one such as myself..." The person said darkly, their voice altering into a male almost hiss. Ino seemed to not like the insult as she held up her hands and glared.

"**Poison Cloud!**" She shouted as a large cloud of purple smoke flew straight towards the man, only he vanished, slipping into a nearby tree then reappearing out of harms way while Ino's poison dissolved a large boulder that had been behind him, making the nin whistle.

"Impressive Poison, some form of Corrosive Acid no doubt..." The man said then grinned at the two surprised Genin widely. "However, it's not the fastest of attacks... Any ninja with enough speed would easily evade such a move..." The man said simply then vanished into the tree once more, Ino and Naruto looking around for him while Sasuke struggled with the Snakes holding him down. "**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi!**" Came the mans voice from behind and Naruto quickly pushed Ino out of the way as he blocked an incoming sword with Red Death.

"What the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded as he planted his feet firmly into the ground while holding the much taller man back with his crimson colored blade. The man gave an evil little chuckle as his serpent like eye looked at him and he grinned darkly.

"Me... I'm Orochimaru, of the Sannin..." The man, Orochimaru said and Naruto's eye's widened in shock and horror... They were fighting a man with fifty years worth of experience and skill, while they only had sheer power to help them... It didn't take a genius to figure out they were SOOO screwed! "And now, I believe we need to end this little game." Orochimaru said then knocked Naruto back with the Kusanagi. "I still need to conclude my business with your friend after all." The snake man said and Naruto snarled, his eye's began glowing and his hair spiked upward.

**"No... I won't let you..."** Naruto growled as his wings burst free from his back and Orochimaru simply chuckled and grinned widely. **"I won't let you near my friend!"** Naruto growled, claws and fangs growing while the whiskers on his face started to glow with a bright white light.

"Hmm... Now what might this be..." Orochimaru questioned to himself as then Naruto flapped his wings towards the mad man.

**"Angel Feathers!"** He exclaimed as numerous feathers from his wing's were flung off, the feathers becoming sharp as Kunai as they headed straight towards Orochimaru. The snake Sannin quickly rolled out of the way of the feather's then grinned as Naruto held his sword to the side and lightning arched along it. **"Edge!"** He stated and swung his sword along the ground, and a massive burst of lightning then shattered the ground roaring towards Orochimaru. The burst of lightning then began spreading out the farther from Naruto it went, Orochimaru had to quickly lunge into a nearby tree in order to escape the blast as it created a massive chasm where he had once been.

"Poison Claw!" Ino shouted and drove her hand into the ground, purple poison traveling threw the ground and Orochimaru quickly came out of the ground as everything around began to whither and die. The Snake Sannin was still grinning however, looking at the two Genin with a smirk then blinked when he heard something squish and turned slightly to see that Sasuke had ripped his way free of the Snake's that had been binding him.

"My my... Such resourceful children..." Orochimaru said darkly then grasped Kusanagi's handle with both hands. "But I'm afraid I cannot play with you children any longer, I really do have things that need doing after all..." Orochimaru said with a smirk, he and the rest of Team Seven would have then attacked had they not heard a guttural roar tear threw the forest. Orochimaru then looked behind himself and then to the somewhat shocked Genin. "Hm, looks like your friend isn't quite himself at the moment..." Orochimaru said then tipped his hat to the Genin. "Looks like I've stalled you long enough, Ta ta..." Orochimaru said then vanished, changing into nothing but mud which squished down to the ground... Proving that all they had just fought was nothing more than a clone...

"Shit..." Ino said gaping and Naruto snarled.

**"Lets find Kai, NOW!"** He barked to the other two then jumped into the tree's heading for where the roar came from, Sasuke and Ino looked to one another then nodded and jumped after the silver haired lightning manipulator, wondering what that roar had come from...

--

(Earlier...)

Kai rolled along the ground until he was stopped by a tree, the bandages on his face falling askew, leaving his mouth visible and part of his right eye covered. The boy was still, literally seeming like a corpse as he laid out on the ground his face and body devoid of any sign of life. "Why is Lord Orochimaru making us go after some kid in black bandages with no Kekkei Genkai, I thought he'd go after one of this Uchiha kids..." Came a voice and Kai's ear twitched.

"Because, none of them have the Sharingan, only one man still has that ability and Lord Orochimaru believes him to be too powerful to trifle with at the moment." Came an answer to the other voices question, both obviously male from the tone of their voices, Kai at that moment began to twitch, his stomach growling it seemed as his the fingers of his right hand began to twitch.

"Shh... Did you hear that?" Questioned a female voice and all sounds seemed to cease all at once. "Somethings wrong..." That same voice came as a girl with long dark hair and wearing Sound nin clothes walked into the clearing where Kai laid. "Uh, Guys... I think I found him..." She said nervously and the two males walked towards her, one with dark spiky hair the other covered in Bandages like Kai himself while having a straw rain coat, both of them wearing Sound clothes also.

"Whoa, something sure did a number on him." The spiky haired one, Zaku, said as he walked towards the other boy, not seeing as his right hands curled into a loose fist. "Holy shit, look at his face!" Zaku then exclaimed, disgust clear in his voice as Dosu, the other bandages nin, and Kin, the girl walked closer, both grimacing seeing the discolored skin on Kai's face.

"Somethings not right about that Zaku... Skin doesn't turn that color... Unless your dead... And have been so for a very long while..." Dosu said while feeling some ominous force in the air, chilling him to the bone as he looked at the figure before his team.

"Maybe it's a different nin then?" Kin supplied and Zaku snorted.

"Not likely, I don't think anyone's body would look this intact if he's been here for a while." Zaku stated arm's crossed while a low guttural moan came from Kai's mouth, however echoed throughout the entire forest around them. "What the hell was that?!" Zaku asked looked all around him and his two teammates, Dosu doing the same while Kin backed up and felt her leg was grabbed by something and screamed. Both boys turned only to roll their eye's, seeing as Kin was screaming because her foot had bumped into Kai's hand.

"Would you be quiet you stupid girl, we don't have time for your stupid antics, now either be quiet and let us figure out what that was or just leave us the fuck alone." Dosu growled as he and Zaku both walked off looking for the source of the moan while Kin was about to yell their ears out only for a cold clammy hand to place itself around her mouth. The girl shook as she then looked at the hand and literally pissed herself seeing the hand of the "Corpse" they had found was holding her mouth. Kin then turned her head slightly and her skin went paler than Orochimaru, seeing as now the "Corpse" was cracking it's neck, sickening crunches sounding as it did so.

Kin in her own fear, seemed to have forgotten any skill she had which MIGHT have gotten her out of the "Corpses" grasp. She then heard another moan from it, not sounding like any she had ever heard before... It sounded... Hungry... Kin felt tears in her eye's as its own cyclopean eye opened and her fear increased, seeing the black and red orb glaring at her... Like she was just a piece of meat...

"Kin, whats that smell?" Zaku asked while turning towards the girl only to curse loudly and hold his arms towards the "Corpse", Dosu turning towards the girl also as he saw the Corpse and his eye's widened. "What the hell... I thought you said he was dead?!" Zaku demanded of Dosu, keeping his palms pointed towards Kai.

"I never said that, I said his skin shouldn't be that color... Unless he was dead..." Dosu corrected and then cringed seeing as Kin had literally pissed herself. "Kin, have you no dignity, how can you loose control of yourself so badly?" Dosu questioned while Kai continued looking at Kin, then moved his singular eye towards the other two, and they both went on guard, the hungry look in his eye, frighting both of them. This was all that Kai did, staring straight at the two while holding a completely terrified Kin in his arm.

"What the hell is up with the fucker? He hasn't moved anything but that eye for over a minute now..." Zaku said and Kai moved, lifting a hand and both boy's tensed, however, Kai's hand reached up and he used his claws, pulling down the bandages from his face and making both boy's cringe visibly.

"Kin... If you ever listen to us... Do NOT look at it's face..." Dosu said gravely while Zaku looked slightly sick, if not completely ready to hurl. Kin nodded slightly and Kai's head moved looking down at her with his single eye. "Kin don't move!" Dosu said quickly and Kin started to shake in fear.

"What the Hell Dosu, since when do you care?" Zaku questioned while looking at the "Creature" before them, it's mouth opening to show it's fangs, not a single normal tooth, all were viciously sharp fangs... Ready to rip and tear through anything they sunk into...

"I don't exactly care for her, I merely don't wish to fail our mission, and loath I am to admit it, we may need Kin to kill this thing... Even if she is bait..." Dosu said and then stiffened seeing Kai lean his head down to sniff Kin making the girl shiver, tears streaming down her face as a harsh breath came from it's mouth, sounding almost like it was dry... "Now Kin, I want you to hold still... Zaku is going to blast this fucking monster's head off, and your going to be just fine... Alright... Look at me if you get me..." Dosu said slowly and the girl did so, Dosu then looked to Zaku and the spiky haired boy nodded, moving in closer towards Kai and Kin, only for the boy to look straight at him...

_**"I hunger..."**_ Came Kai's demonic raspy voice as then the tendrils of the Darkness, ripped out of his back and the two Demon Heads curved over his shoulder next to Kin's head looking at her and snapping their jaws towards her. _**"Must Feed!!"**_ Kai then roared and sunk his fangs into Kin's neck the tendrils of Darkness raising around him as Zaku fired at him. The blast hit the Darkness, however it seemed that Kai was unharmed, and the Demon head roared also, lunging into Kin's chest and riping her heart out literally, then began fighting over it while Kai ripped the girl's throat out then bit into her shoulder, slowly kneeling on the ground as he slowly ate her flesh and Kin's eye's were glassy, dead...

Once she was, Kai released her and looked to both Dosu and Zaku, both boy's backing away, eye's wide as Kai opened his blood soaked mouth, blood and gore covering his teeth. Kin then fell to the ground, claw marks on her face and the entire left side of her throat and shoulder were ripped off, a massive hole in her chest. Kai looked to both Zaku and Dosu, his single eye seeming to look straight through them, not at them, the Demonic heads of the Darkness snapping wildly.

"Fuck this man!" Zaku suddenly shouted and started to turn in order to run away, Kai's head then turned completely towards Zaku as he did.

"Zaku stop!" Dosu tried to warn to late as Kai lunged at the boy landing on his back and bit into the other teens neck. Dosu backed away slowly, hearing the screams of pain from Zaku as Kai began devouring parts of him, while the Darkness "Demon Heads" lunged right into Zaku's chest and like Kin before ripped out his heart, only the right head got the whole thing. Dosu might have managed to get away had not a tendril from the Darkness then stabbed straight threw his stomach and brought him Straight to Kai, the boy's lip's curling back along his sharp fangs as he sunk them into the final boy also as his own screams of pain filled the area, while one finally, guttural roar filled the air...

--

TBC...

--

AN: Sorry for the long weight, I've been Playing DMC4 and Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 all damn week... Love those games... Gave me some ideas for my stories hear no less! Oh well, hope you liked how this Chapter went, sorry for skipping the first Exam, but it wasn't really going to be that important, and if anyone is wondering how Orochimaru could take Naru and them, well... he is Fifty, meaning he has more experience than they do, they have the power, but he has the brains is basically whats going on...

--

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind. As a side ability, they can also seemingly store objects into the darkness itself, it is unknown how they do this but it seems that the open a "Pocket Dimension" that holds the items for them. (Edited, Thanks Crimsonkyuubi for the idea...)

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

14: Blood Creation/Regeneration: Allows the user to turn those into themselves or with similar abilities as well as restore the health and condition of those that don't have the ability to do so. In the case of the dead and undead the drinking of the user's blood restores the decayed cells to return the drinker into a mindless being that only looks human or if the user wants the undead becomes capable of thought but each needs to eat the flesh of others or more blood of the user to remain as what is called a Flesh Zombie. (Thanks once more ConnectFire611 your on a role with these!.)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Temari: Generic Vampire

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nosferatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Werewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant

Mel: Succubus


	12. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 11:**

**Discovery...**

"**The Darkness is deep within you, festering like a plague..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Forest of Death...)

Kai's blood red eye opened and he groaned slightly in pain before grasping his head... _"Is it ready? Is it ready to be unleashed?"_ Came an angry voice in his head then Kai suddenly screamed, turning onto his back he looked around to see that he was in a clearing and he had blood over his face. _'Did I feed again?'_ He questioned of himself then looked around to see signs of a struggle, and then numerous splattering of blood all over. But, if he had fed in a blind rage again, then where were the bodies now? _"Sir our tests are still incomplete... We need more time to study the results before..."_ Kai then heard in his mind and grasped his head in his hands tightly.

_"Sir! He's out of control! Project D.U.S.K is out of control!"_ Kai heard as his body was surrounded by the Darkness within the forest, the snakeheads snapping angrily in all directions. _"Stop it! No! Wake up, Dusk wake up!"_ He heard the voice of a woman call out to him as he fell to his side whimpering and twitching rapidly. _"We can't stop it! It's too strong! THE DARKNESS WILL DEVOUR US ALL!"_ Someone screamed loudly and Kai felt his single eye dilate as then he heard another voice. _"The Screams of the Dying... The Cries of the Damned... Always... The Screams of the Dying... The Cries of the Damned..."_ The voice was old and Kai felt it was familiar somehow but couldn't place it.

_"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! How did it come to this you blasted fool? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"_ A demanding voice sounded through the young mans mind as he tried to block out the voice's but soon his pupil dilated... _"The blood... It's the cause of this... He's its carrier... He is the Blood Plague..."_ Came a slow, deathly voice and Kai gritted his teeth... However a deep, demonic voice sounded, one that sounded like two different people speaking at once sounded through his mind...

_**"This... What am I? Am I me? Or am I this D.U.S.K. they keep talking about... Why..."**_ The voice wondered in a confused tone while Kai's teeth gritted, his primary Canine teeth beginning to lengthen as he did, his fingers and bones all stretching and growing also. _**"Who are you?"**_ The boy then heard as his skin began to shift, changing its texture as he grew in height and pieces of his skin ripped open to reveal the muscles beneath them. _"My names Mel, who are you? Are you a Demon?"_ Kai heard the familiar voice and opened his right eye, only for a left eye to appear in his left socket, glowing a deep crimson without a pupil... _**"I have no name... And I know not if I am one of these... "Demons" you speak of... However... They call me... Dusk..."**_ He heard the voice again; its tone changing constantly as the owner spoke, and the voice was familiar to the boy, too familiar...

_**"Pathetic Weak MAGGOTS!"**_ He then heard, the demonic, hissing voice was shifting in and out of spectrum, sounding like numerous snakes hissing at once, or thousands of demented cries... _**"These worthless meat sacks do not interest me..."**_ The voice then said and Kai began to roll around on the ground, crying out as his own Serpent summons began to flail wildly, morphing and changing into something else entirely as they did. _**"Bring me strength, feed my power..."**_ The voice said once more while Kai began to bash his head into the ground, soon the gauntlets on his arms became engulfed in flames, which then traveled all over his body, casting no light as it even encased his Summon...

_**"LET DUSK AND DARKNESS LIVE ONCE MORE!!"**_

--

(Hokage Tower…)

Sarutobi suddenly shuddered as a chill went down his spine. Standing the aging Hokage walked over to his window and looked out at the city, everything seemed to be dimming… But it was nowhere close to nighttime… "Something foul is in the wind…" He says to himself quietly then turns around at the sound of his door opening to see the strange girl Mel with wide eyes while breathing heavily.

"L-lord Hokage… Where is Kai?" The girl asks of the aging Hokage who looks at he for a few moments then answers.

"He's in the Forest of Death for the second half of the Chunin exams." The man tells the girl simply making her look at him with wide eyes and somehow pale features even though her skin is black as pitch. "Why is there something he forgot or needs?" The Hokage questions and Mel begins to shake and shudder all at the same time.

"L-lord Hokage… Has Hojo ever told you what Kai eats?" She questioned and the Hokage raised an eyebrow why would something like that be important?

"No, is there any reason I should know?" The old man asked and Mel nodded her head. "Well tell me why it's so important Mel…" The old man said with an exasperated tone and Mel gulped while rubbing her arms.

"Living Flesh and fresh blood…" The girl said softly and the Hokage's eye's widened in shock, Kai was alone with his teammates for a month yet they said he never once ate… That meant… "Unfortunately Kai starves himself all the time, I really did try to get him to eat something, even a fish cat or dog would have been enough… But… I think Kai might have just had fresh human…" The girl said and the Hokage's eye's widened yet again.

"H-how can you tell Mel?" He questioned and Mel gulped.

"Kai's… Not normal… He and I have been friends since we were five… I've always known when something was wrong with him… Besides… It feels like someone recently walked over my grave." Mel said and the Hokage was about to call for the AnBu only for Mel to rush forward and place her hand on his mouth. "Hokage-Sama, Kai isn't really dangerous, he's just starved himself for too long… Besides sending AnBu after him isn't the smartest thing to do at the moment…" Mel explained and the Hokage looked like he wanted an explanation. "When Kai ingests new DNA his own adapts to it, or in this case… he will evolve and mutate into a mush stronger, faster, Hunter…" The girl said darkly making the Hokage's eye's widened to incredible length…

--

(Forest of Death…)

Naruto suddenly stopped when he felt a strange sense of dread pass through him and his two companions stopped with him. "Am I the only one who felt like someone just walked over his or her grave?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke looked around with a frown, Ino doing likewise. "I'll take that as a no." Naruto said then looked around and narrowed his eyes. Something was moaning, and Naruto quickly unsheathed Red Death, a frown on his face while Sasuke did the same for Chokatou...

"I've got a bad feeling..." Sasuke said silently as the three then backed up to one another looking around warily. Then the group saw something heading out of the tree's...

"Hey, isn't that one of those Sound Ninja?" Ino questioned as she saw the girl lumber out of the forest and suddenly shivered, he eye's then widened when she saw the massive hole in her chest and the side of her neck. "Wh-what the hell?" She questioned then saw the two other Nin on her team as they slowly lumbered towards them. It was then they lifted their heads and Naruto's eye's widened seeing theirs. Crystal blue and looking almost like they were either blind or dead, their teeth were a strange yellowish color, with most of them looking crooked and sharp. The creatures that had once been the Sound Nin lumbered towards them slowly, before then lunging forward sluggishly, while flailing their sharp nails towards the three.

Sasuke simply kicked Dosu in the face while Naruto elbowed Zaku, Ino grabbed one of Kin's arms and tossed her into a tree. The three laid out warriors didn't stay down however, as they slowly started to get up, or crawl towards the three Nin once more. Sasuke looked to Naruto, and both boys nodded to one another. Sasuke lunged forward with a roundhouse kick to Zaku's chest, sending him back into the recovering Kin, and knocking them both down. While Ino then clasped her hands together and threw a "Poison Cloud" attack at Dosu. The Otonin walked straight through the Acidic cloud continuing towards Ino, even as both his skin and clothes began to melt away...

"What the FUCK?" Ino demanded as Dosu continued forward towards her and her two teammates just gawked at the Nin...

"That's not normal..." Naruto said mostly to himself then pointed his sword at Kin. **"Pierce..."** He said simply and a bolt of lightning hit the girls left kneecap, only for her to continue to get up, growling and snarling... "This... Could be a problem..." Naruto then said and grasped Red Death with both hands while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Ino nodded her head in agreement with the boy's as she took out a Kunai, only for Dosu to fall down, now a mere puddle of goop... "Well at least we know they're not immortal... To an extent..." The Silver haired young man said to the other two, who were more concerned with Zaku, who was lumbering towards them with his mouth covered in drool.

Sasuke frowned and formed his left hand into its monster form before then pointing it towards the Otonin. The hand then shot out numerous spikes towards the beast, ripping him apart and tearing his head off as well as other limbs. "They stay down when you manage to do enough damage it seems..." Sasuke said and Naruto would have attacked Kin himself, had not black and red flames then engulfed Kin burning her away nearly instantly. Naruto quickly looked around after seeing the flames, recognizing Kai's gauntlets handiwork...

"Kai's around here..." He said silently, then looked into the trees, and saw a PAIR of glowing red eye's sink into the darkness... Kai only had one eye… "What the hell..." He muttered before rushing after the glowing crimson eye's with a frown on his face. Sasuke cursed before noticing something on Zaku, he quickly grabbed a scroll from him then went rushing after the silver haired boy. Ino was following closely after both of them as they soon took to the tree's, following the creature as it leaped from tree to tree. Soon Naruto had managed to nearly catch the boy, but he leaped down into the darkness bellow, Naruto soon following after him.

The group soon managed to corner who they hoped was Kai, only to see the figure turn and glare at them with that same pair of glowing red eyes. "Kai stop running, we want to help you." Naruto said and then heard a bitter sounding chuckle come from the other teen, though it was much deeper than he remembered Kai's voice being.

**"Nothing can help me now, Naruto…"** Came Kai's voice before walking into the light, Ino gasping and covering her mouth while Sasuke and Naruto looked on in shock. Kai only had his pants, sandals, and the wrappings over his toes, feet, and shins, the two red belts he always wore around his waist in an X shape, as well as his new gauntlets… But now Kai was a good foot taller, with ripped and torn skin all over his body, revealing muscle tissue, his spiky hair was now LITERALLY spikes and his fingers were clearly longer judging from the chains on Kai's gauntlets now stretched to their absolute Limits.

But what was most horrifying was that Kai now had two massive tendrils curling from his collar around his shoulders and down his back, his teeth were all vicious sharp fangs, his canines being the most prominent while small spikes now grew from his shoulders to point upwards and the sewn together skin of his face was now clearly visible, as was the fact that a glowing red orb now inhabited his left eye socket… And a massive scar on his torso curled from the left side of his waist, all the way up to his right shoulder, splitting open at his chest to show his slowly beating heart…

"**I'm far to lost to ever be saved Naruto… To ever… Be a human again…"**

--

(??…)

Hojo sat in the ROOT headquarters with his usual smirk, glancing at his clock he soon got up and picked up a suitcase. He then walked out of his office and down one of the many halls of the building, smirking to himself as he did; he then pulled something from his coat. It was a glass vial filled with a blue solution, he waited a few moments before dropping it into an air vent and making haste to get out of the place, bumping into someone on his way out he paid him no mind. He stalked to the way out at the mansion and boarded the trolley before then grinning and putting it on high-speed… By now Orochimaru's men would be at the Hospital entrance, sealing it off so that nothing would get in… Or in this case… Out…

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm… Orochimaru… Such a cunning snake…" Hojo said to himself as he then pulled open his suitcase to show files of ROOTS activities, minus his own involvement of course, and then flipped some pages to the "T-Virus" section. "Orochimaru wants these for himself…" He murmered while moving the files into his coat then searching and pulled out the "Hunter", "Licker", and "Nemesis" files and placed them into his coat. Hojo grinned to himself as soon the trolley stopped, and the black haired man found himself in the mansions substation… It was time to go speak with the Hokage…

--

(Forest of Death…)

"So… What exactly happened to you?" Naruto asked while he, Ino, and Sasuke sat across from Kai, who was munching on one of the Sound Nin's severed limbs… That was scarier than his face any day of the week…

**"When I got blown away, I landed in a heap against a tree… These sound Nin found me… Unfortunately for them at least…"** Kai explained while taking another bite out of Kin's, Naruto was fairly sure it was hers at least, leg. **"When I woke up, I was starving, I eat living flesh… they were the closest source of food…"** Kai finished while spitting a bone out of his mouth and taking another bite out of the leg while Ino shivered in disgust… And yet strangely she kind of wanted a bite herself…

"Then why were they still moving?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded while like Ino, found himself starting to get hungry at the sight of all the blood coming from Kin's leg…

**"When I bite someone… A disease is transferred with my saliva… When I scratch a person a sort of toxin is released… Hojo called it a "T-Virus" for some reason… It makes the body stay alive after death like me… But unlike them I retain my mind though memories fade easily… But I can think unlike those poor undead bastards."** Kai replied and Naruto nodded his head slowly to the boy while noting Sasuke and Ino's bloodlust. _'Kyuubi… What the hell is going on with them?'_ Naruto questioned of Kyuubi with narrowed eyes and heard the fox grumble something in his head about needing more sleep.

_**"It looks like their going to be reaching maturity soon. Bloodlust should be common among those descended from you, given it's based off of me at least… But don't worry, besides Kai I think they should be able to keep control of it…"**_ Kyuubi explained then yawned before going back to sleep while Naruto couldn't help but frown as he watched Kai eat Kin's leg…

"So what happened to the way you look?" Naruto then questioned and Kai looked up to the silver haired Genin and let out a sigh.

**"When I devour fresh Human DNA I mutate… Obviously not into anything pretty…"** Kai grumbled while then munching on Kin's leg once more and Naruto narrowed his eye's, but it was Ino who asked the question.

"Kai, you said that a bite or scratch would make people into those disgusting undead creatures… Right?" Ino asked and Kai nodded his head. "Then what about us? What if you accidentally scratched one of us or something?" She asked and Kai rolled his eyes.

**"People who've had the Blood Plague aren't affected by the T-Virus… Not sure why, Hojo never figured it out…"** Kai said making Ino sigh in relief, though he himself looked down and continued eating, it was a lie after all, he knew why they weren't affected by the T-Virus… Because he was the source of both the Blood Plague and the T-Virus… He and Naruto were the reason for the "Vampires" that now walked among the humans of Konoha…

"We should head off to the Tower… I think Kai should get checked out by a medical Nin." Naruto then said and received nods from his team, save Kai who stayed silent while eating his leg. Looking around Kai knew something bad was going to happen soon, he just couldn't tell what it was. "Kai, stop eating lets go." Naruto then ordered as he and the other's got up, Kai soon following and running with them as they all headed towards the Tower… Things were just going to get worse for them in the coming days Kai could just feel it.

--

(??)

"Is it done?" Orochimaru questioned of Hojo who nodded his head while pulling the files on the T-Virus from his coat and handing them to the Snake Sannin who chuckled in his throat. "Good… Have Kabuto help you manufacture this drug… I want to run some tests with it… Also figure out a way to capture Kai, and that Mel Girl. Both were more radically affected by the Blood Plague than any of the others." Orochimaru ordered and Hojo gave a stiff boy then walked away from the snake, grinning to himself as he did.

"What a fool…" He whispered while fingering a sample of Blood. "I wonder if he realizes who is in control here?" The man wondered to himself while walking down the hall, laughing in his throat as he soon realized that not only was Orochimaru going to lose his kingdom at this rate, but his humanity as well… "As shall I, I shall become perfection, beyond mortality and those children…" The man said then laughed to himself darkly…

--

TBC...

--

AN: Sorry for the wait. This has been slightly altered from the original version of what I was going to do with this chapter. Hope you liked it. And I decided that some Zombie smashing was due! Resident Evil shall soon raise hell in Konoha!

--

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind. As a side ability, they can also seemingly store objects into the darkness itself, it is unknown how they do this but it seems that the open a "Pocket Dimension" that holds the items for them. (Edited, Thanks Crimsonkyuubi for the idea...)

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

14: Blood Creation/Regeneration: Allows the user to turn those into themselves or with similar abilities as well as restore the health and condition of those that don't have the ability to do so. In the case of the dead and undead the drinking of the user's blood restores the decayed cells to return the drinker into a mindless being that only looks human or if the user wants the undead becomes capable of thought but each needs to eat the flesh of others or more blood of the user to remain as what is called a Flesh Zombie. (Thanks once more ConnectFire611 your on a role with these!.)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Temari: Generic Vampire

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nosferatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Werewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant

Mel: Succubus


	13. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that m

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 12:**

**Truth...**

"**You can run all you like, but you'll never escape who you truly are..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Forest of Death…)

Naruto and his team walked towards the Tower, the sound Nin's scroll being the only other one they needed. On the way however they did manage to find a cloak for Kai, so he wouldn't feel too exposed. The said boy had the cloak completely concealing his form, while Ino looked to him with a worried expression.

"Do you think he'll ever be okay?" She asked and Naruto looked to the other boy and let out a sigh.

"Doubtful Ino. From what we saw, once you turn into one of those undead creatures its permanent… For Kai it's worse seeing as he'll be like this forever." Naruto explained then heard Kai groan.

**"My hearing is better than a humans… I can hear everything you've been saying…"** Kai stated with a frown and Naruto twitched before letting out a sigh and turning to Sasuke.

"Even though he has that cloak, the chances that no one will attempt to lock Kai away are very slim. I would like to know each of you will assist him if it comes to that…" Naruto said and both Ino and Sasuke nodded their heads to the Silver haired young man who then touched the hilt of Red-Death and narrowed his eye's. "Then lets move quickly, once we're out of this forest we might be able to find some way of Hiding what Kai's become." Naruto said and Kai grimaced, he wasn't some kind of zit or misshapen appendage, he was a fucking monster for Kami's sake! How do you hide what you truly are?

"Kai." Naruto suddenly said and the dark haired boy looked to his friend from behind the darkness of his hood. "Don't worry. None of us will let them hurt you, you're not just out teammate Kai you're practically family. And no mater what you are, no matter what you were, you will always be our friend." Naruto told the hooded boy, Kai looking to Sasuke and Ino saw the both nod to him and closed his eyes.

"**T-thank… My friends…"** Kai said with a slight crack to his voice as he then sped up, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino all speeding up as well to keep up with their friend. **"We need to find the others soon, I have something that I need to tell you all…"** Kai then said and ran off, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino followed after him while wondering what it was that the monstrous boy would need to explain…

--

(??)

A team of AnBu walked towards the Mansion on the outskirts of Konoha, the first motioned for his partner to head in. The other man nodded while the young Medic with them fidgeted. "Hey." He called out and the pink-haired girl looked to him warily. "Calm down, you keep shaking like that and you might just warn the guards we're coming." He warned and the girl nodded her head slowly before taking a gulp of air.

"Clear!" The man who went inside finally called out and the AnBu headed inside, the medic behind them as they could get hurt all they wanted but if she died they were pretty much screwed. Looking around the Leader motioned for his partner to cheek for the secret door that Hojo had informed them about. The man nodded and went over to the wall, he began to look for the seals to get in, while the leader motioned for the three other AnBu to split up and search the building for anyone.

The other AnBu gave quick nods and moved out quickly, fanning out over the building, one went upstairs, one downstairs, while the final member check the surrounding floor. Sakura sat by the leader of the AnBu, whishing that they could have spared one of the older Med-nin for this mission while looking around fearfully. "Hey, boss, it's going to take me a while with this seal, you guy's should set up a parameter and make sure there's no ROOT's around here…" The man at the painting suggested and the AnBu squad leader nodded his head and went to look around as well. Leaving Sakura to sit there as a bad feeling filled her gut, making her feel as though something horrible was going to happen… She didn't know how right that feeling was…

--

(Near the tower in the Forest of Death…)

"Man that Gaara guy was ruthless…" Kiba said with a shudder as he and his team walked towards the tower, Choji was still pale, in fact, the entire team had thrown up sans Kiba. "Geese, you guy's are light weights." Kiba said with a chuckle, though Akamaru looked slightly green. The group had been hunting for stragglers, yet hadn't managed to find any, instead what they found was Gaara and his team facing three Nin from Rain. The fight was more of a slaughter, Gaara had literally ripped them apart then had bit into the neck of another and began to drain the blood out of him until the only thing left was what looked like a mummified corpse.

"Kiba… How can you see that and not react?" Choji questioned incredulously, having somehow lost his appetite thanks to the scene he had seen, and Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll probably see worse in the future. A bloodsucker is only so scary when you think about it. I mean, just means he's like a giant Mosquito or something if you ask me." The wolf like child replied simply then looked up to see Neji's team who then dropped down in front of them. "You guy's here for our scroll?" Kiba asked and Lee held up two scrolls with a grin, making Kiba sigh in relief.

"Actually, we got one extra…" Tenten then said as Neji tossed a scroll to Hinata.

"Why give it to us then?" Shino questioned with a raised brow and Shikamaru muttered a troublesome under his breath.

"Strength in numbers. Something's not right in this forest, I feel it, Neji feels it, and I'll bet Kiba does also…" Shikamaru reported and Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Only trouble I've felt is that Gaara guy draining one of his opponents of their blood…" Kiba said then shivered in his sandals while the rest of his team turned green at the thought. Shikamaru raised a brow, but made no other comments as he and Neji both looked to the right as Naruto and their team landed on some tree branches.

"Is that…Kai?" Kiba questioned while looking towards the cloaked figure, the large being simply grunted however and then jumped down to land on the ground with a heavy thud, soon followed by Sasuke, Naruto and Ino.

"Troublesome… I take it something bad has happened?" Shikamaru questioned and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have no Idea…" He reported and team Nine also jumped to the ground, the Rookie Twelve then looked at one another strangely until Kai broke the tense silence.

**"It would seem that my time of hiding is close to an end. I want everyone to listen to what I have to say, sit down if you like for this could take a while for me to explain and I'm sure you will have many questions for me…"** Kai pleaded and then heard Kiba make a noise.

"Yeah, I have a question, what the hell happened to your voice?" Kiba questioned and Kai grumbled under his breath before glaring at the wolf like young man.

**"If you'll sit down I'll explain it in a moment…"** Kai grumbled and Kiba frowned before he and the others all spread out to take their seats. Hinata and Neji sat on a log to Kai's left, Sasuke and Naruto each leaned back on a pair of tree's behind him with Ino between the two tree's floating off the ground, Lee Tenten Choji and Shino all sat to his front, with Kiba and Shikamaru to his right also on the ground with Akamaru placed on top of Kiba's head.

With a sigh Kai then unclasped his cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground and unveil his monstrous forms getting surprised gasps and shocked expressions all around. "What the fuck happened to you?" Was Kiba's questioned this time and Kai grunted, the two tendrils on his shoulder then moved, only to land on the ground and bend as Kai sat on them.

**"Both your questions are one and the same Kiba… What has become of my voice and form are interconnected… However, I have no gift of the silver tongue, it will be easier if you also see what I have to say…"** Kai said as he then breathed out a fine mist, the Darkness suddenly exploding from his back and surrounding the group of Genin. The Shadow's then swirled around them as Kai opened his eyes and a bright flash of light consumed the group, forcing them to close their eyes.

**"Sixteen years ago, there was a place called the Village hidden in Darkness… It was a place of peace and prosperity for all… At least on the surface…"** Kai said as the group opened their eye's to find they were floating in a strange bubble made from the shadows while below them was a massive city, with numerous paved roads and somewhat large buildings all around them. The group suddenly felt a pulling sensation as the bubble lunged down a new path, going through a building they appeared in what looked like a research facility.

**"The people of the Hidden Darkness were not known for Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken, or even Kinjutsu. Their Ninja were known for being physically enhanced with experimental procedures, which altered physiology… Playing with the design that Kami had given us from birth and altering it to suit their needs…"** Kai explained as numerous Scientists walked around, injecting strange solutions into people then they blurred by into a new facility, this one all white with people all around, bodies of the dead within the room were being dissected and then put back together as they used numerous gasses and serums, yet they always seemed disappointed by the end…

**"Eventually, they began to think they were above any God… They began to try and resurrect the dead…"** Kai started only for Hinata to speak up.

"W-why would they do that?" She questioned and several of those around could think of at least fifty GOOD reasons but had the feeling none of them were why they had tried to resurrect the dead.

**"To revive the dead Ninja of the past… To have an army of the dead to fight for them… An army that could not be killed…"** Kai explained and many of the Genin shivered at that thought. **"These experiments lasted for a long time… yet they could never revive the dead… Until a family, desperate to have their dead son back, brought his body to them…"** Kai explained while a man and woman appeared with a blanket around a body, which was handed to a man, which had flame colored eyes. Then everything went dark around them once more, the Shadows swirling as Kai lowered his head to look at the ground.

**"This time… Thanks to a Bloodline this child had… They succeeded…"** Kai said with a pained tone as they saw the shadows dissipate and then saw the child once more, only stitched up with his head lolling to one side, black hair falling into his face. The boy was injected with a blue serum, and then dropped into a strange green solution as electrodes were then raised into the air through a massive hole in the roof. Lightning struck the electrodes and then passed into the green jelly, they saw the boy's eye's shoot open… They had red irises, a slitted white pupil, and black sclera… Just like Kai's…

**"I was that child…"** Kai said then they saw the scene change once more, the younger Kai locked in a cage of some kind, sleeping silently on an old and uncomfortable looking bed. **"Though I was revived, I had none of my memories… They deemed the experiment a failure and kept me for further experiments…"** Kai explained then the scene around them changed, showing Kai sitting back and watching as the Scientist worked on new serums.

"**I do not know what became of my… Parents… Nor do I even remember them before I was revived… All I know, is that they fought to have me returned to them, but our Kage refused and even had them assassinated so the Scientists could continue on with their experiments…"** Kai explained as the scene then changed to show Kai in a glass cylinder, small pads on his skin with wires running into the sides, a mask over his mouth and tubes in and out of his back.

"**As time went by the experiments changed… No longer reviving the Dead… They began to create life from nothing…"** Kai said and several eye's widened as they saw the a black substance leak into the chamber Kai was within before attaching to him and forming into the "Demon Heads" they associated to his "Summon". **"This Darkness around us, is not a summon or some kind of power… It is a living being, bound to me by those men many years ago…"** Kai said painfully then waved a hand and the scene changed to show a pale skinned girl with long blue hair, sleeping peacefully in a different tube while Kai looked towards her sadly…

"Is that Mel?" Naruto questioned and Kai nodded his head slowly.

"**Yes… That is Mel… She was created in Project "DAWN" a project in which the scientists created life… They played the part of God that day…"** Kai growled out as the Scene changed once more, showing Kai again, this time being pumped full of a strange red solution… **"I was part of Project "DUSK" I have no knowledge of what they hoped to achieve with the Project, beyond creating a being who could not die… All I know is that on that day, my future disappeared…"** Kai said as his younger self opened one of its eye's and the other glowed with a bright red light.

The scene had changed once more, and Hinata looked on in shock as she saw what looked like monsters in the streets. Flesh hanging off of them, eyes a dead blue, and teeth and nails long yellow and crooked… These creatures walked the streets just before a massive snake exited from a tunnel and lunged down, snapping it's massive jaws around several of the creatures. Above, they saw a different creature, large and ugly, wielding a massive weapon, which it fired towards anything that moved…

"By Kami…" Naruto whispered with wide eye's seeing scenes of the undead monsters devouring men, women, children, and animals, leaving nothing left alive or untouched as they searched for searched for more and more to feed on. Ino looked on with wide eyes and pure fear as nothing could stop them, kunai didn't even slow them down, Jutsu were all but useless, and it seemed nothing could bring the sheer numbers of these monstrous creatures down…

"**For all the knowledge they had gained… For all their advances in science… Nothing prepared them for the invasion of those undead monsters… For my kind…"** Kai said sadly as the Zombies continued on, however they then saw Mel, in the arms of a black cloaked figure, his eyes a burning red, mouth now more of a fanged hole in the middle of his face, while small cracks of red and a strange glowing red symbol on his chest. **"Back then… I had escaped the lab… But because I did I also unleashed hell on my village…"** Kai said darkly as it showed Kai busting his way out of his cell, jumping out and knocking a blue vile to the ground, letting it break. The boy had then grabbed Mel and ran out of the lab, looking behind himself as though in fear…

"That blue stuff… What was it?" Kiba questioned and Kai sighed.

"**It was called… the T-Virus… It was the fruit of Project DUSK. A serum that could revive the dead however, they were mindless beasts, unlike me, they lived on instinct, the most basic of needs, the need to feed…"** Kai explained as they saw the T-Virus turn into a gas, spreading through the air vents and over the building, forming the first infection, which grew till in consumed the entire village.

"Wait… If all this is true, what happened to the Village of Darkness?" Shikamaru questioned, surely if it were still around those Zombies would have spread over the entire world by now. Kai sighed at this, and swiped one of his clawed hands, the Darkness swirled around them, then cleared and showed Kai once more, standing outside of a large wall of Darkness surrounding the Village, Mel to his side.

"**I caused the madness which had engulfed my village, so I took it upon myself to end it…"** Kai said darkly as the vision showed Kai raising his arms; his body still completely consumed by the darkness as the wall then rose up higher into the air. Then the group watched as it formed a massive ball of shadows in the center of the city, which then began pulling everything into the darkness…

"You… You pulled all of it into the darkness!" Naruto stated more than questioned as with a brilliant explosion everything that had once existed in the village hidden in the Darkness, truly became its namesake…

"**Yes… But… At a price…"** Kai said with a pained tone as the scene changed to show the next morning, Mel turning in her slumber while one of Kai's hands raised up, no longer covered in the Darkness it was instead bleeding profusely from unknown wounds. **"The amount of power I had used, the number of Zombies I had absorbed into myself… It had taken its toll on my body and I slowly began to rot…"** Kai said as they then saw Kai get up, only to hack out blood, his eye rolling out of his head and melting when it hit the ground.

Stumbling over to Mel, the young Kai picked her up and carried her off in any random direction. **"As my flesh rotted however, something worse happened… As I tried to find Mel a good home… It happened because of my rotted flesh and spilt blood…"** Kai said as they saw a red mist follow Kai before being blown by the winds in any direction around them. **"The Blood Plague…"** Kai said as they saw Kai traveling to many different places, carrying Mel, only to find the plague had beaten him their, till he finally collapsed outside of Konoha and Hojo found him and her… Mel also having the Blood Plague now…

"Your where it came from?" Naruto questioned and Kai sighed.

"**Yes… One of the mixtures tested on me had an adverse affect to my blood and created the plague… It was supposed to kill the weak, leaving only the strong to survive but obviously, the Plague was a failure as it consumed everything…"** Kai said sadly, then swiped one of his claws, the Darkness then seemed to swirl back into the young mans body while everyone sat back to absorb this information…

"Thanks…" Came Sasuke's voice and everyone looked to him strangely. "He didn't intend on making a plague, but what he and Naruto's blood did manage to do was give us new gifts, new lives… I'm not an Uchiha, I have a brother who I care for, and I have a father who is truly proud of me… So Thanks Kai…" Sasuke said, however, dark thoughts also existed in his mind, thanking Kai for the sheer power he had given him…

"Yeah, he didn't mean to spread the plague, he was trying to help Mel, he was looking out for his pack! I know what that's like!" Kiba said nodding his head and Kai sat down, and then rubbed his ribs.

"So your really sixteen?" Naruto asked and Kai nodded his head with a grunt. "That is odd… You were our height and build only a day ago, but you were actually sixteen… How does that work?" Naruto said then questioned and Kai grunted one more time before answering.

"**My body was dead, with your added blood I aged, but very slowly… Thus it wasn't until I fed, and thus gained more power, that I started to look my age…"** Kai explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Hey, I just had a thought…" Shikamaru suddenly said and Kai looked to the boy. "The Darkness, it can't be the only thing of it's kind to survive your village right?" He questioned and Kai's eye's widened.

"**The Angelus! And the Witch Blade! Shit, I forgot all about those damn relics!"** Kai growled out with an annoyed twitch while everyone seemed more confused than ever. **"The Angelus, it's the exact opposite of the Darkness, it makes one look angelic rather than demonic, then the Witch Blade, it's has the ability to form numerous blades out of the body and help regenerate wounds, but allows females to wear it! If either could survive the Darkness it would have to be those two relics!"** Kai explained quickly then gnashed his teeth together while rubbing his chin.

"So what? It's not like their dangerous… Right?" Kiba said then questioned and Kai gave him a cold look.

"**The Witch Blade, when worn, slowly turns one with a weak will into a mindless killing machine… One with a STRONG Will shall become a Demon incarnate. The Angelus, it seeks to DESTROY ME! It HATES The Darkness and considers me a Devil! YES THEIR FUCKING DANGEROUS DIPSHIT!!"** Kai roared, Kiba fell back at the exclamation and those around began to worry about what these other two relics of the Village Hidden in Darkness could do…

"Do we have any way of finding these relics Kai?" Naruto questioned and the half rotted boy gritted his teeth.

"**No, not unless they have a host, then I can find them easy, but until then I wouldn't know them apart from a fucking lawn ornament!"** Kai growled out angrily and Naruto wondered why he seemed to dislike these other two relics so much, before deciding it would be best not to wonder about something so trivial.

"Alright, we need to get to the tower tomorrow, I believe Kai shouldn't go on in the matches, if he's seen in this form we have no clue what might happen…" Naruto stated and those around the fire nodded their heads in agreement. "Also, one of us should hang back and protect Kai, mostly from the Council, if they got word of what he is or can do, they might try to make more Zombies for some kind of weapon…" Naruto stated and Kiba and those who had family on the council grimaced but nodded their heads…

"Who stays back then?" Shikamaru questioned and was about to volunteer when Naruto chuckled.

"Considering Kai is the reason I have a Family, I think it's only fair I make sure he's safe, the rest of you can continue on with the Chunin exams, but I need to make sure Kai stays safe now more than ever… And being the most powerful one here doesn't hurt my choice…" Naruto said with a smirk as Ino, Sasuke, and the rest of the changed children rolled their eyes…

--

(Hyuuga Residence…)

A ten-year-old girl with long black hair, pale skin, and pearl colored eyes walked down the path of the Hyuuga family garden with a sigh. She wore a mesh tank top under a black top, with a pair of black training pants, and a pair of blue Shinobi sandals. She then looked up to the moon and let out yet another sigh, crossing her arms as she walked towards a fountain.

Her name is Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister and as she walked down a long path, she looked around with bored eyes till she heard something. She halted at the sound and narrowed her eyes, activating her Byakugan she looked into a bush and grimaced seeing a green hand. However, any disgust was quickly replaced with intrigue and curiosity upon seeing scales on the hand. Walking over to the bush and moving it to the side the girls eyes looked down on the hand and she gasped seeing a Chakra Coil in it still active and flowing…

"What… What is that?" She questioned while kneeling down to look at the clawed hand and shivered. It was emerald green, with a tiny blood red eye at the back of the fist, the claws were thick hardened scales which looked more like armor than anything, with scales coming down while green muscle tissue covered most of the rest of the hand down to the wrist where it curled into tiny tentacles and wrapped around a non existent arm…

The Hyuuga girl quickly deactivated her Byakugan and looked at the strange hand, before grabbing a stick and poking it. The Hand twitched and the normally calm Hyuuga girl yelped, making her blush and look around hoping no one noticed. Seeing no one around the girl grimaced before touching the severed arm, only to blink feeling it was somehow warm… She then grabbed the arm at the wrist and saw it flex, making her drop it instantly… _**"Witch Blade…"**_ A sinister voice echoed all around her and the girl looked around for its owner only to scream as the green hand lunged at her, tentacles wrapping all around her arm and body till darkness claimed her field of vision…

"Hanabi-Sama!" Came a voice and Hanabi's eye's snapped open to see a branch house member rushing towards her. "Hanabi-sama, please to not run off your father will be most cross if he finds you have been leaving the house at such an hour…" The man said with panting breaths and Hanabi looked around from the green arm, resting her eyes on a bracelet around her wrist, which looked like a leaf, wrapped around her arm with two small rubies in it… "Hanabi-Sama?" The man questioned and Hanabi shook it off and got up.

"I wish to return home." She stated and the man breathed a sigh of relief before leading Hanabi towards the Hyuuga Compound, yet the girl's eyes strayed to the strange bracelet on her arm… As that voice returned… _**"Witch Blade…"**_

--

TBC...

--

AN: Sorry for not updating anything for a long while, I'm trying to get some of my under updated works up to snuff before returning to Nightmare. Also, I'm using the Manga version of the Witch Blade in this because it seems to suit this world more than the normal Witch Blade, the Darkness is from the Video Game if you can't already tell. Hope you liked the update and it seems things are going to go to hell when the new bearer of the Witch Blade meets Kai, the wielder of the Darkness...

--

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind. As a side ability, they can also seemingly store objects into the darkness itself, it is unknown how they do this but it seems that the open a "Pocket Dimension" that holds the items for them. (Edited, Thanks Crimsonkyuubi for the idea...)

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

14: Blood Creation/Regeneration: Allows the user to turn those into themselves or with similar abilities as well as restore the health and condition of those that don't have the ability to do so. In the case of the dead and undead the drinking of the user's blood restores the decayed cells to return the drinker into a mindless being that only looks human or if the user wants the undead becomes capable of thought but each needs to eat the flesh of others or more blood of the user to remain as what is called a Flesh Zombie. (Thanks once more ConnectFire611 your on a role with these!.)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Temari: Generic Vampire

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nosferatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Werewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant

Mel: Succubus


	14. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that m

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood , Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 13:**

**Darkness…**

"**In blood are the building blocks of life, however… In "our" blood resides the very essence of Death..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Unknown…)

_"THAT DEVIL STILL LIVES! Curse you… How can you let that monster continue to exist?"_ A voice demanded in a dark room.

"No… Kai isn't a Devil… He's my friend…" A pleading feminine voice says in a whimpering tone…

_"Poor girl. That wicked devil has twisted your mind to his whims… You must see the true evil in his heart or you won't ever know true happiness…"_ The voice said in it's angelic alto, however, an open door reveals a girl with blue hair, Mel, in a fetal position and has her hands covering her ears.

"No… No! Your wrong Angelus! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I WON'T HURT KAI!" The girl exclaimed loudly with tears in her eyes while trying to block out the voice of the Angelus.

_"Oh, such loyalty, if it wasn't for the fact he was a Devil I would say you were commendable."_ The Angelus said with a hint of pride in it's voice, a pair of feathery white wings slowly growing from the girls back as her skin began to pale, turning a light gray color. _"But do you honestly think that Devil would ever accept you? You're a creature of Light my little Melody…He is born from Death and Darkness, if not for the blood of that little demon I could not hide what we truly are from him…"_ The Angelus said while Mel's eyes turned crystal blue for a second, before the left eye turned to a golden yellow…

"STOP IT!" Mel roared out as her right eye began to glow a bright red and dark tendrils of energy grew from the floor around her. "I am not a force of Light or whatever you seem to think… I am Mel, and I won't hurt Kai no matter what you do to me!" The girl cried out while beginning to shake, even as the Angelus' additions began to fade from her body.

_"You say that now child… But it matters not, whether now or in the future it matters not, you WILL aide me in destroying that vile beast! For the destruction of our creators, he and the Darkness will pay with the end of their existence! And never forget, you are Dawn, from you is born the light! Just as Dusk gives birth to The Darkness…"_ The angelic force of light exclaimed into Mel's mind while the girl shivered on the floor then wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm… She didn't want to believe the Angelus, but she knew that no matter what she did, it would eventually take hold of her will… Just like last time…

--

(Forest of Death…)

Kai sat alone; his eye's flashed twice, making him narrow his eyes. **"Witch Blade… Angelus… Their here in Konoha… Somewhere…"** The mutated young man said mostly to himself then looked over to the sleeping forms of his friends. The teen frowned, knowing the Angelus it would seek to destroy them as well, just for being descended from him and the Darkness…

**"The Witch Blade won't be a problem… being a child of Darkness and Angelus it has no qualms with I or Angelus' host…"** Kai said to himself then narrowed his eye's, he started to sift through what Hojo had known about all of his friends, attempting to think of something in common they all had… **"Elongated Fangs?"** He questioned of himself, now focusing on that, and then began to hum to himself in thought. **"Blood… They were all born from blood… Their fangs are similar to bats, which primarily feeds on blood… Also add to the fact they have a slight amount of Bloodlust… Yes, that is their source of power, like how the Darkness devours Hearts filled with evil in order to gain more power…"** Kai said to himself while then looking at Naruto and narrowing his eyes.

**"Should Naruto fight Angelus or the Witch Blade while "Protecting" me, things will end up badly for him… Both are more dangerous than even I am in my current state of weakness…"** Kai said to himself then closed his eyes, allowing the two demon heads to come from his shoulders and lean towards his face with open mouths. **"Perhaps… With the power of Darkness within himself as well as my blood… New power could be added to his own…"** Kai said to himself then formed a tendril of darkness, then narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

**"Forgive me… My friend… But I cannot allow The Angelus to destroy the Darkness completely… Should my body be destroyed, at least a part of it and myself shall remain…"** Kai said as the tendril then slid over to Naruto, and then slithered up to one of the boy's ears before making him grunt in his sleep as it entered his body. Kai watched as black energy surrounded Naruto for a few seconds, before then focusing into the shape of a dragon on his arm like a tattoo, and then sank into his skin, creating the tattoo onto his arm. **"Good, the Darkness shall help you Naruto… Now Dream… Dream of Power beyond all imagining…"** Kai said softly while closing his eyes, allowing him to fall into the endless darkness that comprised his dreams…

--

(??)

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and gave a light groan. "Why do I feel like a snake crawled through my ear?" He wondered to himself then blinked his eyes rapidly. "Better yet, why is my night vision so good?" He questioned, and then decided he didn't want to know upon seeing the land that lay before him. "Better question… When did Armageddon happen?" Naruto questioned upon seeing a barren landscape with dead plants and trees visible, the sky filled with dark clouds and lightning and small tornados in the distance.

Walking forward, Naruto then saw something in the distance, the silver haired young man quickly rushed off towards the object. Glad his mask kept the dirt and dust out of his mask while holding a hand before his eye's to help block the blowing winds dirt and dust. Soon sliding to a stop Naruto found a massive castle, with twisted towers and demonic figures hunched over on it, the building was a dirty brown color with mold and grime completely covering it, making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"What the hell is that…" Naruto wondered to himself before walking up towards the building. A drawbridge then seemed to come out of the castle and then connect with a stone platform before the young teen. Shivering for some reason, Naruto walked forward, and went straight for the ancient looking castle. Walking within, the silver haired young Nin raised a brow at the dingy disgusting area before shaking it off and walking over to the only hall in the entire place.

Following a long corridor, Naruto soon came out into an open room, bars blocking the only other exit, torches around the room offering a fleeting amount of light to see. Grumbling to himself, the young man turned to leave, only for a large pair of doors to close, sealing him within the room. "Great…" He mumbled before turning to look around the strange room, stopping on what looked like four chairs. Walking over to them the boy saw three men had their heads bound into some form of grizzly torture device, while the final chair had what looked like a man with his arms fused into a pair of metallic gray gauntlets.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto wondered then watched as the torches all dimmed. Narrowing his eyes, the silver haired young man quickly unsheathed Red Death. Turning to an alter at the side of the room, the silver haired young man watched as a mass o9f black tendrils and vines rose up. Long tentacles and two familiar demonic heads then formed out of it, making Naruto back up, while also wondering why Kai seemed to be here and what he wanted if it was him…

However, it wasn't…

_**"Welcome Child…"**_ Came a demonic, hissing, and changing voice, changing as quickly as it could from multiple different pitches and tones. _**"We have been expecting you…"**_ It then said as it formed into a definite shape, making Naruto's eyes widen as he took a step back from the creature. It was his height now, with a pair of massive black bat wings on it's back that had spikes forming from where they connected onto his shoulder blades, it's spiky hair was black as midnight and hung down to his shoulders like Naruto's, a pair of pointed ears poking out of it. On it's brow was an obsidian metal plate with a green symbol carved into it, below the plate a pair of glowing green eye's stared at Naruto with dark intent clearly visible within them, and a mouth made entirely of fangs, formed into a literal "ear-to-ear" grin on his face.

Over his body he wore a long black coat with four "Tails" hanging down, a zipper up the front with a chain hanging down at his collar, a pair of silver tassels beside those, and leather armor was made into the shoulder's of the coat and on the elbows, while red ran along the trim of it. His pants were obviously black, with strange boots, they were black and reached up to his knees, metal on the front of them forming over the front and covering his knees, more armor at the toe, heel, and sole of these boots adding even more protection. Over his hands and forearms was a familiar set of red and black vam-bracers exactly like Naruto's own…

"What the hell are you?" Naruto questioned of the being, which looked at it's clawed hands then up at Naruto, it's dark eye's making Naruto shudder under their intense gaze.

"_**Can't you tell what I am Child?"**_ He questioned of the silver haired teen with a slight tilt of its head, before then chuckling lightly in its throat. _**"It has been many a year since I last had a new host child… Do not disappoint me so soon…"**_ The creature said to Naruto who frowned while then slowly taking a stance with Red Death. _**"So quick to battle? Ahh… I see we will get along just fine then…"**_ The demonic creature said with a demonic grin as it then clenched both it's fists, a pair of Demon Heads like Kais then ripping out of his back, before turning to look at Naruto with snarls.

The being then pointed it's left arm over to the metallic gray gauntlets on the one body, they shook before then flying onto the creatures arms, making it's grin seem to widen if at all possible… The gauntlets then mutated, turning obsidian black, a plate at the back of each gauntlet traveled up the length of his arms and over his elbows like a spike on each, while silver plates traveled the length of his arms to a pair of plates covering the back of his fists and over the base of each thumb, leaving his claws visible. On his left arm however, at the shoulder it had numerous silver plates, before then turning obsidian black after that with a new green gem at his bicep while the rest of his arm remained like the right arm.

"_**Now come child… Face your DARKNESS!!"**_ The being exclaimed loudly as the demon heads at it's shoulders roared and several Darkling's appeared at each of it's sides, one black and one white, both with veins of green energy over their bodies as they lunged at Naruto who gritted his teeth under his mask and swung Red Death at them…

--

(Mansion outside of Konoha…)

"Alright, I got the door open!" Came a cry as Sakura blinked then went over to the now open door while the ANBU all walked down the stairs into a large room with a strange machine in the middle on tracks.

"Fan out, look for anyone, I want answers about this place." The leader of the ANBU unit, known as Ookami (Wolf), ordered and the others, Tora (Tiger), Taka (Hawk), Dokuro (Skull), Kuma (Bear), and Nezumi (Rat) all nodded before searching around the room. Sakura in the meantime wondered over to the machine in the center of the room, but she felt her eyes widen seeing three long gashes in the side of it…

"What made those?" She wondered then looked for a door on the machine, she found it and pulled it open only to step back with a yelp as a body fell out. Taka heard the shout and quickly went over to the girl and checked the body, frowning behind his mask.

"He's alive, seems unconscious sir." The man said looking at the ROOT ANBU beneath him with a snarl. "Danzo…" He growled gaining Dokuro's attention, and the skull masked ANBU walked over to check then looked to their commanding officer.

"Maybe one of us should report this to Hokage-Sama?" He questioned and Ookami shook his head no.

"Our mission is too important, if we're lucky we can hang onto this man while we look for the entrance to their base." Ookami told Dokuro and the skull masked man shrugged before walking over to Sakura and touching her shoulder, making her jump up with a yelp.

"Hey, calm down pinkie, we need you to be able to stay calm, there's no telling what's down there after all." He said then jumped into the machine in the room and saw a strange chamber like object with the words "Nemesis" on it. "What the hell…" He questioned while walking up to the chamber, and then scratched his head seeing it was empty. "Why do I have the feeling that's going to bite us in the ass later?" The ANBU member wondered then saw the controls for the machine and smirked. "I think I found our way down sir!" He called out and Ookami nodded then called for the other ANBU to report.

"Nothing else sir, seems like their either down in the base or aren't here at all." Nezumi reported and Ookami clicked his tongue before motioning them to the machine in the room and they all boarded.

"Sakura." Ookami then stated and the girl looked at him while shaking slightly. "Calm down, you're a Medic, we need you to keep calm… There's no telling what is down there, there's no other medics to treat the injured, and we need you to focus… Understand?" The man said then questioned and the pink haired girl took a few calming breaths before nodding her head. "Good, then lets move out people, I want that ROOT under constant watch! He may have some vital Intel for us so don't lose track of him for a minute." Ookami ordered as he and Sakura got into the trolley and the group was sent down into the ROOT Base known as The HIVE…

--

(??)

Naruto grunted as he flipped over another Darkling, then brought his sword down, cleaving the annoying creature in half. Turning the boy cursed upon being grabbed by a demonic tendril from the Darkness then was tossed to the side of the room and groaned in pain. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He questioned mostly to himself before then rolling to the side as that same tendril pierced the ground where he had been. Getting back to his feet the silver haired young man glared at the demon before him. Said creature merely grinned his eternal devils grin before then holding his arms up and a ball of darkness hit Naruto, knocking him onto his back.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned while getting up, and then rolled to the side as a small ball of darkness pierced the ground where his heart would have been. At that moment, the white Darkling from before jumped onto Naruto's back, pulling his hair and kicking him while laughing loudly. Naruto grit his teeth together at this, then reached back and threw the offending little monster straight for the Darkness. The being didn't even bat a lash however, and the Darkling seemed to phase through its body.

_**"No matter what you do, child! I shall not die!"**_ The Darkness boasted before then the tendrils from his back lunged forward, wrapping around the young Nin and lifting him off of the ground to hover before the Darkness. Naruto grit his teeth once more, his fangs lengthening under his mask while his eyes began to glow a brilliant blue. His hair began to spike backwards and then his wings burst from his back, freeing him from the Darkness hold he flapped them, pushing him back and away from the creature.

**"You lie! There is always a way to fight the Darkness! And I will find it!"** The young nin exclaimed, making the Darkness laughed darkly before holding a hand up once more. This time a Dark Hole appeared and began to pull everything it could into it's depths. Naruto used Red Death and plunged it into the ground, allowing him to keep from flying into the darkness. The Boy then formed a ball of Lightning into one of his hands, then pointed it at the Darkness and let it fly. However the Darkness didn't even seem to notice as it passed through his body…

_**"Foolish Meat Puppet you cannot hurt me here! I am the Darkness! THIS IS MY WORLD!"**_ It exclaimed while opening it's mouth wide, revealing a long tongue with red slime flowing down its length, disgusting Naruto completely. However the boy simply continued to hold onto his sword for dear life, a play slowly forming in his mind as he finally realized something that his own story could say… _'There's no running nor hiding from your darkness, there's no way to fight your darkness and win… It will only consume you if you try to destroy it… All you can do is embrace the Darkness, and live with it in balance…'_ The boy thought then pulled Red Death from the ground and was pulled into the Dark Hole.

Using its momentum Naruto lunged at the Darkness, noting the surprise that passed over its face as he lunged into it. _**"What are you doing?!"**_ The Darkness demanded then its eye's widened dramatically. _**"NO! NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_ It exclaimed as Naruto embraced his own Darkness, the creature's body let out a deafening screech at that moment, it's tendrils and demon heads flailing as it shook in the young mans grasp. _**"Very well then… Meat Puppet…"**_ The Darkness then grunted out while it's tendrils wrapped around Naruto's forearms and shins.

_**"I shall obey you…"**_ It said darkly as the Darkness before Naruto seemingly vanished, melting into a puddle, which was flowing over the silver haired boy. Naruto grunted while falling to his knees, his finger nails lengthening into claws which then turned black as the Darkness slowly began to form over his body, leaving red spider web cracks covering his form as it did…

_**"At least… For a time…"**_ The Darkness then warned as Naruto's wings were slowly covered by the Darkness, becoming black-feathered wings, while the bat like wings of the darkness formed below them, making him look like a true devil. At that however the Darkness slowly slithered up his torso, turning his skin black with the red spider web cracks even up to his eyes, which then turned a green color…

_**"But remember this you pathetic little Meat Puppet…"**_ The Darkness growled out as the mask on Naruto's face changed, a fanged hole appearing in it's place like the Darkness mouth, red energy existing inside of this mouth giving it the appearance that he might have a red light in his body, while his Hittai-ate also changed, becoming totally black with a pair of horns coming from it, the Darkness symbol on the front while his hair completely spiked backwards and turned jet black. Also changed was that from his back Kai's "Demon Heads" suddenly shot out, snapping and snarling towards one another, while several tendrils shot out from below his wings…

_**"Should you ever lose you will to survive… Should you ever show any sign of weakness…"**_ The Darkness said as the Darkness gauntlets formed over the boys arms, making him scream in pain, no not scream, screech in pain as they attached to his arms painfully. His ears lengthened, before becoming jagged and pointed at the ends, while the boy reached up and held his head, trying to block out at the pain that this unnatural transformation was putting onto his body…

_**"I will CONSUME you!"**_ The Darkness suddenly exclaimed into the teens mind while he roared, lurching forwards onto his hands and knees, only for his head to come up as he roared loudly, like some form of wild beast…

--

TBC...

--

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms.

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind. As a side ability, they can also seemingly store objects into the darkness itself, it is unknown how they do this but it seems that the open a "Pocket Dimension" that holds the items for them. (Edited, Thanks Crimsonkyuubi for the idea...)

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

14: Blood Creation/Regeneration: Allows the user to turn those into themselves or with similar abilities as well as restore the health and condition of those that don't have the ability to do so. In the case of the dead and undead the drinking of the user's blood restores the decayed cells to return the drinker into a mindless being that only looks human or if the user wants the undead becomes capable of thought but each needs to eat the flesh of others or more blood of the user to remain as what is called a Flesh Zombie. (Thanks once more ConnectFire611 your on a role with these!.)

15: Chaos Nova: An extention of the "Dark Hole" which Kai uses and the "Chaos Vortex" Naruto Uses, the Chaos Nova is an ability to control both Darkness and Light to the slimmest extent. When combined the two elements of creation merge to create a strange power which absorbs matter, either living or dead, and then fuses and sepperates it at a subatomic level. This action creates an Atomic reaction which rather than a nuclear explosion, atomizes everything in a one hundred yard radius of the epicenter. (A word of Thanks to LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI, I added a little more detail to the ability, but thanks anyways!)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Temari: Generic Vampire

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nosferatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Werewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant/ The Darkness' Host

Mel: Succubus/ The Angelus' Host

Hanabi: The Witch Blade's Host


	15. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Summery: **The world of the Shinobi was hit by a strange plague. No one was prepared for it as it tore threw the elemental nations. And only a handful of those who contracted the Blood Plague would live threw it... Sandaime Hokage has found a way to use this in Naruto's favor... But... What will the consequences of this plague be...?

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 14:**

**Birthday…**

"**We celebrate a birthday to congratulate others for living one more year… for us however, such a thing is meaningless..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

Old Man Alister was busy in his workshop for the first time in a very long time. Long ago, it had been in a workshop like this one that his hands had forged the "Scythe-Swords". The old-Man had never intended for his swords to be anything but weapons, one of defense, offence, both, and the other two, one of destruction and one of life. He had made each of the original Scythe Swords with a purpose in mind, however they had never been used properly, at least until Naruto Kazama took Red-Death as his own…

Now however, the old man was working on a new Scythe Sword, Gray-Slayer, that is what he decided to call this one. Forged from only the finest metals, and made to be the ultimate defense or offense for anyone who used it. At first, Alister had started forging the sword with Naruto in mind, yet as time wore on, he saw the blade take on a different persons image. It was Kai he had in mind, why would Kai need it he would be asked… And he would answer as such. Kai was essentially the Son he never had, and Mel the daughter. Both had been there with him for years, learning his skills and he had come to care for the two as his own children.

Shaking his head Alister got back to work on his newest creation, soon holding the gray-metal blades of Gray-Slayer up and allowing the seals etched into the blades to become visible. A property of Each Scythe Sword was that they each had a special power. Red-Death could channel the powers of the elements from its wielder. Blue-Life could literally convert any kind of Chakra into Healing Chakra. Violet-Guardian could form a shield of Chakra before it's wielder. Black-Devil could kill one hundred men in a single stroke by reversing the effects of Healing Chakra, making Death Chakra. Last, White-Angel could harness Chakra and heal one hundred people in a single stroke.

Alister had slaved most of his life away forming those blades, forming them to be used as weapons in epic battles. However, the Scythe-Swords never caught on, though they were effective they were simply too hard to use. However, Naruto at least proved that they could be more effective than some of the other Ninja tools he could have chosen to use. Perhaps Kai could use Gray-Slayer to it's fullest… The Slayer's ability was a particular odd one as its blades were capable of extending and repairing/sharpening itself.

Alister shook his head once more; he was becoming more and more sidetracked as his age wore on. Slowly the old man lifted the Gray-Slayer, then smiled and began to add the last of the seals to it, fixing the chain part for it's own whip onto the end…

--

(Forest of Death…)

Naruto's eye's snapped open and he shot up with wide eye's looking all around before resting his crystal colored eyes on the inverted eyes of Kai. Now that Naruto thought about it, Kai WAS his complete and total opposite, his hair was a blackish color, his eyes were red with a black sclera and white slit for a pupil, and his skin in his original form was pitch black like the darkness… How was it that they were born in nearly the exact opposite way, yet ended up creating a new race that thrived?

**"Finally noticed I'm pretty much you inverted?"** Kai questioned and Naruto blinked before nodding his head to the older boy slowly. **"For every evil, there must be a good, for every angel a devil will exist… For me, I must have a balance and that balance is you… While for the Darkness it is the Angelus and Witchblade…"** Kai explained and Naruto frowned, then let out a sigh and looked around for the others. **"They decided to let you sleep in seeing as your not going to continue either way, they're all near the Tower by now."** Kai said before then grunting and getting up to his feet, then pulling on his cloak he looked to Naruto and the silver haired boy sighed.

"Why is it I always feel like your going to get me in trouble?" Naruto questioned and Kai chuckled before both boys went rushing off towards the Tower…

--

(The HIVE…)

The trolley carrying the AnBu and Sakura came to a halt, two of the AnBu picking up the ROOT member and dragging him with them. The group instantly noticed the dimmed lights, making Sakura shiver. "So where do we go sir?" Dokuro questioned and his leader looked around before walking off towards an inconspicuous looking hall. "Right… That way…" Dokuro muttered under his breath while the other AnBu and Sakura followed behind the two men.

The group soon entered what looked like offices, Nezumi breaking off and looking around while Tora and Kuma adjusted the ROOT member so he was easier to carry. Taka was standing very close to Dokuro however and leaned up to him. However, whatever was said Dokuro simply shook his head and the woman huffed. Nezumi soon returned however and handed a scroll to Ookami before then flipping back and next to Tora, the medium sized AnBu wolf whistling at the dainty Anbu woman… Only to get a kick in the balls and a groan of pain while Kuma shook his head…

"Alright, Nezumi found us a map, we're going to head for the control center in this place first. After that we should probably explore the entire base." Ookami ordered, getting a groan from Tora, who was kicked by Nezumi once more.

"Dammit woman!" He shouted and Taka and Dokuro both started laughing.

"Silence!" Ookami barked and the group went deadly silent, while the watching Sakura wondered how AnBu were so calm on missions that they could DO stuff like this… "Now then, Dokuro, Taka, you two stay with Sakura, Kuma and Tora keep an eye on our ROOT friend, Nezumi, your with me." Ookami ordered and got several nods as the group split as ordered with Taka and Dokuro flanking either side of Sakura.

"Um… Dokuro-san…" Sakura started and the Anbu with the white skull mask that had a jagged red X over the right eye tilted his head towards her. "I was wondering about your group… I've never heard of a "STARS" AnBu unit before…" Sakura questioned then admitted and Dokuro looked over to the white Hawk masked girl with a blue crescent at the forehead.

"Should I?" Dokuro questioned of Taka who nodded her head and Dokuro took a Mock-thoughtful expression. "Okay, STARS is actually an acronym for Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. Basically what we do is retrieve valuable items or persons from behind enemy lines." Dokuro said simply then took a thoughtful expression. "However, in recent years we also serve as a kind of Reconnaissance team and go in before others, get out and give our Recon data to a High Ranking Official or whoever needs it." Dokuro then added before shrugging his shoulders and Sakura made an O with her mouth.

"AnBu STARS and AnBu ROOT… It almost seems like they are two fractions of the Original AnBu…" Sakura murmured to herself and Dokuro sighed.

"That's actually true, STARS and ROOT were both originally part of the normal AnBu Program, ROOT was for our Assassinations and other missions of the type, STARS was for our behind the scenes or Espionage Tactics, and the normal AnBu were basically doing everything else. It was only when Danzo got command of ROOT did it go south…" Dokuro explained and Sakura frowned slightly, before rubbing her head, a headache slowly forming at her temples.

"Sir, I found something!" Came Nezumi's high pitched "Always Chipper" voice and the rest of the group pushed forward to find her before what looked like a half open door. "Something seems to have jammed it." She said and Ookami looked to Dokuro, who let out a laugh before moving to the door, pushing Nezumi to the side and cracking his knuckles.

"One door coming down!" Dokuro said with a grin present in his voice, making Sakura inwardly groan… Something told her Dokuro-san wasn't… Practical… when he meant bringing the door down…

The Pink haired girl found her prediction come true when Dokuro put ten Explosive Tags onto the door, then shout "Fire in the Hole" before he jumped out of the way while the rest of the team cursed and did the same. With a massive explosion, Sakura was pleased to say she was right about Dokuro being impractical…

"Wow! Now that was fun! Who wants to do it again?" Dokuro said then asked loudly only for Taka to jump onto him and start slamming his head into the ground, screaming curses and obscenities that shouldn't pass the lips of a lady… clearly however she wasn't exactly a lady…

"Alright, seeing as Dokuro-Baka has had his fun, lets move in and see what the hell this is." Ookami then ordered and the other AnBu STARS all nodded before following him into the room, Taka dragging a sulking Dokuro who muttered about no one appreciating his work. The group ignored him for the most part as they entered, only to stop and openly gawk at what they were seeing. Dokuro managed to somehow lean his head back and his eye's widened at what he saw with them…

Numerous tubes filled the room; in each of them was some… some-THING! It had no skin and an exposed brain, with enormous talons on it's hands and feet, it's mouth was made up of sharp dagger like teeth, and it looked like it might be bigger than Kuma, who was a good nine feet tall at the least! "Holy fucking shit!" Dokuro exclaimed and the rest of the group nodded their heads slowly.

"Nezumi, check around for some kind of records on these things…" Ookami ordered and Nezumi nodded her head slowly, before then quickly rushing off and looking for the records. "We'll rest up here before continuing onward, and before ANYONE complains about the décor, I don't fucking care…" Ookami ordered and only Sakura groaned at the end, the pink haired young lady wishing that Kami-sama wasn't so cruel… She bet Sasuke and the others didn't have to deal with this kind of freaky shit…

--

(Tower in the Forest of Death…)

Kai's long tendril like arms snaked out, latching onto a tree as the dark haired boy used them to flip and land in a crouch. The tendrils slowly slithering back into his cloak the dark haired young man watched as Naruto landed nearby then stretched then both entered into the tower and noticed that their team seemed to be waiting for them.

"Took you long enough…" Sasuke grunted and Naruto rolled his eyes while Kai merely grumbled under his breath. After he was done with that Kai looked to a poem on the wall, then thought of the two scrolls they had and sighed.

**"We should open out scrolls now…"** Kai stated and Sasuke and the others looked to him, only to then do as said and several plumes of smoke appeared before them.

"Told you…" Shikamaru said with a slight curl to his lips while his teammates ignored him upon seeing Might Guy appear… "Oh great… why did it have to be him?" Shikamaru muttered and Gai rushed forward to hug his "youthful" student Lee… Meanwhile Kakashi and a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail, feral amber eyes, a pair of red triangles on her cheeks, a Chunin vest, black pants, tattoo on her right arm, and AnBu issue sandals appeared.

"Hey sis!" Kiba said with a grin and the woman, otherwise known as Hana Inuzuka grinned and nodded to her younger brother.

"So that's their squad leader…" Naruto muttered to himself then looked to Kakashi as he ignored the other two senseis.

"Well done everyone, excellent work on passing this part of the exam." Kakashi said with an eye smile only for Naruto and Kai to walk over to him. "Yes?" Kakashi asked and Naruto looked to Kai then sighed.

"Kai isn't feeling well, I'd like to make sure he gets home safely if that's possible?" Naruto said then questioned and Kakashi hummed before stroking his chin through his mask.

"I suppose… But you'll be forfeiting the rest of the exam if you do Naruto." Kakashi warned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"With all due respect Sensei, you said it yourself. Those who disregard the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto stated and Kakashi eye smiled once more.

"That I did… I'm sure you'll make Chunin next time Naruto, just keep up the good work." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded before walking over to Kai and placing a hand on the large Genin's shoulder. "Wait… is it me, or is he bigger now?" Kakashi suddenly questioned with wide eyes and Naruto chuckled in his throat, concentrating as both he and Kai were swallowed up by the shadows and seemed to vanish into them…

"I have GOT to learn how he does that!" Sasuke grumbled angrily and Ino snickered into her hands with an amused look while Kakashi let out a sigh. Why were his Genin all warped, insane, or just plain old creepy?

--

Naruto and Kai appeared outside the Forest of Death at that moment, and both Genin immediately noticed a strong aversion to the sun. "Lets find some shade… I feel like I'm going to melt…" Naruto muttered and Kai nodded his head, both Genin rushing over to a shaded alleyway. "Now then, lets get you home first, then I need to really take a shower, I feel like I have Zombie guts still covering me…" Naruto stated then muttered and Kai chuckled in his throat.

**"Trust me, it's worse when you have Tyrant Blood covering you… I swear that shit never comes off…"** Kai grumbled aloud and Naruto decided to take his word for it, simple because Kai himself was an actual Tyrant. **"But never mind helping me home Naruto, I'll be safe in the shadows. I'll return home tonight, until then I need to hide, I never know when something will come after me…"** Kai stated before walking deeper into the alley, then grabbed a manhole cover and jumped down into the sewer, the manhole cover slamming back into place as he did so.

"Well then, I'm going to go get cleaned up then…" Naruto then said and focused once more, the Shadows forming around him as he vanished, only to reappear in front of his home… "I got to admit… I really love the perks of being a Crushnik…" Naruto said to himself as he walked to the front door and walked in, only for the little bundle of energy known as Yukie Kazama to run into him.

"Onii-san!" The girl said happily before hugging him tightly around the waist, making Naruto blink in surprise. "Onii-san, what are you doing back here already? Kaa-san said you were taking an exam?" The little bundle of joy questioned innocently and Naruto smiled, patting his favorite, only, little sister on the head.

"I was helping a friend and had to forfeit." Naruto said and then looked up to see his mother was shaking her head. "What? I can always take the bloody test again…" Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"It's not that Naruto-kun, I just never thought of you as the type to willingly give up on anything. You've always been such a perfectionist in the past after all." The woman said while walking over to the two and somehow managing to pull Yukie off of Naruto, along the silver haired young man to get back onto his feet.

"Yes well… friends are more important than some title…" Naruto said and Mikoto nodded then looked at Yukie and motioned her to the kitchen.

"True…" Mikoto said then walked off towards the Kitchen, motioning for Naruto to follow, raising the young mans curiosity as he followed after her. Upon reaching the kitchen however Naruto found a strange sight, Yukie and Mikoto both had brightly wrapped boxes in their hands and large smiles on their faces. "While we weren't expecting you to be here today Naruto-Kun… we did feel it was necessary to get ready." Mikoto said before walking over to her adopted son. "So I wish you a Happy fourteenth birthday Naruto-kun." Mikoto whispered to the young man while hugging him and Naruto's eyes widened…

_'I forgot it was my own birthday? I really need to try and keep better track of time…'_ He thought to himself then smiled under his mask only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head the boy looked up to see a smirking Naraku Kazama standing there with a smile on his face. "So, are you going to stand here all day or are you going to blow out your candles birthday boy?" The man questioned while pulling a cake from behind his back, making Mikoto smile as Naruto's eyes widened, a thin mist of tears welling within them.

"I really… really need to stop being so emotional when you do this for me…" He muttered before pulling his mask down and quickly blowing the candles on his cake out. "Though I think Sasuke will kick himself when he realizes he forgot…" Naruto then mentioned and Naraku chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure we can find some way to let Sasuke know he was remembered." Naraku said only for little Yukie to start trying to get Naruto to open her gift, making the silver haired young man smile to his little sister while Naraku looked over to a smiling Miko. "C'mon then Naruto, your birthday comes but once a year, eat drink and be marry." The man quipped and Naruto nodded his head slowly, allowing Yukie to pull him to the living room with a smile on his face…

--

(??)

Kai traveled down the dank sewer's, his blood colored eyes barely straying to a rat before one of the tendrils from his back reached out and grasped it. Taking the rodent from his long appendage the teen then munched down on it's head and ripped it off, then began to eat it's intestines before tossing the rest of it back behind his body carelessly. Wiping the blood and guts from his lips Kai halted his journey and slowly turned his head to see a man shrouded in Darkness...

**"Who are you?"** Kai questioned with a growling tone, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"They call me Orochimaru... and you are Kai..." The man said while walking into the dim light and gave a curt bow to the boy who narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru was one of the Legendary Sannin, HE was a master of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, not only that he'd have to be in his late fourties at the least... this persons body however was a young woman, SHE couldn't have been in any more than her late teens... That meant this thing could be only one thing...

**"A body Snatcher..."** He growled and Orochimaru raised his head, a confused / surprised look covering it. **"Begone wretch, I have no use for a disgusting creature such as yourself..."** Kai growled out with a wave of his arm then turned and stalked down further into the sewers.

"What if I can return you to your human state?" Orochimaru offered quickly, halting Kai's trek further into the sewers. "Listen to me boy, I can return you to normal, I can give you back your life." Orochimaru said while walking closer to Kai. "All you need to do is come with me, allow me to study what made you like this and I can return you to your original form." Orochimaru promiced, only for one of Kai's tendrils to lash out and wrap around his throat, lifting him off the ground as Kai turned his head, one of his glowing demonic eyes glaring at the man.

**"Be silent fool... what do you think? I will go with you! That I will willingly go for the sake of my humanity!"** Kai growled out while then fully turning towards Orochimaru and using his tendril brought him close to himself. The man then quickly pulled a knife from his person however and stabbed Kai's tendril, yet even this didn't seem to weaken the teen. Knocking both the knife and the hand to the side Kai lifted Orochimaru furthing into the air and growled angrily.

"**You know nothing of me then... I have no want to return to the form of a human, I am what I was born as... I don't even remember being Human so why return to it?"** Kai stated factly before grabbing Orochimaru's face with his right hand. **"I bet you wish for the gift of immortaility... don't you..."** Kai then growled before slashing Orochimaru along the face and tossing him to the side. **"Then live with it... live and learn that immortaility is a curse... not a gift..."** Kai growled out while journeying further into the sewers depths and Darkness...

Orochimaru's cruel laughter cut through the silence however, as the man then stumbled over to the dagger he had used to stab kai. Moving a part of it the man grinned while holding up a vial of red liquid... Kai's blood... "Ku ku ku ku... your gift is greatly appreciated..." Orochimaru said to himself before stowing the vial into his clothes and ran in the opposite direction of Kai, heading straight for a different exit he could use...

--

TBC...

--

Special (Blood) Related Powers...

1: Blood Adaption: The ability to adapt any blood related trait of others to oneself, by drinking their blood. Basically Kekkei-Genkai can be copied with this ability.

2: Blood Pulse: The ability to form real solid weapons from blood. Something like the Dead Bone Pulse the Kaguya clan had only with blood instead of bone.

3: Evils Call: A classic Vampire power, The ability to control minds through Eye contact. Prolonged use induces an Empathic Link between the one using it and the victim.

4: Transformation: A classic Vampire power, The ability to change shapes and forms. Included in this ability to change into a demonic form, Fog, a Wolf, a Swarm of or even Single Bat, Insects, and even into a shadow. (Edited: Thanks goes to Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer for his continued assistance.)

5: Succubus Kiss: Invoke feelings of complete devotion threw lip contact, Not necessarily lip on lip, a kiss on the cheek or hand also works. As a side note, no Vampires are effected by Succubus Kiss, only humans or some animals.

6: Poison Touch: The ability to inject a natural Poison into someone via touch or bite. Poisons effects varies based on what the Vampire wants.

7: Siren Song: The ability to call to the mind of others, has no real correlation to any actual song. However, actually singing can induce varying effects, including hypnosis...

8: Blood Sight: The ability to see farther than normal, and even see concealed enemies via their blood and heat signature. Ingestion of friends blood allows the user to discern them from enemies. Friends are yellow in color to the vampire, while white is anyone else. (Thanks Sir MIDNIGHT The DarkSlayer! I like the idea...)

9: Zombie/Ghoul Creation: Biting someone has the adverse affect of creating a living dead creature. They are stronger than normal, but have almost no intelligence or reasoning ability. The only thing they understand is the most basic of instincts, the basest need, The Need to FEED!!!

10: Shadow Walking: The ability to completely blend in with the shadows around you.

11: Dark Displacement: The ability to appear and disappear at will to other places with only their power and mind. As a side ability, they can also seemingly store objects into the darkness itself, it is unknown how they do this but it seems that the open a "Pocket Dimension" that holds the items for them. (Edited, Thanks Crimsonkyuubi for the idea...)

12: Deaths Hand: This ability allows a vampire to simply kill more easily. The person it is used on is crushed from the inside by their own blood reversing it's flow and then expanding outward destroying the heart, then it continues to expand causing the body to explode also.

13: Blood Death: The ability to reform the user's body from their own blood if they should ever suffer a killing strike which renders the bodies regeneration unusable. While in "liquid" mode the user is nearly invulnerable unless you can destroy every last Cell in one shot and if even one survives the Vampire would seek out more by any means - like entering another's body through holes in the skin killing them by blowing up the body and reforming from the spilled blood. Another use is becoming "Half-Liquid" by retaining some of their body which allows them to use weapons while remaining invulnerable. (ConnectFire611 thanks for the idea. I've altered it just slightly...)

14: Blood Creation/Regeneration: Allows the user to turn those into themselves or with similar abilities as well as restore the health and condition of those that don't have the ability to do so. In the case of the dead and undead the drinking of the user's blood restores the decayed cells to return the drinker into a mindless being that only looks human or if the user wants the undead becomes capable of thought but each needs to eat the flesh of others or more blood of the user to remain as what is called a Flesh Zombie. (Thanks once more ConnectFire611 your on a role with these!.)

15: Chaos Nova: An extention of the "Dark Hole" which Kai uses and the "Chaos Vortex" Naruto Uses, the Chaos Nova is an ability to control both Darkness and Light to the slimmest extent. When combined the two elements of creation merge to create a strange power which absorbs matter, either living or dead, and then fuses and sepperates it at a subatomic level. This action creates an Atomic reaction which rather than a nuclear explosion, atomizes everything in a one hundred yard radius of the epicenter. (A word of Thanks to LITTLE ALEXANDER UZUMAKI, I added a little more detail to the ability, but thanks anyways!)

If anyone wants to make a suggestion for a power not mentioned here I don't mind...

--

Generic Vampire abilities...

Regeneration: The ability to heal lost or damaged tissue.

Longevity: Extended lifespan, end unknown.

Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with their minds, most simply able to walk on walls with this, especially gifted ones are able to do more.

Enhanced Abilities: At least one or more of their natural skills have been enhanced to beyond human limits, whether it be in mind body or even spirit it's still the same.

Natural Venom: A poison secreted by the fangs of a vampire that renders a human unable to move for a short amount of time.

Aura of Fear: Humans will feel uneasy around a docile Vampire, results in total mind numbing fear when they are angry or when they are attacking them.

Dark Familiar: The ability to summon a creature made of blood and shadows to do the bidding of the wielder. Unlike Ghouls or Zombie's Familiars are able to think on their own in order to attack or defend.

Human Familiar (Thrall): A human Familiar, or Thrall, is a human who has been made completely loyal to a Vampire by use of it's powers. A Thrall is more intellegent than some of the other Familiar's, however has to eat and sleep unlike the others as well. Primarily, a Vampire will use a Thrall by making them go out into the human world, lure out food for the Vampire, then dispose of the body. A vampire can only control a single Thrall at a time however, yet Humans can serve a Vampire of their own free will if so desired...

Zombie Familiar (Ghoul): Unlike a Dark or Human Familiar, a Ghoul is completely loyal, unable to even think of betraying their master, or anything else. A Ghol is primarily used to form an army of Ghouls, then giving a Vampire the ability to defend itself from any would be hunters. A Ghoul is strong, fast, and powerful, but unlike a Thrall or Dark Familiar, a Ghoul's usefulness is limited...

--

Vampire Species...

Naruto: Alpha-Crushnik

Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Temari: Generic Vampire

Sasuke: Chiroptera-King/ Chiropteran King

Ino: Nosferatu/ Dark Fang

Shikamaru: No Life King/ Midian

Neji: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba: Lycanthrope/ Werewolf

Haku: Blood-Siren

Kai: Zombie/ Omega-Tyrant/ The Darkness' Host

Mel: Succubus/ The Angelus' Host

Hanabi: The Witch Blade's Host


	16. Tyrant

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath...**

**Chapter 15:**

**Tyrant…**

"**You call a Tyrant a dictator… We call a Tyrant both Monster and Friend..."**

**26 Lord Pain...**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(??)

Orochimaru stumbled into his base, shaking his head as he carried the vial of Kai's blood. "Yes… it's working…" He whispered to himself as he walked on, veins bulging on his arm. The man walked down several halls and corridors, the gashes on his face turning a strange violet color as he did so. Soon however Orochimaru entered into his room and walked over to a table were he pushed on a button. "Kabuto… I require you in my chambers…" Orochimaru stated simply into a microphone while shivering as his skin seemed to thin, and was thankfully covered by his disguise. Soon enough Kabuto walked into Orochimaru's chambers with a slight frown, only to raise a brow at the man.

"Excuse me, Orochimaru-Sama, but you wanted me for something?" Kabuto inquired with a rather bored tone of voice and Orochimaru growled, he didn't like that tone one bit…

"Kabuto! Never speak to me in such a way ever again!" He ordered angrily and the gray haired youth looked at him strangely before nodding his head, unsuder of what was going on. "Take this and begin the experiments… soon we will be ready to strike Konoha down…" Orochimaru ordered then stated while handing the vial of crimson fluid over to Kabuto, his hands and body twitching as he did so. The gray haired young man looked at the vial for a few moments before then looking at Orochimaru, noting the gashes along his face.

"Are… are you alright Orochimaru Sama? You seem… different…" Kabuto then questioned and Orochimaru chuckled while walking over to a chair and sitting down, breathing coming out in erratic pants…

"Yes… Yes… I am quite all-right Kabuto… but go do as I ordered, I am not feeling very patient today…" Orochimaru said then growled out angrily and Kabuto sighed before giving a slight bow to the Sannin.

"As you wish… Orochimaru-Sama…" And with that Kabuto turned and walked out of the room, leaving Orochimaru to his own devices. Once Orochimaru was sure that Kabuto was gone, the man let out a disturbing chuckle, his yellow eyes wide and insane as he held up his left hand, watching with a grin as the veins budged out over the once smooth flesh…

"Yes… I am quite fine…" Orochimaru said as his hand then changed, his fingers bursting open as long sharp talons became visible to the world. "No… more than fine…" Orochimaru said while laughing, four tentacles ripping out of his back and flailing around. **"Such power… such raw power flowing through me… Kabuto… I'm most definitely all right… in fact… I'm feeling better than ever…"** Orochimaru said, a feminine Demonic growl accompanying his own voice as he spoke. Spikes then grew from the deranged mans forearms reaching out of his clothes and pointing out sharply, while blood flowed down from the purple gashes on his face.

**"No not just better… I'm feeling EVOLVED!"** Orochimaru said then laughed insanely as his face and skin budged inside of his clothes while he continued to morph and change… becoming something even more disturbing than he had been…

--

(The HIVE…)

Sakura yawned as she slowly got up off the floor, looking around she noted that Dokuro was the only AnBu still awake. "Yo Pinkie…" The same AnBu then said and Sakura growled at him angrily.

"What are you doing up?" She questioned and Dokuro motioned to the still unconscious ROOT AnBu.

"He's still here and we can't take any chances. I'm keeping an eye on him… besides… I don't need sleep." Dokuro stated rather simply and Sakura snorted. "No seriously, I don't need sleep. Well not like everyone else at least. I've been like this since the Blood Plague, I can stay awake for a very long time now." Dokuro explained and Sakura was surprised.

"You had the blood plague?" She asked slightly amazed and Dokuro rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… I was still only a Genin at the time too… But when they managed that cure I was one of the ones to… change… because of it." Dokuro explained with a shrug then stretched out his limbs. "Now I only need two or three hours of sleep and I'm good for two or three days." Dokuro then said and Sakura frowned.

"Why am I the only person who had that, who DIDN'T get some kind of a super amazing power from it?" She grumbled and Dokuro shrugged, then looked over to his commander as he woke up and stretched, then looked at the ROOT.

"Is he even still breathing?" Ookami questioned and Sakura went and checked on their prisoner.

"Yes… in fact… he's sleeping…" Sakura stated and Ookami groaned while Dokuro shook his head.

"I'll wake the bastard up…" Dokuro muttered while Nezumi, Tora, Kuma, and Taka were all slowly waking up as well. As they were stretching/yawning Dokuro looked down on the ROOT AnBu before rearing a foot back and slamming it into the ROOT's gut, sending him skidding back only to grab his stomach in pain. "Alright, he's awake…" Dokuro stated flatly and Ookami shook his head before walking over to the ROOT.

"Who are you?" Ookami demanded and the Root looked at him before scratching the back of his neck.

"Sir… I'm Anima… a spy for Hokage-sama…" The man, Anima, said and Ookami looked at Dokuro with an annoyed expression under his mask.

"What? How was I supposed to know that!?" Dokuro demanded of his superior and the man simply shook his head then looked back at Anima as he pulled his mask off, revealing black spiked hair, a pair of hazel eyes, and a pair of scars on each of his cheeks.

"Hokage-Sama sent me to investigate ROOT two years ago sir… I've been attempting to gain a high rank in order to gain evidence of his treachery. However when I found out about this… HIVE place I sent Information on it to Hokage-Sama, including how to get in…" Anima then said and the group all blinked.

"So you're the informant… what the hell were you doing unconscious and at that trolley then?" Ookami questioned suspiciously and Anima rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was getting the hell out of here… some weird shit was going down and all of a sudden people started going nuts…" Anima said then visibly shivered, only for it to worsen as he looked around and paled. "How long have we been down here?" He asked and Ookami raised a brow under his mask.

"Why?" He questioned while Anima reached into his vest and pulled a chain out, spinning to look at the door and backed away with wide eyes.

"Just answer the damn question! How fucking long have we been down here?!" Anima demanded and Dokuro blinked then looked to the other AnBu STARS only to hear a moaning sound…

"What was that?" Dokuro asked and Taka shrugged her shoulders while a visibly shaking Anima backed up into one of the cylinders that held the almost inside out look creatures.

"Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit…" Anima mumbled then blinked, turning he saw the inside out looking thing and shouted, whipping his chain at the device. The chain hit the cylinder, hitting a tube that started to expel smoke, a red light flashing with the words unstable; Anima seemed to grimace at this then turn back towards the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sakura finally asked the question everyone in the group had been thinking and Anima turned a glare to her.

"What's wrong is you morons dragged me back into this living hell!" He shouted and Dokuro blinked, and then scratched his head.

"Er… why are we morons exactly?" He wondered and Taka was about to name over a dozen reasons he was but Anima beat her too it.

"You morons are morons because you actually came down here! This place isn't safe, hell I'll go so far as to call it hell on fucking earth!" Anima shouted wildly then turned when he heard another moan/groan coming from beyond the door.

"Survivors?" Ookami wondered and walked towards the door only for Anima to move like lightning and grab him.

"If you value your fucking life, DO NOT OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR!!" Anima screamed with wide eyes while listening as the moans / groans continued, now accompanied by something pounding on the metal door.

"Then what exactly do you expect us to do? That's the only door out of this room…." Ookami questioned then stated flatly and Anima looked around before then dragging Ookami away from the door and then walking over to the back of the room. Looking around, Anima quickly moved a plate of steel to reveal several seals, all placed on the wall in a strange pattern. Pushing charka to his fingers Anima then began to push the seals in a different pattern, the wall slowly rising up as he did so…

"Hey… that's not on the map…" Tora grumbled while looking at said map and Anima gritted his teeth before looking at the group of AnBu and Sakura.

"Alright, this is the back exit, none of them should be down this way so c'mon!" Anima shouted then looked out of the door and around as if searching for someone, soon letting out a sigh of relief the dark haired man walked out of the room and into a brightly lit hallway. "Well c'mon… we don't have all day!" Anima shouted and the STARS Unit blinked before following after Anima, Sakura looking to Dokuro who shrugged as they all walked out of the room…

--

(Kazama Residence…)

Naruto awoke with a sudden start, eyes wide he sat up only to groan and place a hand on his head. "What was that?" He wondered to himself, having felt some kind of energy in the distance… he didn't know how to describe it really… although he felt that EVIL would be the first thing that came to mind… "Oh well, shouldn't let that ruin my day." Naruto then said to himself while getting up and stretching out his limbs.

Cleaning himself and getting ready for the day Naruto walked downstairs in his usual attire, walking over to his mother he gave her a quick hug. "My, what's this for?" Mikoto asked the boy with a smile and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Just… wanted you to know I love you…" He said then crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think I'm going to have some Ramen at Ichiraku…" He murmured only for Yuki to appear out of nowhere, turning on what he liked to call the "Puppy-Dog-Pout" or PDP onto him and making his eye twitch. "No Yuki… you can't come…" Naruto managed only until she added the old sad-soulful-eyes to the PDP, her hands folded before her face… "Alright… you can come too…" Naruto said with his head bowed in defeat and Yuki jumped onto Naruto with a hug, and then managed to crawl on the older boy and straddle herself to his back.

"Piggy back!" She ordered dramatically and Naruto twitched, then muttered about her being a taskmaster and walked off, out of the house while his mother was laughing from the sounds of it…

"Traitor…" He muttered to himself playfully while carrying Yuki on his shoulders, unaware of the glares his sister was sending to every girl within five feet of her older brother. _'Those girls just want him for money… those over their for status… those think he's hot… Grrr… Why won't these bad girls leave my Oniisan alone?'_ The little girl wondered angrily while glaring at the Fangirls all around them. However as soon as they saw Ichiraku's the little girl's eyes lit up brightly. _'Ayame-neechan like's Oniisan because she's known him forever, she likes the way he looks but also understands his "Burdon" because she was there when he dealt with it! I like Ayame-Neechan!'_ The little girl thought to herself happily, idly wondering what her Oniisan's or any of their friends would think of her own traits and abilities…

"Ramen!" Yuki suddenly shouted to Naruto and the silver haired boy rolled his eyes then chuckled lightly.

"Yes Yuki-Hime, ramen…" He said with a shake of his head as he pushed into Ichiraku and sat down at the counter, Yuki managing to make it to a seat beside of Naruto while grinning.

"Two Miso-Ramen Jiji!" The girl exclaimed and Teuchi grinned at the little girl then looked to Naruto who seemed a bit lost in space.

"Three Miso-Ramen please…" He said simply and Teuchi looked to Ayame, who blinked, saw the slight vacant expression on Naruto's face, then nodded to her father in understanding.

"Hi Naruto-Kun." Ayame said pleasantly to the silver haired "Crushnik" and the boy looked at her with one eye, the other closed in thought, hands folded under his chin.

"Yes Ayame-chan?" Naruto questioned and Ayame blushed lightly.

"You seem… Well… you seem like yourself today Naruto-Kun… is anything wrong? You can always talk to me about ti…" Ayame said then questioned while Yuki watched on, having an inner battle with herself about placing a quick psychic suggestion to her brother that Ayame was pretty or something…

"No… I'm fine… Well… I guess I'm just a little worried, I've had a bad feeling all morning." Naruto said and Ayame nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, Yuki, Naruto first bowels are up!" Teuchi then exclaimed plopping the Ramen before his two favorite customers, Yuki digging in while Naruto picked at his own at a sedated pace. Yuki seeing this narrowed her eyes, both twitching while a shadow seemed to crawl up the wall beside her, looking to the wall she inwardly cursed and focused, the shadow slowly slipping back into the ground as she did.

"Naruto-kun, you worry too much. Sometimes you just need to remember to live life for the here and now, don't spend every waking moment worrying about what could happen. Take dad here, if I worried over him all the time I'd be a wreck." Ayame explained, and then said playfully, her father waving that off with a scoff while Yuki grinned widely. _'Heh he he… Thanks for the opening Neechan, I never could think of a way to place a suggestion for him to ask you out… but that was a good way!'_ Naruto's little sister thought while closing her eyes, placing a simple "Suggestion" into the back of Naruto's mind, or rather his subconscious thoughts…

"Thanks Ayame-Chan… that does make me feel a bit better…" Naruto said then eye smiled and pulled his mask down, oblivious to the crimson rolling over the Ramen girls face as he did so and began to eat his own ramen, Yuki giggling into her hands as she wondered when the suggestion would kick in… while she probably COULD have just taken over his mind Yuki wasn't so cruel, she wanted to help her Oniisan, not control his life… and the Suggestion could be ignored after all…

"It's no problem Naruto-Kun, I like helping you." Ayame then said with a smile and Naruto nodded while Yuki happily munched on her Ramen, her mind no longer filled with any plots or scheme… for the day at least…

"Say… Ayame-chan…" Naruto started then looked at Ayame, the girl tilting her head to one side. "Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked and Yuki grinned to herself, then pumped a fist.

"No…" Ayame said with a slight blush and Naruto hummed in thought.

"Would you like to do something with me then?" Naruto asked coolly and Ayame nearly fell over.

"L-like a d-date?" She asked and Naruto raised a brow, wondering how she possibly channeled Hinata for a few seconds…

"Yeah… So?" Naruto said then questioned and Ayame looked around then smiled at Naruto brightly.

"I'd love to Naruto-Kun…" She said and Naruto nodded with a slight smile.

"I'll pick you up at… eight then?" The silver haired warrior questioned while Teuchi was listening from the side, smirking as his daughter was finally getting a good guy… although he was STILL going to tease her something awful once Naruto was out of earshot…

"Sure, that's sounds great…" Ayame said happily and Naruto nodded his head before getting back to his Ramen, Yuki grinned at that too, inwardly promising to tease HIM later because of how much fun it would be. However while no one was looking her way, Yuki pulled a little book from her back pocket, then opened it to show a crudely drawn picture of Naruto's head Ayame's own head beside it… Grinning the girl circled the pictures with a heart then looked to the next pictures, showing a crudely drawn Kiba and Hinata… _'One down, so many to go… I wonder how I can get dog boy and Hina-chan together?'_ The little girl wondered to herself, a devious look in her eyes as she began to plot and scheme…

--

(The HIVE…)

Anima looked around a corner, eyes darting to either side of the long corridor while the STARS Unit and Sakura followed him. "What's got this guy so spooked?" Dokuro whispered to Taka who shrugged her shoulders.

"Got me, I think he's just crazy…" The woman whispered back to her partner/lover.

"It really doesn't matter at the moment, he IS the only one who knows all the back exits and passages in this place after all…" Ookami stated from behind them and they yelped then looked to their commanding officer sheepishly.

"Yes sir…" Dokuro said and they all saw Anima duck into a room. Following after him they found they were in what looked like a locker room, then heard one of the Lockers open. "Ten bucks says he's changing out of those ROOT clothes…" Dokuro stated and no one took the bet, knowing he was right. "Damn your all no fun…" Dokuro grumbled glumly to himself while crossing his arms and Anima soon came back in some new attire.

Anima now wore a pair of gray forearm bracers like an AnBu; only they were civilian issue, having no special properties only offering protection. A pair of black fingerless gloves covered his hands; a pair of manacles around each wrist held chains were wrapped around his arms and thrown over his shoulders. His feet were covered by black Zoori socks, an odd pair of black sandals on his feet that had no soul, came between his big and the toe beside it, and reached up to mid calf with red trimming. Over his legs was a pair of simple black pants, a pair of knee pads had been added however, as had the gray armor stitched in at the thighs, last a red sash was looped around his waist tightly. He also wore a skintight black shirt over his upper body, the sleeves left off, a manacle collar around his neck with a chain dangling down and his upper torso was covered however by body armor.

It like the rest of his armor was gray, with thick straps over his shoulders attaching to the front and under each of his arms at the other side, making an X on his back, the shoulder guard seemed to actually be attached to his shirt via thick cords while the chest and back armor had a zipper down the front, with a flap over the zipper to mostly cover it, a black hood hanging down his back. However, strapped to his side was a simple katana, as well as a hand-scythe with a chain looped into his sash…

"Are you even a Ninja?" Sakura asked and got glared at by the STARS unit and a nervous chuckle from Anima.

"Actually… no… Hokage-Sama thought it would be too suspicious if a ninja suddenly showed up in ROOT. I'm a Civilian, sort of… I specialize in using or repairing weapons and unarmed combat…" Anima admitted and the STARS Unit gaped at him then shook their heads when they all heard another moan/groan. "Ah shit… their getting closer…" Anima said with wide eyes before rushing to look around outside of the door then back to STARS. "We need to head to the back exit, then shut it and hope and pray these fuckers can't open doors…" He stated and Sakura seemed confused while Tora had just about had it with his vague answers to their questions.

"Hey… does anyone else hear something?" Nezumi questioned and the group looked first to her then the STARS Unit all walked out of the room, Anima slowly walking over to them as well, his features pale. The sound was a scarping sound, one that was distantly familiar to Anima no less…

Down the hall a figure, clad in ROOT issue clothing and armor was stumbling down the hall, in one hand was a sword, which he was dragging behind himself. "Hey, a survivor!" Nezumi said and both she and Tora went over to grab the ROOT, only for him to pounce on Nezumi, dead blue eyes showing clearly as he tried to bite her. Tora seeing this cursed and quickly spun into a kick, sending the thing flying back.

"What the hell was that? He tried to bite Nezumi!" Tora asked then exclaimed while helping a shaking Nezumi back to her feet, only to turn and watch as the ROOT got back up, and they noticed his right arm was… twisted… literally! It looked like someone had managed to nearly wrench the limb off the man! "What the fuck?" Tora exclaimed as the man began to moan loudly, only for Anima to rush to the man and quickly sever his head from his shoulders with a quick swing of his sword.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dokuro demanded running over to Anima as he sheathed his sword. Grabbing the young man, Dokuro spun on his heel and slammed him into the wall, making Anima grit his teeth. "Answer me! Why the hell did you just kill that man?!" He demanded once more and Anima frowned, glaring at him slightly before then narrowing his eyes.

"He wasn't alive… I can't KILL what's already DEAD!" Was all Anima said and Dokuro blanched.

"Anima, what exactly are you saying?" Ookami questioned and got a bad feeling he really wasn't going to like the answer… However Anima merely motioned his eyes to Dokuro, and Ookami sighed before walking over to Dokuro and prying the man's hands from the young civilian. "Now then, what the hell are you talking about?" Ookami growled and Anima straightened his armor up before leaning back into a wall, then grimaced and walked into the locker room, feeling safer with at least three walls around him at the moment.

"Well, if you want to know come it here…" Anima shouted and STARS followed, all of them glaring at him while Sakura was utterly lost at the moment. "Alright, that… THING… you just saw is a B.O.W. created by ROOT's research and development branch…" Anima started only for Sakura to interrupt.

"B.O.W.?" She questioned and Anima pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bio-Organic-Weapon…" Anima grumbled and Sakura's eyes widened considerably while STARS looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not shitting you either! These ROOT fuckers got their hands on that Naruto kid's Blood as well as some Kai kid and started messing with it…" Anima then shouted and the STARS group all paled, they all knew what could happen to a person with THEIR blood… and it was a fact that Kai himself was practically dead yet living… oh yeah this was BAD!

"Why didn't you report that to Hokage-Sama? If we had known they had their Blood we would have been sent in months ago!" Ookami questioned then stated angrily while pointing at Anima accusingly and the man gaped at him.

"Are you fucking stupid? I only got this Intel a week ago! I wasn't even able to send out a message because Security was tightened up last week because of some new project!" Anima shouted and Ookami sighed then looked to Anima with a frown under his mask.

"Do you know anything else about these things then?" He questioned and Anima's eyes darkened while her reached down and pulled his sword from its sheath.

"The only ways I know to actually kill these things… Severe brain trauma or severing the spine column…" Anima said darkly and Ookami's eyes widened to dramatic levels…

"Someone go grab that sword the ROOT had… I have a feeling someone's going to NEED it…" Ookami grumbled and Dokuro went to get it, Taka following after him. "Kuma, you and Anima be point me, Anima up front, you in back, cover our Asses so we don't get surprised. Nezumi, stay with Anima and keep him alive, he's our only reliable source of Intel on these things. Tora, you keep an eye on Sakura with Taka and Dokuro when they get back, something tells me this mission is going to get ugly…" Ookami ordered and the STARS group all nodded to their commander before moving to get ready…

However… none of them saw the smirk spread on Anime's face while his eyes turned a dead blue…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Hello my loyal readers! I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, it fills my heart to know you all care… oh well… Sorry, but I will no longer be posting the NUMEROUS vamparic powers of each character, instead I'll list the species of each character thus far, that is all! So until next time… Ja Ne!

Naruto (Uzumaki) Kazama: Alpha-Crushnik / Darkness Host

Sasuke (Uchiha) Kazama: Chiropterra-King / Chiropteran King

Ino Yamanaka: Nosferatu / Dark Fang

Kai (Real name, Yami (Literally Darkness) Doryuu: Omega-Tyrant / Darkness Master/ Zombie Prodiginator

Neji Hyuuga: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba Inuzuka: Werewolf-King

Hana Inuzuka: Werewolf-Queen

Haku (Unknown): Blood-Siren

Shikamaru Nara: No Life King

Mel(Short for Melody): Succubus/ Angelus's Host

Hanabi Hyuuga: Witchblade Host

Sabaku no Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Sabaku no Temari: Generic Vampire

Orochimaru Onizuka: Tyrant


	17. Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath…**

**Chapter 16:**

**Date…**

"**Love is a fragile thing… once you have it, your on top of the world… once you lose it, you fall into a pit of madness…"**

**26 Lord Pain…**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

-- 

(Sewers…)

The soft patter of dripping water was the first thing to be heard, and then a low moan/groaning sound came from deep within the dark depths of the Konoha Sewer system. "I'm not paid enough to do this shit…" Mumbled a plumber who was supposed to check out some weird noises heard down there. The man walked further and further into the depths of this foul place. "And if the others weren't scared of imaginary monsters living down here I wouldn't have too…" The man then added to himself as he came to a cross section, wiping some sweat from his brow and then opening a map he looked for what he should do next…

However at that moment, a bit of slime fell down onto his head, groaning in disgust the man wiped that off and looked up. The darkness of the sewers depths kept him from seeing anything till he turned an old fashioned light up and started to shake. A creature was attached to the roof, sleeping on it it's clawed hands and feet digging into the stone, face hidden by black spikes… "Oh shit!" The man then said loudly and a pair of tendrils grabbed him from either side, lifting him up kicking and screaming while he dropped his light. While lifting him up, the ends of the Tendrils split open to reveal three claws on each, a small mouth in the center of them.

One of the Tendrils then plunged into the man's chest and devoured his heart; the other then ripped off his head and began to devour that instead. Munching and chewing filled the Sewers and Kai himself twitched slightly as he slept. At that moment, his tendrils morphed even further than they had before. The talons on them seemed to grow, becoming sharper and turning a translucent yellow, a pair of eyes opened on them as well, each glowing a fierce red, last numerous spikes grew down their length into Kai's shoulders and then down the boy's arms…

Kai's eyes snapped opened and he groaned lightly, tilting his head to either side he sighed in relief at the numerous popping sounds. However, he then looked himself over, grunting as he saw the man his Tendrils had fed upon he knocked him into the stream of the sewer with one of his Tendrils. Letting the roof go and spinning in the air Kai landed on the ground then he fully rose up to his now massive height. The teen then looked around and his eyes seemed to stop in a single direction… he felt them… **"More Zombies… is it happening again…?"** He whispered then walked down the hall into the darkness, heading towards where he felt the Zombies were coming from…

--

(With Naruto…)

The silver haired youth was walking down the street with a sleeping Yuki on his back. Chuckling in his throat, the boy thought of how cute his sister could be when she wasn't trying to have her way… _'Then again, she always gets her way no matter what you do…'_ He thought to himself while also trying to decide what to do on his date with Ayame… _'Although… I'm kind of confused on why I asked her out… the thought never came to me before after all…'_ He added then shook his head while Yuki snuggled into his back and mumbled something out.

Inwardly, the teen chuckled, his sister was the first real responsibility he ever had, seeing as Sasuke choose to train he had been the one to play with her while she was little… err… littler… thus it was somewhat strange she wanted her "Oniisan" to date when he thought Most Sisters got jealous of big brothers no long playing with them. The teen soon came to his home however and walked inside, putting Yuki on the couch, he watched as the girl curled into a ball, hugging a pillow. The teen shook his head at this, then walked up the stairs to his room, wondering what he should do, though mentally reminding himself to try and tone the "Vamparic Charm" down tonight.

Reaching his room, Naruto looked down to the bed and picked up the black/red leather trench coat his mother had gotten him, shivering as it looked like the one that the Darkness had been wearing, but laid it out to be worn tonight. According to his mother, the coat was to replace all the armor he already wore with something a little more… light in weight… not to mention useful as a special seal in the hood would instantly shadow his face when he wore it… his mom really did get him the best gifts… though the gauntlets with the hidden Kunai Ejectors his father got him would be as well… so would those new Sandals Yuki had got him with the knife at the toes, and the slits to hide shuriken or Kunai at the sides of his legs…

Looking down at the coat however, Naruto saw it was made from black leather, with four "Tails" reaching down to his ankles with a red trim bordering them, a pair of thick padded leather armor at the shoulders with two straps attaching first at his collar then curving over his back in an X to attach under the shoulders, another strap was at the waist and was put there to be adjustable incase the coat wasn't on right, thick leather was over the point of his elbows as well, with the sleeves ending in a cuffed position with two buttons holding them there and a red trim, a chain hung down at the collar with two pull strings beside it and a silver zipper down the front of the coat, and last a simple black hood fell behind it.

Walking over to his closet, the boy also looked through there to find something to wear on his date with the pretty Ramen chef/waitress… First, he pulled out a white button down shirt and nodded, then looked around and found some simple black pants and a pair of black sandals to finish the outfit. Smirking, the blond looked around for anything else he might wear, before laying the outfit out and then walking over to a desk in his room to right out a plan for his date, and placed those with his coat when an Idea came to him…

"She's fed me for years… why not a simple picnic…" He murmured thoughtfully, then his eyes flashed when Kyuubi suddenly sent a couple other ideas and he smirked. "Turn on the Vampire Charm and watch as she falls off her feet and into my arms? Kyuubi you are truly an evil being from the darkest pits of hell… and yet… I like it." Naruto said with a chuckle as he began to think of what he could do with the help of a few of his powers… oh yes… the lucky Ramen Girl wouldn't know what hit her when he let a little Vamparic charm out…

--

(The HIVE…)

Sakura was with Anima and the rest of STARS as Anima was trying to open a panel on the back wall of the locker room. Dokuro was with her and Anima while Tora and Kuma both stood watch at the door for more Zombies at he door. Ookami and Nezumi were speaking to one another about how they were going to explain all this to the Hokage when they got out. "Why are there so many passages down here?" Sakura then questioned and Anima rolled his eyes while trying to remember the code for this door.

"The ROOT fraction of the HIVE wanted it that way in case anyone managed to infiltrate the base. This way they'd have a way to cut them off and set up ambushes…" Anima explained and Sakura made an O with her mouth while Anima soon got the door open, only to cringe seeing it led down into a dark corridor with a hole in the walls… "Looks like Yawn has been through here…" Anima muttered while looking around and Sakura looked up at him and then to Dokuro who shrugged his shoulders.

"Tora, Kuma, get back here and check those holes." Ookami ordered and the two walked from their spots and down into the corridor.

"Hey, move the rest of the team down here, we need to close this door before the Zombies find us." Anima stated and Ookami looked hesitant before nodding his head and bringing the rest of the STARS team into the corridor, allowing Anima to close the door behind them while Kuma and Tora were looking at the holes in the wall.

"Wonder what made these…" Tora questioned and Anima seemed to hear him.

"Probably Yawn, another big B.O.W., only this one is a failure to ROOT. It's basically a giant Snake, we started calling it Yawn because it looks like it's yawning before it attacks…" Anima explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders while working on the door, soon getting it to close he turned to the group, only to stiffen when he heard a hissing around them.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is…" Dokuro pleaded and before any of them could comment a large Snake's head came from the wall, knocking Kuma to the ground and grabbing a screaming Tora in its massive jaws.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Tora screamed while using a kunai to slash at the snake while. "COULD SOMEBODY HELP ME!?!" Tora demanded and Nezumi pulled a pair of Kunai from her Kunai case and lunged at the Snake, driving them into it's side, only for puss and coagulated blood to spill out…

Taka then lashed out at the snake as well, using the sword they had procured earlier she slashed it along it's right eye, making the snake thrash then knock her over to the side before pulling itself and Tora into the wall… Tora's screaming was audible for several tense moments before all was silent once more. "Aw hell no, I want back out there with the Zombie things over this shit!" Dokuro then said and Anima looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's only ONE giant snake moron, I'd take that over tens of dozens of starving cannibalistic zombies any day of the week." Anima stated while walking passed Dokuro and down the hall and Ookami looked at Anima as he did so.

"That Snake was almost the size of a snake summon… I'd rather fight numerous small Zombies than THAT thing…" Ookami said under his breath while slowly moving down the hall, looking into the holes where Yawn had come from then to a still Shaken Kuma who quickly and shakily got up to follow him, Nezumi and Taka with them. Sakura then looked to Anima and Dokuro and the three followed after the rest of the STARS group further into the bowls of the HIVE.

"Where are we heading?" Sakura questioned and Anima pulled a device from his belt and looked at it with a grimace.

"Towards the R&D department to find the Anti-Virus for this shit, then we need to get to the executive office and collect all of Danzo's personnel Files so we can end ROOT once and for all…" Anima told Sakura while Dokuro was looking at him strangely.

"This Anti-Virus… won't it work on these Zombies?" He asked and Anima shook his head no.

"They are all already dead, the Anti-Virus only works during the early stages of Infection when the infected is still alive… the Zombies can never go back to who they were…" He told Dokuro flatly before walking passed him and to Ookami to tell him his plans.

"Sakura… there's something fishy about that guy…" Dokuro said to Sakura who looked at him with a confused expression. "Err, never mind… sorry…" Dokuro then said before walking off to follow the rest of his group, Sakura rushing to keep up with them. However, Dokuro was watching Anima, he knew only one person in all of Konoha who ever had that name… and he had died from the blood plague…

--

(Konoha…)

Mel groaned as she got up from bed, the Angelus had been bombarding her dreams with visions of killing Kai… basically nightmares that wouldn't stop… Angelus must not have even noticed or cared that doing this was physically weakening Mel's body. "And she call's Kai and Darkness devils…" The girl muttered while walking over to her closet then pulling on her normal outfit, throwing a cloak over her shoulders she then decided to get some air. Old man Alister had been working a lot in the shop lately, and she hoped the old man didn't work himself to death…

As Mel left what has become her home, she growled as the light of the sun revitalized her body. _'I don't want to be a creature of light… I want to live in darkness with Kai…'_ She thought to herself bitterly while pulling her hood over her head and then heading in a random direction to find something to do. However, a pleasant memory then came to her, when she first met Kai in the Village of Darkness he had been named Yami, he had also been very Shy and was living in a cage next to her own, constantly talking to the Darkness to gain more power so he could run away.

The girl giggled despite herself, Kai had been cute back then, he still was but she knew he wouldn't let her be with him. His rotted and possibly mutated body would make him go further into his seclusion, making him become more antisocial than he was already. But she still thought he was cute; especially when he was younger, back when they didn't have any care's in the world, back when the most dangerous part of their lives was learning something new about their… tenants…

Personally, she wanted Darkness over the Angelus any day of the week. This was because while Darkness wanted the hearts of evil men and to consume stuff, Angelus tried to make you into something you weren't, she wasn't good, she was a freak created by Science… how could she ever be a force for light when she was made by men trying to play god? Shaking her head Mel then looked around, hoping beyond hope to find something to do that didn't involve that evil bitch the Angelus… _"Watch your Tongue! I am not evil! Nor am I a female dog!"_ The Angelus stated flatly and Mel's eyes narrowed at nothing while inwardly trying to banish the Angelus to a nightmare world from which there was no escape…

Deigning that to be nigh impossible Mel walked on and felt Angelus growl every time she saw one of the former blood plague victims… _"Those little Demon Spawn shall die with the Darkness and his Devil Master!"_ She roared and Mel shook her head under the hood, wishing some higher power would release her from this curse… _"Why would you wish freedom from me? You are Dawn, the source of all light! You should be overjoyed to have me help you sa…"_ Angelus started and Mel but into the Relics tirade with one of her own.

_'I DON'T WANT TO BE A SOURCE OF FUCKING LIGHT! I want to live my life with Kai! I want to be friends with Naruto and the others! I WANT to be like them! I WANT to be one of those little Demon Spawn! BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!!'_ Mel inwardly screamed at the Angelus who was FINALLY silent after the girls mental tirade in which she found herself face to face with one Hanabi Hyuuga…

"What do you want?" Mel asked irritably and Hanabi looked around.

"Miss… Do you have a voice in your head?" She asked and Mel panicked, she didn't want people thinking she was insane…

"NO! I mean, No, why would you say that!?" Mel said a little too defensively making the girl groan inwardly.

"Cause I do, and he says to tell someone called Angelus to stay out of his way… That even IF she's his mother he'll tear her to pieces if she tries anything in this village or against the Darkness that interferes with what he wants… That's all… Wait… he also say's his name is Witchblade… Bye…" Hanabi said then walked off with a shrug while Mel openly gaped at what had just happened… Then fell over laughing while Angelus was gawking in her mind.

"Your own fucking kids hate you!? That's just too fucking rich!" The girl exclaimed while Angelus pouted within the dark skinned girls mind… she personally blamed Witchblade's father Darkness for how he acted… which in her own little warped mind gave her yet another reason to hate on the so-called Demon…

--

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror one last time, somewhat annoyed by the fact he was without his mask for the first time in nearly six years… _**"Kit, you look fine… besides that mask thing was getting on my nerves…"**_ Kyuubi said to the teen as he looked at his features a little more with a frown marring his face. _'Perhaps… but I'm afraid the Fangirls will see me and try to ruin my date…'_ Naruto reminded and Kyuubi actually blinked inside his cage. _**"Oh… right… I forgot about those weak stalkers… Uh… you could always teleport over to her house then use shadow walking to get her to this picnic…"**_ Kyuubi offered and Naruto was silent, mulling that over while the sun slowly moved down he then nodded his head.

_'I'll teleport the picnic to the Hokage Monument, by the time we reach there it will be dark and the City in full glow.'_ Naruto thought and Kyuubi chuckled, somehow he knew as soon as Naruto turned on the Vamparic charm, the poor Ramen girl was probably going to faint… He was going to love watching this… However, he had to admit that the kid probably wouldn't even need any of his Vamparic charm, not looking like a prince of Darkness right now…

He was without either his mask, Hittai-Ate, or face armor, leaving his pale face visible and his spiky silver hair hanging down his shoulders and into his face in numerous downward spikes of hair, all attempts to comb it having failed he left it as is. Also, the boy now wore a white button down shirt, with his black leather trench coat on and unzipped down the front, a pair of nice black pants and a pair of his older dark-blue Shinobi Sandals. Thus when Kyuubi said, "Prince of Darkness" he really meant the kid looked like royalty…

"Hmm… I really do like this coat… I have to thank mother for at least one more time…" Naruto then mumbled while looking at hidden places at the sleeves and under his shoulder armor. Grabbing two Kunai and four Shuriken, Naruto then stowed those away into the hidden cases, just incase something happed and he needed to defend Ayame without Red-Death. _**"Don't be paranoid Kit, no one in their right mind would DARE attack you…"**_ Kyuubi said but that only made Naruto frown slightly. "Be prepared for even the most unlikely event, Kyuubi… the first lesson they taught us in the academy remember?" Naruto reminded and heard the old fox grumble to himself while the silver haired Prince of Darkness then turned on his heel and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him and finding Yuki staring at him.

"Oniisan… you look… different…" She said and Naruto smirked.

"Yes, well I AM going out on a date Yuki, I can't exactly wear my mask or armor now can I…?" Naruto quipped and Yuki shook her head still gawking towards her brother as he then walked down the stairs, his mother looking at him in surprise as well upon seeing him. "I'm going out Mom, I should be back sometime tonight." Naruto said as he walked out of the house completely, his mother then turning her head up the stairs to look at Yuki.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She questioned while crossing her arms and Yuki gave a nervous grin.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked around as he stood outside, the sun was setting and he smirked as he then closed his eyes. Concentrating on his power, the blond then seemed to melt, becoming a fine red mist which then traveled through Konoha, before then reforming at Ichiraku Ramen where Ayame was looking around for him. Looking at her however, Naruto saw she had let her hair brown hair hang down for tonight, her brown eyes had a tad of shadow above them but nothing too overdone, her lips were colored a beautiful red. She was also dressed differently tonight, wearing a simple white kimono with blue roses on it, a blue obi tied around her waist while she wore her average sandals over her feet.

"You look as beautiful as ever Ayame-Chan…" Naruto said and Ayame spun around to look at him, blushing a bright crimson seeing the soft smile on his face.

"Y-you look as handsome as ever Naruto-Kun." She complimented and Naruto rolled his eyes and walked calmly over to the girl before holding out an arm to her.

"Shall we?" He questioned and Ayame nodded her head slowly looping her own arm around his, the silver haired teen then lead her off into the village for a night she would NEVER forget. "So Ayame-chan, not to be rude but I was wondering why you agreed to go out with me tonight… I am younger than you after all." Naruto questioned with a slight smile and Ayame blushed.

"Well… besides your obvious charms, you've always been my friend, even though we don't see each other as often as we used to. I miss spending time to talk with you and I miss seeing you… Also, I hate to admit it… but your been more mature than the other guys who ask me out. And in risk of sounding shallow… You are very, very handsome Naruto-Kun… besides, age be damned, your old enough to kill and tall enough to look my age…" Ayame admitted then said with a smile and Naruto smirked, that was a better reason than the fangirls, who truly were very shallow…

"Don't worry Ayame-Chan, your not that shallow. I must admit I haven't been coming to Ichiraku as often as I used to, but that's because I have to train for my duty as a ninja, also… I have to admit though I love Ichiraku, my mother didn't want it to stunt my growth as limited me to once a week and only three bowls…" Naruto said with a smile and Ayame giggled into one of her hands. The two traveled in a comfortable silence after that, soon reaching the monument they made they way up and to a small picnic on top of the Yondaime's head.

Walking with Ayame over to a small blanket, Naruto sat down next to her and revealed a basket with their meals within. " Lets say we eat after the sunset…" Naruto offered and Ayame nodded her head slowly watching the sun set down over the horizon while Naruto smiled. Once the sun had set completely and the stars could be seen, Naruto started to get their meal out, only to stop and look at Ayame. He smiled seeing she was currently looking up at the stars in wonder; from this spot they seemed clearer and closer than ever before…

"This is my favorite spot in all of the village… The stars just look so close it's as if you could reach up and take them from the heavens themselves…" Naruto said with a smile then placed a finger under Ayame's chin to look into her eyes with his crystal blue orbs. "But even the stars pale in comparison to your own beauty Ayame-Chan." Naruto nearly whispered and the girl heated up once more, quickly turning to look to the food she heard Naruto chuckle lightly.

The younger teen then sat Ayame's meal before her then also set his own out as well and both ate quietly. Once finished, Ayame moved to lean her head into the silver haired teen's shoulder, making him smile down to her before both began to look up to the stars. "This was wonderful Naruto-kun… thank you…" The girl breathed and Naruto smiled down to her then leaned his own head against hers…

--

(HIVE…)

"Dammit! Where is it?!" Anima demanded while he and the STARS AnBu unit searched for the files and reports on ROOT's experiments as well as the Anti-Virus… but neither could be found… Gritting his Teeth Anima then walked over to room and pulled open the door, a Zombie lunged at him and he quickly cut its head from its shoulders. Walking into the room, Anima searched and then found the last entrance file… "Dammit! It looks like Hojo pulled a fast one and made off with the research!" Anima shouted to the STARS Unit, most of its members twitching at Hojo's name.

"Great, not only are we down here with a bunch of cannibalistic monsters, we also don't have any way of curing ourselves if WE'RE infected!" Dokuro grumbled angrily while shaking his head, Taka patting his back while Ookami walked over to Anima.

"Is there any other records vault in this place that might still have what we need?" Ookami questioned and Anima was silent, contemplating his answer he soon nodded his head slowly.

"Down at the very bottom of the HIVE. The call it the Queen Chamber, it's where they keep all the backup records dealing with ROOT, The HIVE, and any of Danzo's other dirty little secrets…" Anima told Ookami and the AnBu frowned seeing as that was at the bottom of the structure…

"Sir, it's the only way to get the proof we need to complete our overall mission, and it's not that much dangerous than what we were originally facing… just takes more time." Nezumi reasoned and Ookami clicked his tongue before nodding his head and turned over to Kuma.

"Keep and eye on Sakura, make sure she isn't infected. Maybe constant medical treatments could slow down an infection long enough for us to get out of here." Ookami stated and Kuma nodded his head before walking over to stand beside Sakura. "Alright people, lets move, but remember to stay alert and watch your partners back!" Ookami ordered and the STARS group nodded as Ookami then looked to Anima who walked out of the room and looked to both sides, soon coming in with a grimace…

"What now?" Dokuro questioned then something reached from the roof down towards them from the ceiling above, looking like a pair of grayish colored arms with heavy cuffs at the wrists.

"Holy Shit! Tyrant!!" Anima shouted then ducked low as the several tendrils went flailing around and they all crawled out of the room. As soon as they got out of the room however several Zombie's lunged at them, one biting into Nezumi's arm as she then kicked it off her. "Shit!!" Anima shouted then looked up as tendrils came flying from the roof once more, flailing in all directions including knocking some of the Zombies back. "C'mon! This way!" Anima shouted crawling away with all but Ookami and Nezumi behind him.

"Nezumi!" Ookami shouted trying to reach for the woman only for her to bat his hand away.

"Get out of here now!!" She growled then screamed as the Zombies grabbed and dragged her into their clutches.

"Nezumi!!" Ookami shouted only for Kuma to grab and drag him away as the Zombies stumbled after them, the tendrils from the Tyrant knocking them back or cutting them in half. Soon however a deep growl came as two fists ripped through the ceiling and something landed on the ground.

It was fairly tall though hunched over, with numerous flailing tendrils escaping what at first glance might appear to be several heads, instead they were masks made from flesh, dark hair hung down from the mask while gray skin could easily be seen with numerous wounds, an old tattered dress of some kind covered the form of this creature though a large eye on her back was clearly visible, claws a transparent yellow were on each hand, the wrists bound by heavy looking cuffs with a chain dangling and trailing into a pair of manacles on her ankles, the chains from those trailing off behind her.

The creature groaned loudly then looked around stopping on the form of Nezumi as she tried to fight off the Zombies. The Tyrant stumbled forward seeing her, the tendrils from her head flailing out and knocking Zmobies every which way. Coming closer to Nezumi the creature looked down at her before then reaching out and lifting her up with both of her arms, lifting Nezumi off her feet while trying to fight this thing off. The creature then began to apply pressure onto Nezumi's head making the girl scream out in pain until her mask broke the creature stopped applying the pressure. Looking at Nezumi, the creature then dragged her off and jumped back up to the upper levels…

--

TBC…

--

Naruto (Uzumaki) Kazama: Alpha-Crushnik / Darkness Host

Sasuke (Uchiha) Kazama: Chiropterra-King / Chiropteran King

Ino Yamanaka: Nosferatu / Dark Fang

Kai (Real name, Yami (Literally Darkness) Doryuu: Omega-Tyrant / Darkness Master/ Zombie Prodiginator

Neji Hyuuga: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba Inuzuka: Werewolf-King

Hana Inuzuka: Werewolf-Queen

Haku (Unknown): Blood-Siren

Shikamaru Nara: No Life King

Mel(Short for Melody): Succubus/ Angelus's Host

Hanabi Hyuuga: Witchblade Host

Sabaku no Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Sabaku no Temari: Generic Vampire

Orochimaru Onizuka: Tyrant


	18. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath…**

**Chapter 17:**

**Beginning of the End****…**

"**Are you an Angel, or even a Devil? Or perhaps you're truly neither, perhaps your merely Pain itself…"**

**26 Lord Pain…**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(HIVE…)

The group of now six had managed to get farther into the building, reaching a couple lower levels before coming to a stop at the second to last floor directly above the Red-Queen's chamber below them. Dokuro was leaning into a wall, Taka and Kura were both sitting next to Sakura, Anima was sitting in a lotus position on the floor and Ookami was beginning to feel the events of the day hit him like a sledgehammer as he stood shaking and pacing in the middle of the room.

"What the FUCK was that!?" Dokuro demanded while leaning into a wall, the rest of the STARS unit more than a little shaken by what had just happened. They hadn't lost one, but TWO members and in the span of mere hours! What the fuck was going on here?

"That looked like a Tyrant, well with all those tendrils I THOUGHT it was… I think it might have actually been one of the G-Virus experiments…" Anima said mostly to himself but Sakura had heard him.

"G-Virus?" She questioned and Anima groaned.

"It was another Zombie experiment, only it was transferred slightly differently, usually it created mutations with flailing tentacles or extremely long tongues…" Anima explained simply before rubbing his temples and gritting his teeth. "We really need to get to the Red-Queen Chamber now… there's no way we can take on all the G-Virus Infectee's and the rampaging Zombies back to back…" Anima stated and the STARS Unit all groaned as one…

"More of those things!? What the fuck was Danzo thinking!?" Ookami demanded, uncharacteristically out of it.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Dokuro questioned and Ookami gave a bitter laugh.

"Do I fucking LOOK Okay!? We're trapped miles underground with misshapen beasts that eat flesh Dokuro! Two of our men have been taken by those… those THINGS! SO NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" Ookami nearly screamed at Dokuro who rubbed the back of his neck while Taka looked to her commanding officer with wide eyes beneath her mask.

"Sir, calm down." She said and Anima actually looked at her.

"She can speak?" He questioned and had the back of his head slapped by Dokuro.

"Yes, she's not mute she just don't Talk too much…" Dokuro grumbled out while crossing his arms and leaning back into a wall.

"We still need to reach the Queen chamber, once we find it, we might still manage to somehow escape this place." Anima reminded while twitching, rubbing his side through his shirt once then cracking his neck.

"And just HOW do you expect us to do that with those, Tyrant thing's waiting for us?" Dokuro questioned flatly while Ookami tried to regain his composure and they all saw a serious expression Darken Anima's features.

"The Tyrants won't be a problem. They're on the upper levels. Where we're going is forbidden territory and they were genetically augmented with orders preset in their minds. Defend the facility. That is their first order, second, they are not to interfere with anyone, or anything in the Queen's chamber as it could damage something irreplaceable… besides that a way to the surface was built into the chamber incase of an outbreak." Anima said simply while Ookami took several long steady breaths then finally managed to calm, down, till the lights flickered out at least…

"Oh what new hell is this?" Ookami questioned and Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice that Anima's cold eyes were now glowing an icy blue in the darkness…

--

(??)

A creature's taloned hand ripped through the steel containing it, sparks flying all around as the beast freed itself from it's prison and let out a screeching sound. A long flailing tongue slithered from its maw and was whipped around its head as if licking it. Its exposed brain pulsed as it then slowly crawled out of its container, revealing a body that looked as if it was turned inside out. It had no eyes, it had no ears, and it had no nose, its face only had a large mouth with razor sharp teeth, and a yellowish exposed brain on the top of its head. Screeching once more, the creature lunged into the building while the numerous containers in the room all began to shake as the environment within began to change, they all began to awake slowly while the first went in search of food…

--

(Kazama Residence…)

Yuki was no longer having fun; her mom was probably the only person who knew of her unique gift. And now that her mom had seen first hand what she planned on doing with them Yuki was in trouble… "But I just wanted Oniisan to have a good girlfriend!" Yuki said in her own defense while Mikoto watched as she forced her daughter to help clean dishes, not a bad punishment when you thought about it but Yuki WAS still only five…

"That does NOT give you the right to poke around in his head Yuki. You're just lucky he can't tell when you do it or I'm sure HE'D be the one wanting you punished." Mikoto said flatly and Yuki pouted, she knew two things, her mom invented the PDP and it wouldn't work on her, nor would the sad-soulful-eyes bit and thus she was trapped helping her wash dishes.

"But he came home and looked happy…" Yuki said and Mikoto frowned at her.

"You still shouldn't mess with your brother's mind, Yuki. There are probably things hidden there that you shouldn't, and wouldn't want to see…" She said flatly and the girl looked sullenly to the Dishes as she assisted her mother in washing them.

"If you mean the big grouchy bunny in the cage, then he's not so bad…" Yuki offered and Mikoto twitched, did her daughter just call Kyuubi a Bunny? If so she would have to excuse herself soon and laugh at anyone calling that beast a Bunny of all things…

--

(??)

"Yami?" Red eyes opened wide hearing this and Kai suddenly sat up, groaning as he noted he'd slept somewhere cramped again… Looking around once more he wondered who asked for THAT name, a name he associated with his past that only he and Mel really knew… Grunting to himself Kai walked further into the Sewer; soon coming to a manhole he used his Tendrils to bring him up and grunted when sunlight hit him from through the holes in the Manhole.

**"Why is it always morning?"** Kai wondered to himself before fully removing the Manhole cover and grunting when the light hit him. However, he then noticed it wasn't stinging as bad as it normally did, before reminding himself Naruto had some of the Darkness within him, thus lessening the teen's burden. **"He's helped me more than he'll ever know…"** Kai thought while looking around a large forest, possibly outside of Konoha and saw a mansion. Narrowing his eyes Kai lumbered towards it only to duck down seeing numerous Oto-Nin surrounding the building.

**"Something weird is definitely going on around here…"** Kai whispered then skulked forward, using his Tendrils he grabbed an Oto-Nin and quickly pulled him down, munching on him before breaking his neck then ripping the head off as one of his Tendrils ate the head and then the other lunged into the mans chest and ate his heart. Kai grunted at this and his body seemed to shift under his skin once more as he changed yet again due to more new DNA…

First was when an eye opened up on his right shoulder, Kai gritted his teeth in pain as he could suddenly see through the red orb as he could his normal two eyes. Then his right arm seemed to change as numerous veins weaved into a pattern up from his fingers and into the eye, just before his then ripped his right arm's gauntlet off as his talons grew longer and longer till they stopped at half a foot! Gritting his teeth Kai wrapped his arms around his waist as his body shifted once more, small spikes growing from his cheekbones and chin, the ones on his chin having formed into a strange goatee while the one's on his cheek curved back and pointed towards his ripped ears…

Panting heavily Kai fell forward, his forehead resting against the ground as he tried to think of what to do. He knew he was changing, becoming a monster, a big monster to add to that, and that he was honestly hideous for any human to look at. Dragging his long talons in the dirt, Kai looked up and narrowed his eyes seeing a figure in a long dragging hood and cloak walking towards the mansion. Quickly grabbing his right arms gauntlet he fastened it onto his belt and moved forward to listen in on their conversation.

"… as far as we know sir it was a Squad of AnBu, unknown rank and codes." The Oto-Nin said to the hooded figure that reached up and rubbed what Kai assumed was a chin under the hood.

**"No signs of the Infectee's managing to escape?"** A feminine Tyrant voice came and Kai blinked, what the hell was THAT?

"Err, no sir… could you possibly not speak with a woman's voice sir, it's kind of creepy…" The Nin said then asked and a chuckle came from the hooded figure.

**"Not my fault. This body was a woman's so I have her voice now that little Kai has gifted it with what I have sought after for so long… and I DON'T intend to give up Immortality simply because I'm in a woman's body."** The person said flatly and saw the Nin slowly nod his head before clearing his throat.

"Yes well Orochimaru Sama. We would like permission to enter into the Mansion and attempt to eliminate the AnBu within." The Nin questioned with a straight up posture and a strange chuckle came from the hooded and cloaked figure.

**"No."** Was the simple reply, gaining a shocked look from the Oto-Nin before him… her… IT… **"With what's already down there we won't have to worry about them getting to the Hokage with anything… and I already have Hojo and a few men waiting for them elsewhere should they head for the secondary exit."** Orochimaru said with a wave of his… her… IT'S hand, which revealed a strange clawed hand with a disgusting display of vines and spikes covering it…

"Y-yes sir…" The Nin said with a quick bow and Orochimaru chuckled once more while lifting it's claw up to lick the claws with a ridiculously long tongue.

**"Have Kabuto send me another meal, I'm finding little girls more delectable than boy's so tell him to find one for me…"** Orochimaru said while turning and walking off, either not noticing or not caring as the Oto-nin behind her began to shudder in visible disgust…

Kai narrowed his eyes on Orochimaru, but left him be as he then licked his lips… a few Oto-Nin sounded like more of a meal if you asked him…

--

(Kazama Home…)

Naruto yawned and got out of his bed slowly; stretching out his limbs he then stood up and walked over to get dressed. Pulling on some Shinobi attire for the day Naruto wondered how Sasuke and the other's were doing for a moment, before shrugging as he knew his brother would definitely make it to the next round. Pulling on his coat and the gauntlets from his father last, Naruto stepped in front of the mirror to examine his new look and shivered slightly.

He had on one of his usual Black Sleeveless AnBu Issue shirts with the mask rolled up over his face, his black/red Hittai-Ate with the two metal plates over his cheeks, the coat he had gotten from his mother, now with the buttons done over his chest leaving it closed, a pair of black with a red trim "Kurokote" Gauntlets which left his palm and fingers bare while each had a Kunai ejector at his underarm, a pair of black Shinobi pants, his new Knee-High Shinobi Sandals which were black with white bands over them, a thick white sole hid a small knife he could eject to attack his enemies, and a plate of white leather rising over his knee with a pair of black and red shin guards over them.

_'Now I wear nothing but black and red… Still the coloration looks good, but for some reason it almost seems like it's going to become a fad among our kind to wear these colors.'_ Naruto thought to himself before shrugging, placing a few Kunai into his Shoulder guards for safe keeping then placed Red-Death onto his back via the pre-made sheath on his coat. Walking out of his room and closing his door, Naruto then walked down to see his mother and Yuki washing dishes… _'I wonder what Yuki did this time…'_ Naruto wondered to himself, seeing as his mother "Punished" Yuki by making her do chores with her.

"Good Morning Naruto-Kun." Mikoto said with a warm smile and Naruto gave a light chuckle in reply before walking into the kitchen, the sounds of the chains on his coat dangling ringing as he did so.

"Moning NiiSan!" Yuki said happily and Naruto looked at her with a smirk under his mask.

"What did you do this time Trouble?" He asked using his favorite pet name for his little sister and the girl looked around before pulling a sweet and innocent look out of her bag of tricks.

"Nothing…" She offered and Naruto gave a light chuckle before leaning back and then watched as his mother continued to wash dishes.

"You need something Naruto-Kun?" Mikoto questioned and Naruto nodded his head once.

"I was wondering when Sasuke will be coming back… also, where did Tousan go?" Naruto questioned of the woman who sighed lightly.

"Sasuke should be home tomorrow once they finish the preliminaries of the Exams, your father and some other Jounin are looking around Konoha for a suspected Nukenin." Mikoto answered and Naruto frowned, did that mean his father was looking for Orochimaru?

"Niisan! Where's Kai?" Yuki suddenly asked with her skin a shade paler than normal and Naruto raised a brow.

"Why?" Naruto questioned and saw Yuki start to shiver.

"He's in trouble…" She said simply and Naruto narrowed his eyes, pushing himself backwards in his chair and into the shadows to find his friend…

--

(Mansion…)

Kai finished killing the devouring the last of these puny Oto-Nin and chuckled darkly as he got drunk off of their blood. He wasn't going to leave perfectly decent meals just lying around when he might die without proper sustenance after all… Shaking his head at that Kai mentally prepared for that same strange feeling he got from mutating. However, instead he grunted and fell to his knees as he felt unbearable pain shoot through his body.

_'Did I eat too MUCH?'_ Kai questioned then shook that idea out, as he WAS a bottomless pit that could devour well over a thousand people without straining himself. Grunting lightly, Kai looked himself over and noted that the most pained areas were starting to harden and a sudden realization came to him. _'I'm… molting? Is that even possible?'_ Kai wondered to himself before grunting once more and then looking at the mansion. He couldn't allow himself to be found if he was so he rushed inside of the building and punched through the floor, landing in a strange area with a track that went downward when his eyes widened.

_'Down there, I have to go down there to find the Zombies… please don't let me be too late…'_ Kai thought to himself as he then leaped down onto the tracks and ran down into the tunnel, deeper and deeper so he could find out what the hell was going on…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Hello! Long time no see, I'm sorry but I recently got MGS: Portable Ops + for my PSP and I've become addicted to the damn thing… Oh well, As I should PROBABLY say My laziness is truly annoying, I know, but I hope you like this "Filler" Chapter as it's mostly to set up for a rather action pact next chapter. Oh well, Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a Good Night!

Naruto (Uzumaki) Kazama: Alpha-Crushnik / Darkness Host

Sasuke (Uchiha) Kazama: Chiropterra-King / Chiropteran King

Ino Yamanaka: Nosferatu / Dark Fang

Kai (Real name, Yami (Literally Darkness) Doryuu: Omega-Tyrant / Darkness Master/ Zombie Prodiginator

Neji Hyuuga: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba Inuzuka: Werewolf-King

Hana Inuzuka: Werewolf-Queen

Haku (Unknown): Blood-Siren

Shikamaru Nara: No Life King

Mel(Short for Melody): Succubus/ Angelus's Host

Hanabi Hyuuga: Witchblade Host

Sabaku no Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Sabaku no Temari: Generic Vampire

Orochimaru Onizuka: Tyrant


	19. Path of Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath…**

**Chapter 18:**

**Path of Pain****…**

"**Walking in our endless plain, we all seek to end this game, fighting through our eternal shame, we are the Guardians of Pain…"**

**26 Lord Pain…**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Outside Konoha…)

Naruto appeared at the outskirts of Konoha, shuddering when he finally picked up Kai's presence through the Darkness. _'Why would he come out here?'_ Naruto wondered then ran towards where he could feel Kai. Narrowing his eyes, the silver haired youth slid to a halt in front of a mansion with numerous bodies lying around the area, their hearts ripped out of their chests. _'Hmm… ripped out hearts and teeth marks… Kai's venom spreads through blood, the Heart pumps blood through the body, thus by eating the heart Kai ensures that his victims don't rise from the dead…'_ Naruto mused to himself then looked at the mansion and walked inside, pulling Red-Death from his back as he did.

Stalking down the twisting corridors and halls of the mansion Naruto soon found an opened door and walked down into it. _'I'm starting to shake…? Something very bad is happening…'_ Naruto thought silently with red and green from Kyuubi and the Darkness bleeding into his normally azure blue eyes and glowing in the shadows of his hood…

--

(With Kai…)

The mutated teen found himself jumping down a hole into a lower level of the strange base he'd found himself in. Groaning lightly as more of his body began to harden, making him grit his teeth in pain. **"I have to hurry and figure out what's going on… before I am completely consumed by this… this MOLT or whatever it is that's afflicting me…"** He grunted out then stalked down a hall, soon finding a zombie that had been crushed by something. Kneeling down and looking at the Zombie with some amount of surprise Kai then heard something hiss and turned only to look up as he "Yawn"…

"**That is one BIG snake…"** Kai said mostly to himself as Yawn lunged at him, Kai's twin tendrils lunging forward as he grabbed it's teeth and hung on. Yawn hissed at this and moved forward, pushing Kai through it's tunnels and deeper into the depths of the HIVE that it had managed to burrow into. The beast soon came into a different room and then threw its head up, hurling Kai from it's head and throwing him away from it as it then coiled and stood to it's full height, hissing as it did.

Kai landed in a low crouch, his eyes narrowing in anger while looking around. The room they were in was large, reaching up to about twenty feet high and was at least forty feet wide all around. The room had metal on the floor and ceiling; with patches of the metal around the sides looking to have been knocked down while a closed door lay to one side. Bones and flesh was scattered all over the room, as well as Yawn's own shed skin lying everywhere.

'_**This is probably some kind of Training area for whoever built this place. It's large enough that even the most destructive of Jutsu could be practiced without much concern for the area…**_' Kai mused as he finished his cursory check of the arena the teen monster slowly stood up and glared towards Yawn with his eyes starting to glow a bright crimson. **"Alright you big ass excuse for a serpent! Now you've officially pissed me off!"** Kai growled angrily with his eyes glowing a brighter red than before Yawn, hissing as it then lunged forward Kai getting ready and catching it like before.

Unlike last time however, he was ready for Yawn as he then roared and threw the beast to one side, barely moving it but placing it's body onto it's side. This was futile however as Yawn quickly recovered and began to wrap around Kai. The massive Snake coiled its body around the Teen Monster while pinning his arms to his sides quickly. Snarling Kai began to use his tendrils to bite into Yawn but the beast merely hissed in agitation at the rather small bites. Gritting his teeth into a snarl Kai then used his monster strength and began to push Yawn's coiling body apart.

Using his tendrils Kai then pushed himself free of the Snake that began to hiss in anger as the Teen Monster managed to flip in the air and landed away from it. Yawn then lunged forward with its nose slamming into Kai's stomach, sending the teen flying back and into a wall with a grunt of pain. The massive snake then rose up hissing and lunged down at Kai biting him as the teen roared out in pain. Yawn then quickly rose up with Kai in its jaws, biting down and then tried to swallow but the Teen growled.

"**If I can't hurt you from the outside… Let's see how your insides fair!"** Kai growled angrily as he formed a black fireball with his remaining gauntlet and then tossed it down Yawn's throat. The massive snake then started hissing and snarling, as it's insides were burned before tossing Kai away as it began to writhe on the ground. Hissing out the snake then slithered off along the ground and into a tunnel where it then vanished while Kai reached a hand up to where Yawn bit him.

"**I'm lucky I'm already a Tyrant…"** He muttered as the hole sealed shut a second latter and then he hissed in pain as it hardened like the other parts of his body. **"I've really got to hurry… I don't know how much longer I can hold out…"** Kai said mostly to himself as he hurried towards the only door to the arena of sorts and then rushed down a hall looking for something in this place that could explain this madness!

--

(The AnBu…)

Ookami was at the front as Dokuro, Taka, Kuma, Sakura, and Anima remained behind him. The group soon turned down a hall and Anima rushed forward then sighed in relief upon seeing a door. "Finally…" Anima breathed then ran to the door, the STARS and Sakura following after him. Anima soon got this door opened and practically jumped into the room, soon followed by STARS and Sakura as the door closed behind them.

This room was fairly simple, it was about ten feet wide all around with metal plates on the floor and roof, reinforced plates around the sides of the room for more protection, with lights darting the roof and a door at the opposite side of the room, a strange panel beside of it with a window on the door to what looked like a hallway.

"So this is the queens chamber?" Dokuro questioned while Anima frowned.

"Nope…" He said flatly then pointed to the door at the other side of the room. "That leads to the Queens chamber, unfortunately it's guarded by some really messed up seals." Anima said and Ookami decided he didn't WANT to know what the man meant by that as he looked at the panel beside the room.

"Can you get us in?" He asked and Anima clicked his tongue before nodding his head. Walking over to the panel he started to move individual plates on it that formed into a sort of numeric lock. "Until Anima finishes with that I want Sakura to check everyone for wounds." Ookami said while Anima narrowed his eyes and shrugged closer to the panel with a dark look to his once hazel eyes slowly glowing dead blue once more.

Sakura nodded to Ookami before doing as the old AnBu ordered, checking both Dokuro and Taka first she couldn't find anything other than some minor exhaustion on Taka's part. Moving to Kuma she found he was the same as Taka, but then again running from Zombies for an entire night was pushing it for her, Taka, Kuna, and probably Ookami as only Dokuro was unaffected by sleep deprivation.

Moving over to check on Ookami, besides him shaking all over, appearing as physically exhausted as most of the others, and a bruise from being hit by one of that Tyrant things tendrils he was fine as well. Advising them that they needed rest, Ookami merely grunted in response. "We have to get out of this place before I'll even think about sleeping…" He said and Sakura sighed before noting that Kuma and Taka seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

Giving up Sakura walked over to Anima and heard Anima start to hum a strange ominous tune. "What's that song?" Sakura asked and Anima blinked then looked at her with an odd expression for a moment.

"It's something… my family made." He offered simply and Sakura blinked.

"Come to think of it, besides your name and being a spy, we don't know anything about you Anima-San, what's your family like?" Sakura said then questioned and Anima stopped his work for a moment then seemed to think for a few moments.

"Dark, depression, morbid…" He said flatly while returning to his work and Sakura blinked several times.

"Why would they make a song then?" She wondered and Anima frowned. However, Anima suddenly smirked as the door beside him finally opened up.

"Alright doors opened now." Anima said while standing up and Ookami frowned at the hallway.

"Are you sure everything's down?" Ookami questioned cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fairly sure it's safe." Anima responded and Dokuro frowned.

"Fairly sure? I don't think that's exactly good enough Anima." Dokuro said and Anima narrowed his eyes on Dokuro before frowning.

"All the traps are offline, the worst that can happen is the other door not opening." Anima said simply and Dokuro was about to continue arguing with him about it when Ookami got in the way of that.

"Listen all this fighting is getting us nowhere. Kuma and I will check it out Dokuro, you and Taka hang back." Ookami ordered and Dokuro grunted before nodding his head while Taka walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly and Dokuro rubbed the back of his neck while looking at Anima as he moved back to crouch before the panel beside the door.

"I think so… but that guy just rubs me the wrong way for some reason…" Dokuro said mostly to himself while Ookami and Kuma walked into the narrow hallway. The two slowly crept down towards the second door, Kuma moving forward tried to open the door only to shake his head to Ookami. At that moment something happened as red lights flashed and the door back to Dokuro and the others closed. "Shit!" Dokuro said while moving to the door with Taka, Anima cursing under his breath as a single trap activated.

"What's going on?!" Sakura asked and Anima frowned.

"I missed one of the traps!" He said while moving the plates, trying to deactivate the trap as Dokuro watched what happened in the hall. Ookami and Kuma looked around only for a bolt of lightning to come from around the room directly at them. Ookami quickly flipped over the bolt but Kuma wasn't so lucky as the large man was hit and the bolt continued, burning the large man alive.

"Holy fucking shit!" Dokuro said with wide eyes then turned to Anima. "Turn it off man, their dieing in there!" He said to Anima who gritted his teeth while trying to figure out the combination that turned the trap off.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Anima said while inside the bolt that hit Kuma stopped and the man twitched before falling forward, smoke rising from his body while Ookami looked around. A lower bolt then came at the man but he quickly jumped up and managed to suspend himself on the walls as the bolt missed him but hit the barbequed body of Kuma instead.

"Hurry!" Taka said to Anima who was almost done with the plates. Back inside the hallway however, Ookami was coming back down from the ceiling and breathing heavily as he waited for the next bolt. However instead his eyes widened as numerous bolts started to consume the hall, slowly coming towards him until they hit him. The bolts then twisted and arched from all over the room, hitting Ookami as the man was fried in every possible way.

At that moment Anima finally managed to shut off the trap and the bolts stopped within the hall, the lights dimming. Ookami stood shaking for a few moments within the hall before then falling down completely as smoke rose from his form like Kuma… "Alright… I turned off all the traps…" Anima said while the door opened once more and Dokuro looked to the man incredulously.

"Déjà vuanyone?" Dokuro quipped and Anima gritted his teeth before standing up and then slowly walking into the hall himself. "Crazy bastard…" Dokuro muttered before rushing in after the black haired man as a shaking Taka and Sakura followed him as he followed Anima. The four made it to the other side with Dokuro opening the next door and breathing a sigh of relief before entering the Queens chamber, Dokuro, Taka and Sakura right behind him as he did.

This room looked more like it was for storage more than anything, with numerous filing cabinets and other containers all over the dark room, a ladder at the far side however was reaching upwards into the darkness and Dokuro and the others figured that was supposed to be their ticket out of there. "Shouldn't we find some records to take to Hokage-Sama?" Sakura asked and Dokuro looked around before opening a couple of the containers and found a strange green substance.

"Anima what the hell is this shit?" The man asked and Anima rushed over and gave a sigh of relief.

"That's the anti-virus…" He said and Dokuro closed the case and then pulled a scroll from his waist and opened it, quickly drawing a seal onto the scroll he then sealed the case into the scroll while Taka brought a couple other records with her and he sealed those as well.

"Alright, seeing as I'm the highest in rank here, I'm now leader, so lets get the fuck out of here!" Dokuro said while Anima nodded and rushed over to the ladder, Dokuro then seemed to place the scroll back where he got it while noticing that Anima was watching then walked over to Sakura and discreetly put the scroll in her own equipment pouch instead…

--

(With Naruto…)

The silver haired Crushnik walked down the halls of the strange place and noticed instantly the numerous half eaten corpses. However, unlike Kai's kills these looked to have been ravaged by some kind of wild beast. Stopping once he heard a crunching sound Naruto slowed and calmly walked down a hall before looking at what was making the sound and grimaced in disgust.

In essence, the creature looked like it had been turned inside out as it had no skin, its brain was swelled and exposed with no visible mouth and numerous sharp teeth in a lipless mouth, muscle and sinew was easily exposed and seemed to have been ripped by the numerous sharp claws at the ends of its arms, replacing hands as it were, with it's hind legs bent in a manner more similar to an animal than a person, standing on it's hind legs toes which also had the long sharp claws. The creature was munching on something, and from what he could see; it had been dead for a long while before it started eating.

The thing then soon stopped eating and a two-foot long tongue slithered out of its maw before whipping all around it's head to wipe away the blood. _'This thing make's that Orochimaru guy seem good looking in comparison…'_ Naruto thinks to himself with a disgusted sneer over his face, hidden behind his mask as the creature's head turns towards him as if it knows he's there. _'How can it see? It doesn't have any eyes?'_ The boy briefly wondered then decided he didn't care as the creature screeched loudly before lunging towards him quickly.

Cursing the boy manages to roll out of the way of the "Licker" as with that long tongue that's all he can think to call it. The beast then screeches once more as it quickly turns into a slide before rushing towards him once more. The creature then opens it's mouth, it's long tongue coming out at Naruto like a spear as the boy's eyes widen as it scrapes the plates on his cheeks. Thinking quickly Naruto rolls out of the way of the beast's sharp talons then quickly uses his right hidden wrist launcher to hurl a Kunai into the creatures exposed brain.

The beast gives a loud screeching sound for a while at this, clearly in pain before it finally falls to the ground dead. "Alright… something seriously strange is going on…" Naruto mutters lowly while taking cautious steps towards the Licker. Moving to tap the thing he sees blood and puss are being expelled from the exposed brain before the blond then kicks the Licker and it stays down. "Good, stay down…" Naruto says before walking back down the hall that he was earlier. "I better find some answers to what the hell is going on soon…" He then mutters while dusting off his shoulders and turning down another hall…

--

(Dokuro…)

The STARS AnBu member was in front of both Taka and Sakura as they continued their trek up the ladder. _'Something seriously screwed up is going on here; nothing about this damn place makes any sense. First of all, if those B.O.W.'s, if they are so efficient then why haven't they been released yet? Then there's the supposed 'Tyrants', if they even exist, if they're as dangerous as Anima says, why haven't we been found by one yet? Then there's Anima himself, something isn't right about him, how did a single untrained Civilian fight his way through all these Zombies and monsters only to end up unconscious at the trolley?'_ Dokuro wondered to himself, inwardly knowing that no one on his team would have believed that he was actually capable of these kinds of thoughts.

'_Okay, what do we know about "Anima" and I mean really KNOW about him. He's an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, extremely intelligent, and he seems to also posses some factor of Chakra manipulation under his belt even though he says he's not a Ninja…'_ Dokuro mused while Anima then crawled off the ladder and to a platform above them, having FINALLY made it to some manner of safety while holding a hand out for Dokuro to grasp.

As Dokuro slowly reaches to take the offered hand Anima suddenly grins darkly and grabs him by the arm, before then lifting and throwing him over one shoulder. Groaning Dokuro slowly rolls onto his back to watch as Anima shakes all over while walking over towards him. "So you're really not the informant… should have known you knew too much." Dokuro mutters lowly while getting to his feet while Anima crosses his arms and places his hands on to his shoulders.

"No… I WAS the informant…" Anima said while falling to his knees with panting breaths and retching out bile onto the floor. "But… I never said… I was still alive…" Anima then said as he looked at Dokuro with dead blue eyes, making the STARS member's own eyes widen in shock as the man then releases the clasps for his arm, allowing it to fall off as Taka and Sakura manage to get up.

"Stay back!" Dokuro said while holding up a hand as Anima then ripped his shirt off, Sakura screaming in horror seeing his body. It was covered in off-gray shriveled skin that looked like he was a skeleton as his ribs and spine were clearly visible against his skin; his arms were slightly better, being only the pale gray color with blue veins rising under his skin. "Kami-Sama… what did they do to you…" Dokuro wondered as Anima then fell to his knees before he looked at Dokuro with panting breaths…

"I told you… the Tyrants were up above…" Anima said breathily as his form began to change before more, Sakura turning away as Taka look on in shocked horror. His fingers lengthened into slim claws as the skin seems to sink in on them, leaving his arms looking bulky in comparison, his black hair began to turn stark white, while his mouth twisted open to reveal numerous sharp fangs, two tusk like fangs growing up and down over his lips at the sides.

"**But… what I didn't say…"** Anima then said in a deep raspy voice as the flesh of his face seemed to tighten, forming into an eternal grin, spikes then grew from his shoulders to point outwards, while several tendrils then burst from his shoulders and wrapped around his arms and neck, holding his arms into an X over his chest. **"Was… that… I… was… one…"** Anima managed out before his body was lifted up by the flailing tendrils on his back, Dokuro looking on in a mix of horror and pity…

"**P-pain…"** Anima managed to gasp out while hovering in the air and Dokuro slowly got to his feet. **"It hurts… it hurts so much…"** Anima rasped out in obvious pain and Dokuro reached up to pull off his mask before dropping it to the ground revealing his face at last. He had brown hair shoulder length hair, with deep tanned skin, a small frown on his face with a long scar over both of his eyes; his eyes were closed until he opened them, showing a pair of Inuzuka like yellow orbs.

"Then allow me… to free you from your misery…" Dokuro then said as he gritted his teeth and changed as well, his muscles seemed to bulge as his teeth grew sharper than they had been, turning a translucent white as they did, his fingers lengthening into slender digits as sharp claws of the same translucent color as his teeth formed, his eyes were then enveloped completely by black while his tanned skin turned a dark blue hue, and his hair darkened to black and hanging down his face and neck.

Dokuro panted once this was done and crouched down, his fangs bared with a low, guttural growl coming from deep in his throat. "W-what is he?" Sakura asked upon seeing Dokuro in this new form as the man glared towards Anima with his empty looking black eyes. As Dokuro did, Taka looked to Sakura for a moment before looking back to her lover and she sighed.

"He's… he's a hybrid…" Was all she said in response as Dokuro roared then lunged at the moaning and groaning Anima…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Anima's Tyrant design is primarily based after Anima from Final Fantasy X, I thought the design looked freaking cool but had to make a couple changes to fit him into a Tyrant format, hence we have my version of Anima! Also, Dokuro is a Hybrid like Michael from Underworld. How did that happen? Well given that Naruto is the prodiginator of both Vampires AND Werewolves it stands to reason that a hybridization forming from his blood would be possible. Oh well, see you all later, don't hate me for the cliff hanger but Anima and Dokuro duke it out next chapter!

Naruto (Uzumaki) Kazama: Alpha-Crushnik / Darkness Host

Sasuke (Uchiha) Kazama: Chiropterra-King / Chiropteran King

Ino Yamanaka: Nosferatu / Dark Fang

Kai (Real name, Yami (Literally Darkness) Doryuu: Omega-Tyrant / Darkness Master/ Zombie Prodiginator

Neji Hyuuga: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba Inuzuka: Werewolf-King

Hana Inuzuka: Werewolf-Queen

Haku (Unknown): Blood-Siren

Shikamaru Nara: No Life King

Mel(Short for Melody): Succubus/ Angelus's Host

Hanabi Hyuuga: Witchblade Host

Sabaku no Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Sabaku no Temari: Generic Vampire

Orochimaru Onizuka: Tyrant

Dokuro: Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire)

Anima: Tyrant


	20. Begining of the End

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath…**

**Chapter 19:**

**Beginning of the End…**

"**In a game of cat and mouse... I play with my life... In a place of evil I live and dwell... And in my mind is my own living hell…"**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(HIVE, Naruto's Location…)

The silver haired Dark Warrior had been walking for what felt like hours now. He wouldn't say this out loud to anyone, but he was mildly impressed with the construction of this underground fortress. The part he found the most intriguing was the fact that the architect had obviously fashioned the base into an intricate labyrinth in the event of intruders ever entering. Those who weren't ambushed by troops would obviously die either at the hands of the larger creatures, AKA Lickers; he'd seen or would become hopelessly lost within this maze of a place.

Slowly coming to a halt Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a room with sparks flying within. Reaching back he unsheathed Red Death and then made his way inside, pressing his back to the side of the door he turned and looked within the room and nearly shuddered in revulsion. Inside was a creature with deathly pale skin, no visible gender that he could see, with no hair, a pair of pure white eyes, and no lips leaving its face in an eternal grin, and a red mass of veins and chitin covering its right thigh and hip, most of its chest up to its face with red veins, its left shoulder, and left hand where numerous long spikes had grown out to form a weapon.

'_And I thought the Licker was ugly… Wait, it is, this thing is only half as bad…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched "Grin" as he stumbled around the room, swinging it's spiked arm into tubes and growling and groaning constantly, annoying the boy greatly with its noises. "I'm going to silence your annoying cries…" Naruto said mostly to himself as his blue eyes flashed the Darkness's Neon Green for a split second. The Creature obviously heard him however, and roared towards him angrily while lunging at the boy.

Sparks arched along Red-Death as Naruto lunged forward as well, and swung his sword into Grin. Grin merely moved it's spiked arm to catch the blade, surprising the teen greatly considering most of the monsters thus far weren't smart enough to know how to block his attacks. "So you actually have some manor of intellect unlike the others…" Naruto muses aloud before the beast sends him flying back into a wall. "I'll take that as a yes…" Naruto then muttered while getting up as Grin came running at him and swinging its spiked arm at the boy once more.

Narrowly evading the arm as it cut through the wall behind the young man. _'Note to self, evade that arm…'_ Naruto thinks to himself as Grin rushes at him once more, roaring out at him loudly while swinging his arm once more. Twisting and curving around the beasts wildly swinging arm Naruto swung Red Death upwards, slicing into the creature's exposed heart and making it cry out before throwing its arm down into a vicious punch that slammed into the boy and sent him into the ground. Growling angrily Grin then lifted a foot and stomped down on Naruto sending him down through the floor and falling into a darkened area.

'_Ugh, it's as strong as an Akimichi…'_ The young man thinks to himself while getting back to his feet as Grin then jumps down. Rolling out of the way of the beast Naruto slowly gets to his feet while narrowing his eyes on Grin as it hisses towards him. As it did the red chitin like armor began to spread over its body, forming into body armor all over it, the spikes lengthening on its left arm, yet the armor still left its heart, eyes, spikes, and teeth bared.

"So you want to play shape shifter now…" Naruto mumbled before smirking and sheathing Red-Death onto his back. Looking all around he saw they had somehow fallen into a large darkened arena with holes all through it and what looked like signs of a recent struggle. Seeing no forms of life however Naruto grinned Darkly as his eyes began to glow and eerie neon green color. "Then let me play as well…" Naruto said darkly as the shadows all around the room began to slither and slide before spreading over his body Grin growling low in its throat as soon enough the boy shifted into a new form.

"_**Now then Smiley, allow me to introduce you to The Darkness!"**_ Naruto's distorted voice said in a demonic growl while being revealed. His coat was open now with his skin black as the darkness he had become a part of, his hair was spiked backwards now and that same shade of obsidian, a glowing green demonic symbol now on his deformed Hittai-ate also glowing the same color as his eyes, his hands now ended in viciously sharp claws while lines of green energy traveled over his exposed skin, his mouth appearing more as a fanged maw while tendrils of darkness flayed behind him as two familiar demon heads curved over his shoulders from his back.

Dark Naruto "grinned" towards Grin as it growled then lunged at him, swinging its spike arm and he twisted his body, sending two flailing tendrils towards Grin, grabbing him then slamming it into the ground with an insane look on his mutated face. Narrowing his eyes the beast that was formerly Naruto then lifts Grin up and slams him into the ground with the power of his darkness. Grin grumbles low in his throat before getting up with a roar and lunging at Naruto swinging its massive spiked arms the black skinned beast merely slaps it away from himself.

"_**Such a pathetic waste of flesh. Your even worse than those useless worm eaten maggots up above."**_ Dark Naruto says with a laugh as he walks calmly towards Grin, before grinning widely as his claws start to extend. A long black tongue suddenly slithered out of the Dark Naruto's mouth as he gave a hissing laugh and lunged at Grin with a roar…

--

(??)

Dokuro was sent through a support beam only to roll in midair and land on all fours before lunging at Anima. Sakura and Taka were both hiding behind a knocked down pillar with the pinkette watching with wide eyes. Dokuro growls angrily towards Anima as the Tyrant slowly rises further into the air, using two of its tendrils to wrap around a two pillars to lift himself into the air. Groaning loudly the creature then sent several of its tendrils shooting towards Dokuro.

The Hybrid growled as he flipped around the many flailing Tendrils before flipping back and somehow adhering to a pillar. Growling lowly Dokuro waited for a tendril to come at him, his wait wasn't long as with a pain filled moan Anima sent another Tendril flying his way. Dokuro quickly flipped back on the pillar allowing the Tendril to become embedded into the pillar. Leaping to the next Pillar Dokuro repeated this process until all of the Tendrils were embedded in the pillars around them.

Crouching down low on his current Pillar Dokuro then flung himself into the Tyrant, slamming into the beast and placing his feet onto the held Tendrils as a stand. Grinning darkly Dokuro began to swing his arms, slashing and clawing the monstrosity. Anima groaned out in pain however it's wounds all healed over just as quickly as Dokuro could inflict them. Finally with a long pain filled moan Anima pulled all of his Tendrils back towards himself. Dokuro seemed to notice then and looked around suddenly before then flipping back as the Tendrils came towards him, only to pierce Anima as the pillars all fell down onto him as well.

Landing in a crouch the Hybrid watched the rubble intently; his fangs and claws bared as he then narrowed his pitch black eyes. "What's wrong with him? He crushed that… that thing right?" Sakura questions of Taka and the older woman look towards Dokuro with obvious worry.

"Dokuro is more or less a beast in this form Sakura. He's a beast with some manor of coherence and intelligence but he's still just a beast. Thus in this form his instincts have more pull with his body than his reasoning, and judging by the way he looks, this fight is FAR from over…" Taka explained to Sakura and as if in answer the rubble over Anima was blown away as the beast lumbered out of the stone, revealing itself to be more or less unharmed save for two severed tendrils.

"How did it survive that?" Sakura questioned with wide shocked eyes and Taka pulled her head down while staying low and watching from a hole in the pillar.

"Your friend Kai has had his head cut off before, I think these things are like him in that their immortal. However, unlike Kai it looks as if they have no control over how they act." Taka explained to a stunned Sakura who looked towards the two as Dokuro snarled and lunged at Anima once more. Rushing forward Dokuro grit his fangs as Tendrils managed to slice his skin but he ignored it and finally brought a skull shattering punch to Anima's face, sending the Tyrant flying back into another pillar.

"They're going to bring the roof down on us!" Sakura said with wide worried eyes and Taka merely looked towards Dokuro as the ebony beast flipped onto an overturned pillar and roared towards Anima. The Tyrant used its Tendrils to pull itself up however and began to shake all over.

"**PAIN!!"** Anima called out while lightning started to arch along it's tendrils, an eye opening up on it's back as it roared out loudly and sent it's electrified tendrils slamming into Dokuro causing him to cry out in pain as he went flying back into a wall.

"What is that!?" Sakura demanded of a highly confused Taka who had never even seen Kai do THAT trick.

"I… I don't know that looked like Naruto's…" Taka started to say only for her eyes to widen in realization and horror. "They… they must have mixed Kai and Naruto's DNA together in order to form a new strain of their T Virus…" Taka realized with Sakura looking at the abomination with shock and fear as it then moved its arms to its sides, its body beginning to change once more, shocking her further.

The tendrils on his arms pierced into his arms flesh causing them to bulk out while the tendrils slithered out of them at random parts, the eye on its back pulsed while spikes grew from its forehead into a fin shape over its head, his stark white hair began to grow longer and messily hung down to its waist, its pants were ripped open at his thighs as several rows of small sharp fins grow down them leaving his belt to hold his pants up as spikes then grew out of its shins at the front and side, and finally two long tusks grew out from under its jaw to point upward while two split horns then came from the sides of its head to point down.

"It got even uglier…" Sakura said with disgust and Taka agreed with her while Dokuro managed to get up and saw lightning arching over the beasts body.

--

(With Naruto…)

The Darkness host laughed insanely as he slammed Grin into the ground, then spun on his heel, sending the beast into a wall. _**"Ha! Is this all you can do? I've had more fight from those maggot infested freakss on the surface than you give me."**_ Dark Naruto said with a laugh as he stalked towards the monstrosity. However Grin suddenly lashed out with a kick to Naruto's gut, sending the Host flying back only to use his tendrils to right himself in the air and land in a crouch with a grin.

Grin then roared and went running towards the Darkness Host and swung its clawed arm in an upward stab. Naruto merely grabbed the claw however and then sent his demon heads forward, one lunging at and devouring its exposed heart as the other bit into the beast's neck and ripped it open. Grin gurgled blood out of its mouth and Naruto chuckled darkly, using a single hand he then slapped the head from Grin's shoulders and sent it flying off to the side while releasing his grip on the clawed arm.

"_**How disappointing, I was actually hoping for a challenge from that one."**_ Dark Naruto mused with a frown, neon green eyes easily showing his disappointment as he then walked off towards the hole he fell down and jumped back into the room above, only to scream in pain as the Darkness was burned off of him by the light. Naruto now back to his normal form fell to his knees with his teeth gritted in pain before clenching his fists tightly.

"Damn. I really need to watch the light… it weakens the Darkness. " Naruto muttered to himself while stowing that tidbit into the back of his mind for future use. "I guess even with all of the perks the Darkness also has its share of drawbacks…" Naruto mused to himself before slowly standing up and then cracking his neck then walk down into the halls of the HIVE. "I really need to find Kai, every second I'm down here, the more I feel as if something is going to happen to him…" Naruto says to himself lowly and sets to sprinting down the halls of the HIVE in search of his friend…

--

Back with Dokuro and Anima, the fight had escalated into a clash of titans as Dokuro started to have to evade the flailing electrified tendrils of Anima while also trying to get close enough to hurt it himself. Roaring loudly Dukuro lunged at Anima, the beast merely watching him and then sending a Tendril flying forwards. Using the tendril as a whip he slammed it into the Hybrid like a whip then lunged forward with surprising speed as he then jumped up with a fist slammed into Dokuro's gut.

The Hybrid merely flipped into a kick, knocking Anima back while he managed to get himself back onto his feet while staying in a crouch and watching Anima intently as the ever mutating beast slowly backed up before roaring angrily. Lunging towards Dokuro with surprising speed for his size Anima began to spin, twist and turn while moving his tendrils like whips. Dokuro's eyes widened at this and he began to twist and turns in order to evade the tendrils only for Anima to spin into a kick to Dokuro's face.

"**It… it hurts… it hurts so much…"** Anima said in his pained growling tone while walking towards Dokuro, his arms hanging at his sides.

"He seems to have retained some amount of intelligence…" Taka said mostly to herself while Dokuro managed to get to his feet as the strange Tyrant lumbered closer and closer to him.

"How can you be so calm!? Aren't you and Dokuro…" Sakura started to ask and Taka gave her a glare she felt through the mask.

"Mine and Dokuro's relationship is not part of this. Yes I'm worried for him but I also know he can take care of himself. Right now we have to worry about the other Tyrants that could be stalking around this base and what would happen should they manage to get to Konoha and spread this virus." Taka said sternly and Sakura looked at her strangely before turning to watch as Dokuro bared his fangs at Anima.

Anima didn't seem to like this as the massive beast roared once more, slime and spit coming from its maw as he then slammed his flailing tendrils at Dokuro once more. However, the wounded Hybrid grabbed the first two tendrils then slid down under the next few and under Anima, pulling the beast down into the ground. Flipping up onto his feet Dokuro pulled one of the tendrils and lunged at Anima, slamming the sharp end of the tendril deep into the eye on the Tyrant's back.

The monstrosity gave out a cry that sounded half like a scream and half like a roar before the beast's tendrils flailed everywhere, sending the Hybrid flying back and nearly off into the long tunnel they had climbed up. The only reason he managed to stop himself was due to his claws and quick thinking. Anima however roared out angrily as he then lumbered towards Dokuro soon standing above the Hybrid he then lashed out with a kick directed towards his head. However at that moment Taka moved, rushing forward she slammed her shoulder into Anima's back, sending the creature flying forward and then down into the tunnel…

Dokuro looked down with shock then looked up, Taka's mask having fallen off to reveal her grinning face and piercing blue eyes. "That's twelve you owe me." She managed while offering her hand to the Hybrid, which reached up and she pulled up back up to keep him from falling to his death. Grunting, Dokuro managed a strangled cry as he then returned to his normal human appearance and looked at Taka with a grin on his face.

"Cut me a break Taka… I've saved you plenty of times as well…" Dokuro offered while a Cautious Sakura made her way over to them.

"Is that thing dead now?" She questioned timidly but before either Taka or Dokuro could respond something came shooting from the tunnel. Looking up quickly found Anima hanging by numerous flailing Tendrils and obviously pissed from its heavy breathing. Acting before the three could react Anima sent three Tendrils into the three, knocking Sakura flying back towards the exit and Dokuro and Taka both hitting a wall.

"That would be a no!" Dokuro called out while managing to get back to his feet only for Anima to move towards him, fangs bared out. Looking from Anima and then to Taka as she knelt in a crouch, Dokuro managed to get out a few pants before looking to Sakura as she managed to get out with a groan. "Sakura!" He called out and the pinkette looked in his direction as Anima got closer and closer to him. "Get out of here, head for the suffice! Get news of what is happening to the Hokage!" Dokuro called out as he and Taka evaded a couple of Anima's tendrils.

"What about you!?" Sakura asked loudly while watching them with obvious worry.

"Forget us! Just RUN!" Dokuro shouted while grabbing several of Anima's Tendrils while Taka jumped into a kick, knocking the beast off balance. Sakura looked at them for only one more moment before then rushing off down a hall as Dokuro held onto the flailing tendrils, soon managing to steer them so he kicked the beast in the face with both feet. Taka then used the typical wall walking of Ninja to run up the side of a wall and threw several Kunai into Anima's Tendrils, causing them to recoil and loosen, Taka falling off the ceiling due to a stray tendril while Dokuro jumped to catch her.

"Hold on!" He called out as they along with Anima fell into the darkness of the long tunnel to the bottom of the base…

Meanwhile Sakura ran with wide eyes towards the exit of the strange place only for a blinding light to cause her to halt. Moving her arms in front of her eyes the girl looked forward only to see a figure in shadow and a dark laugh. "Ah so one survived after all." It was a voice she knew well, that of the head scientist / doctor of the Konoha general hospital.

"D-Doctor Hojo?" Sakura questioned while trying to make out the figure and the man gave a laugh in response while several people in strange clothing walked to his sides, all shadowed by the bright light behind them.

"Have her taken to the main lab. Search her for any of the information, those STARS fools wouldn't have allowed the information of the HIVE to be lost so easily. Then I think I'll test a few new experimental methods of transformation on her for a while." Hojo ordered, then said with an insidious look visible with only his tone as the two men slowly walked towards the now frightened girl before her vision went black…

--

(With Kai…)

Kai had walked through most of the HIVE; he had seen and killed more Zombies than he liked to admit. However, ever so slowly he was still hardening, his right arm having been placed against him as it stiffened and was soon covered by a hard chitin like substance, his tendrils having wrapped around his torso in a similar fashion as his legs slowly began to give. Grunting as his legs fully stiffened and using only his left arm to pull himself down the many halls of the HIVE. Soon coming to a stop as his body began to completely petrify, Kai turned himself onto his back and placed his left arm over his chest in an identical fashion to his right.

"**To think… If this is a molt I'll be coming out even more of a monster… and if I'm merely being petrified… I'll be cursed to live in this hell forever, unmoving, unseeing, just existing… My luck sucks…"** Kai managed to get out in a pained growl while looking towards the ceiling of the hall he found himself in, only to find a strange creature looking at him.

The creature had bluish gray skin with a pair of pure white eyes and looked to be female with strange objects falling towards its shoulders in place of hair with ridges formed over the front of its throat, its stomach looked like it had been ripped open with several bone like protrusions forming into a gate to hold the contents back, its right arm was a strange off red color and formed from bulging red veins and chitin with spikes coming off of it like a claw and lightning arching up its length, strange ridge like growths formed down the sides of her hips and thighs while a single long ridge reached down her left forearm, last were its shins calves and feet, all of which were smooth and bore no resemblance to human anatomy as she had no toes.

Soon a large beast that was completely genderless, with claws on the ends of its hands, blue gray skin and not a single visible hair on its body followed the female creature. This one seemed to look down on him as another of these creature followed them, this one having the same blue gray skin as the other two, only with its arms and upper torso covered by black chitin formed into armor, some of it also present at its left knee while spikes protruded from its right arm and had a male musculature and body structure, and was completely hairless like the other two.

"_**Is he the one?"**_ A voice in his mind seemed to question as Kai's neck began to be covered by Chitin.

"_**Yes, from his blood we were born. I can feel it."**_ A feminine voice called and Kai reasoned that they weren't truly speaking. He wondered perhaps it was something about them being similar to him that allowed them to communicate.

"_**This thing? How we sure? How know it not other like us?"**_ A more brutish voice questioned as Kai remained unmoving the Chitin slowly rising up over his mouth as it this happened.

"_**Silence T-097. We know our father. You are nothing but a failed prototype."**_ One of the creatures said and the large masculine creature growled and made a move towards the genderless one, only for the female to move her arms for them to halt.

"_**Both of you stop acting like children. Our creators abandoned us all for that blasted Nemesis. Our father will not however so long as we prove ourselves to him."**_ The female said as the Chitin covered all of Kai, leaving him with only his eye to see the three as the female looked down towards him. _**"Don't worry Father, we will take care of you, sleep now… and you will awaken to a world where our kind rule all…"**_ She said while confusing Kai, making him wonder why they called him their "Father" until all thoughts were lost as darkness took him into it's jaws…

--

(Naruto…)

The Silver hair young man suddenly stopped, a strange feeling entering him, as he felt very cold. _'What is going on?'_ He wondered while looking around and heard the Kyuubi chuckle in the back of his mind. _**"Don't you feel it? Danger is in the air, and if danger is in the air that means we get to have a bit more fun soon."**_ Kyuubi said with a chuckle and the boy wasn't so convinced till her turned at a low growl, what he found was a dog, only with its flesh and fur rotting off of its body, fangs bared.

"Oh great…" Naruto mutters lowly while prepping his Kunai launchers as the "Cerberus" comes rushing towards him. Lifting his hand and firing the Kunai into the creature's head he watches as the beast then falls to the ground beside him dead. "When will these things end?" Naruto wonders only to see three things nearby. Thinking better of testing his luck fighting three of them he hides in the nearby shadows. What he sees however is a strange blue/gray skinned trio, one female, one male, the last looking genderless as all three carried a large dark chitin object on their shoulders.

'_What is that?'_ Naruto wonders as they carry the object further into the HIVE, leaving him to come out of the shadows. _'What were those? The big one resembled "Smiley" to an extent only more human, the other two looked more human in the Genderless one, and even less Human in the female one… and that thing they were carrying, something about it seemed off somehow…'_ The Silver haired boy thinks to himself before shuddering as that same cold feeling crosses over him once more and soon he feels as if he's needed up above.

'_Something is seriously fucked up around here. I need to get to Sasuke and the others as soon as possible. We need to prepare, for what I don't know, but we need to prepare… something deadly is on its way…'_ The young man thinks to himself before using the shadows to wrap around himself and then vanish all together… he hoped that wherever Kai was, that he was safe…

--

TBC…

--

Naruto (Uzumaki) Kazama: Alpha-Crushnik / Darkness Host

Sasuke (Uchiha) Kazama: Chiropterra-King / Chiropteran King

Ino Yamanaka: Nosferatu / Dark Fang

Kai (Real name, Yami (Literally Darkness) Doryuu: Omega-Tyrant / Darkness Master/ Zombie Prodiginator

Neji Hyuuga: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba Inuzuka: Werewolf-King

Hana Inuzuka: Werewolf-Queen

Haku (Unknown): Blood-Siren

Shikamaru Nara: No Life King

Mel (Short for Melody): Succubus/ Angelus's Host

Hanabi Hyuuga: Witchblade Host

Sabaku no Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Sabaku no Temari: Generic Vampire

Orochimaru Onizuka: Tyrant

Dokuro: Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire)

Anima: Tyrant

--

AN: Brief Preview / Teaser of things to come…

--

(Incoming Transmission…)

A pair of eyes snaps open and a shout of pain is heard from within the abandoned Hospital of Konoha. A familiar pink haired girl sits on a lab table two holes seemingly drilled into the left side of her skull where a small patch of hair has been shaved away, two needles dripping blood lay in one of her hands. Slowly rolling off of the lab table Sakura look around an all white room, looking down at her naked form she crosses her arms over herself and looks all around herself.

"Someone!" She calls out while slowly walked towards a Mirror and suspecting that it's a one-way mirror. "Hey!" She calls out while holding an arm over herself and bangs on the mirror with her free hand. "Let me out of here!" She shouts before gasping and taking a step back her hand on her head as she grimaces in pain. It is only then that she realizes that the reflection looking back at her from the mirror is not she own, her eyes widening in shock at this discovery.

The girl in the mirror's hair is a darker shade of pink than her own bubblegum colored locks, looking almost a blood red color, her skin is also much too pail to be her own, her fingers have clawed digits as do her toes, and her body is far too developed and very much curvier than her own underdeveloped frame with lithe muscles under her skin. However, it was her ice blue eyes that threw her for the greatest loop, both of them that deep icy blue with a slit cat like pupil.

"I-is that me?" Sakura questioned in a small voice with wide eyes and instantly got her answer when the girl in the mirror spoke as she had. Eyes wide in shock the girl dropped her arms to her sides and continued to look on at the sight. However blushing brightly the girl then covered herself once more before noticing a stand nearby and looked at the mirror. _'Fine, if their not going to let me out, I'll do it myself…'_ Sakura thinks to herself while grabbing the stand and throws it threw the mirror, revealing an empty room beyond it.

Slowly walking over to the hole and crawling through it Sakura noticed several dead scientists and gasped in horror seeing the familiar bite and claw marks. "No… not again…" She whispers lowly before getting down and taking a lab coat from one of the scientists, pulling it over her naked body and holding it closed. Looking around Sakura suddenly puts a hand to her head when she feels a strange sensation of pain. Gritting her teeth and bearing with it, Sakura then stumbles over to a door and pushes it open.

Her eyes widen in shock however when she underestimates her newfound strength and the door is slammed off its hinges. However that only takes a backseat in her mind once she sees all the bodies strewn about the hall outside of that room. Whimpering as she knows what's going on the girl slowly walks down the hall, soon coming to the exit of what looks to be the hospital she is surprised to find the streets deserted, flames here and there and bodies everywhere, some from other ninja villages no less!

A paper soon hits Sakura's leg at this and the girl kneels down and looks at it, her heart nearly stopping as the bold words "THE DEAD WALK!" meet her eyes with what looks to be a picture of a legion of zombies walking towards whoever took the picture. "Oh Kami-Sama, not here…" Sakura says lowly before that feeling returns, she hears something and suddenly gets down and makes her way over to hide behind a stone pillar. What she sees is essentially a skinned hound, the dog making its way down the street with decomposing flesh and fur hanging from its form, only to be pounced on by a large creature that looked like it was inside out.

Whimpering as the hound was devoured Sakura very nearly pissed herself till she noted a dead Ninja beside her and had to place a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream or cry out. However something on the wrist of the Ninja catches her eyes, a strange device with a Kunai locked into it at the wrist for similar use to a cross bow only for one arm and made for a ninja with armor over the top of it. Slowly reaching down and trying to ignore the Licker as it ate, Sakura managed to undo the straps holding the object to the dead Shinobi and quickly held it to her chest. Just as she did however the Licker was on her, its arms beside her head it leaned forward, seemingly sniffing at her.

However, the beast didn't seem interested in her, and instead it leapt off while Sakura looked around for the thing, wondering why it didn't take a chunk out of her. Thankful in any case, the rosette slowly got up while trying to keep her coat closed and looked all around the streets. Taking a gulp of air Sakura then strapped the strange weapon she got off the dead ninja onto her left arm then knelt back down and grabbed a utility belt that had several equipment and Kunai cases on it from his waist, also including reloads for the bolt launcher she found.

Looking at the weapon Sakura aimed it at a broken window and twisted her wrist in an upward direction, the device activating and sending the bolt flying through the remaining glass. Giving a sigh of relief for figuring out how to work the weapon, Sakura then reloaded it with another of the Kunai with a snap. Looking around once more, Sakura held her coat closed with one hand while holding the Kunai Launcher up with her other and yet somehow, she knew that she was really going to have to grow up, because Konoha had just become Resident Evil…

(End Transmission…)

--

Haruno Sakura: Unknown…


	21. Day of Reckoning

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, Blood +, Blood Rayne, Underworld, Hellsing or any other Manga, Anime, Show, and/or Game that may or may not appear in this story so don't bother suing me you pesky lawyers!

**Naruto Ultimate, Blood Oath…**

**Chapter 20:**

**Day of Reckoning…**

"**It is time that we end this madness, now my sister, it is time that we put right what we have made wrong with the world…"**

**By: ??…**

**--**

Talking: Yo.

_Thinking: Stupid Fox..._

**Demon Talking: Grrrrr...**

_**Demon Thinking: Stupid Kit...**_

**Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**

_**Inner Self Talking: CHA! THATS RIGHT!!!**_

_G.O.P. Talking: This is it our greatest shame..._

--

(Konohagakure no Sato…)

The Day of the Chunin exam finals had finally arrived, Naruto walked amongst the crowd entering the stadium with a frown over his face. It had been several weeks since the incident in the HIVE and none of Naruto's "inner circle" had seen hide or hair of Kai in all that time. Needless to say he and the rest of his team were unsure of whether to be worried for their friend or for whoever caught his attention.

Sasuke had returned from the exams with news of who was going to be taking the final exam. Apparently the lineup was Neji Vs Kiba, Temari Vs Shikamaru, Ino Vs Shino, and Sasuke himself Vs Sabaku no Gaara. Since his return, Sasuke had been training with their father and Kakashi for his battle against Gaara, but still made time to see his Mother, Sister, and Brother. Ino was worried for Kai and visited Mel about it, only to find that the girl was acting weird, talking to herself mainly, but it was enough to worry her few friends.

A similar development was the oddness of little Hyuuga Hanabi, or at least how she was suddenly growing up at a rapid pace. Naruto suspected some form of the Blood plague at first but it wouldn't have skipped the primary phase where it was harmful to the body. So most just left it be and decided they didn't want to know what was going on with the little Hyuuga girl. However, the weeks of doing nothing had Naruto spending most of his time training in his Darkness form.

Thus far he'd learned how to form a "Dark Hole", how to use a "Creeping Darkness" ability to scout ahead of himself, Basic "Darklings", use his demon tendrils, and of course teleport through shadows to the fullest extent. Thus far he was fairly certain their were only a few more abilities he'd have to master before he had complete knowledge of the Darkness and it's abilities. However, that didn't stop him from working on his own skills. Thus far he had managed to work a way to form a sort of electromagnetic shell around his body that deflected metal weaponry away from himself. He'd made a few attempts to combine his Darkness and Angel forms, however it always ended up causing him great pain.

One of his earliest methods was to form his angel form over the Darkness, however this burned the Darkness away and only lasted a few moments. The Next method was trying to form his Darkness under his angel form; this lasted a little longer, but burned him even more rapidly so he went to his third and as of yet most affective method of using both powers at once. This final version was an attempt at mixing his Darkness and Angel forms into one, this worked for a few minutes but it rapidly weakened him, making his body lose energy at such a rate that it seemed as if the Darkness was devouring him.

Since that attempt, Naruto had stopped working on combining Darkness and Lightning and instead began to work on his other abilities instead. Mixing his Lightning into Kunai had been a useful skill, however his Kunai all managed to melt as soon as he started to use them. Thus he'd had to go to old man Alastor for new Kunai that could handle this ability, only for him to say he was working on something and couldn't take the order for him.

Thus Naruto decided to save that skill for emergencies while he worked on a few other skills. His favorite was managing to form the electromagnetic shell around his body and then expand it into a wide burst of energy that would wipe out anything around him. It was essentially half of his Chaos Vortex technique that didn't require his familiar to be used and was at a much lesser scale of destructive power. _'Something is wrong. I can feel it in the wind.'_ The Silver haired teen thinks to himself while walking next to a smiling Ayame who turns to him and he gives a slight eye smile in response.

Another thing he was doing for the past few weeks was go on a few dates with Ayame every now and again, those times slowly becoming more frequent. Eventually, Naruto was spending every weekend with Ayame, Sasuke had been a little annoyed with this development for some reason, though Naruto ignored him for the most part. Not because he didn't appreciate Sasuke, but more because he just didn't like it when Sasuke tried to put his own thoughts into his head.

"Thanks for bringing me Naruto-kun, I know you could probably do without having me tag along but…" Ayame started to say and Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled his mask down to smile towards her.

"Now, now. No need for that Ayame-Chan, there's nothing I would rather do than spend time with you after all." Naruto told the girl softly and his girlfriend smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips as they made their way into the stands. Among the people coming to Konoha were several villagers from wave, one in particular was covered head to toe in a black cloak and seemed to be coughing a lot.

"Naruto! Over here!" A shout came from Lee as the boy waved them over and Naruto and Ayame walked over to the excitable boy who was right next to Tenten at the moment, the girl waiting for Neji's match impatiently. Nearby was Choji and Mel, the obsidian skinned girls nerves completely frayed at this point from worry for her friend Kai. Of course by this point she wasn't even able to block out Angelus anymore, the annoying entity was starting to form the more prominent physical changes to her. Thus far her hair was turning white, her skin was now a very pail gray, her tail, claws, talons, and fangs had all vanished completely, leaving her with humans hands and feet with normal teeth and bright blue eyes.

Unfortunately, even with the possibility of a normal life, Mel was completely lost without Kai with her. Exactly why this was, none of them were really sure, they just knew the two were practically inseparable. Also in the stands sat Mikoto, Naraku, and little Yuki with them to watch Sasuke. The other families of the contestants were also present, most but the old Ino-Shika-Cho trio scattered around the massive stadium. At the other side of the stands Hinata sat with her father and Hanabi, both father and sister looking at the youngest Hyuuga heir with obvious worry. It wasn't that she was acting weird; really she was only changed in that she was always wandering around the village. She also somehow managed to evade all of her bodyguards in order to make her way around the village.

However, besides those mental changes were the odd physical changes that she also seemed to have acquired. The changes were actually subtle, but very easy to spot seeing as her family knew her so well. First of all, she grew by a full foot in a single month, her body had developed to a slim teenage frame, her hair had taken a more purple hue than what it had been before and reached down to her ass, and finally, her nails were left to grow long. These changes wouldn't normally concern Hinata or Hiashi, however, the fact they all only took a month at the most to occur was obviously not normal. Also it seemed that her attire choices had changed drastically, the first of which was the extremely odd green bracelet she was always wearing around her right wrist.

Next was that she wore a black miniskirt with a belt looped around her waist which had a third strap that curved over her left hip, the skirt having slit sides with bands holding them together but allowing flexible movement with some bandages wrapped around her right thigh. A pair of toe and heelless knee covering black socks was next, with white bands around her shins and calves, a pair of black Shinobi-Sandals that left her heels bare worn over those. Over her hands she wore black bands with metal plates placed over the back of each fist, a forearm guard over her left arm in place of the bracelet on her right wrist, last was a short sleeved cream colored jacket with a zipper up the front, a Hyuuga symbol on the right bicep, and three bands placed over the front to hold it together more tightly.

"Hanabi, a-aren't you c-cold?" Hinata asked her little sister, who was almost looking her age at this point, worrying Hinata greatly. Hanabi merely turned her eyes to her sister and gave a strange smirk in response.

"Nope." She offered while turning to look down at the arena once more her eyes briefly flashing red. _**'Such weaklings, together we could easily defeat them.'**_ The Witchblade spoke into Hanabi's mind confidently and the girl minutely gave her very own inner demon a nod of agreement.

Across the arena standing in the shadows is a bald human shaped creature with light gray skin and dead blue eyes, dressed in black leather trench coat, fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, a thick black belt over his coat, black leather pants, and black combat boots with steel toes. He looks all over the arena when a familiar gray skinned humanoid woman walks up beside him.

"_**T-103, what is the situation?"**_ The female questions within the mind of T-103 and the gray skinned creature frowns darkly.

"_**All is normal. Sand Ninja Detected in arena, Sound Ninja detected in arena. Threat: Minimal. Infection will spread as planned."**_ T-103 drones out to the unnamed female tyrant, which nods its head slowly before looking out over the hundreds of humans in the arena.

"_**These weak creatures. Our fathers blood shall soon spread, and not even that foolish snake will stop our glory."**_ She says while looking over towards the Kage box, seeing the Third and Kazekage both sitting in the box.

"_**Error. Possible threat. Has Nemesis been located?"**_ T-103 asked of what was essentially his superior and the female crossed her arms slightly, avoiding pricking herself with her spiked arm.

"_**No. That thing is still under Hojo's command. He will not aide us in the rebirth of this place in our fathers image."**_ The Tyrant offered and T-103 frowned deeply while looking out over the arena, ever watchful. _**"Have you located the female that threatens our fathers existence?"**_ The Female Tyrant questions and T-103 nods his head before moving one arm to point down at Mel who sits in the stands.

"_**All scans show her blood to posses a way to reverse affects of T-Virus. However, other scans show this female…"**_ T-103 says then moves to point a finger at Hanabi as she sits with her worried family. _**"Somehow has a combination of T-Viruss, and Anti-Virus all mixed into her while altering her physiology. Conclusion: Fathers memories describe a weapon called "Witchblade" born from Darkness and Angelus, created from his and her body. Indication: Girl has somehow obtained the Witchblade."**_ T-103 explains with the female nodding her head slowly, placing her chin lightly against her left hand while looking at Hanabi.

"_**Ensure that one of the T-103's does this Alpha. What of our search for T-099, any sign of him?"**_ The Female orders and "Alpha" twitches slightly before answering.

"_**Negative. T-099, Codename Anima, has not been located, nor have the Hybrid or its mate. Question: Should I locate and secure our fathers other children? The "Vampire" and "Werewolf" breeds?"**_ Alpha questions of the female Tyrant, and she merely shakes her head from side to side before smirking slightly.

"_**No. They are of no consequence to us. Live or die. Order all Tyrants and Hunters to leave them by. Have the Lickers test them if you wish but otherwise we need to concentrate on those who would do our father harm. The Humans."**_ The Tyrant tells her subordinate and he merely nods his head slowly.

"_**Error. Incoming Report. Tyrant Model: T-103, Codename: Beta. Current Location: Konoha hospital…"**_ Alpha suddenly droned out as his eyes became unfocused for a short amount of time…

--

(??)

A familiar dark figure stood in front of the Konohagakure Hospital, his skin the same grey as Alpha and identical to him in every way possible. Looking around Beta silently lumbered forward, slowly walking into the building with heavy steps. As soon as the massive creature entered however, he was seen by a Ninja saw him and got in front of Beta. "Halt, what are you doing here?" The Ninja questioned and yet Beta continued moving forward. "I said Halt!" The Ninja said while pulling a sword from his back, then swung it at Beta, only for the large Tyrant to lunge forward with a clothesline, knocking the man to the ground where he then smashed his head in with a large boot.

Cracking his neck Beta made his way down the hall towards a door, knocking that down he made his way down a flight of stairs before coming to a large door with a heavy looking lock. Frowning Beta moved his arms up and then grit his teeth as he pulled the door open, ripping it out of the wall to reveal darkness. Soon enough a creature made its way out of the shadows, revealing a creature he knew as a Hunter.

The creature had green reptilian flesh and was extremely muscular with no visible nose or ears, large yellow eyes that had slit pupils, its mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and its four digits were ended with long talons, its legs were bent, ending with three talons for toes, its back comprised with some sort of shell with rows of very small spikes at the edges of the shell. The Hunter lumbered towards Beta, only to ignore, him as it made its way into the building to hunt for food.

Hearing numerous moans, groans, and the various sounds of the undead heading his way, Beta turned on his heel and made his way back up the steps of the hospital. Sending a message to his fellow T-103 Gama, Beta was certain that his fellow T-103 could handle the stragler Ninja's with Hypnos and Proto assisting him with opening the other entrances to the HIVE in ROOT bases across the city. Beta made his way into the Hospital to hear screams as the Hunter had obviously found some prey, making his way up he encountered another Ninja and quickly turned to slam a fist into him, crushing him against the wall of the stairs as he made his way up.

A Licker and a few more Hunters suddenly passed Beta, rushing up the Stairwell and searching for more food as the large lumbering beast made his way further into the building. He came to one where some ROOT AnBu stood and cursed upon seeing him. Crouching and then rushing forward Beta was pelted with numerous Kunai and Shuriken before he then held his shoulder forward and rammed into the first of them, sending him flying back into his allies. One of the ROOTS used a Kunai ejector, a weapon like Naruto's own that were developed for ROOT, the Kunai slammed into his chest yet the large creature remained ever silent before lunging forward once more.

Slamming his hands down into one of the men he then twisted on his heel to kick another into the wall of the hallway. Moving quickly once more he grabbed the last of the ROOT AnBu and slammed him into the ground before lifting a foot and crushing the fools head under his massive boots. Walking forward and ignoring the gore, Beta got a report from Gama saying that Hypnos and Proto were both working on dealing with the AnBu still present around the Village. However, Beta suddenly felt something, a strange tingle like when he was first in his Father's presence.

Lumbering in the direction that the feeling came from, a door opened and Beta narrowed his eyes upon seeing several scientists. Lunging forward Beta was joined by a group of Hunters as they attacked the scientists. Blood and Gore were sent flying by Beta and the Hunters, bodies were ripped apart or crushed. The Hunters began to feed on the humans while Beta made his way over to the sole remaining scientist. The man was bleeding as he tried to make his way over to a series of Chakra Panels used to control medical equipment at a distance, like within the room through the one-way mirror present at his side.

Lumbering over to the man Beta quickly slammed his foot down over the man's skull, blood pooling beneath his boot he then looked around the room. He watched the Hunters finish their meal before taking off down the halls of the hospital, leaving the door open. Looking at a set of file cabinets Beta walked over to them and pulled out a file that gave him the name of the current test subject, AKA Haruno Sakura…

--

(The Stadium…)

"_**He has located a human. Designation: Haruno Sakura. Gender: Female Blood Plague Survivor. Weight: 79.1 lbs. Height: 5.0 feet. Blood Type: O. Body Type: Skinny/Underweight. Hair color: Pink, Skin tone: pale, Eye Color: Green. Error, indications of genetic manipulation are present. Should Beta secure the girl as he takes out the occupants of the building?"**_ Alpha suddenly drones out having linked up with the other T-103's across the city via a mental connection that they all somehow shared, something none of the scientists working on them had ever predicted, and made all the more dangerous once three of the Tyrants gained a manor of sentience and even intellect and a collective thought process, making them all work towards a single collective goal… to serve and protect their "Father".

"_**Interesting… Have Beta watch her, once she is equipped have him sweep some Zombies her way… exactly what form of Manipulation was done?"**_ The Tyrant ordered then questioned, being a "Queen" as it were and the most advanced of the Tyrants besides Anima, however she was the most independent as well and was the one who had gathered the other Tyrants together into this collective.

"_**Error… Beta is checking files… check complete. Haruno Sakura. Blood Type: O. New Bloodline: Omega Tyrant, Female model. Current Weight: 100 Lbs. Height: 5.0 Feet. New Code activated: T-101. Hair Color: Dark Pink. Eye Color: Dead Blue, Pupil Slitted. Skin Tone: Dead Pale. Body Type: Athletic. Claws adapted for combat. All else: Unknown. Recommendation: Further Study for possible future mutations."**_ Alpha droned out once more and the female Tyrant frowned for a few more seconds, wondering how to go about this, especially seeing as it was essentially a female version of their father's own model in the early stages…

"_**Have Beta continue as originally ordered… Father could use a true queen after all, and if she somehow manages to survive what we will be doing to this place on her own, I'm sure she will be a prime candidate."**_ The female orders and Alpha nods his head while sending this new information to Beta.

"_**Alert. Gama Reporting: All exits have been blocked off, he is currently working on eliminating the "AnBu" presently around the village."**_ Alpha suddenly droned out and the female Tyrant nodded her head once more.

"_**Have him continue blocking exits, but have Proto and Hypnos go into the city and seek out the "AnBu" of this city. Tell them that they cannot allow the Ninja to reach the stadium by any means necessary."**_ The Female orders and Alpha nods his head while sending the order to the three Tyrants in the village. _**"I don't want anything to go wrong, no, not until it's too late. Then all of these humans will join us, some may even have the honor of becoming Tyrants and joining us…"**_ The Female mused mostly to herself while Alpha nodded his head, looking out over the village with a deep scowl over his face…

--

(??)

A familiar genderless gray skinned being looks out over the village, clenching a clawed fist the Tyrant narrows its eyes. Hypnos sat on a building; he had received the transmission from his leader and Alpha and was currently looking down at the village with a frown. He couldn't help but wonder why their father had ever hidden himself, considering his power Hypnos was certain it had nothing to do with being afraid…

Ignoring that Hypnos watched as the Hunters and Lickers rushed out of the hospital tearing apart Ninja left and right. Narrowing its eyes he saw a messenger Nin and quickly made its move. Rushing after the Nin Hypnos jumped and then crushed the Nin with a drop kick. Kneeling down it picked a message out of the Ninja's bag and merely tilted its head at the words "THE DEAD WALK" placed onto it with a picture of several dead scientists and Nin walking down a nearby street.

Hearing the telltale moans/groans of the zombies Hypnos merely stood up then jumped back on top of a nearby building in time to watch as Proto, the creature with the claw from before slammed its spiked arm down into another Messenger Ninja. The two merely looked at one another for a short time before they looked around and each jumped off, both attacking other Nin trying to make their way to the Stadium. Hypnos cracked its neck, it knew that this was going to be easy, humans were too weak to attack them, and surely the "Vampires" and "Werewolves" of this village would see reason and join them.

Together, they would make a new world, one that they would bow to their power, and one where they would never be thrown away ever again. Hypnos was sure that those other creatures born of its father's blood would join them. There wasn't any reason for them to stay loyal to these mortals after all. Yes, Hypnos was absolutely certain that soon enough this plan would come to end and this village would be only the first of its fathers true world, a world without death, a world without war, yes, that would be the world they would create, by making all things like them…

--

(??)

"So, the Tyrants have already begun their work I see…" Hojo muses as he and a few men cloaked in shadow watch on as the Tyrants continue their work across the Village, silently and efficiently.

"For Defects I'm truly impressed by their ability to work together." Another, more monotone voice comments dryly while sitting in shadow while Hojo chuckles in response.

"Indeed. But do not forget that we made sure to leave that final program in all defects. Protect and Serve their "Father" and since Kai was the originator of the T-Virus he is considered their father. Only Nemesis and those Created with the G-Virus would be immune to this order." Hojo reminded and another shadowed figured nodded his head.

"Yes. How is the Nemesis Program coming along? Has it been completed yet?" The same man shadowed in darkness questioned with a strange accented voice.

"Currently we have all the data necessary for him, save for any kind of Combat Data." Hojo responds and one of the men cloaked in shadow rubs his chin for a moment.

"Perhaps the pandemonium those Tyrants are going to create will come in handy for a little test run of Nemesis' effectiveness." One of the men stated and Hojo nodded his head in agreement until another of them spoke up.

"However, we will need a target for it first." The monotone voice reminds and Hojo chuckles in response, throwing a file onto the table with the letters S.T.A.R.S. emblazoned on the front.

"I believe I have the perfect target to test our experiment…" Hojo says while the men around the room nod their heads in agreement.

"What should we do about this? We can't all remain here or else there is a strong possibility that we will be found by Orochimaru. All but one of us should evacuate to our facilities and take some of the research we've gathered each." One of the men then offers while leaning back in his seat and Hojo nods his head in agreement.

"Each one of you will leave, I will stay to watch over Nemesis…" Hojo says while passing three folders out to the other men seated around him. One having T on it, the next G, and the final one having Originator on it.

"Are you sure this is wise Hojo? Perhaps you should evacuate and I can take you place." Another of the men offered while holding a hand out to take one of the folders, this one having Originator on it.

"No. This is for the best, I am the only one who has knowledge intimate enough on nemesis to ensure its survival." Hojo stated while the man with the monotone reached out and took the G file.

"Agreed. Hojo is the most prudent one to stay. I wish you luck." He says while the last of the men in shadows take the T-file and all three get up to leave Hojo to his thoughts. The dark haired man lightly chuckles to himself at this and removes a vile from his coat, revealing a strange blue-violet solution in his hand…

"Perhaps, but this new viral strain is all I need… my true destiny…" He says before chuckling to himself, the chuckle soon turning into diabolical laughter as he turns his seat around to stand and walk out of the room and make his way to his private lab…

--

(Outside Konoha…)

Itachi and Kisame both looked towards the city, staying out of sight of the strange gray skinned beast as it finished blocking all of the entrances to the village. "Seems as if we came at the right time Kisame. More than a little attack by Sound and Sand is happening…" Itachi says coldly while looking towards the city gates and Kisame gives a grin in response.

"Little? I hope not, me and my blade are just ITCHING to carve through something." Kisame says with a grin and Itachi rolls his eyes in response before looking around and rushing over to the side with Kisame behind him.

"We shouldn't alert these creatures to our presence. They seem to be too fixated in they're given tasks but I'd rather not take any chances this close to Konoha." Itachi said then reasoned with Kisame nodding his head as they used basic tree walking to scale the wall and then jump into the city…

--

TBC…

--

Naruto (Uzumaki) Kazama: Alpha-Crushnik / Darkness Host

Sasuke (Uchiha) Kazama: Chiropterra-King / Chiropteran King

Ino Yamanaka: Nosferatu / Dark Fang

Kai (Real name, Yami (Literally Darkness) Doryuu: Omega-Tyrant / Darkness Master/ Zombie/Tyrant/Hunter/Licker Prodiginator

Neji Hyuuga: Damphir/ Day Walker

Kiba Inuzuka: Werewolf-King

Hana Inuzuka: Werewolf-Queen

Haku (Unknown): Blood-Siren

Shikamaru Nara: No Life King

Mel (Short for Melody): Succubus/ Angelus Host

Hanabi Hyuuga: Witchblade Host

Sabaku no Gaara: Beta-Crushnik

Sabaku no Temari: Generic Vampire

Orochimaru Onizuka: Tyrant

Dokuro: Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire)

Anima: Tyrant (T-099)

Alpha/Beta/Gama: Tyrant (T-103)

Hypnos: Tyrant

"Queen": Tyrant (T-092)

Proto: Tyrant (T-078)

Nemesis: Modified Tyrant (T-103)

Haruno Sakura: Omega Tyrant


End file.
